Power Rangers Dragon Knights: Souls of the Golden Dragon (Season 2)
by FlameAmigo619
Summary: The sequel to Mythic Knights Season 1, the Knights now find themselves in unfamiliar territory against not just King Xavious but also Arcana and a new enemy in the shadows. Old shall fall and new shall rise, the playing field will be changed forever! Reviews are needed to continue!
1. From the Ashes Part 1

**A/N: It feels so freakin good to be back! After taking a good hiatus, the three of us are back to bring you a special two parter for Season 2 that will change EVERYTHING. Yes these chapters are getting long but it's gonna be with all the awesome stuff we got crammed in here. :3 Enjoy!**

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
EPISODE 31: From the Ashes Part 1  
WRITTEN BY ZAK KAYES, JOEY TURNER, AND JIMMY MAEHER**

**(BACKSTAGE AT THE TERRANOBIA CONVENTION CENTER: JANUARY 2013)**

(From far away, you could have sworn there was a concert going on at the convention center by the harbor. The night had started off with a series of electronic musicians that took the stage to make remixes of their songs off of YouTube. This was the night Vance had been waiting for. Backstage, he leaned back against the couch of the VIP room. He nodded his head lightly, hearing the sounds of the muffled dubstep and cheers from the audience. He couldn't help but smirk, this was his night. The last seed of his tour in the one place he finally wanted to perform at: Terra-Ponycon 2013. He slowly got up and grabbed his guitar, a gift from a friend he hadn't seen for a long time. Walking to the mirror, he fixed the little thief mask he wore for his persona, CaballeroDelFuego. He wore a red leather jacket, black undershirt, and black leather pants he had bought to try something new.)

VANCE (V.O): Time flies when you're having fun, as they say. And for me, I've been having the time of my life. When I look in the mirror, I see someone confident, sure of himself. I see a rock star in the making that's put what he truly loves out there for everyone to see. We live in such a narcissistic society, where a small part of me feels like a hypocrite for signing Drake Kherick's generously tempting contract. But, then again, when was I ever going to get this chance? Up there on that stage, I'm alive. I'm free as a phoenix without a care in the world. I don't have to worry about anything. But right now, all I'm thinking is, am I missing something? Oh…that's right. Today's the day, the final day for me. I guess I should probably make myself clear to you. My name is Vance Archer. On one hand, I'm CaballeroDelFuego: Brony musician with over 20,000 subscribers as of this moment. I've traveled all around the world, showcasing my talents and living my dream, the one that got…sidetracked. That's because on the other hand …I'm a Power Ranger. Well, not exactly anymore. More like semi-retired; was. And not just any Power Ranger: A Mythic Knight, the latest in the long line of heroes that have defended our earth for decades. But I'm not a Knight this evening. I'm about to go and show the world who Vance Archer REALLY is…

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE, CURTIS' ROOM, 8:48 AM, THE NEXT MORNING)**

(The morning sun had risen into the sky, casting it's radiance upon the West Meadowborough Woods. This time of day was usually very eventful for the Knights. That is if there were more around. With Vance touring overseas, JT and Alexis traveling together, and Gale having mysteriously vanished, this just left Curtis Wilson and Sondre Terretto: the White and Shadow Mythic Knight Rangers…in the same bed, cuddled up under the sheets. This would have been unusual but a lot had happened in the six months that the Knights had for their little break. Sondre lay comfortably on his back, one arm around the strong and confident White Knight who laid his hand comfortably on Sondre's chest, nuzzled up closely to him. Slowly Sondre' eyes opened and he yawned slightly, slowly sitting up before feeling the hand on his chest apply pressure and force him onto his back.)

CURTIS: NOW you wake up… (He smirked slightly, eyes closed.)

SONDRE: Morning to you too, Curtis. (He couldn't help but smile as well, letting his hand go up and run fingers through Curtis hair gently, producing a quiet and pleasant grumble from Curtis.) Come on, we need to get up.

CURTIS (Whining): Noooo…

SONDRE (He smirked slightly): is that a whine I detect?

CURTIS: It's a plea to keep you in bed longer so I can stay cuddled up to my Shadow Knight…

SONDRE (He chuckled gently, ruffling Curtis' head and sighing quietly to himself): You are so different now.

CURTIS: I sometimes question why I wake up next to you, you know? (He slowly leaned on his elbows, looking up at Sondre and then gently kissing him as he arched up.)

SONDRE: Or maybe I just softened you up?

CURTIS: No, dumbass. (He smirked and made his voice into a whisper almost.) That's MY job…for you.

(Sondre blushed. He wasn't used to Curtis making those little comments but he shook his head and touched Curtis's cheek lightly before getting up.)

CURTIS (V.O): For the longest time I thought I knew EXACTLY what love meant. For me, it was one long string of days that I had with the woman that I loved, Gale, which usually had us fighting side by side, protecting and understanding one another. She was my world, my treasure; the one who was going to be my future…until we became Mythic Knights. Probably should mention, I'm a Power Ranger. I was the Red Lightspeed Ranger before I became the White Mythic Knight so I came into the team with plenty of experience. Gale was the Pink Lightspeed Ranger before she jumped up to become the Green Mythic Knight so I was happy that we would still be fighting alongside one another. And then that world just came crashing down with just one word: Sondre. I knew he was trouble RIGHT when I first met him. It didn't help matters that I found out he had slept with Gale—no…she slept with him. He didn't know that we were together. I had hated him for so long, despised him for hurting my friends and I didn't understand what made him so special that she cheated on me with him. And then, to top it off, she lied to my face. We broke up after we defeated King Grieger III…and I haven't heard from her since. It took me some time to adjust but who should come along to surprise me and somehow bring me out of drinking my pain away…but Sondre. It was just a lapse…his room, my room, his room again…the garage…the archives…it kind of escalated pretty quickly. But then it turned into something that I wasn't expecting. He didn't seem to mind me getting more…intimate with him. Something about this just feels right, natural almost…

(Sondre stretched as he got off the bed, only wearing a pair of tight black briefs, looking back at Curtis for a moment with a playful smirk on his face. Curtis just laid there on the bed, watching him.)

SONDRE (V.O): I don't know what drew me to Curtis but he seems to be over the fact his girlfriend had an affair with me. Now it just seems like he treats me the same way he did with her but more…passionate. I only kissed him down in the archives to try and cheer him up and then it just sort of happened between us. He was half drunk but he admitted to me afterwards that there was some form of attraction. Things got intimate after and during training but he assured me, a month into our break that he did want to give things a try. And so we started dating. It was little things like going to places like a movie theater or going out somewhere to eat. Money was never really an issue. I knew a few ways around financial issues. And now…he's my boyfriend. I know what it's like to feel love in me and as corny or as campy as it sounds, I don't have to be the tough guy anymore. I'm just me. Yes in the past I was Arcana's Black Knight and the very first Red Knight but I feel normal alongside him, like a regular human being that doesn't have to worry about his own darker side. I love him. I can safely say I do. I don't know what's going to happen if Gale comes back. Last thing I want is for him to choose her but he seems happy with me. Six months, I can take that. I could cash it in and be happy because as long as he's happy waking up next to me or happy at all, that's all that matters.

(Sondre slowly slipped into his usual torn jeans and sleeveless shirt, looking for his morpher and attaching it onto his wrist. Curtis followed and looked around for his clothes, feeling lazy and just slipping on a white button up shirt without any of the buttons buttoned up and his jeans. He looked around for his necklace and turned to see Sondre holding it. Curtis reached for it only for Sondre to raise it up out of his reach. The White Knight rolled his eyes and kissed him gently before snatching his necklace, heading out of the room. However at the same time, Sondre caught Curtis's arm for a moment. Curtis turned back only to be dragged into another kiss, much deeper and a little more heated.)

CURTIS: M-mmff…what are you doing?

SONDRE: You're gonna leave me with a little problem unattended?

CURTIS (He smirked): I wouldn't call it a "little" problem…

SONDRE (He sighed and shook his head, looking to Curtis with a smirk): …ten minutes. And that's ALL you're getting, handsome.

CURTIS: Ohhh just ten? (He chuckled.) Fine…spoilsport.

**(OUTSIDE THE BASE, AROUND THE SAME TIME)**

(Six months, it had been a glorious six months for the newly christened couple had returned. After a little more than a year of darkness and sadness, Jackson Trace Collins, now sporting a red mustache, and Alexis Marie Gallows had achieved true happiness, under bittersweet circumstances though. And here they were six months later, Alexis missing the hallowed walls of her sanctuary, and JT looking at the base with anxiety and worry. Each of them carried their own backpacks with them, both wearing their old attires.)

ALEXIS (She sighed quietly): As nice as Venice was, I've missed the base so much. (She noticed JT and a look of concern crossed her face.) Jack? Are you ok?

JT (He snapped out of his reverie): Huh, what? Oh you kidding? I'm cool! I'm coo,l I'm cool, I'm ICE BABY! I am like an ICEBERG ON A RED WAGON OF FLAMES MOTHA!

ALEXIS (She rolled her eyes but smiled anyway): Well I'm glad to see your weird sense of humor is still there. But seriously, you've been fading in and out of reality since last week when I told you we'd be coming home today. (JT didn't respond at first.) ...it was the nightmares again, wasn't it? You promised me they were over.

JT: And they were! …until a few days ago?

ALEXIS: How many days ago?

JT: Uhh…about an hour after you said we were coming home today?

ALEXIS: Jack?! You've been having these nightmares all week!? Why didn't you say anything!?

JT: I dunno, I didn't want to ruin your chance of seeing the world; especially after that night in Venice. (He purred, and then sighed happily.) I just wanted you to have an awesome six months. Plus I thought a little international pizza run and being with you would get my mind off the sucky-ness of… well, you know. (He lowered his head.)

(Alexis looked to JT. A minute ago she felt hurt, like even after everything they'd been through, JT didn't trust her as much as he said he did. But remembering all the fun they've had on their worldwide trip, she could understand why he did it. He just wanted to forget about all that had happen during that horrible week, even more so than she wanted to. She gave an understanding smile and lifted JT's head up by his chin)

ALEXIS: I can't imagine what you've gone through during all that, but the important thing is you're safe, I'm safe, and everyone is safe. (A small tear leaked out of JT's eye, but Alexis caught it; deciding it was time to try and prod the old JT out.) Now if I may be so bold, where's the wild and crazy Jack Collins? (As she spoke, JT's eyes widened and his expression brightened.) Where's Yuranzo and every other demon's worst nightmare? Where's the keeper of- (Teasingly) oh I can't quite remember, what was it that the real Jack used to bring?

JT (He jumped onto a stump and raised his axe to the sky.): You're right sexy, ice lady! 'Tis time for the EPIC, CLIMACTIC RETURN OF DA THUNDAAAA!

(Using his speedy powers, JT started dashing straight for the base while Alexis decided to take her time following him.)

JT (V.O): You gotta love that woman. She's like an awesomely school guidance counselor. But with better hair… and girly bits! …wait what? …I'M SUPPOSED TO WHAT?! Oh man! I really blew the voiceover this time! (He cleared his throat.) Hello, I'm Jackson Trace 'JT' Collins, and I'm a Power Ranger and pizza addict, BUT I AIN'T WEARING THE PATCHES!…aaanyways, my life hasn't really started off as a bowl of cherries …oye how I hate cherries. But anyway, nobody really wanted to be my friend, probably because not many people like the random kid who pulls pranks on bullies and uses orange soda catapults. It was just me, my parents, my granny, my sister, Vance, Curtis, and someone I THOUGHT was a friend. …Yeah that lovely little painting didn't last long. Puberty has a funny way of kicking me in the pants. My parents died in a horrible car crash, Curtis left to join Lightspeed, and that so-called friend disappeared for a while and then just re-appeared as a bully. From then on, it was just Vance having my back with all my stupid antics, my Granny keeping me from going Little Orphan JT, and me… being the Power Rangers-loving little weirdo. But when High School came around…. THE DREAM HATH BEEN REALIZED! Vance and I had a run in with some icky demon dudes, where we got our butts saved by a Blue Knight, Alexis. She was always good at saving my butt. She took us to her master Terretto, really awesome kick-butt old dude, and gave us the opportunity of a lifetime…. TO BECOME MYTHIC KNIGHT POWER RANGERS! Of course I'd have to be an idiot, more than usual, to pass that up. So I became the Yellow Knight Ranger, kicker of demon booty, and BRINGER OF DA THUNDAAAAA! Of course it wasn't all easy, there were hiccups like: accidentally making my own archenemies, almost putting my friends and loved ones in danger about a few times, learning to work the Zords, SERIOUSLY! THAT MANUAL READS LIKE DVR CLOCK INSTRUCTIONS! Anywho, was it all worth it? …YOU BET IT WAS! I'm living the dream. I got the girl of my dreams who hated my guts when I started out, but something's missing though. I wish I knew what became of Vance. I miss him. I just hope he can forgive me after… (He suddenly accidentally ran into a tree.) Ow! Okay note to self: no more exposition narrations while running!

ALEXIS (V/O): If you had asked me nearly two years ago that I would be a Mythic Knight, I probably would have laughed at you. As the Blue Knight, I take pride in my skills and my intelligence to help my teammates get through the toughest of ordeals. My father knew I was destined for greatness one day and now here I am, standing tall just like he was. If he, my mother, and my brother were alive I know they would be proud of me. Alexis Gallows, by the way, if you were curious. In this past year, I can say that I've seen it all. I've fought demons and monsters the likes you would probably never believe. And the one thing I never expected to happen to me happened…I fell in love again with perhaps the most unlikely person I've ever met. His name is Jackson Trace Collins. He is the definition of spontaneous randomness. I couldn't stand any of his jokes or his mannerisms when we first met but as time passed, he was right there for me unlike the others. He stayed with me while I studied, trained with me, we shared pizzas and modern day food and activities together, he taught me so much about the world today, and I began to see the side of him that Vance had enjoyed. He was full of life and happiness despite how brutal his own past had been. He gave me courage to keep on going when I didn't think I could and in return, I opened myself up to him. He did the same and we were unafraid of each other. It almost felt like a fairy tale with me and him, going around the world and fighting monsters together. After all that's happened, Jack isn't going anywhere. I love him, truly. Now that we're home again and ready to get back to work, I'm genuinely excited. This is really the only life I've ever known with excitement and danger so to find someone who shares that same passion…well, it's not every day you find someone like that, right?

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(Curtis and Sondre had both made their way downstairs into the kitchen area, Sondre sitting comfortably in one of the chairs while playing his ocarina quietly. They usually alternated cooking breakfast for each other but today they just decided to settle on cereal. Curtis looked through the various cabinets before Sondre stopped playing, getting Curtis' attention.)

CURTIS: What's up?

SONDRE (He smirked slightly): You don't sense that?

CURTIS: Sense what?

SONDRE: Wait for it, it'll kick in. You won't be disappointed. Go check the door.

CURTIS (He blinked before narrowing his eyes and walking past Sondre, patting his head): You better not be lying—

(Before Curtis could finish his sentence, the door burst open with JT standing in the door frame, a huge smile plastered on his face. Curtis froze and stared at both JT and Alexis, a mix of surprise and excitement on his face.)

CURTIS: JT!?

SONDRE: Told you. (He chuckled.)

JT: Curtis you're going to hate me for this but C'MERE YOU! (He immediately dropped his bags and scooped Curtis up into a huge bear hug.)

CURTIS (gasping for air): AGHHH! C-can't…b-breathe!

JT: OH HOW I MISSED YOUR FACE-HOLE! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN…how many months was it?

ALEXIS: Six.

JT: TOO LONG!

CURTIS (He could barely breathe in JT's iron grip): Yeah, I missed you too buddy, but I'll also miss the use of my lungs!

(JT kept hugging Curtis before setting him down and looking at Sondre.)

SONDRE: Don't even think about it—AGH! (He didn't have any time to move when JT suddenly picked him up into a tight bear hug,)

JT: OOOOH I MISSED YOU TOO YA WHITE HAIRED BAKURA WANNA-BE!

SONDRE (he could barely breathe as well): A-alright that's enough of that… (JT dropped him and he landed on his feet.)

ALEXIS: He's just happy to see you…as I am with both of you. (She said, nodding towards the both of them before looking to the table.) Guess we're back in time for breakfast.

CURTIS: You call cereal breakfast? We've barely been able to have a good breakfast for weeks.

SONDRE: You should have learned how to cook then, Curtis. I can't do this on my own.

CURTIS (Under his breath): Oh don't I know…

SONDRE: I heard that. (He looked to JT and Alexis.) Perhaps you two can help with breakfast then?

JT (He was already wearing a chef's hat and holding a whisk): Step aside Sondre. I'll have us more pancakes then you can shake a stick at in…how much time it takes to…shake a stick…WHO CAME UP WITH THAT SAYING!?

(It didn't take long for JT to get into the swing of making the four of them breakfast. Alexis was there to help with magic to speed up the process and soon their breakfast went from just a bowl of cereal to scrambled eggs and French toast with hash browns and fresh milk. Alexis and JT walked out of the kitchen and produced the plates onto the round table for the others to eat, just as another door opened. The four Knights turned to see a familiar face exiting from his room and smiling as he walked down to greet them.)

ALEXIS: MASTER! (She ran over to him and hugged him tight.)

TERRETTO (He chuckled lightly and put an arm around her): Welcome back, my student. (He turned to see JT and gave him a smile.) And the same goes for you, JT.

JT (He started running over to Terretto): Aww, THERE'S my favorite kick-ass old- (He suddenly found himself trapped in his own bear hug by Terretto.)

TERRETTO (He smirked.) Don't think I haven't learned a few tricks from you.

(Terretto released JT and, after taking a moment to catch his breath, JT stood upright and extended his arm towards the breakfast table.)

JT: Ze breakfest of champions for my lady, Sondre, Curtis, AND our kickass mentor awaits!

(Terretto nodded and followed JT and Alexis to the table, sitting down alongside them as they each began to dig in. It had been a long time since they had gotten a good, hearty meal and JT and Alexis's cooking did not disappoint.)

ALEXIS: Mmm… (She finished one of the slices of her French Toast with a pleasant sigh.) Clearly your mother passed on how to make the BEST breakfast ever to the right person.

JT (He chuckled nervously): Well I like to thank my lovely colleague/lover to help perfect said breakfast.

(He touched her hand and raised it up to kiss it gently and though Alexis rolled her eyes, she let him and giggled quietly.)

CURTIS: Well look at you, Mister Smooth. (JT turned his head to look at Curtis.) I never thought I'd see the day when you'd get a girlfriend.

JT: Well, I think it's safe to say since becoming a Knight I've done a LOT of things you thought you'd never see. (He looked to Sondre.) And I've proved a lot of people wrong that I'm not just some comedic side relief… unless I want to be. I'm here to stay. And to cement my manliness, I even grew this here moustache. (He showed off his moustache to Curtis) That's right. The new JT comes with FACIAL HAIR BABY! (Curtis reached to the moustache, and using his super strength powers, RIPPED it off! JT hollered in pain and clutched his lip.)

CURTIS: Your manliness includes fake facial hair?

JT (he groaned in pain): ...It WASN'T FAKE! (Curtis' eyes widened, and he awkwardly flicked the moustache away.)

TERRETTO (He smiled awkwardly): Yes well, facial hair aside, you've matured just as quickly as Alexis did. Speaking of which, what exactly did you two do in Venice during this break?

ALEXIS: Well uhh…we mostly explored. We took in all of the sights and sounds—

JT: Sampled all the foods…

ALEXIS: Rode on the canals, listened to the music—

JT: Cuddled… something about vacation cuddling is much more satisfying. (He and Alexis blushed) and we also—

SONDRE: Took on monsters? (Alexis and JT turned their heads to him.) Don't think we don't know. We saw footage of two Mythic Knights, particularly Blue and Yellow, taking on a duo of water demons.

JT: Hey! They ruined our date so we figured we'd go and teach them a lesson …and one of them got his foot in my gelato!

ALEXIS: I told him to do so quietly but well, no offense babe, quiet is not in your dictionary.

JT: W-well…I can try new things?

ALEXIS: You tried sushi and you hated it.

JT: …Touché.

TERRETTO: Have either of you heard from Vance?

(An awkward silence fell upon the table as JT looked to both Curtis and Sondre for an answer. Teretto hadn't asked because he knew Vance wanted space but today was the end of the break. He would have expected Vance to be back though around this time.)

ALEXIS: Not a word. (She looked to JT and his expression said it all.) I don't see why he would try to contact either me or Jack.

JT: I've tried to…three times a day. But I think he's blocked my number and when he just so happened to be playing in Venice, we couldn't get through to find him.

SONDRE: He's not dead at least. That's a start.

CURTIS: He used to talk to me but recently he's been quiet. I don't know if I did anything to piss him off.

JT: At least YOU didn't, so he isn't back then?

TERRETTO: Unfortunately, no. The same goes for Gale as well. (Curtis looked down slightly but Sondre gripped his hand under the table to cheer him up.) I am glad to see that you both had a relaxing time in Venice but, as your mentor, I'm afraid the time for relaxation is over.

SONDRE: We know, father.

ALEXIS: And, whatever Xavious is planning now, we have to be ready for it. I'm guessing both of you have still been training?

CURTIS: Every day, without a miss. Don't forget, there's been a few left over demons that snuck through the crack in the Nether. Sondre and I have been taking care of the disturbances. But we could always use your help.

JT: Aww, (He sniffed.) it's just nice to feel missed. I'm itching to get back to fighting on our home turf. Venice was nice but it doesn't beat the city. (He spun his Thunder Axe in his hand.) and old Axey has been aching to bring down the epic climactic return of DA THUNDAAAAA!

CURTIS: You named your axe Axey?

JT: …well what was I supposed to name him, Gordon!?

(Suddenly, the alarm began to go off. The Knights turned to the sound of the alarm and then rushed to the crystal ball. There was a bit of a fog but there was the outline of some sort of demon in the downtown area.)

SONDRE: Looks like he isn't waiting any longer. (He looked to Alexis and JT.) You two up for this?

JT: Boy… I was WRITTEN for this!

ALEXIS: Born ready.

CURTIS: Let's do it then!

CURTIS, ALEXIS, JT (They each summoned their morphers): MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

SONDRE: SHADOW KNIGHT, ACCESS!

(They each quickly summoned their suits and headed down to the garage, hopping on their Jet Streamers and heading out to the city.)

**(SUNDRAVILLE, DOWNTOWN PLAZA)**

(The Knights wasted no time in heading out to the plaza on their Jet Streamers. Even though they were down two team members, they knew that they'd be able to take on whatever Xavious could throw at them. They landed outside of the plaza and parked their Jet Streamers, running into the plaza and helping some people that were busy running for their lives get to safety. In the middle of the plaza was a bizarre looking demon, resembling that of a female pharaoh hound, sitting on the ground Indian style. She looked like a regal knight, wearing silver armor all over her body with a helmet covering the top of her head and a black visor covering her entire face. Her black cape slowly swayed in the wind and a long sword was attached to her belt by a holster. The Knights stopped a distance away from the creature to observe it.)

CURTIS: Who is that?

SONDRE: …someone very strong.

ALEXIS: How can you tell?

SONDRE: This one isn't like the others. This one has an aura stronger than the ones Curtis and I have been fighting.

JT: Well how dangerous are we talking? We're not talking impossible to defeat, right?

SONDRE (He turned his head): Do NOT underestimate this one. This one feels just as strong as Grieger.

CURTIS: Crap…

ALEXIS: Then we don't take any chances.

(The sky began to darken and some clouds in the sky began to manifest into the face of a familiar demon: Xavious, the new and old king of the Nether.)

JT: Ooo! This is one I do know. Uhh…wait…remind me who that demon is again?

XAVIOUS: Mythic Knights! Your six months have finally come to an end. I, King Xavious-

JT (He suddenly interrupted): Oh wait! I remember: his name was Cheryl! (Everyone just looked at JT in confusion.)

XAVIOUS: SILENCE! I, King Xavious, look forward to only one thing now: seeing you destroyed. It appears you're down two team members…but they won't be able to save you from your handpicked destruction!

CURTIS: This is nothing new to us Xavious, we can—

XAVIOUS: THAT IS KING XAVIOUS TO YOU, MORTAL!

JT: Yeesh, and to think he was such a nice creepy-looking demon king! I mean he DID help us defeat Grieger!

ALEXIS: That and…him.

XAVIOUS: You have been a thorn in King Grieger's side for almost an entire year, Mythic Knights. But today, you stand not against a demon general, but a TITAN!

CURTIS: A Titan?

ALEXIS: That's not possible! All the titans have been sealed away!

XAVIOUS: Are they now? As king, I have access to them. And you're only lucky I chose to bring out one because it will only take ONE to destroy you, mark my words.

SONDRE: Marked and noted. We're putting an end to your reign NOW!

XAVIOUS: Your shallow promises mean nothing. Now…NEBULAI! Wipe these mortals out of existence!

(The clouds turned back to normal as the Knights turned their attention back to Nebulai who slowly stood up, facing away from them. Placing her hand on the hilt of her word, she slowly withdrew the blade…revealing it to be a blade of nearly five feet in length. She wielded it easily, turning around and placing the blade on her shoulder casually, not making a sound or any sudden movements.)

ALEXIS: …what's it waiting for?

SONDRE: For one of us to attack. She doesn't seem intimidated.

CURTIS: She should be. We have a JT.

JT: Damnnnnn skippy, son! See, Curtis gets it.

CURTIS: Exactly, now let's see how she likes this! (He brought up his Ivory Crusader and charged in.) UNI CRUSHER!

(Curtis aimed his sword and made it go into whip mode, heading straight for Nebulai. In one swift strike, she sliced the sword out of midair and her sowrd moved in a blur, hitting three swift strikes and an ice beam to the chest that sent Curtis skidding back and crashing into a car. Nebulai hadn't budged from her spot.)

JT: Whoa-papa. She doesn't mess around.

CURTIS (He slowly got back up and joined the three): No kidding…I couldn't even counter that.

ALEXIS: Then we attack as a unit. Curtis, JT, follow my lead. Sondre, keep her on her toes.

SONDRE (He nodded and spun the Sparrow Blade in his hand): No problem.

(Sondre sunk down into the shadows while Alexis, JT, Curtis rushed in with their weapons. Nebulai changed her pose to that of a samurai and watched the three of them charge, swinging her blade to create an energy wave. The trio leaped over the energy wave and JT moved in first, axe charged up with electricity. He clashed against Nebulai's sword and managed to get a few good slices in, leaping up with a high double jump kick that made her step back. Sondre reappeared from the shadows with his Sparrow Blade and slashed into her back, hoping to break through some of the armor. Alexis rolled off to the side and drew her bow, waiting for a moment to strike as Nebulai spun her sword and slashed into JT, grabbing him suddenly and slamming him into the ground like a ragdoll. Curtis yelled as he charged in, hitting Nebulai with strong cross slices. The two clashed swords in a duel, Curtis being kept on his toes, but he eventually broke through and powered up his sword to deliver one swift slice that caused Nebulai to start sparking.)

SONDRE: NOW!

(Alexis nodded and shot up a high powered ice arrow from her bow but to her surprise, Nebulai raised her hand and shot out an icicle that destroyed the arrow in midair. She growled and roared out, releasing an energy discharge that sent the Knights flying. She leaped up and began attacking the Knights in midair with her sword, spinning in the air like a tornado. She was too fast for them to counter, her sword glowing cyan blue as she mangled the Knights in midair. The Knights collapsed on the ground as Nebulai leapt onto one of the plaza statues and spun her sword skillfully to create a blizzard. The Knights looked up in time to face the blizzard as it sliced through them like a thousand knives at once. They screamed out in pain as the attack didn't seem to let up. Realizing they had little choice, Curtis, Alexis, and JT brought out their artifacts.)

ALEXIS/JT/CURTIS: EXCELSIOR! POWER UP!

(Their transformation managed to stop the attack as the three of them dashed forward in beams of light in their respective colors, slashing through Nebulai in a heated rush to take her out. Sondre vanished into the shadows in order to recharge while the trio slashed and attacked Nebulai with everything they had to try and disable her. Nebulai managed to keep up with some of their slices, blocking the best she could but their strength was increasing. Their adrenaline was kicking in and their attacks grew fiercer and more precise. Alexis spun like a tornado and slashed into Nebulai from one side with her shark fin blades while JT followed suit with a similar tornado with his axe. With her distracted, Curtis leaped high into the air and dove down with his Ivory Crusader fully powered up.)

CURTIS: UNI-SLICER!

(The attack successfully broke through and Nebulai roared out in pain, the energy discharge blasting her off the statue, straight through a bus, and several feet away from them on her stomach. Her sword went flying and stabbed itself into the ground, exploding. She began to spark, twitching from the attacks before slowly getting back up.)

JT: Did we get her?

(Nebulai just stood there for a moment before cracks began to appear in her armor. Within moments, it shattered into dust on the ground to reveal her full Pharaoh hound body. Her dark purple eyes stared at the Knights as she roared out, rushing in to attack with her bare claws. Sondre quickly rejoined the trio with his blade still in hand.)

ALEXIS: LET'S FINISH THIS! (She drew her bow.) ALL TOGETHER!

SONDRE: SPARROW'S DAWN!

(Sparrow wings appeared on Sondre's suit as he zipped in with a swift uppercut that sent Nebulai flying. Sondre charged and dealt a series of swift slices into her from all sides before Sondre flipped and drove his foot into her abdomen. This sent her crashing down into the ground while Sondre powered up his blaster. Curtis and JT wasted no time charging in as she tried to get up while Alexis raised her bow to the sky with her attack ready.)

CURTIS: COURAGE SLASH!

JT: ROARING THUNDER!

ALEXIS: HEAVENLY BLIZZARD!

(Nebulai was unable to defend herself as Alexis shot a huge ice ball into the sky, right in front of Sondre's blaster. He nodded and fired the blast, causing the ball to explode and rain down a flurry of arrows on Nebulai. JT and Curtis had rushed in just in time and dealt their double slice together, tearing through Nebulai as the arrows found their mark and froze her. Alexis raced in with one final strike from her bow and sliced through Nebulai. Nothing happened for a few moments before the ice began to shatter and then explode. JT, Alexis, and Curtis panted as they returned to their normal morphed states. There was nothing left of Nebulai except for a few remnants on the ground.)

JT (He panted quietly): W-we…we got her. HALLELUJAH!

CURTIS (He chuckled quietly while he panted): See? That wasn't too hard.

(Alexis made her way back to Sondre and rejoined the other three as JT hugged her.)

SONDRE: Xavious seemed sure of himself that we would lose.

CURTIS: Don't we prove these kinds of demons wrong ALL the time?

SONDRE: Yes… (He looked behind Alexis.) …though I think she isn't QUITE dead. This isn't like anything we've faced.

(The remnants of Nebulai rose up and swirled around, suddenly growing much bigger than before.)

JT: OH COME ON! It's still alive!? What is she some kind of ICE HULK?!

ALEXIS: Of course…her mega form.

(To their surprise though, the remnants instead began to form a large cocoon, three times as big as any normal demon they had fought. It hovered lightly in the air and stayed there. None of the four Knights made a move.)

SONDRE: A cocoon?

CURTIS: That's not a good sign… (He looked to Alexis.) What do we do?

ALEXIS: Whatever we just did, we may have just made our problem worse. I've never seen a demon general do this. But I know what happens when things come out of those shells. They come out even stronger. And if we had a hard enough time trying to take out Nebulai on her own…we're going to need help.

CURTIS: Protostar? We've tried reaching him. He's only shown up maybe one or two times. I tried getting a hold of him today, he's not answering.

ALEXIS: We don't need the showoff. We need Vance.

JT: But he doesn't want anything to do with being a Knight anymore… (He looked away sadly.) or me.

ALEXIS: That's why we're going to find him, RIGHT NOW.

SONDRE: Now? What about this cocoon?

ALEXIS (She paused): …JT and I will go and find Vance. You two keep us posted. I know this isn't a wise strategy but we NEED his help. Where would he be now?

CURTIS: Terranobia. That's where he'd be performing right now.

ALEXIS: Perform-… (She sighed and looked to JT.) Come on, we don't have much time.

JT: Rodger that! We grab his morpher and then it's off to…that one place over the seas that we only went to once.

(The two ran as quick as they could over to their Jet Streamers and hopped on, firing up the engines and taking to the skies, making a beeline for Terranobia.)

**(KING XAVIOUS' CASTLE, THRONE ROOM)**

(In the six months since Grieger's defeat, Xavious had taken the throne all to himself, proclaiming himself as king. Seeing as how he was already a King, no one really objected. For six long months, he had scoured all over the Nether to try and gather more souls to bring himself back to power. They had moved the castle to a new location in the Nether, far away from the Triskan Mountains and Pyranis. This time it moved into a dark valley, filled with chasms and mists of illusions. The castle sat atop the tallest mountain in the darkest part of the Nether: the Valley of Shadows. From the throne room, Xavious watched the fight on the floating mirror, shaking his head as the mirror showed Curtis and Sondre attacking the cocoon to try and break it. Triano stood by, watching the action as well.)

XAVIOUS: I don't see why Grieger didn't bring out a Titan before to stop the Knights when he was King. Did he even know, I wonder?

TRIANO: Not that I can recall. How many of them are there?

XAVIOUS: Alas, only three. Nebulai, Omegalon, and the mighty Jundaiso. Had he brought out all three from the start, this world would be his. Yet he fell back upon his precious Centaurion. And look where he is now: rotting away in Pyranis.

TRIANO (He hesitantly lowered his head): Well, you can't say he didn't go down trying. He was a good king.

XAVIOUS: Yes, perhaps he was. (There was a brief silence.) Very soon Nebulai will awaken from her cocoon and when that happens, she will send this Earth into another ice age.

TRIANO: How? I don't understand.

XAVIOUS: You will…VERY soon Triano.

TRIANO: What about the Red and Green Knights?

XAVIOUS: What of them?

TRIANO: What happens if they come back?

XAVIOUS (He chuckled quietly): No matter how many Knights they bring, there is nothing they can do to stop Nebulai. Having seen their powers and megazords in action, I have studied their magic and have created the perfect counter spell. Once she emerges from her cocoon, the spell will kick in and she will be IMMUNE to their attacks.

TRIANO: Immune?

XAVIOUS: Meaning, she will not die. They will waste all their efforts to try and destroy her but there will be nothing they can do to stop their own destruction. However, there is one catch. The spell lasts for quite some time but should they last long enough, they will have one very small window to destroy her.

TRIANO: Assuming of course they last that long. (He crossed his arms, looking back up to the mirror.) You have to admire their courage. They always seem to come back no matter what the Nether throws at them.

XAVIOUS: All legends come to pass eventually, Triano. (He turned his head and noticed the mirror starting to change, showing an image of the interior of the Nether prison.) What is this?

TRIANO: There appears to be—(He noticed the mirror show that several different demons had broken out of their cells and were rampaging through the prison.) A riot?

XAVIOUS (He shook his head): Their attempts to escape will be folly. (The mirror moved to one of the cells that had been smashed open.) No matter. They're nothing but rats the Knights can exterminate on their own.

TRIANO (He looked to the dust and the remnants of a statue base inside the cell, eyes widening slightly at the site): Wait, wasn't that the cell with…hmm, interesting. What are you up to, jester…?

**(BACKSTAGE AT THE TERRANOBIA CONVENTION CENTER)**

(Backstage at the convention, Alexis and JT had managed to get backstage. The place was packed with maze-like corridors filling the second half of the building. JT walked alongside Alexis while she kept looking down at Vance's morpher like a compass.)

JT: You sure the morpher will be able to find Vance?

ALEXIS: All morphers stay connected with the ones who use them. It just takes a little magic to turn them into homing devices. (She paused briefly and looked to the bucket with a map in it.) Hold on. We passed that bucket before.

JT: We have? …Wait, you're right, that's the same bucket I stepped in… twice! We've been going around in a circle!?

ALEXIS (She groaned in frustration): Damn it!

JT: Easy there, babe. He's around here somewhere.

(Not too far from them was Vance's VIP room where Vance, having just finished his final set for the afternoon exhibition, was comfortably relaxing with his two other band members. Vance sat comfortably strumming his guitar while he kicked his feet back. Across from him in the two chairs were a man, roughly 22, and a female, roughly 23. The male sat back and sipped from his can of Mountain Dew, crossing his legs while he listened. His spiky platinum blonde hair was covered with a beanie with a tight brown "FoxtrotAlpha" t-shirt and camouflage pants to match. The female to his right was content with checking her phone for the most part. She was cleaning her face with a towel to get rid of her face paint. She had shoulder length brown hair and glasses, a black vest over an orange button up t-shirt, and tight blue jeans.)

TODD: Dude, we KILLED it out there. Can you believe how epic that was!?

VANCE: Just as epic as any other night. It doesn't matter where we are, Todd. We live to entertain. Right, Rika?

RIKA: I'm surprised they let us go for an encore. We usually don't get those.

TODD: Yeah but we don't get huge autograph lines either! I think, in all honesty, we had the most fun out there then we've ever had before.

VANCE (He smirked slightly and sat up): And that's just the first tour. It's not just about the music. It's about seeing the world, showing the WORLD what we do best. And I couldn't have done it without you two.

RIKA: Awww, you flatter us. More importantly, where would WE be without YOU, Vance Archer?

TODD: Probably still performing here but not having AS much fun as a six month tour of awesomeness?

RIKA: True. We'd still be having fun though. But now that it's over, what's next for us?

VANCE: Well I can't just wish us another tour. We can ride out our new found popularity for as long as want. Creativity never stops so why should we?

TODD (He finished his drink and smashed the can against his head, chucking it away): WELP…I'm gonna see what's going on for the last day.

RIKA: Same with me. You coming, Vance?

VANCE (He shook his head): Nah. I'd like to uh…collect my thoughts for a bit. Go ahead. Keep me posted.

(Todd and Rika nodded, getting up and heading out the door before bumping into JT and Alexis.)

ALEXIS: Sorry, excuse us.

TODD: Nice costume there. Didn't know we got Kingdom Hearts cosplayers backstage.

ALEXIS: …kingdom what? (She shook her head.) We're looking for Vance Archer?

RIKA: Join the line. You friends of his?

JT: Well, friend-ish. It's uh…kind of an emergency. Can we speak with him?

TODD (He suddenly snatched up the morpher from Alexis' hand): WOAH! Check it out Rika, she's got one of those Power Ranger morphers!

ALEXIS: H-hey!

RIKA: To be fair, we've seen our fair share of Power Rangers cosplayers running around here. Walking around, acting like celebrities…

JT: Hey! I say those are the COOLEST cosplayers ever!

RIKA: Though…they're the real heroes.

JT: Yeah they are! Anyways, that AIN'T no toy there Beanie boy!

TODD: It isn't? (He played with it.) Heh, so what are you two then, Power Ranger cosplayers? And how do you know Vance?

ALEXIS: Cosplayers? We're—

JT: Yeah! She's cosplaying, I'm…being myself ….recently un-mustached. (He grabbed his lip gently again.) Wait, who are you two and how do YOU know Vance?

RIKA: …Hm. (She looked to Todd and then to Alexis and JT.) He's FoxtrotAlpha, I'm Sonrika82.

TODD: Sup!

ALEXIS: Alexis. This is JT.

TODD: …Ooh. YOU'RE the JT he talked about?

JT (His eyes widened with hope): He mentioned me!? Ooh! What he say, what he say!?—

TODD: Actually he told us you two WERE best friends until things kinda went south. He—

RIKA: Todd. (He looked to her.) It's best not to delve into personal matters. (She looked to JT and Alexis and directed them to a room.) His room is right over there.

(Alexis nodded as Rika and Todd walked past them and down the hallway.)

ALEXIS: Odd, do those two remind you of anyone?

JT: Hmm…. NOPE, can't think of a soul. (He looked back to them before looking down slightly.) …I'm not one hundred percent sure on this. What if he doesn't remember us?

ALEXIS: We don't have a lot of options Jack. If he won't listen to reason, I will personally drag him back and let him see exactly what he's been missing.

VANCE: That seems typical of you.

(Alexis and JT nearly jumped, seeing Vance standing right by them with his arms crossed. He looked to both of them with a slightly annoyed look.)

JT: VANCE! (He opened his arms ready for a hug.)

VANCE (He made brief eye contact with JT before turning to Alexis, turning down JT's hug): …What are you two doing here?

ALEXIS: We could use your help right about now.

VANCE (His blank expression turned into a frown): Right…"use" seems like the appropriate word. But I'm not interested. (He turned to walk back into his room.) As you can see, I've been a little busy these past six months.

ALEXIS: Yes, I can see. (She and JT followed, Alexis closing the door behind them.)

JT (He chuckled nervously): So uh…nice place you've got here. Ooh, day old pizza! (He grabbed a slice of pizza from one of the boxes.)

VANCE (He rolled his eyes): Help yourself. (He noticed something on JT's lip.) Why is your lip re-

JT: CURTIS RIPPED OFF MY MUSTACHE OK!?

VANCE: Still no need to shout. Then again, obnoxiously shouting everything seems to be your trademark.

ALEXIS: Are you even aware of what's been going on or have you been having too much fun to realize you got responsibilities as a Knight?

VANCE: You two seem to be getting along just fine without me. (He walked over to both of them and put his hands in his pockets.) I didn't know that you and the others were fighting monsters and demons while I was out trying to put my LIFE back together. I have a LIFE, Alexis. This, these past six months, that's been the space that I needed from all the drama, the stress, and the pain that came with being a Knight. Here, I can be myself. Nobody knows I'm a Knight and all they see is someone on stage that is having the time of his life.

ALEXIS: So that's what you want, fame and fortune? Yes, I'm sure that will give you EVERYTHING you need in life Vance. (She brought out his morpher and handed it to him.) THIS is who you are.

VANCE (He looked down at the morpher and then to her): …I've done enough damage with that thing. Besides, now's your grand chance to become the leader you've always wanted to be.

ALEXIS: I'm not here to argue with you. We NEED your help, Vance—

VANCE: Well I don't need you! I don't NEED to go back to being a Knight again when someone like you, who's always wanted that chance, has the perfect opportunity to take it now. All that shows is that I'm NOT important to that team anymore. If anybody can use the Red Knight morpher, why don't you go and just use it and be the leader you keep claiming you want to be? That team was everything to me until I ruined it. Because of me, I became something I SWORE I would never become. I broke the Oath and I had to KILL not just my former boss but someone I considered my best friend. (He looked to JT with a sullen look.) And to top it off, you died trying to fix my mistakes.

JT: To be fair, your boss was a douche bag, and it was every bit MY mistake as much as it was YOURS!

VANCE: You DIED Jack! I couldn't do ANYTHING to try and save you. I've had this stupid mindset that you're weak and I need to protect you. Well I was wrong. That perception got chucked out the window when you DIED. That kind of trauma doesn't go away. Nightmares exist and so do scars. Those don't ever go away. You should know that. (He turned his head to Alexis.) I quit because I needed to find myself, find a reason as to why I shouldn't just walk away from everything, and I did. I didn't join the Knights to be a hero. I only joined it to protect Jack.

JT: Vance…

VANCE: Everything I've known about being a Knight or a Power Ranger got turned upside down the moment we defeated Grieger. I know my time is up. I don't have any excuse to not come back other than I cannot risk making the same mistakes again. (He turned away from them.) Just go, I'm no longer a Knight and I don't think I'll ever be ready to be one again. Not after what I let happen.

ALEXIS: …Jack, may I speak with him alone please?

JT (He nodded): Sure thing, I'm just gonna ….do the thing that you do …backstage.

(JT quickly left the room, leaving Vance alone with Alexis.)

ALEXIS: When I first met you, Vance Archer, I didn't know what to expect from you. I knew you could be the leader if you pushed yourself and you far exceeded my expectations. We took on the best Grieger had to offer and we WON. I understand why you needed those six months. But to me, this isn't finding yourself. This is hiding.

(Vance said nothing)

ALEXIS: You are hiding from everyone because you blame yourself for what happened. You're not the only who was torn up over what happened. EVERYONE was. In these six months however, JT and I have been trying to take a break as well, in Venice. We kept our morphers and we continued to fight and protect the world from any leftover creatures. We didn't stop. Neither did Curtis or Sondre. YOU stopped. All because you're feeling sorry for yourself that you WILLINGLY went down Arcana's path because you knew you had no choice but to play his game in order to save me and the others.

VANCE: …And he's still out there.

ALEXIS: We all know he is and we can't take him on alone. Xavious has brought out a Titan of ice the moment JT and I got back and we only just barely defeated her. But she went into a cocoon immediately after and…I don't know what will happen next. We've been looking all over for Gale but haven't found her and so I am turning to you Vance and I'm pleading for your help. Once that cocoon breaks, she will be unstoppable. And the four of us can't do this alone. It won't just be the entire city; it could be the entire WORLD that could be frozen over unless we do something to stop Nebulai. And if that happens, do you want to spend the rest of your life knowing you refused our help because you were hiding? That you let an entire world freeze over because you felt sorry for yourself? Please, I can't do this alone. Neither can JT or Curtis or Sondre.

VANCE (He turned back around to look at her as she presented the morpher to him): …I don't know if I can do this.

ALEXIS: Neither do I, but I won't let this world suffer at the hands of a Titan. You're the Red Mythic Knight Ranger, Vance, and once a ranger, always a ranger….please.

(Vance looked down at the morpher, a thousand thoughts rushing through his head before slowly taking it out of her hand and looking at it. Memories flooded his mind of all his fights and encounters and also the memories of losing Quintin and fighting Arcana.)

ALEXIS: You need a reason to come back. I hope you find that answer. Until then, you know where to find us.

(Alexis turned and left the room, walking down the hallway with JT in tow. Vance sat down and looked at his morpher, rolling it in his hand before sighing quietly and putting his head in his hands.)

VANCE: I need a reason and if I don't…this whole world will die. Why does it feel like I can't refuse anymore? Am I even ready? (He slowly leaned his head up and let out a heavy exhale.) …Am I?

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE) **

(Terretto watched the entire conversation unfold on the crystal ball. Being connected to the Knights meant he could be with them where ever they went and keep an eye on them. It wasn't spying per se; more like watching them fight and see who they would be facing. His heavy sigh was cut short when he turned his head. He sensed something. Someone was close to the base…and they weren't friendly.)

**(SUNDRAVILLE, DOWNTOWN PLAZA)**

(JT and Alexis had arrived back just in time to help Curtis and Sondre try and destroy the cocoon but they quickly realized though their attacks were having no effect. The cocoon was still standing, pulsing like a heart with something dark glowing inside.)

CURTIS (He panted and held his sword loosely by his side): That thing's tough as hell…we can't even make a scratch on it.

ALEXIS (She looked down to her morpher and the energy bar for the cocoon that showed up as question marks): I can't tell if we've even made a dent in her armor. There's no energy reading from her. No signals, no—(Suddenly the cocoon began to glow.) …why is it glowing?

JT: Whatever's inside, I think it's done cooking…

(From far away over the ocean, Vance could see the cocoon raising and expanding. He revved his Jet Streamer and raced towards the city as fast as he could.)

SONDRE (He brought up two cards from his deck holder): Hurry, before it breaks out!

ALEXIS/CURTIS/JT: Right! (Summoning their artifacts) EXCELSIOR, POWER UP! (They morphed into their battilizer modes. Then Curtis took out the Horn of Justice).

ALEXIS: Where did you get the Horn?

CURTIS: Gale left it behind before she vanished. Luckily I got it just in case something like this would happen.

SONDRE: Let's get going! SHADOW STALLION ZORD! SHADOW SPARROW ZORD!

ALEXIS: SAPHIRA SHARK ZORD!

CURTIS: LUNAR GRIFFIN ZORD! EMERALD SERPENT ZORD!

JT: GOLDEN LION ZORD!

ALEXIS/CURTIS/JT/SONDRE: ARISE!

(Each of their respective zords, including the Serpent, appeared from their usual spots and they each jumped into their zords' cockpits to begin assembly.)

SONDRE: MEGAZORD MODE, ACTIVATE!

CURTIS/ALEXIS/JT: Beasts of the earth, sea, and sky, combine and unleash your might, GUARDIAN SPIRITS, ARASTANU!

(The Ancient Guardian Megazord, minus the Phoenix, and Shadow Stallion Megazord quickly assembled. The rangers plugged their weapons into their respective consoles and Curtis plugged the Horn into its console, but the panel didn't light up. Just then, the cocoon broke open. Nebulai emerged in her mega form but nearly twice as big as both their megazords. Her armor was back but it looked sleeker and dark purple-like. Tentacles expelled from her back, each with razor sharp blades, and her right arm wielded a black cannon on the wrist.)

SONDRE: Prepare yourselves everyone, this Titan isn't going to be like anything we've faced before.

ALEXIS: Neither was Centaurion and we STILL won. Whatever it takes to destroy this monstrosity, we'll be ready for it, just the four of us!

(Meanwhile, Vance had touched down from the sky and drove his Jet Streamer close to where the fight was taking place. He stopped to see the megazords begin throwing punch after punch at Nebulai, only to deflect off of her armor. The Titan countered by blasting a large ice beam from her cannon that sent both megazords skidding backwards. He watched silently, almost paralyzed by the sight. Looking down at his morpher, he raised it up.)

XAVIOUS: Good to have you back, Red Knight.

(Vance turned around to see Xavious walking slowly behind him. He immediately got into a battle stance, summoning his Rapier by his side. He gripped onto it and wielded it in a defensive stance. Despite being on the road for those long six months, he never slacked off with his training and exercise regimen. There wouldn't be any rust this time around.)

VANCE: So you're bringing out the big guns on your first round as king, huh? I'd say you're making a good first impression. What brings YOU down here?

XAVIOUS: I'm here to see how you're doing, nothing more. I see you haven't lost your touch at going on the defensive right away. There's no need for that, because I'm not here to fight you.

VANCE: Yeah, well I'm not convinced. Something tells me you're not like Grieger. You're not gonna sit up in your Hall of Doom fortress and just let us walk through all your creatures. You're a lot smarter than that. If you want to fight, bring it on.

XAVIOUS: Isn't that just typical of someone like you? Always wanting to take care of something that doesn't even require your attention when you have a bigger problem to deal with? (His hand drifted towards the fight.) Like that?

(Vance turned around slightly to see Nebulai use some of her tentacles slash against the Ancient Guardian and use others to constrict the Shadow Stallion. She opened her mouth and a large cyan energy beam came shooting outward, crashing against Sondre's Megazord. The Ancient Guardian charged forward to try a few kicks, but just like the punches, they were deflected off the Titan's body. The Titan's claws clenched together into fists and began to glow dark purple. She delivered a hard series of punches to the Megazord's head, causing sparks to fly which rattled the rangers inside.)

VANCE (He turned back to Xavious): Look I don't have time for this. I need…

XAVIOUS: Time, that's all you need right…time? You had your time to do whatever it is you wanted for six months. While you off doing whatever you felt, I spent my time thinking of how to put an end to your team as well as construct new foot soldiers for my army. I'd use them right now, but just look around you. Why overkill things?

VANCE: And you think we're afraid of these new soldiers you can create? They're FOOT SOLDIERS, cannon fodder. New soldiers or not, it won't interfere when the Mythic Knights defeat you just like we did Grieger.

XAVIOUS (Chuckling a bit): What a generic response! But then again, what else could I expect from just another pathetic human?

VANCE: That's your first mistake. (He rose his sword up.) I'm NOT just another pathetic human.

XAVIOUS: You, Red Knight, are just like any other human demons have dealt with throughout the years. Your kind think you can do whatever it is you want and not have anything to regret from your words or actions. Can you not see these large buildings crumbling down and people running in fear? (Vance looked around and saw exactly what Xavious said.) Your kind love to talk big but when it comes to matching that talk, you cower away like the insignificant vermin you are. You delight in waging wars against your own kind, fueled by anger, greed, power, anything it takes to get the upper hand and prove yourselves "almighty." Sorry to break it to you boy, but your vision of the world is far different from mine, for mine is based on truth. The truth is this universe can live without such an insignificant race like yours. Your contradicting words and feelings created nothing but misery and pain. I am simply here to put you and your fellow man out of their misery. Try all you want to vanquish my army, but no matter how many times you strike, I'll be there to return the favor. So do you still wish to fight me?

(Vance looked at Xavious, then at the crumbling buildings, then at the people screaming and running, and finally at the Megazords being punched harder by Nebulai. He clutched his chest with one hand, his heart feeling heavy. But he slowly turned his head up and smirked.)

VANCE: …Yes. Because I know exactly who I am. I'm the Red Mythic Knight POWER RANGER! I'm the one who sent King Grieger III to his demise in the volcano of Pyrannis! I'm the guy who led his team to defeat the Psycho Rangers! And I'm the guy that's going to take down your army piece by piece! You keep saying that mankind is like some pest that needs to be exterminated but you're forgetting that Power Rangers WILL NOT DIE! AND NEITHER WILL I! (He thrust his morpher forward.) MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

(Vance quickly morphed and wielded his Rapier in a pose. Xavious watched but chuckled quietly to himself.)

XAVIOUS: Very well then. Let today be the day you sealed your fate, Red Knight…

(Xavious opened a portal and walked through as it closed behind him. Vance watched him leave and nodded before turning back to the fight.)

VANCE: Right…no turning back now.

(Meanwhile, Sondre used his Megazord's double lance to strike Nebulai's arm, but the weapon bounced off and vibrated the inside of cockpit as well as the megazord itself. Nebulai growled loudly as she clenched her left claws and proceeded to punch the Megazord's head. Then she raised her right arm to fine another ice beam cannon blast, sending the Shadow Stallion flying backwards and crash landing on its back. The Ancient Guardian stepped forward and got into a stance.)

ALEXIS: Maybe normal punches won't work, but maybe punches with an extra kick will do it. FROST BARRAGE!

(The megazord's left fist turned into ice. It charged toward Nebulai, but the latter quickly shot out another energy beam from her mouth. The megazord used its wings to fly up to avoid the beam, and came back down to deliver its icy punch, which made contact with the Titan's armor and it turned to ice.)

CURTIS: Alright, we got her now!

(But then, the ice quickly shattered off the armor. Nebulai used her tentacles to grab the Ancient Guardian by the arms, and released another energy beam from her mouth, striking the Megazord's chest, and was shot backwards as her grip was released. The Megazord fell down and the rangers were bounced around inside.)

JT: Oh come on, can't anything stop this thing!?

(Just after he said that, a fireball shot down from the sky and landed next to Nebulai, causing her to jump back a bit and fell to the ground with a rumble. The rangers looked out to see that the fireball came from the Crimson Phoenix Zord, with Vance in battilizer mode piloting inside.)

CURTIS: VANCE!

JT: VANCE!?

VANCE: Alright, time for the phoenix to take the stage again! (He gripped the hilt with both hands, glowing with fire.) BORN IN THE FLAMES, DRAW FORTH YOUR POWER OF THE PHOENIX, MYTHICO SPIRITS, ARASTANU!

(The Ancient Guardian rose to its feet, as did the Shadow Stallion, just as the Crimson Phoenix came further down. The Phoenix screeched as it wings separated, turning into a circular shield with the symbol of Qerravale on it. The Phoenix's head glowed as it detached and formed the helmet for the Griffin. Excalibur materialized inside the Serpent's weapon holster, and the Griffin grabbed the sword's hilt to wield the powerful sword. JT, Alexis, and Curtis dared not speak as Vance slowly entered the cockpit and sat at his console, plugging Excalibur in. Vance could feel them staring at him, suddenly feeling very awkward but he sighed and brushed it off.)

VANCE: Activate AI units!

(After speaking those words, the console holding the Horn of Justice lit up, operating the controls manually. Nobody knew what to say. Even Nebulai was eerily quiet as she picked herself up, ready to fight again.)

ALEXIS: …Thank you, for coming back.

VANCE: You kidding me? You guys get to fight an ice titan? I wouldn't miss this for the world. But I'm doing this to get one step closer to Arcana. (He looked to JT.) …and you and I have unfinished business. (JT smiled hopefully as Vance gripped Excalibur.)

CURTIS: As long as you're here, that's all that matters.

SONDRE: We need all the firepower we can get.

VANCE: Exactly. Now, let's see if six months has been kind to this thing and let's ROAST this bitch!

(The two Megazords looked at each other, nodded, then stomped forward towards Nebulai, who just stood there unmoving. Then, Nebulai thrust two tentacles into the ground, and they rose out of the ground and sucker punched both Megazords in the face, throwing them backwards. Nebulai raised her blaster cannon, and fired several shots at the Megazords. The Ancient Guardian Megazord raised its shield to block the attack, and it was proving effective. The Shadow Stallion raised its lance, ready to strike again, but once again a tentacle punched it back.)

SONDRE (He grunted): I can't get close enough to attack with those blasted tentacles in the way!

CURTIS: Our attacks can't leave a dent, but maybe severing those tentacles might help weaken this thing!

JT: Well then, time to do it like a JT do, HYPER ROAR!

(The Golden Lion detached and made a beeline for Nebulai's face. Lightning shot out of its mouth and zapped Nebulai in the face, scorching it. Nebuali rubbed her face, not even phased, but now mildly annoyed. Her eyes glowed and an ice ball fired at the Megazord, hitting the shield but pushing the Megazord backward. Vance facepalmed at this and glared at JT through his visor.)

VANCE (He groaned sarcastically): Nice! Great work as usual Jack!

JT (He giggled sheepishly): To be fair, this is not the first, or last time I done screwed up?

VANCE: Yeah, and now you just made her angrier!

ALEXS (She groaned and then noticed Nebulai's face was steaming): Wait…Jack, I think you're onto something.

VANCE: You have a plan?

ALEXIS: Just wait. She's gonna fire another ice ball any minute now. Just follow my lead.

(Just then the Megazord lowered its shield.)

CURTIS: Alexis, are you insane?! She's gonna bowl us over!

ALEXIS: Wait for it….

(At that moment, Nebulai fired another ice ball from her mouth.)

ALEXIS: NOW! FROST BARRAGE!

(The Megazord's left fist raised and turned to ice just as the ice ball was approaching the zord, it fiercely punched the ball with its fist, sending it back into Nebulai's face. Her face started steaming even more, and she roared and hollered in pain, using both her hands to cover her face)

JT: AW YEAH! ITS SUPER EFFECTIVE, BABY!

VANCE (He blinked inside his helmet, looking at the site in shock): Wait… what? How did you know that would work?!

ALEXIS: Simple, Jack's blast may not have dented her face, but it did heat it up. And if her face has the same texture of a plate, it cracks when in contact with heat and bitter cold!

CURTIS (smirking): You gotta admit, that WAS clever. (He looked to Vance.) Right?

JT: Like a JT and Lexi do! (He and Curtis fistbumped.)

VANCE: Quick, while she's distracted, take out those tentacles!

(The Shadow Stallion raised its lance, and swiftly sliced one of the tentacles, only to not make a dent and another vibration.)

SONDRE: What?!

(The tentacle whipped both mMgazords backwards. Then, Nebulai's eyes glowed an eerie, piercing red. The same glow then surrounded the megazords, floating them up into the air. Suddenly blue lightning bolts fired from Nebulai's tentacles and struck both Megazords, coating a small portion of them in ice and sending them flying backwards into 2 buildings, crushing them. Inside both cockpits, the consoles started sparking and exploding.)

JT: Lightning ice?! SHE'S GOT LIGHTNING ICE!? What the hell kind of power do these titans have!?

ALEXIS: Far beyond anything we've ever faced!

CURTIS: If these things are so powerful, why didn't Grieger use these things on us?

VANCE: Because Grieger treated this all like a game. He needed to keep us alive in order to power up Centaurion. He could afford to lose. Xavious is not messing around.

JT: Well that makes him both dead, AND stupid! So now what, do we just cut to the chase and final attack this thing?

VANCE: Can't hurt to try! (He raised Excalibur.) Ready Curtis?

CURTIS (He raised up the Crusader): You have to ask?

VANCE: Let's hit her with all we got!

(The Megazord feebly rose, now holding both swords, and then leapt into the air, the Shadow Stallion following, holding its blaster.)

SONDRE: WINGED RHAPSHODY!

VANCE/CURTIS: GUARDIAN DOOM STRIKE!

(The Shadow Stallion fired its blast at Nebulai, and the Ancient Guardian swung both its swords. Both blasts made impact on Nebulai, pushing her far back. But as the dust cleared, she just stomped towards them menacingly.)

ALL 5: WHAT!?

(Nebulai raised her blaster, and fired a deadly barrage of lasers at the megazords, forcing them down onto their knees, and landing face first into the ground.)

JT: DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! This thing is like an icy rock! (He slammed his fists into console, causing it to spark and explode again)

CURTIS: We're almost completely out of power! One more hit like that and we're finished!

VANCE (He growled): No way! I didn't come back just to go down like this! There's gotta be something left!

JT: We've got nothing left! We don't have enough energy to use any more of the attacks! There's so much more we could have done with this megazord! Seriously this thing's only been around for two episodes. That's kinda sad.

CURTIS: Then that's it, we're toast!

ALEXIS (Her face turned to a solemn frown): …Not exactly. There is one thing we could still try.

SONDRE (His eyes widened): Wait… you don't mean…?

ALEXIS: Yes, we'd have to use up all our power.

CURTIS: Are you nuts? There's barely any power remaining in BOTH megazords! Even if we had enough power for one blast, it wouldn't even leave a dent!

ALEXIS: No, I'm not talking about the megazords' power. We'd be using up all the power from the gems.

VANCE: You can't be serious! We can't use ALL the gem powers?

ALEXIS: Yes, the gem powers are twice as powerful as a megazord blast. If we can gather every last ounce of our gem powers together in one final blast…

SONDRE: It may be enough to destroy her, supposedly.

JT: What-what do you mean supposedly?

SONDRE: A titan's power is unlike anything we've ever seen before, such a blast can leave noticeable damage, but we don't know if it's strong enough to destroy her for good.

VANCE: If we did this blast, what'll happen to the gems?

ALEXIS (inhaling deeply): No more alternatives. Like you said, we've got nothing left-

VANCE: Alexis. What happens?

ALEXIS: We lose our powers.

CURTIS: WHAT!?

VANCE: You want to risk EVERYTHING on one final blast? Alexis, we can't afford that kind of risk!

ALEXIS: NO ALTERNATIVES, VANCE! It's either this or be destroyed. So let's make this blast count!

VANCE (He stared at her and exhaled bitterly): Alright. Everyone, focus everything you have left in your gem to the blades. It's time to put it all on the line.

(Each knight began to glow their respective color, a bright colorful aura surrounding each of them. Then their zords were glowing their respective colors, the same white aura glowing around both megazords.)

VANCE: We call upon the power of the elements combined! FIRE! (He began glowing bright red.)

ALEXIS: ICE! (He began glowing bright blue.)

JT: THUNDER! (He began glowing bright yellow.)

CURTIS: EARTH! (He began glowing bright white.) PSYCHIC! (The horn began to glow bright green.)

SONDRE: SHADOW! (He began glowing bright gray.)

ALL 5: MYTHIC KNIGHTS! RHAPSHODY GUARDIAN STRIKE!

(Both Zords glowed a blinding white light, then after a few minutes, two large colored beams fired out both Megazords, before merging into one rainbow-colored beam, striking Nebulai as she released a cyan energy wave towards the rainbow-colored beam, but the blasts were so bright, nobody could see what had happened. Dust and static electricity covered the entire arena. At that moment, both megazords' colors turned black and white, and fell to their knees. Inside the Zords, the Knights were no better, the color had completely left their suits, and they were all groaning and moaning like they had just had all their life-force sucked away.)

CURTIS: What… what's going on? (He quickly took off his helmet, clutching his eyes) My-my eyes, they hurt and…everything looks a little blurry.

JT: Oye, feels like my stomach got hit by a truck. (He began to notice his pale suit.) Uh, I think the blinding light made me color blind.

ALEXIS (She grunted, clutching her stomach): No Jack… the color's fading with our elements. In a few seconds we'll be back to how we were before bonding with the gems.

VANCE (He tried getting to his feet, groggily): Oh… I can't see straight.

(The four Knights stumbled, barely holding on to consciousness as their consoles sparked and exploded. Finally the four Knights passed out, falling out of the cockpits as the Megazord began to fade. The four landed with a thud onto the pavement below, the armor protecting their unconscious bodies, before fading completely. Finally, the Ancient Guardian Megazord flickered and faded in and out until finally it vanished. In its place lied the 5 artifacts, completely white, drained of all their precious powers. Finally Sondre, who was still conscious but barely holding on, leaped out of his Megazord and rushed over to the four knights, slowly demorphing from his own armor. He struggled to get over to the Knights, who had demorphed for their suits as well and tried waking them up.)

SONDRE: No, please! Vance! Alexis! JT! Curtis! Come on, stay with me!

ALEXIS (Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she groaned in pain.) Guys? Guys, get up! (She shook JT by the shoulder. Meanwhile he, Vance, and Curtis all struggled to get up.)

JT (He mumbled groggily): Not now granny, I don't wanna play ball-in-a-cup. (He shook his head awake.) Oye, my head!

CURTIS: Anyone else have a hallow feeling?

VANCE: Yeah, it's like a flame on a candle just blew out.

(Just at that moment, a shrieking crack was heard. Vance, JT, Alexis, and Curtis looked to their morphers, in horror. Their gems had crumbled into brightly colored dust, and poured out of their morphers.)

JT: What? …No! No! This can't be real. Th-this has gotta be a trick! (He raised his axe.) Just watch, a-as I bring down DA-THUNDAA! (He raised his axe but nothing happened. JT looked at his axe in horror. He couldn't summon the thunder.) Axey!? Speak to me baby! (Hysterically) AXEY! COME ON AXEY! DON'T YOU QUIT ON ME NOW!

(Alexis swiftly wrapped her arms around JT as he continued his hysterical breakdown)

ALEXIS: Jack! Take it easy! I'm sorry but it's over!

(JT's hands shook, and the axe fell out of his hands. And with the axe, JT's dreams dashed into the winds, is this how every power ranger felt like when they've lost their powers? JT didn't know what to do next, first he lost his parents, then he lost Vance, and now he lost his powers! There was only one thing JT could think to do now he buried his face into Alexis' chest, and sobbed for the first time since six months ago. Vance turned his head away. It was eerily too painful to watch as he went to Excalibur and slowly picked it up, looking at it.)

ALEXIS: It's ok Jack… its ok. It's over, we beat her.

(Suddenly, a large rumbling was heard. The knights all looked to the source of the rumbling. And then everything in the world turned bitter cold; even after using every last ounce of their gem powers, there stood Nebulai, still very much alive, with a gigantic crack in her armor, holding her ribs as if she was in pain.)

VANCE: …No…no, no, NOOOOOO! SHE'S RIGHT THERE! SHE'S VULNERABLE!

CURTIS: I don't believe this…

SONDRE: RRGH! We don't have the power to finish her off! (He looked down at his morpher, seeing part of his Black Knight gem still attached). Strange, why didn't my gem get completely destroyed?

(Nebulai slowly began to dematerialize and vanished like the wind, some form of maniacal laughter mixing in with the wind as Nebulai vanished.)

JT: Where she's going?

ALEXIS: To heal.

(For the first time in ages, Vance felt empty. After all they had done, they came so close to beating Nebulai and they failed. This wasn't like their fight with Centaurion, this was far worse. Vance clutched onto Excalibur tightly and suddenly he began to feel a rage filling him up like nothing he ever felt before. He was shaking, tears nearly forming in his eyes.)

CURTIS (He slowly approached, putting a hand on his shoulder): …Vance?

(Vance screamed out and stormed over to Alexis, suddenly pointing his sword at her JT instinctively jumped in front of Alexis to protect her.)

VANCE: WHY!? WHY DID YOU BRING ME BACK!?

JT: VANCE!

VANCE: I NEVER SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO YOU! I WAS DOING JUST FINE ON MY OWN UNTIL YOU BROUGHT ME BACK! You wanna talk about how my refusal to come back would doom the Earth!? I come back and within just a short span of time, not only have we lost, our powers are GONE!

ALEXIS: V-Vance it—

VANCE: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF YOUR EXCUSES! I-ARGHH!

(Curtis and Sondre watched as Vance held onto his ribs, stumbling back slightly while trying to catch his breath. He coughed and tried standing up with Sondre and Curtis' help.)

ALEXIS: Quit trying to put the blame on me, alright!? I get it! I screwed up! But how many other choices were there?! I had to make the decision because it was either that or we all get frozen to Hell!

VANCE: And now the entire world is going to suffer anyway so why bother even bringing me back if all you were going to do was pull this stunt? You wanna talk guilt tripping me Alexis? No ranger team, not a single one, is going to be able to stop Nebulai! If we can't, who the hell can!?

SONDRE: We need to get back to base, NOW. Terretto must have something that can help us.

CURTIS: It's all we got. Come on.

(JT and Alexis made their way back to their Jet streamers along with Curtis, Vance, and Sondre. They were still able to use their vehicles but they were running out of energy.)

**(WEST MEADOWBOROUGH WOODS)**

(Despite suffering severe injuries in their fight against Nebulai, the Knights had enough power to get to their Jet Streamers and retreat back to base. With their morphers drained, they hoped and prayed to the gods above that Terretto would have some sort of spell or power up that could help them. But as they took to the air and headed to the Woods, they saw smoke coming from one section.)

VANCE: Smoke?

(Sondre's eyes widened as he revved his Jet Streamer, making a beeline for the smoke.)

SONDRE: Come on, we have to hurry, NOW!

ALEXIS: You don't think…?

CURTIS: We're in no position to take on another demon, and I don't like how this is looking at all.

(The five of them raced towards the smoke and landed a distance away from it, right in the middle of a raging forest fire.)

JT: Yeah so today, looking REEEAAAAAL sucky right about now!

VANCE (His eyes darted around, looking all over the raging fires that were engulfing the trees): This can't be happening…

(The four quickly made their way over to the direction of the smoke, only to discover the remnants of the Knight Ranger Base, a giant hole torn through the entrance to their hideout. The rangers' eyes widened and their faces turned into fear as they saw their base in complete ruins. The others were too shocked to move. Sondre, however, quickly raced inside, looking around frantically. He saw everything was completed broken. The furniture was ripped apart, the books shelves in the main room were torn to bits, and even the crystal ball was smashed, Sondre began calling out for Terretto.)

SONDRE (Checking he kitchen area) Father! (Running through the living room over to the staircase) Father, are you up there? (Dashing upstairs and looking in all the bedrooms) Father! Father! Father, can you hear me!? (Rushing back downstairs and heading towards the basement, which was perfectly fine) Father, are you hiding down here!? Come out please! Father! FAAAAAATHEEEERRRRR!

(The others were still outside, horrified at the sight. They paced around the outside.)

VANCE: …No…

CURTIS: You have got to be kidding me…

ALEXIS: W-who…who did this?!

JT: You guys think Terretto is…okay?

VANCE: Not sure, but hopefully Sondre found him.

(Sondre emerged, for once looking genuinely terrified and concerned.)

SONDRE: I-I can't find my father anywhere! He's gone!

ALEXIS: What do you mean he's gone!?

SONDRE: He's not in there okay! (Tears began to form in his eyes before his expression changed to anger.) Whoever the hell did this, they WILL suffer…

ALEXIS (looking at the fire from the trees): Curtis, JT, we need to put this fire out now! Follow me!

(Alexis rushed away with JT and Curtis in tow as Vance looked to Sondre with a concerned look, both of them for once having the exact same thought: …they had lost. This very well could be the end of the Power Rangers.)

**(TO BE CONTINUED… FADE TO BLACK, END CREDITS)**


	2. From the Ashes Part 2

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
EPISODE 32: From the Ashes Part 2  
WRITTEN BY ZAK KAYES, JOEY TURNER, AND JIMMY MAEHER**

**(THE REMNANTS OF THE KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(It had taken quite some time to put the fire out. The fire department had showed up as quickly as they could to try and put out the fire but it had spread too quickly and too far for the Knights or the fire department to put out. Alexis used as much magic as she could to put out the flames but when she did, an immense amount of damage had been done to the forest. Walking through it, everything looked grim and eerie. It certainly didn't look friendly anymore. Right by the base, Vance sat quietly on a tree stump, holding his phone in both his hands. Alexis and Sondre were both downstairs in the archives trying to look for something that could help them. Curtis and JT sat on the sidelines for the moment, watching Vance.)

CURTIS: …Well, someone's got to talk to him. Gotta be one of us.

JT: Yeah, well good luck getting through to him. I've gotta…

CURTIS: Come on Jack, you can't be like that. We have to try.

JT: Dude, it's like I'm invisible to him! I can barely remember the last time me and him just, you know, actually had a milkshake together or played video games together or…ran up and down the block spray painting people's houses… (He sighed): It's like all those times mean nothing now.

CURTIS (he nodded lightly and got up): He's still our friend, no matter how much he distances himself. I'm going to talk to him.

JT: You sure that's a good idea?

(Curtis said nothing as he walked over to Vance, JT cautiously following. Vance noticed them when he looked up to them before looking back to the woods.)

CURTIS: Hey you alright, man?

VANCE: Yeah, Dad's alright. They got him to safety. Same with Agatha and your parents Curtis.

JT: Oh thank God! I mean my grandma's super athletic for her age but I can't help but…wait, you talked to my grandma?

CURTIS: You have my parent's numbers on your phones?

VANCE: Never got rid of them. Only wanted to make sure they were safe.

JT: Well thank you for checking on my grandma, but you could have told US that YOU were safe too.

VANCE: You don't get it do you? (He slowly stood up to look at both JT and Curtis.) Neither of you get it.

JT: If you're going to bring up the six months AGAIN, we don't—

VANCE: I'm trying to protect both of you! (Curtis and JT said nothing.) I've been staying far away from both of you in order to PROTECT you guys from Arcana. Ever since I left, I've been having nightmares and flashes of the Black Knight everywhere I go. I kept seeing him from the corner of my eye, keeping me from focusing on my music. It got to the point where I'd blackout or I'd hear voices all the time, some sort of distorted voice telling me my time is running out. And then one day it got so bad as to where I felt nothing but darkness in my head, like a wildfire. I was in the hospital because of it and I could feel Arcana trying to take over in my mind. He had created an anti-version of myself, like a virus, to try and take me over and turn me into one of his slaves. So I fought…alone.

JT (Concerned): …you were in the HOSPITAL!? Dude why didn't you try and contact us!?

CURTIS (Concerned): You KNEW we could have help you!

VANCE: Because he was going to hurt you. I managed to rid myself of his darkness in time for my tour so it gave me time to think. He told me that victory comes with a price and that if I came anywhere near you two, he would make me watch you suffer and no, those weren't empty words. I know EXACTLY what he's capable of—

JT: You're scared of him.

(Vance stood there in silence.)

JT: You don't think any of us AREN'T scared?! He's screwed with all of us by trying everything to break us and tangle up our strings like some demented puppet guy so bad we can't function. That's what he was trying to do! With Ziara, with Quintin, its one long game he's not going to stop playing unless we stop him.

CURTIS: The only way he's ever going to win is if we LET him. If his goal is to break and separate us, he's dead wrong. DEAD…WRONG!

VANCE: It isn't that simple. Now that I'm back, Arcana's going to target us all. And I won't rest until I take him out myself. I will find him and I WILL destroy him to protect my family and my friends.

JT: Which family? The new one you picked to abandon us?

VANCE: It isn't like that—

JT: No that's EXACTLY what it is Vance! You did EXACTLY what you did to Quintin, only to ME! I never wanted you to leave and cast me aside like I was nothing. After ALL we've done together, YOU JUST LEFT! You weren't the only one with nightmares Vance. I tried to have a good time with Alexis but my mind constantly went back to you; when I almost lost you and Alexis, when I took on Arcana, and when you just left without saying goodbye! And I called you every day, EVERY DAY hoping that you hadn't vanished or gone off and killed yourself because of what happened! If those six months didn't exist and we weren't Knights anymore, the part that breaks my heart almost is wondering if you would EVER come back! (Tears were starting to form in his eyes.) You came back to seek revenge on Arcana, I'm coming back to finish what I started with or without you and I am sick and tired of seeing you blame yourself for what happened. You KNOW deep down that I carry as much of this pain as you do! It may be not as much as Curtis or Gale or Sondre but we came back because we're not going to give up. I won't give up on you Vance and if you think just because Arcana made one, ONE lousy threat…okay a WHOLE BUNCH of lousy threats, then you are sadly mistaken.

VANCE (He had lowered his head and looked away, trying to not let the tears get to him before looking up to Curtis): …you agree with him?

CURTIS: Yes, because he's right. You know about my breakup with Gale. Because of what Ziara and the Serpent Soul Scythe did and what she infected Gale with, I lost the woman that I loved and I don't know if I'll ever see her again. (He smiled lightly.) But…I'm not going to let my pain and misery take control. Whatever Arcana has up his sleeve, you won't be alone. You can't ever be alone, not as long as you're a Knight. And I know why you came back: because deep down you can't just sit back and let people suffer when you know you can do something.

VANCE: Because I'm a protector. (He looked to JT.) Who do I need to protect anymore? I spent so long protecting and guarding you, you changed so much in front of me. YOU were the reason I joined but in those six months, I missed being a Knight. The thrill of being on stage, performing for hundreds upon thousands of people, it's an exciting feeling that I've always wanted…but being a Power Ranger? THAT is an adrenaline rush that is unlike anything in this world. I've come back to take down Arcana. Xavious, Yuranzo, Triano, Ziara, they're all just a bonus.

JT: YEAH BOY! (He smiled hopefully at Vance.) So does this mean you and I can be friends again?

VANCE: …Jack—

ALEXIS: GUYS! I found something!

(Vance looked to JT and Curtis before nodding and walking towards the Knight Ranger Base. Alexis and Sondre stood at the table with a big scroll on the table. They each gathered around the table.)

VANCE: What do we got?

SONDRE: My father told me that, in case of an emergency, there is a failsafe hidden within the base that can lead to another power source.

CURTIS: A failsafe? (He looked to Alexis.) Like…what exactly?

ALEXIS: He never told me. We were down in the archives looking for some sort of spell or scroll that could help us out to at least fix the base but Sondre found a secret room in the back that held this scroll.

JT: Awesome! (He and Alexis opened up the scroll slowly, revealing all sorts of ancient scriptures and a map like setting.) …A map? What we gonna do with a bloody map, captain!? I have no time for treasure, I NEEDS DA THUNDA BACK!

SONDRE (He put his fingers on some of the words, observing the markings): Hmm…

ALEXIS: Can you read this Sondre?

SONDRE: My father made me memorize these symbols. Being home schooled has its advantages. From what I can decipher, there's a temple far overseas with the "power beyond that of a Knight"?

CURTIS: Another temple? Didn't know this was Power Rangers Temple Raiders…

VANCE (He smirked): Careful, Saban might be listening.

JT: (Dryly chuckled) Oh-ho-ho-ho Vance, you act like Saban listens to the fans at all! (All three of them looked disappointedly at the screen, and just shook their heads)

SONDRE (He recites some of the language to himself, running his fingers on the word): One word keeps being repeated: dragon. Specifically: a golden dragon. There's something about…dragon crystals and knights here. Perhaps these are new powers?

VANCE: How far is it?

SONDRE: It's by the mountains. This map is old but I recognize this large span of water.

ALEXIS: The Heronio Sea. (She pointed to one scripture by the mountains.) So, logically, it must be here.

JT: And that isn't too far away. (He sighed quietly.) At least we still have a way to get there.

CURTIS: But how are we supposed to defend ourselves against a dragon without any powers or weapons?

VANCE: We're in no position to slay a dragon. Nor do we have the time.

ALEXIS: Then what should we do, "oh fearless leader"?"

VANCE (He looked down to the scroll.): Right now, this may be our last hope. If we don't do anything, this entire world's gonna go through another ice age. We may not have Terretto, or our powers, or our zords, but we're not going to just quit. Not when the earth still has a chance. (He put his hands on the table and smirked.) So… who wants to save the world again? Who's in?

JT: You kidding? I've not yet begun to beat fudge out of Titan!

SONDRE: Never stopped saving the world. (He smirked to Curtis.)

CURTIS: That's how we do it, man.

ALEXIS: For Terretto. Let's get going.

(They each nodded and grabbed the scroll, running out to their Jet Streamers and jumping on. With enough energy left in their systems for one last stand, they revved their engines and took to the skies, heading to the mountains of Terranobia.)

**(KING XAVIOUS' CASTLE, DINING HALL)**

(With the rangers completely defeated, Xavious summoned Triano to the castle dining hall for a small celebration for their triumph over the fallen heroes. At a long table, Xavious sat at the head with Triano in the seat on the right corner. They poured goblin wine into their glasses and raised them high above their heads.)

XAVIOUS: To our newfound victory, and the demise of the Power Rangers!

TRIANO: Here, here! (He smirked, clinking his glass against the King's.) What a glorious day it is, my Lord! After all the years of fighting, literally, the impudent Knights have at last reached the end of their careers.

XAVIOUS: Indeed it is a time of celebration my loyal subject, but the day is not fully won as of now. We have yet to take over the entire human world before a full-fledged victory is ensured. With Nebulai using her powers to send the rangers into a second ice age, it will only be a matter of time before all humanity, including the rangers, fades away into the bitter cold.

TRIANO: And with their gem powers having been turned to dust thanks to your Titan's energy wave, our worries about a counter attack are no longer needed!

XAVIOUS (Finishing his wine): My own personal spell, guaranteed to exterminate all gem power no matter where these rangers are placed. Even if that Vance wasn't there, he still would have met the same fate as his friends. It's a shame Grieger's family could never vanquish the knights. Three Griegers and no victory, but one of me and I delivered a swift triumph for all demons. Truly disappointing, wouldn't you agree?

TRIANO: Beyond a doubt, sir. As good a king as Grieger was, he nor his family never came THIS far; but I'm honored to say my allegiance is now under your command.

XAVIOUS (He nodded and slowly got up from his chair): Now come Triano, let us visit our "special guest."

(Triano nodded and smirked, finishing his wine before both Xavious and he made their way to the dungeons.)

**(KING XAVIOUS' CASTLE DUNGEON)**

(The King and Triano made their way down to the lowest parts of the castle. They walked down a curved stone staircase and entered the castle's dungeon. They opened the door and inside there were wall shackles with only the skeletons of the deceased humans and demons that defied the rulers of the Nether. At the very end of the dungeon up against the wall, there lay Terretto. His garments worn torn slightly, his face was battered, and his wrists and ankles were shackled together. He lay on the floor facing the wall, for he had no energy to move after being attacked at the Knight Ranger Base. The two demons stopped in front of the middle-aged man and looked down upon him.)

XAVIOUS: Are you sleeping good sir? (Terretto said nothing.) Answer me! (He grabbed him by the back of his tunic and forced him up to his knees to face him.) That's more like it. Now, why would you sleep after I've been courteous enough to allow you to stay in my own castle dungeon instead of putting you in the regular demon prison to rot like all the others?

TERRETTO (He coughed and weakly rose up his head): I would prefer neither, if you don't mind. Your taste in torture is rather predictable.

TRIANO (He infuriatingly grabbed Terretto by the neck): You dare speak in such a way to royalty!?

XAVIOUS (booming): TRIANO, THAT'S ENOUGH! (Triano let go of Terretto.) Predictable or not my torture may seem, you could not have predicted that THIS is how you were going to die. The same goes for your team of Knights. You call yourself a Grand Master? HA! As a Grand Master, you should have just surrendered the second you knew a force stronger than Grieger III arrived. You've never trained anyone to challenge the likes of me, have you?

TERRETTO: Not you, but you're a demon like the rest of them. If I alone as a youth was capable of defeating Grieger I without fail, my Knights will defeat you as well.

XAVIOUS: Your memory must be slipping. YOU defeated A Grieger. Your teams have only ever defeated GRIEGER II and III. My brother, nephew, and great nephew all died by you and your many knights, but none of you know what I'm capable of doing. Grieger I may have been the first original demon king, but I am the true king who doesn't submit to humans.

TERRETTO: You are wrong. I have full confidence in my current team to rescue me and stop your ice Titan. There is still one chance for them to save the world and when they find it, they'll wipe your existence out of this universe. And this dungeon won't hold me forever, you count on that.

XAVIOUS: Did you not see your team's first battle against Nebulai? They were quickly subdued and now with my Titan's immunity to Mythic Knight powers, your precious students have failed you for the last time. And here I thought the Grand Master Alistair Terretto was wise enough to realize something as serious as that. But go ahead and let your imagination run wild with your ridiculous thoughts. (To Triano) Come Triano, let's leave this frail mortal man alone to wallow in his own self-delusions. If a weak spirit won't finish him, the poisonous air of our dimension will. (They turned and began walking away.)

TERRETTO (weakly calling out): My Knights are the least of your problems. Understand that there's a greater threat than any of my students running about, waiting for the right moment to destroy you when you least suspect it.

TRIANO (Knowing what Terretto is saying): My Lord, the old man is right. You see, there's…

XAVIOUS: Ignore him. The old man is so desperate for attention that he has resorted to making up stories.

TRIANO: But sir I must tell you…

XAVIOUS: What did I just say?

TRIANO (About to say more but stopped and sighed): …Nothing, just forget it.

(Xavious shook his head and headed out the door and out of the dungeon. Triano paused briefly before starting to turn.)

TERRETTO: You could be so much more. (Triano stopped mid-step.) I know who you are beneath all that armor and darkness, Triano. (He narrowed his eyes slightly and groaned quietly in pain.) You are of importance to one of my Knights. I know not your name but I know that you don't belong on this side. The Knights WILL destroy Nebulai and Xavious and they won't rest till evil is gone. You shouldn't have to perish when you could be of real use.

TRIANO: Stop wasting your words on me. (And he closed the dungeon door behind him. Upon closing, Terretto doubled over to the floor, weak and worried but hopeful. Then he noticed a slight glow in his chest)

TERRETTO: No… not yet. I need more time! (He closed his eyes tightly, and then opened them to show a glowing gold color, only to quickly revert back to his regular eye color.)

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

**(THE MOUNTAINS NEARBY TERRANOBIA)**

(It had taken the Knights at least twenty minutes to get across the ocean. In the distance, they saw Nebulai laying waste to the city and freezing everything in its path, a grim reminder of their failure. They knew they had very little time on the one lead they hoped and prayed would lead to victory. After consulting the map, the Knights quickly landed their Jet Streamers in the clearing and began to look around.)

CURTIS: Is this the spot?

VANCE: Looks like it. The magic trail stops right around here.

ALEXIS: Let's look around then.

(The five Knights began to walk into the clearing, eyes wandering around for anything that seemed out of place or like a clue that would lead them to the dragon. JT wandered off and slumped down on one of the few stumps in the woods, putting his hand under his chin.)

JT (He sighed, bored): Let's see, over there a bunch of trees, over there…bunch o' trees…and what's behind me? (He turned around.) LOTS O' TREES!

VANCE: What are you talking about? There's barely any—

(And that's when he turned around. For the few trees that were around, it was like they had stepped into a whole other forest. Trees went as far as the eyes could see and the sky had darkened. Soon, the others had noticed.)

SONDRE: There weren't that many trees here before.

JT: People, I don't know how to say this but…. I THINK WE ENTERED THE TWILIGHT FOREST! (HE screamed and slumped on the stump) THIS IS A COMFORTABLE STUMP!

CURTIS: It must be an illusion of some sort. What does the map say?

ALEXIS (She opened up the scroll and looked at it, eyes widening when the map itself had vanished): W-what!? It's blank!?

VANCE: How can it be blank? (He walked over and looked at it and noticed some words began to appear on it.) …place the old upon the fallen; there it shall grow anew?

CURTIS: Ughh…riddles. Why is it ALWAYS riddles? Whatever happened to just plain, simple instructions?

SONDRE: Then it wouldn't be fun. (He smirked.) You didn't think a power like this would just have an X marks the spot design on it, did you?

ALEXIS: He's got a point. (She looked around.) Old upon the fallen, that's a tough one. Hmm…it has to do with something inside this forest. There it shall grow anew; perhaps it has to do with…fire. A forest burns and seeds shall grow a new. But where do you place it on, the ground? The stump maybe—

(Everyone slowly turned to look at JT still sitting on the stump. He looked up at them, behind him and then back to them.)

JT: …I'm sitting on said stump, aren't I? WOOOT! My butt is MAGICAL!

VANCE: Wait, what happens if we put the map on there? How do you know it isn't a trap?

ALEXIS: I don't know. Déjà vu much? (She smirked and walked over to the stump that JT had vacated.) Well, this ought to do SOMETHING at least.

(Alexis slowly placed the map on the ground and immediately jumped back, bringing her wand out in defense in case something would happen. The map began to glow on the stump, slowly increasing in brightness before it began to vanish away, leaving no traces behind.)

JT: …did the stump just eat our map?

VANCE: Now what?

(Suddenly the earth began to tremble beneath their feet and the ground started to glow, expanding to fully capture them in a ray of light.)

CURTIS: Agh! I-I can't move!

(Within seconds, the five Knights suddenly vanished through the ground and into the mountain. They passed through light before plummeting straight through the ceiling of a large underground cavern. They all screamed as they fell straight down into an underground lake. Thankfully the water was deep enough for them to not get hurt. They quickly resurfaced and looked at their new surroundings.)

JT: Ughh…should-a stuck the landing better… (He slapped the side of his ear, trying to get the water out.)

VANCE: Everyone alright?

CURTIS: Yeah….Sondre, you alright?

SONDRE: I've taken worse falls than this one.

ALEXIS: We're somewhere in the mountain it looks like. Who knows what kind of labyrinth we're gonna find down in this place? Let's get out of here.

(The five Knights quickly swam to the shore and dragged themselves out, cleaning their clothes. Alexis used her wand to dry their clothes the best she could before looking into the darkness.)

VANCE: What do you think's down there?

SONDRE: From what I've seen so far, probably another trick or the real deal which, in that case, might be a dragon.

ALEXIS: Then let's hope we don't have to fight it.

(And so the group set forth into the mysterious cavern. What none of them was aware of was five sets of glowing red eyes from the darkness, watching them. Time seemed to not exist as they ventured deeper into the darkness. They began moving downwards along a dirt path, zig-zagging down until they reached a middle ground. They paused, staying together so as not to get separated, once they began to hear growling. It was low and faint but evident none the less.)

JT (He gulped): Please tell me that's my stomach this time?

ALEXIS (She heard another growl): …hold on, that growl is different.

CURTIS (He heard two more sets of growling, turning into hissing): I think we're surrounded. Any plan of attack?

(Slowly the light began to increase in the cave, making things much clearer for the Knights to see. What they didn't expect to see however were five different figures surrounding them. Each of them had armor that looked similar to the Mythic Knight suits but with a few modifications. The growling was coming from each of them and their colors, though dull, glowed against the light. There was Red [male], Blue [female], Green [male], Purple [male], and Gray [female], all standing there ready to strike.)

VANCE: They have armor almost identical to ours!

SONDRE: This must be the failsafe the scroll mentioned. But…they look alive!

ALEXIS: Alive and ready to shred us into pieces. We're in THEIR mountain, guys.

JT: Well, I can't believe I'm doing this; maybe we can (He gagged..) reason with them.

CURTIS: Coming from you? Alexis must be rubbing off on you.

JT: SHUSH, WITH THE NOISE-MAKING! (He took in a deep breath and walked up to the red one slowly, extending his hand.) Uhh…hi there! I'm JT, these are my friends, (He pointed to Alexis.) and my lady. I uh, I like what you've done with your cave, it's all… dark and moist like. …uh, we don't mean to start anything but we're in a LOT of trouble, some bad guys and…s-stuff, and we could use your help?

RED: Oh yeah, you're DEFINITLEY in trouble.

(With one swift punch, JT got sent flying and slammed into the others, rolling on the ground.)

JT (He slowly got up and held his ribs): Message received, and I just saw my childhood punch me right in the gut… I WONDERED where I left that.

GREEN: How did you discover our home? Who are you, humans? Speak!

RED: Or we'll be having dinner early, hehe…

BLUE: Let them speak. We don't get humans often wandering into our home.

CURTIS: Actually we kind of fell through the ceiling into your pool.

GREY: Our…ugh, who knows if it might be contaminated then!

PURPL: W-well it might not be too much of a big deal…

VANCE: Look, we mean none of you harm. We're the Mythic Knights, guardians of the earth above.

ALEXIS: We need to see the Golden Dragon, it's an emergency.

JT: MY RIBS ARE FRACTURED!

(The growling suddenly kicked in once the figures summoned their weapons.)

RED: Back it on up humans. You aren't getting anywhere near our father.

SONDRE: Father?

ALEXIS: The Golden Dragon had offspring? How?

JT: Well you see, it's time you learned about the dragons and…. the dude dragons. (He pulled out dragon puppets from his pockets) When a mommy dragon and a daddy dragon love each other very much—

VANCE, ALEXIS, CURTIS, SONDRE: JT!

JT (He pouted): No one wants to hear JT's baby story!

GREEN: Wh-where was he keeping those…

VANCE (He rolled his eyes): No one knows.

GREY: How do you know about our father? No human in this lifetime could ever have known of our location. What did you use?

ALEXIS (She was about to bring out the scroll but realized it was gone): Uh well…we found a scroll that led us to these mountains and we solved a riddle to have us fall through the floor.

GREEN: That is simply absurd! What fool would design such a stupid concept?

ALEXIS (She growled, offended, and then pointed her wand at the dragons): NEVER insult Alistair Terretto in front of me!

RED (He shook his head, not even looking phased): This is boring, they're just gonna come up with excuse after excuse. I say we roast them, NOW!

? (A loud, booming voice echoed throughout the cavern): CHILDREN! Cease your talk and let the humans speak.

VANCE: Hoo boy…here comes the big dog out of his doghouse…

JT: And me without the Beggin' Strips.

(The figures each turned back to see another figure approaching. It was a large, gold dragon. He looked majestic, glowing in the light and fully lighting up the room with his scales. He paused in front of the figures who stepped aside to let him pass. He slowly lay down and became almost level with the other armored Knights.)

JT: ERMAGERD! IT'S A DERGAN! (Curtis dope-slapped JT.)

?: Terretto…now that's a name I have not heard for quite a number of centuries. Young lady, you said this human was your master? Please, step forward.

ALEXIS (She looked back to the others who nodded to her before she herself stepped forward): Yes, that man is my master, the one who trained me and my friends here to be Mythic Knights.

PURPLE: I-I thought the Mythic Knights were defeated in the battle of Qerravale?

BLUE: That battle was centuries ago, Prismio. These five, who claim to be the Mythic Knights, they look like normal young adults.

?: What is your name, child?

ALEXIS: Alexis Gallows. These are my friends: JT Collins, Vance Archer, Sondre Terretto, and Curtis Wilson. We…WERE the Mythic Knights until we lost our powers. We've come to you, Golden Dragon, seeking your help to stop an evil from destroying our world.

DIVUS: You may call me Divus. These are my children. (He looked to each of the figures.) Demorph, for I sense they are no harm to us.

(The figures nodded and rose up their wrists, demorphing in the process. To the Knights surprise, the figures were all humanoid dragons. They stood on their hind legs, each no taller than the knights, with two horns on their heads and little wings on their backs, watching the Knights for any sudden movements.)

DIVUS: These are my Dragon Knights. Show your manners and introduce yourselves.

LUCERNA (The grey one bowed her head): Lucerna.

PRISMIO (The purple one waved shyly): P-Prismio.

ARBUSTO (The green one saluted): Arbusto.

GLACIEM (The blue one crossed her arms): Glaciem.

CALISTO (The red one flashed a thumbs up): Calisto!

ALEXIS: Alright, now those introductions are out of the way, down to the matter at hand—

DIVUS: And there had better be a good explanation. You are trespassing on our home and if at any point I detect a lie, my children will not hesitate to end your journey.

VANCE: …right, no pressure there. But we've dealt with pressure more times than we can count as Knights. (He pulled out his morpher and the others followed suit.) Is this proof enough?

ARBUSTO: Where are the gems? These morphers look…pale.

GLACIEM: As if the life was drained from them.

ALEXIS: It's a long story.

DIVUS: I do enjoy a good story if there is truth to it. Talk, Alexis. I trust you can speak for this world.

ALEXIS: I-I… (She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, exhaling before looking up to Divus.) My friends and I, we've been fighting against King Grieger III for almost a full year. He time travelled through a portal in the 6th century to 2011 and Terretto and I followed. We met Vance and JT and made them the Red and Yellow Knights respectively. I, myself, was the Blue Knight. Curtis was the White Knight, his girlfriend Gale was the Green Knight, and Sondre is Terretto's son and the Shadow Knight. In that time, we've taken on some of his darkest demon generals.

DIVUS: Where is Terretto? Is he the one who sent you here?

SONDRE: Yes, but he's been captured. Our base was destroyed by the new Demon King Xavious. He's unleashed a Titan onto our world called Nebulai.

CALISTO: A Titan?

LUCERNA: But I thought they were all sealed away.

ARBUSTO: Clearly we were all wrong.

VANCE: We fought the best we could against Nebulai and in a last ditch effort, we drained all our energy into one failed attack. Now our powers are gone, our home has been ransacked, and our master has been taken away. We found a scroll that led us right here to a failsafe, to a greater power that can save us if we need their help.

DIVUS: …And should we help you? That is the question. Why should we give such extraordinary powers to you five?

ALEXIS (Became annoyed): Because the entire world will fall into another ice age unless somebody stops this Titan in its tracks. As we speak, hundreds upon thousands of people could be dying and the world NEEDS saving. And I KNOW you can help us. If Terretto knew he could trust you, I put my faith and trust into the scroll he gave us. That Titan is not the first to have laid waste to the Power Rangers. There have been SO many that have tried to take the earth or conquer it.

(She raised her wand and a glowing ball of white light appeared, showing various monsters and demons attacking the city, old monsters from the past.)

SONDRE: We were among the first Power Rangers and since then, new teams have come to fight and protect their homes. All over the world there exists a team connected to the morphing grid. All you need to do is look to see that this earth IS defended.

VANCE: Teams may have fallen but they got right back up afterwards, stronger than ever before.

JT: The Mighty Morphins, the Zeos, Turbos, Space rangers, Lost Galaxy Rangers…

CURTIS: The Lightspeed, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm Rangers…

ALEXIS: The Dino Thunder, Mystic Force, Overdrive, Jungle Fury, and Samurai Rangers-

JT: There's also that ONE team still out there but we don't talk about them…

ALEXIS: ALL OF THESE teams have one thing in common. Even when they were down for the count, they used every bit of energy left to get up to go out in a blaze of glory. We took down the mighty King Grieger III and bought him to his knees. And now this new King wants to take away our powers for good and destroy us as just normal teenagers. Well I speak not just for my friends but anyone who has ever been a Power Ranger when I say that we're not going down without a fight. If you want to exterminate us for trespassing, go right ahead. But if you're gonna do it, we will fight back until we can't fight anymore. At least we'd go out in a blaze of glory, with or without our powers.

(While each of the Knights spoke, images flashed in the ball of light by Alexis. They showed each team, each fight, each defeat; it was like an abridged history of Power Rangers wrapped up into one long montage. When it ended, the ball vanished leaving Divus and the other dragons stunned.)

LUCERNA: …They're right. I didn't think they were telling the truth at first, but they're right. (She stepped forward.) We've gone up to the surface before in our human forms and we have seen many of these Rangers fight.

CALISTO: If you five really claim to be the Mythic Knights and you need OUR help…I don't know, I think I'm pretty inclined to agree. What do you think, father?

DIVUS: …I believe they may be the ones that can bond with you to reach your full potential.

SONDRE: Full potential?

DIVUS: Yes, my children use their Dragon Crystals to become Knights but only at half their original strength. That is why they need to bond with a human, to achieve their full power, two halves to make a whole. You have made a convincing argument and if what you say is true, then there is no time to waste. Step forward and take your Dragon Crystals.

SONDRE: I have to recharge my morpher. I'll watch from here.

LUCERNA: I'll pass. I work best solo.

DIVUS: Very well. The rest of you, focus your energies. These connections shall become permanent and your dragon will rely on you the way you rely on them. Do you accept these dragons to be your partners in combat? Do you, my children, accept these humans to be your companions?

(The Knights nodded and stepped forward. The dragons raised their hands and long, icicle-like crystals appeared in their hands. Both the dragons and Knights raised their hands up as four of the five crystals hovered to Vance, JT, Alexis, and Curtis. Suddenly the crystals shot out two colored beams connecting with one Knight to one dragon: Alexis to Calisto, Vance to Glaciem, JT to Arbursto, and Curtis to Prismio. They rose up and their whole bodies vibrated and glowed with new light. They each glowed bright before dropping down, filled with a power unlike anything before.)

DIVUS: Good luck to you both. May the power protect you, Dragon Knights.

ALEXIS: Let's get back out there!

**(TERRANOBIA CENTRAL PARK)**

(In a short amount of time, Nebulai had moved her rampage over the ocean and had no problem fighting off the military at every turn. They sent jets, tanks and the navy infantry to try and stop Nebulai but their attacks were having little to no effect. All the attacks seemed to just irritate her as she levelled their machines and walked on the frozen ocean, right for Terranobia. The invasion had only just begun at the central park with Triano and Xavious leading the pack. These weren't Demonites however. At Xavious and Triano's disposal were strange new foot soldiers called Demonoids, terrorizing the streets in squads, wrapped up in a metal exoskeleton with the right arm completely exposed. They looked like skeletons wrapped in metal with soulless, piercing red eyes, armed with blasters with blades on the top.)

XAVIOUS: And so the invasion begins. This is the Earth's last stand: Toy soldiers, pathetic weaponry, and an army that can be easily frozen at the snap of a finger? They have no chance of fighting against dark magic with such primitive weapons.

TRIANO: And yet they're making it too easy for us. (He thought for a moment.) …Perhaps we don't need to invade this world.

XAVIOUS: You speak as if you're having some second thoughts, Triano.

TRIANO: Well, you've said so yourself this world is too busy fighting with itself to try and stop us. What fun is it then if we just walk right over them without a challenge? The Mythic Knights are GONE, your majesty. The protectors of this world are falling one by one! If it's this easy, it's only a shallow victory.

XAVIOUS: You are right. But defeat by any means, no matter how long or hard fought, is satisfaction none the less.

VANCE (from afar): Then it looks like you're going to be really disappointed!

(Xavious and Triano turned and, for once, were actually surprised to see Vance, JT, Alexis, and Curtis walking towards them, stopping a fair distance away. They didn't look defeated, beaten, or scarred. They were running on fumes after what had happened but they were ready this time. They wouldn't be backing down without a fight.)

JT: Honeys! We're hoooooome!

TRIANO: W-what!? What are you four doing here!?

CURTIS: You seem surprised to see us.

VANCE: Well I suppose it would make sense. (He smirked.) I mean, I have to hand it to you "your majesty", you actually had us beat! You ACTUALLY managed to take away our powers, kidnap our mentor, wreck our zords, and bring us down from six to four Knights. That's all VERY impressive Xavious…but you've made one very, VERY big mistake. You backed us into a corner.

JT: We've taken on the best that the Nether's had to offer but we've never had our asses handed to us like that. Evil's taken down team after team but they keep on coming back even stronger than before.

ALEXIS: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger and YOU should have killed us when you had the chance!

XAVIOUS: And now I have the perfect chance to do so! (He rose up his sword.) DEMONOIDS—

VANCE: Ah ah! You might want to reconsider that for one moment.

XAVIOUS: And why is that? What can you possibly have up your sleeve to stop a Titan? Enlighten us, please.

JT: Oookaayyy! But you asked for it, suckahs!

(Out from the trees and into the skies burst Calisto, Arbusto, Glaciem, Prismio, and Lucerna. The five dragons soared through the air before landing behind Vance, Curtis, Alexis, and JT.)

TRIANO: Dragons!? Where…WHERE DID YOU GET DRAGONS?!

(Xavious was a loss for words.)

CALISTO: So, you must be the big, bad king of the Nether huh? Heh, you don't look so tough.

XAVIOUS: Who are you?

LUCERNA: We are the children of the Golden Dragon Divus!

TRIANO: …Divus? Who the Hell…wait, THE Golden Dragon!?

GLACIEM: You would do well to remember us. We have sat in the shadows for far too long!

ARBUSTO: And now it's time we did something about it!

PRISMIO: W-we don't want to have to hurt you but…

CALISTO: 'Course we're gonna hurt ya! We and our new buddies are gonna rip ya to shreds! Let's show them what we're made of!

(The four dragons started to glow their respective colors except for Lucerna who joined the four of them next to Curtis. The other dragons suddenly changed form, turning into blasters, silver with the barrels of each blaster looking like the jaws of a dragon, and appearing in front of the Knights. Each of the Knights took their own blaster.)

ALEXIS: Blasters?

CALISTO: Say hello to your Dragon Bursters!

CURTIS: Odd choice of morphers but it's the best we got.

PRISMIO: I-I hope you'll like them.

ARBUSTO: They will allow you to access your new Dragon Knight powers.

GLACIEM: All you need to do is point your Burster to the sky, call out "Dragon Fury, Ignite" and the rest is up to you.

JT: KEWELLL! Waaait, we're not gonna have to dance the samba are we?

ARBURSTO: Thankfully no, because that would be a waste.

JT: Good, then let's put these new powers to good use then!

LUCERNA: Gladly. Follow my lead, Knights. (She crossed her wrists over one another and her eyes glowed gray.) DRAGON FURY! (And in one swift, she rose the Burster up.) IGNITE!

(Lucerna's entire body began to glow and started to shift from dragon form to human form. In a burst of light, a suit formed on her body resembling that of the Mythic Knights armor. Adding onto the gray armor were shoulder pads, a different helmet, and chest armor matching her respective color.)

LUCERNA: Soul of our last light of hope! Star Dragon Knight Ranger!

CURTIS: Woah!

JT: OOO THAT IS SO COOL!

LUCERNA (She looked back and crossed her arms): You think you four got what it takes? Then it's time to show us and these demons what you're really made of!

VANCE: Right. I always wanted to say this then…IT'S MORPHIN TIME!

JT: HE SAID IT! (He clapped hands together in glee.)

(They each rose up their blasters and posed with them, blasters next to their shoulders and crossed their wrists over one another.)

VANCE/JT/ALEXIS/CURTIS: DRAGON FURY! (They raised their blasters to the sky.) IGNITE!

(The Demonoids began to swarm towards the Knights but once they each pulled the triggers on their blasters, an energy blast triggered as beams of colored lights shot from their respective blasters. The Knights stretched their arms out and the lights separated, enveloping the Knights in different colors. Vance was in blue, Alexis was in red, Curtis was in violet, and JT was in green.)

CALISTO/ALEXIS: Soul of a raging inferno! Fire Dragon Knight Ranger!

GLACIEM/VANCE: Soul of the stinging blizzard! Aqua Dragon Knight Ranger!

ARBUSTO/JT: Soul of Mother Nature's fury! Emerald Dragon Knight Ranger!

PRISMIO/CURTIS: Soul of the mind's resonance! Violet Dragon Knight Ranger!

(They each posed respectively as their energy discharge from their first morph created an explosion behind them.)

KNIGHTS/DRAGONS: SOULS OF THE GOLDEN DRAGON! POWER RANGERS DRAGON KNIGHTS!

(Xavious and Triano both watched the Knights take control of their new powers, silently. Triano looked back and forth to both the Knights and Xavious, wondering what the King would do next. Xavious began to seethe in anger. He had thought for sure the Knights were destroyed but not only were they back, now they had brand new powers. How would he defeat them now?)

XAVIOUS (Trying to hold back his anger): …this is impossible. I don't know how or why the Golden Dragon decided to give you five his powers but it will be a mistake he shall soon regret when I lay waste to your pitiful world regardless!

ALEXIS: You're going to have to go through us to make that happen, Xavious! BRING IT ON!

TRIANO: DEMONOIDS! ATTACK!

(The Demonoids rushed in and began to swarm at the Knights like escaped hornets from their nest. Each of the Knights quickly dashed off to try and divert the Demonoids's attention. Using his telekinesis, Curtis leapt into the air and hovered away onto a stone stage where musicians would perform. He summoned his Ivory Crusader and swung it in his hands, getting into a pose as the Demonoids tried getting onto the stage in front of Curtis.)

CURTIS: Wasn't quite expecting this color but I gotta say, I look GOOD in purple!

PRISMIO: I-I know that violet isn't exactly everyone's favorite color… mostly everyone prefers red though.

(The Demonoids aimed their blasters and began to shoot Curtis but he brought up his hands and the energy blasts stopped in some sort of invisible wall. The Demonoids paused their fire as the bullets stayed in midair.)

CURTIS (he smirked): That's the great thing about me, Prismio. Different color, same result! HAH!

(He thrust his hand forward and the blasts suddenly rocketed back, slicing through the Demonoids to stun them. Curtis front flipped off the stage and sliced through a couple of demonoids, expertly dodging and evading their attacks. He noticed one trying to jump at him but he quickly caught the Demonoid and began to spin him around with his telekinesis. The poor Demonoid could do nothing as it was helplessly smashed like a baseball bat into his fellow kin, sending them flying. Once there were only a few Demonoids left for Curtis to deal with, he put away his sword and rushed in to attack one Demonoid with a hard jump kick and used the momentum to backflip in the air, pulled out his Burster, and fired several precise shots at the other Demonoids to make them vanish into the shadows.)

PRISMIO (In amazement): Woah…that was incredible!

CURTIS: I am digging these new powers! (He looked to some of the other Demonoids and quickly chased after them.)

(A group of Demonoids pointed their blasters at JT, and he dashed for his life avoiding the blasts. Another downside to not having his thunder abilities, he couldn't move as fast as lightning anymore and was nearly out of breath.)

JT: Oye, I almost forgot how hard ACTUAL running was! (After a few short jogs, he leapt into the air and delivered a flying kick to one Demonoid, a roundhouse kick to one on the left, then a jabbing punch to the right. He continued to punch and kick, but soon found himself surrounded by Demonoids.) Ooooh boy, feeling a bit claustrophobic! Any suggestions?

ARBURSTO: I SUGGEST harnessing your nature powers for this endeavor.

JT: Right, harness nature …how do I do that?!

ARBURSTO (He groaned): Imagine one of nature's weapons like say…. a giant tree root, to swat these nuisances away! Now CONCENTRATE!

JT: Right! A tree root! (He nodded, starting to concentrate.) Papa needs a tree root. Papa needs a tree root. Papa needs a… (Just like that, a giant tree root burst from the ground… right into JT's crotch.) OOF! TREE ROOT OF HURTING!

ARBURSTO: Well, on the plus side, you were able to conjure up the root. Now maybe try to conjure up one to swat THE ENEMY!

JT: …you know there are NICER ways to call me an idiot. (He leapt away from the root.) Alright, let's try this AGAIN!

(JT seriously concentrated this time and a series of roots burst out of the ground, swatting and impaling the Demonoids. He grinned and rushed in, using his nature powers to his advantage by having more roots show up and grab some of the Demonoids, slamming and whipping them into the ground while he leaped up, locked his legs around one Demonoid's head, and sent him flipping to the ground with a head scissors. JT got back up, only to see more Demonoids charging in.)

JT: Well, this isn't too hard. PLEASE tell me I got a kickass weapon!?

ARBURSTO: But of course, call forth your Nature Staff.

JT: Rodger! NATURE STAFF! (A green bo-staff appeared in his hands and he looked slightly down at the sight.) Aww, it just doesn't have the same violent possibilities as Axey!

ARBURSTO: Maybe not in normal well-rounded hands, but you're the opposite of that so you'll make even the most peaceful of weapons into an instrument of death!

JT: Aww, you're making me blush. Alright staffy, if Vance and Gale can make it look easy, then how hard can it be? (He spun the Nature Staff in his hands and in the process, thwacked himself in the head.)

ARBUSTO: Ugh… it had to be THIS one. Does karma know no bounds for me?

(JT ignored this and rushed in, pole vaulting with his staff for a fierce kick to the head of one Demonoids. He used his staff to crack two other Demonoids in the ribs, three in the head with swift spins, and one straight in the face with a swift jab.)

JT: WOOT! YEAH BABY! How do you like me now!?

ARBURSTO: Yes, yes, very impressive. Now harness the full power of the staff, unleash the fury of nature!

JT: You got it Smokey the dragon dude! (His staff glowed green and he twirled it.) NATURE BARRAGE!

(Two rocks appeared from the ground. Each one was then thrown at the Demonoids to stun them. JT then performed a double slice with his staff, causing the rest of the Demonoids to explode.)

JT: AAWW YEAH! And that kiddies, is why you don't mess with Mother Nature!

ARBURSTO: Most impressive, but t your vine conjuring could use some work.

JT: …well, I think I see how this is gonna work out.

(Lucerna leapt into action, flying over some Demonoids and nailing one in the face with both feet. She landed on her belly and her body glowed with light. She front flipped up and nailed strong kicks to the Demonoids, hitting one in the rib and an uppercut that sent him flying.)

LUCERNA: LIGHT BOW!

(She extended her hand and a long, silver bow appeared in front of her. Gripping onto it, she spun it around and used the sharp edges on it to slice into some of the Demonoids. She leapt into the air and fired a light arrow into the ground, creating a beam of flashing light. She landed and shot another arrow at one of the Demonoids, lowering her bow and snapping her finger to create a chain reaction of light beams zapping through the Demonoids. They each sparked and exploded, pieces flying everywhere.)

LUCNERA (She smirked): Flawless as always. (She turned her head slightly and saw a Demonid tryng to jump at her; she spun around and raised her bow.) STAR ARROWS!

(Five arrows appeared on the bow and she launched them at the Demonoid, capturing him in a star formation to create an implosion. Lucerna looked to the others and nodded, going to help them. Alexis, meanwhile, went head to head with Triano, ducking and dodging his swift sword strikes and countering with a sudden burst of fire from her palms that knocked Triano back.)

CALISTO: Feels good to be red doesn't it?

ALEXIS: Now I see why Vance likes this so much. (She smirked and extended her hand.) FLAME FALCHION!

(Flames swirled around her extended arm like a viper before materializing in her hand as a long, curved falchion sword. She flipped it around, fire trails following her movements before she charged in again. The two clashed swords for a while. Triano knocked Alexis back with a kick and fired a dark energy beam that slammed her into a tree. Alexis got to her feet and just barely dodged Triano slicing the tree in half. She rolled with the dodge and got right back to her feet, leaping onto Triano's back and putting him into a headlock.)

TRIANO (He struggled against her.): Why are you so persistent, Knight!? You should have stayed down when you had the chance!

ALEXIS: Not while I can still fight and not while this world will suffer without me being able to do something! (She kept her lock on him, trying to lock it in deeper.) You may be able to keep us down but we'll never be down for long! Just ask your FORMER king!

TRIANO: That former king was all I had! (He yelled out, grabbing Alexis and suddenly chucking her off onto the ground.) Grieger was my mentor! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be alive right now! I would be just a broken, worthless human with nowhere to go!

ALEXIS: I don't believe you. YOU are just like all the other demon we've faced! You, Triano, are just another name we can add to the list of demons we've destroyed. So why are YOU still fighting if you know defeat is just around the corner?

TRIANO: Because I'd-… (For once…he actually froze. He didn't know how to shoot a comeback this time. For once, doubt had entered his mind.)

ALEXIS: Because there IS no answer. You wanna talk? I don't want to hear it! (She flipped her sword and gripped it with both hands to charge it with fire.) FIRE FLASH!

(Her sword glowed to full power and the glow turned into a snake, wrapping around her sword before leaping off and giving chase to Triano. Triano stepped back quickly and bumped into a Demonoid, shoving him in the way of the attack. The snake got bigger and lunged at the Demonoid, wrapping itself around its victim's torso and constricting it. Within moments, the Demonoid started to combust and exploded into pieces.)

CALISTO: YEAH! That's what's gonna happen if you try to put the slicing and dicing on the Red Knight!

(Triano growled and was about to attack again, but suddenly summoned a shadow portal and just left without another word. Alexis lowered her weapon and stared at where the portal had appeared and shook her head.)

ALEXIS: Coward…

(Vance, however, was having better luck against Xavious. Xavious was a cunning fighter right from the start, watching Vance's movements and waiting for the right moment to strike. Vance chose not to use his weapon at first, hitting swift and forceful kicks at Xavious, a reverse roundhouse kick that knocked him back, and a swift ice beam that sent Xavious crash into the base of a statue in the park.)

GLACIEM: Your attacks are fierce, like fire. I don't know if that will work with your new element.

VANCE: Why not?

GLACIEM: Patience and precision. Don't charge in without a plan. Find your mark and flow like a river.

VANCE: Got it. (He extended his hand.) FROST AXE! (A medium sized, cyan blue axe appeared in his hand and Vance immediately gripped the hilt, swinging and getting into a stance with it.)

XAVIOUS: No matter what color you dress up as Vance, you will fall by my sword! MARK MY WORDS!

VANCE: Words are wasted on the deaf, "your majesty"!

(Xavious growled and started to shoot dark fireballs at Vance, steady streams threatening to slice through. He smirked, instincts seeming to kick in as he blocked several of them, smashing some of them back into Xavious. Wasting little time with the stun, he jumped into action and dealt swift slice after slice into his torso. He went on the defensive once Xavious began to attack him. Even with these new powers, he seemed to be natural with his powers. He leapt up and drove his knee into Xavious's face, landing back down before turning around and slicing hard into his back. Xavious growled and Vance rolled away, turning the axe into blaster mode by moving the axe part down the base and moving the handle down slightly to wield like a gun. He fired several rapid-fire shots to Xavious' armor, making him spark after a few shots. Vance zipped in to try and attack but was caught by some skilled strikes by Xavious, a punch knocking Vance into the air. Grabbing onto a statue, he turned right around in the air and positioned himself upside down to blast Xavious in the face several times.)

GLACIEM: You have him stunned, finish him!

VANCE: FROZEN TUNDRA STRIKE!

(Vance leapt down from the statue, turning his Frost Axe back to normal. He dealt six precise slices along Xavious chest, suddenly turning his body light blue, indicating a frozen state. Vance turned and dealt one powerful cross slice that caused Xavious to start sparking. The energy discharge caused him to go flying back and roll on the ground. He slowly got to his feet, groaning out in pain as he looked up to see the five Dragon Knights looking down at him.)

LUCERNA: It would appear your Demonoids aren't much of a challenge for us. What say you to a good old fashioned surrender, Xavious?

XAVIOUS (He smirked and summoned a portal beneath him): I'm not the one you should be worrying about, Knights. This is far from over and I already possess what is most precious to you! Farewell!

(Xavious vanished into the portal before they could do anything, leaving the Dragon Knights by themselves.)

ALEXIS: We can deal with Xavious some other time. (She pointed up.) Right now, we have much bigger problems to attend to.

JT: A big, icy, staring at us in a DEATHLY FASHION PROBLEM!

(Nebulai looked down at the Knights, raised her blaster, and fired at them. They were quick to dodge the attack.)

PRISMIO: Whoa… I-I never knew the t-t-t-titans were THAT big!

CALISTO: Huh, you were right. They DO get uglier when they get bigger.

ARBURSTO: Well, this shouldn't be TOO much of a problem. All we require is the use of the Grand Hydra Beasts!

JT (His eyes widened and he pointed the burster to his face): WAIT, you guys come with your own ZORDS!?

ARBURSTO: No, we come with our own BEASTS, and don't point me at your face young man. You'll shoot your eye out!

GLACIEM: "Zords," is that what you refer to them as?

VANCE: Pretty much, so how do we call on these new Zords?

LUCERNA (She turned the dial on her Burster to the last setting): Like so. First, turn the dial on your morphers to the third setting. Now watch what I do… (She pointed her Burster to the sky.) Grand Star Hydra Zord, ARISE!

(She pulled the trigger, a large white blast shot up into the sky, and exploded, and in the heat of that explosion, there stood a large, gray dragon, which looked to be a feral version of Lucerna's dragon form, only without wings and miniscule arms and legs. The Knights looked awestricken.)

LUCERNA: Any other questions?

CURTIS: Whoa…THAT'S what our new zords will be like?

PRISMIO: Yes, I REALLY hope you like them.

CURTIS: Are you kidding, that thing is amazing! (He turned his Burster dial.) Oh man I gotta try this out!

JT (He turned the dial on his Burster): So what we waitin' for?! Let's fire up these bad boys, and have ourselves a TITAN BARBEQUE!

VANCE (He turned the dial on his Burster and looked to Alexis): Well new leader? What do you say?

ALEXIS (She looked to her Burster and then turned the dial): Wherever you are Master, this is for you.

(The four knights raised their Bursters to the sky.)

ALEXIS: Grand Fire Hydra Zord!

VANCE: Grand Aqua Hydra Zord!

JT: Grand Emerald Hydra Zord!

CURTIS: Grand Violet Hydra Zord!

ALL 4: ARISE!

(They all pulled the trigger of their bursters, and bright, multi-colored beams fired into the sky and exploded. In the dust of each colored explosion, stood four gigantic dragons, each one looked exactly like Lucerna's zord only with different colors matching the knights. When all 5 dragons stood alongside each other, they let out a ferocious roar that shook the very earth, knocking over the demonoids, and causing the knights and Nebulai to momentarily lose their footing. The Knights stared on in astonishment as their new zords hovered in the air.)

CURTIS: Wow! Just look at them!

JT: Words and bladder control, ALMOST FAIL ME!

ALEXIS: They're absolutely amazing.

LUCERNA: I take it you like them, so what do you say? Shall we try them out?

JT: HELLZ YEAH! I GOTTA TEST THIS THING! (He leapt up high into his zord.)

CURTIS (He shrugged): I'm with him on this one. I'm not waiting along any longer! (He leapt into his zord.)

LUCERNA (She looked to Alexis and Vance): I like your friends, they've got spirit! (She leapt into her zord.)

(Alexis and Vance just looked at each other, shrugged, and leapt into their zords. Inside each zord, was a snug cockpit with one seat sitting in front of a wide panel, each panel with a circular slot.)

VANCE: Huh, it's kind of cozy in here. This'll do just fine.

JT: ALRIGHT! Let's see what this baby can- (He noticed all the buttons on the panel.) Oh crap…I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE THIS ZORD EITHER!

ARBURSTO: No need to shout, I'm right here! And don't worry, just plug your Burster into the slot in front of you, and we will control the.. (He cleared his throat.)..'Zords' for you. Just keep your hands on the Burster if you wish to steer.

CALISTO: Ya think that's cool? It'll also activate the dragons' battle modes!

ALEXIS: Wow, suddenly having a partner doesn't seem so bad. Alright, let's teach this Titan who she's messing with!

KNIGHTS/LUCERNA (They plugged their Bursters into the slots): HYDRA ZORDS, BATTLE MODE!

(A white light flashed, and the Hydra Zords reappeared, looking much sleeker and metallic. The dragons dove and began flying towards Nebulai. The Titan noticed the dragons coming, and fired several warning shots from her blaster and eyes. It was a direct hit, but the dragons kept on coming, not even looking damaged.)

CURTIS (He smirked, impressed): Wow, these new Zords can take a punch! Alright, now then, where were we?

(Curtis pushed the Burster forward, causing his Zord to swoop down. Nebulai raised her tentacles, pushing it forward to try and grab Curtis' Zord, but they narrowly avoid it and rushed into her, Nebulai hollered in pain.)

CURTIS: THAT was for Sondre!

(Vance pulled the trigger on his Burster, and his Zord shot out a blue beam at another one of Nebulai's tentacles, freezing it. Lucerna's Zord took a bite into it, causing it to shatter.)

VANCE: THAT was for freezing our home!

(JT's Zord swooped in behind Nebulai, and shot a green beam filled with rocks at her back, causing her to fall forward.)

JT: THAT was for destroying our zords, our powers, and AXEY!

(All five Zords regroup, their mouths glowing their respective color.)

ALEXIS: And THIS is a message for Xavious! If he does ANY harm to Master Terretto, or anyone else on this earth, we won't hesitate to DESTROY HIM!

(Each knight pulled the trigger on their Bursters, their Zords blasted huge colorful beams at Nebulai, causing a large explosion. When the dust cleared, Nebulai stood there, a huge crack in her armor, but the fight was not knocked out of her yet, neither was it out of the knights. At that moment, her eyes flickered in the same piercing red color as before, levitating the Hydra Zords just like the last time.)

VANCE: No! Not again! I am NOT going out like this again!

GLACIEM: No need to, allow us!

(Suddenly, the Zords glowed their respective color, and with a powerful sonic boom, the red aura from Nebulai faded, and the Zords were free.)

JT: WOO-HOOO! YEAH BABY! I dunno about ya'll, but I think it's time for the grand finale!

CURTIS: I heard that buddy! Hey, can these Zords come together?

PRISMIO: Um, yes they can actually. I mean if that's what you want.

LUCERNA: But first, you'll have to recite the unification chant. Just follow me!

KNIGHTS/DRAGONS: Power of Five, Unite by the power of the Golden Dragon. Hydra Spirits, ARASTANU!

(Curtis and Lucerna's dragons floated in midair, their arms and legs folded inside, and their tails flipped downwards showing holes in the bottom, their heads and neck bent upwards until both Zords now resembled legs. JT and Vance's Zords' legs and arms also folded in, their heads tilted to the side, and their torsos bent sideways, their tails detached as well, now both Zords resembled arms. Alexis' Zord's arms folded in, but its legs folded backwards, now resembling leg stumps. The head detached itself from the neck, and attached to its chest. JT and Vance's Zords attached to Alexis's, forming the left and right arm respectively, their tails attaching to their shoulders forming pointed shoulder pads. Lucerna and Curtis' Zords attached at the leg stumps, forming the left and right legs respectively. At the very top, a new head which resembled a horned dragon popped out, its jaw opened wide revealing a face with yellow eyes and a pointed mouth guard.)

KNIGHTS: GRAND HYDRA MEGAZORD, POWER UP!

(Inside, the cockpit showed five seats, three in the front, and two in the back. In the front sat Vance, Alexis, and JT in that order, in the back sat Curtis and Lucerna in that order, each with their own panel in front of them, with their Bursters sitting in the front.)

LUCERNA: So, what do you think guys? You like?

CURTIS: Now THIS is what I call a Megazord!

JT: (He caressed the panel): It's so… shiny, so dragon-y, so selling out on the opening weekend! SUDDENLY I FEEL ALIVE AGAIN!

ARBURSTO: While I appreciate your approval, please stop drooling! The console isn't waterproof!

VANCE: I think I could get used to this! We gonna admire this thing all day or are we gonna USE it?

ALEXIS: We're going to USE it! Nebulai may still be bigger, but she made her first and last mistake…. leaving us alive!

(The Megazord raised its arm, and beckoned Nebulai with its hand as if saying "Bring it!" The Titan roared loudly, and fired energy beams from her mouth. The Megazord dodged left, then dodged right; then got a direct hit from the blast, rolling backwards. But it was quick to get back up and fire an energy bolt from its horns. The bolt hit the crack in Nebulai's armor. She hollered in agony and clutched her stomach.)

VANCE: Huh, I didn't know Titans had soft underbellies.

ALEXIS: That's it! That must be the weak spot!

JT: Just as I suspected! NO tummy is safe from the stabbing…or the tickling!

ALEXIS: Oh? Is that why you were squirming when I tickled your tummy in Venice?

JT (He blushed underneath his helmet): Oye! IT WAS ASSAULT I TELL YOU! YOU TRIED TO ASSAULT MY TUM-TUM WITH YOUR SOFT FINGERS!

ARBURSTO (He groaned): I'll never understand mortals and their flirtatious talk.

CALISTO: We'll do a biology lesson later. Right now we've got a demonic iceberg to melt!

(The Megazord posed, and stomped towards Nebulai. The Titan, seeing the threat approaching, launched her tentacles into the ground. One came up and struck the Megazord from the back, and three popped up in front, and violently shoved it far back, into a large building. The Megazord staggered to its feet, to find all four tentacles looming over it in a threatening manner, preparing to strike.)

CURTIS (He growled): Those damn tentacles! We can't get close enough to her!

JT: DAMN YOU TENTACLES! You took our Japanese school girls, and NOW YOU TAKE OUR ZORDS?!

ALEXIS: No! I'm not losing another Zord to this monstrosity!

LUCERNA: Now THAT'S the type of fighting spirit I like to hear! Allow me to remedy this situation, Knights! (She pressed several buttons on her panel.) Summon Auric Dragon Sword!

(Suddenly, from the skies above, a sleek orange saber descended from the heavens. The Megazord grabbed hold of it and posed. The tentacles swarmed forward, preparing to plow the Megazord to the ground, but the Megazord was quick to strike and it sliced through all four tentacles with ease. After screaming in agony, Nebulai raised her blaster, and fired several warning shots. The Megazord stumbled backwards after being impacted by so many blasts. Charging its horns again, the Megazord shot another thunderbolt at the blaster, shattering it into pieces. Nebulai looked down, her weakness exposed, her weapons destroyed. She was left with no other option. She let out yet another terrifying roar, and started glowing a dark, eerie blue glow.)

PRISMIO: Oh, I don't like that glowing…w-what's she doing?

VANCE: Wait a minute… (His eyes widened and he grimaced.) That COPYCAT! She's trying to use the same strategy we used on her last time!

CURTIS: Use all her Titan powers in one blast!?

ALEXIS: Yes well, that didn't work for us, it won't work for her! (She looked to Lucerna.) Lucerna, can this sword take a hit?

LUCERNA: It can, and with the right charge we could throw a little Titan power back at her times two!

ALEXIS: Any drawbacks?

LUCERNA (She smirked under her helmet): Other than a roasted Titan, none whatsoever.

ALEXIS (She smiled determined under her helmet): That's all I needed to hear. Xavious wanted to make an example of us, so let's make an example of his precious Titan.

JT: I LOVE it when she talks deviously like that!

(All the glowing on Nebulai migrated to her mouth. At that moment, she unleashed a gigantic blue thunderbolt. The Megazord raised its sword like a shield. The thunderbolt zapped the sword for a long time, the inside of the cockpit started smoking, but not sparking. The rangers held on with all their might.)

CURTIS: This Titan isn't messing around, system's almost at max!

JT: Why does everyone and their grand-uncle try to overload our systems!? …oh right, to build the suspense!

PRISMIO: Oh my God, we're gonna fall apart! THIS IS THE END!

CALISTO: Prismio, relax. These guys know what they're doing.

ALEXIS: You really think that? But you just met us?

CALISTO: Hey, we don't bond with just ANY human unless they got what it takes. You guys CLEARLY got what it takes.

(Alexis smiled under her helmet, touched by what Calisto just said, and then a look of determination washed over her face.)

ALEXIS: Well prepare to not be disappointed!

(She pushed her Burster forward. At that moment, the Megazord swung its sword, breaking the connection and causing an explosion behind it. Nebulai turned a sickly pale gray color and then fell to her hands and knees.)

JT: HA! Outta juice eh? Well HOW DO YOU LIKE IT BEASTY?!

VANCE: Xavious, if you're listening, hear this: You've taken our mentor, you've destroyed our powers, you decimated our base! And yet here we are, STILL STANDING!

JT: There's a lot you need to learn about Power Rangers there, Kingy! One: you blow one team up; another will just come back stronger than ever!

CURTIS: Two: They fight best when they're backed against a wall… kind of like what you TRIED to do!

ALEXIS: And finally, you push them back, and they'll just push you back HARDER!

LUCERNA: Sooo, I think what my new pals are trying to say here is…

ALEXIS/VANCE/JT/CURTIS: THE POWER RANGERS ARE BACK!

LUCERNA: NOW!

KNIGHTS/DRAGONS (They pulled the triggers on their Bursters): OMEGA STRIKE!

(The Megazord ran its hand across the blade of the sword, making it glow. The sword rose to the sky, and was struck by three lightning bolts, and then the Megazord dealt three devastating slices. While it did not destroy Nebulai, it DID surround her in a lightning-like aura, preventing her from moving. Finally, its left hand glowed with a blazing fiery glow; the Megazord dashed forward, and punched Nebulai right in the weak spot with said fiery fist. Nebulai was pushed backwards, when many miniature explosions occurred all over her, and a blinding white light flashed out of her belly. At last she fell forward, and exploded.)

CURTIS: ….I don't see her anymore, is she gone?

(The dust cleared and sure enough, finally, for the very last time, Nebulai was gone! The Knights all cheered, except Alexis, who just sighed in relief.)

ALEXIS: It's over… it's finally over. (She hugged JT tightly.)

ARBURSTO: They…. actually destroyed a titan?

CALISTO: Never had a doubt. These guys are the real deal.

**(KING XAVIOUS CASTLE)**

(Xavious had been watching from the mirror in the castle, clearly outraged at what had happened. He roared in frustration and slammed his fist into the throne arm rest.)

XAVIOUS: This is FAR from over Knights…FAR from over…

**(WEST MEADOWBOROUGH WOODS, EVENING)**

(As the sun was setting, the rangers and their dragons in tow flew back to Sundraville in the hopes of finding a new home. They flew over some trees and were nearing the area where their original base was located. They couldn't use their old base anymore because of the ransacking and complete destruction it faced, but the heroes ventured forward.)

VANCE (to Alexis): So where are we supposed to go? Our usual post is worthless now.

ALEXIS: I wouldn't exactly say that. There's something there I want to show you.

CALISTO: Well we better get there soon! My wings are killing me! We've been flying for how long now and wanna relax after today's battle.

ARBUSTO: According to the sun's position, I say we only have another few minutes or so before the sky turns completely dark. We certainly can't find any shelter if we don't know where we are.

CURTIS: In that case, we might as well land now before its gets too dark to see. We can find somewhere close to spend the night and look again in the morning.

SONDRE: You won't have to look very far. What Alexis and I have to show you is going to be greater than our former base. (He lookied down.) Ah, we're here!

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE REMAINS)**

(The team descended down onto the dirt road, which took them to the back of their original base where the door to their garage cave was. The garage door opened as they approached. The rangers stopped inside and parked their Jet Streamers in their usual spots. Their dragons landed outside the door and using their hind legs, stood up, folded in their wings, and walked inside, admiring their new surroundings. )

PRISMIO: Wow! This is….this is amazing! Our old home never had a thing like this before!

GLACIEM (She giggled lightly): That's because we never had a space for such machines.

ARBUSTO (He looked around in amazement): Hmm, the design of this bunker looks like it would best serve as a refuge spot in the unlikely chance of another demon attack. (He felt up against the wall.) This material must be made of some very thick granite to have been able to with stand the first attack you told us about. Come to think of it, this must be the only place left of your home that hasn't been destroyed.

SONDRE: I was surprised by that too. It's a good thing no one found this place. Otherwise our last chance of shelter would have been gone.

CALISTO: And you call THIS a shelter? Our cave was larger than some garage and there's no way I'm resting in such a crowded space. I need WAY more room to stretch out.

LUCERNA: Calm down, Calisto. The rangers have already invited us into their home, or garage, more or less. Until something else can be found, we'll just have to make due, no matter how cramped it may be.

ALEXIS: Actually he's not wrong. There is more room to stretch out.

OTHERS (minus Sondre and JT): WHAT!?

JT: Sexy lady say wha?!

(Alexis and Sondre walked over to the wall near the corner of the cave where the staircase leading to the upstairs of the base was placed.)

SONDRE: Ever since Arcana's attack with my father at this very same base many months ago, the two of us felt that we needed some kind of protection incase our enemy, knowing where our hideout is, tried to ambush us and destroy everything we own. So we talked with my father and after learning about the technology used by Curtis and Gale from their years at Lightspeed, we were able to make a little something using our magic just for our personal safety.

(Sondre pushed on a round outlined circle on the cave like a button and huge part of the cave wall slid open, revealing a small lit corridor with a staircase leading down. Sondre and Alexis walked in as did the others and walked down the candle-lit corridor. At the bottom was a large circled exit to the corridor Alexis and Sondre stopped at the bottom.)

ALEXIS (She raised her arm outward): My friends, may we present to you, our new home.

(She and Sondre stepped out of the corridor and off to the side as the other rangers and their dragons looked on in front of them. At the end of the long, elevated dirt path was a large castle elevated by the same rock formation as the path. The castle was made from marble and there were several towers, some large and some small, with pointed roofs and a turret on the highest tower. Everyone eyed the structure in wonder and delight.)

JT (excitedly): Once again, words and bladder control ESCAPE ME! WE GETS A HUGE-ASS CASTLE WITH THE TOWERS AND THE BIGNESS AND THE TRAINING!? (He passed out, Alexis catching him, smirking.)

ALEXIS (She pointed down into the trench below): Speaking of training, there's an area just below the castle where we can all practice our combat skills, much easier than always practicing outside where demons might see us.

CURTIS: I'm gonna say it right now. This place is just too…

JT (suddenly waking up): SWEEEEEEEEEET! LOOK OUT CASTLE, DADDY'S COMIN' HOME!

(JT raced off as fast as he could down the dirt path but tripped over his feet and fell face first into the ground not even a quarter of the way near the castle. Everyone ran over to him.)

LUCERNA: Oh dear, are you okay JT?

JT (facedown, weakly): I may have nearly broken my chin bone, quite possibly my left knee, and perhaps got a bit of dirt my eyes, (He gave a thumbs up anyway.) but the castle is worth the PAIN!

(The team picked JT up and they walked down the path to the large wooden door at the front of the castle. Sondre pulled the lever on the side and the door rose up into the wall. Everyone walked in and astonishment rose in their faces to see an extremely large interior. There were many doors on the ground floor, with several open rooms, including a living room and dining room connected to the main room in the center. In the middle of the main room was a large carpeted staircase. At the top was large door that had a "Command Post" sign hanging above it. There was also a separate staircase on both the left and right of the top of stairs. Below the main staircase were several large doors. Each door had a sign labeled on top. One said "Game Room," another "Library," "Technology" "Exercise," and so on.)

VANCE (eyeing the place): You two have really outdone yourselves, I'll give you that. This place looks like a royal family could live here.

SONDRE: That was our intention. We designed this castle so that it was larger than our old home and in the off chance we were to gain more allies who needed a place to live. Seeing that we have new allies with us now, our efforts weren't in vein.

PRISMIO: Woah, this is where we get to live? It feels gr-great!

CALISTO: Yah ever heard the expression keys to the castle? Forget that, we OWN this castle!

ALEXIS: Feel free to look around everyone. It'd be good to get acquainted with the new place. But first, it'd be important to know about our new operations room. Follow me.

(She led the team up the staircase and entered the "Command Post" room. She opened the door and inside were radar monitors with several computer consoles on the left side of the room, a crystal ball larger than Terretto's old one placed at the front middle, and to the right side of the were five large tubes with a small keypad console in front of each one. )

CURTIS: Talk about leveling up in security. This'll do just fine.

SONDRE: Alexis and I decided that it would easier to use radar monitors and computers to track the locations of entities, good or bad, as opposed to always using a crystal ball. With this, we'll be able to track more threats at once. As you can see, no demons or any other threats against the city are being picked up by the radar at the moment.

(A flush was heard followed by JT cheering excitedly.)

JT: WHOA! The bathroom's got BLUE TOILET WATER! I'M IN PARADISE! (He swung his arms around Alexis and kissed her on the cheek. She giggled a bit, taken back by JT's surprise kiss.)

VANCE: That's good and all but, (pointing to the right) what's with the tubes over there? Are they like escape pods or something?

ALEXIS: Not at all. These were designed as a way of keeping the memories of our times as Knights.

VANCE/JT (V.O.): …some I'd like to forget.

ALEXIS (She took out her old Mythic Knight morpher): Originally were all going to place the morphers in here once we officially defeated all the evil in the world, but since Xavious has rekindled the evil the earth sees and now with our new dragon companions, our old powers are no longer needed. So now would be an appropriate time to retire our old Knight morphers. Vance, Jack, Curtis, will you please step to the tubes?

(The three rangers took out their old morphers and walked over to the tubes, standing side by side.)

ALEXIS: Now press the number sign first, followed by the numbers….

CURTIS: Don't you mean the hashtag?

ALEXIS: The what? What are you talking about?

VANCE (He rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh): It's the new name for the number sign. You've been living in the Twenty-first century for over a year now. It's not hard to figure out, just saying. (Alexis looked agitated)

JT (He whispered): I kind of didn't teach her the hashtag symbol. It gets really annoying!

ALEXIS (Rolled her eyes): …Anyway, press the "hashtag" button first, followed by the numbers seven, seven, six, five.

(The rangers pressed the digits on their keypads and each of their tubes opened a small glass door. A little square platform on a metal arm extended out to each of them.)

CURTIS: So we just place our morphers on these platforms?

ALEXIS: That's right. Just place them on the platform and the machine will do the rest.

JT (tearing up): So, (He sniffed) this is the end. (He clutched his morpher against his face.) Goodbye Yellow Knight morpher! A Power Morpher or a Quasar Saber you weren't…. but you still kicked MAJOR ASS TO ME!

CURTIS (He patted JT's shoulder gently): There, there big guy. You won't be losing it forever. You'll always be able to see it right here whenever you want.

JT (He nodded, wiping his eyes): Okay, I'm ready.

(The four knights placed their morphers on their platforms. Once placed, the platforms returned to the inside of their tubes. When the glass doors closed, the four tubes lit up in their respective colors; red, blue, yellow, and white. Suddenly their Mythic Knight armor, each suit holding its respective Artifact weapon, appeared inside each of their tubes, with the morpher platforms still holding the devices placed in front. Above the tubes, the weapons for the four knights appeared on a mount above each tube. The Crimson Phoenix Rapier appeared above Vance's tube, The Blacksmith's Hammer appeared over Curtis's, and so on for Alexis and JT.)

JT (He sniffed): Don't worry Axey, you will be given a proper funeral… but that's a story for another episode.

ALEXIS: And now our Mythic Knight powers will be preserved forever. We had our moments with these suits, but this isn't an end for them. These will serve as a reminder of our trails as heroes and that even in a glass case, our strength will never fade. Don't ever forget who you were.

(The rangers looked at their suits in their cases, reflecting on the greatest events they had while wearing those suits. Curtis and Alexis saw their best fights while Vance and JT saw the painful memories they were put through while Mythic Knights.)

SONDRE: Now that that's been taken care of, let's all settle in for the night. I'll direct you to your rooms, and then explore the castle whenever you wish. A long series of battles will be coming our way. We'll have to be ready for them.

OTHERS: Right!

(They left the room and closed the door behind them. On the surface, the original Knight Ranger Base glowed into a bright white aura for a few seconds, and the original door to the base magically sealed itself up. Now the former base blended in with the forest, as if there was no base at all.)

**(LATER THAT NIGHT.)**

(Even though they knew they couldn't celebrate forever, they wanted to at least relax for the night with their new companions. They truly felt they had deserved it this time and to do so, Alexis and JT helped create a magnificent feast for everyone. They hadn't eaten a huge feast in quite some time and immediately after, they went right to bed. With not as many bedrooms as before, Vance took his own room, JT and Alexis bunked, and Curtis and Sondre took their own room together. The dragons had decided to take over their own stables downstairs and though Calisto initially complained, the others decided they liked these stables. For Curtis and Sondre, after one of their "extensive training sessions," they laid side by side to relax, taking about what had happened for the day.)

CURTIS: So, Vance comes back, we lose our powers and our home, we meet some dragons and get new powers and a new home…can't say I ever saw this coming.

SONDRE: You said that during our first time. And look at where we are now though?

CURTIS: Yeah, yeah… (He smirked and laid his head against his chest.) …do you have to go?

SONDRE (he sighed quietly): Yes, someone's got to go out and look for my father and Gale. I would have expected Gale to return by now but she hasn't. So not only do I need to find my father, I need to find her as well.

CURTIS: I understand. (He sighed quietly.) I hope we haven't been rushing things, and I don't really want to keep this a secret between us. I just don't know how people will react.

SONDRE: Or when Gale comes back. How do I know you won't just dump me for her, as if I'm some replacement?

CURTIS: Sondre, I can't do that. (He reached up to touch his cheek.) There are not many people I can fall in love with and I know I did with you for a reason. I know you value my happiness but I value yours even more.

SONDRE: …thank you. (He kissed Curtis gently and sat up, going to look for his clothes again.)

CURTIS: Promise me you'll be safe?

SONDRE: I promise. If something happens to me, I—

CURTIS: No, nothing will. You'll find them, I know that for sure. Okay?

SONDRE (He nodded, quickly slipping on his clothes and packing his bag): Okay. (He turned to start heading for the door.)

CURTIS: …I love you.

(Sondre froze when he put his hand on the door, having never heard those words told to him before. He turned his head to look at Curtis with a genuine smile.)

SONDRE: …I love you too.

(Sondre departed from his room, heading down the hallway and to the stairs. As he headed down, he noticed Vance walking through the hallway to the stairs.)

VANCE: It's pretty late, Sondre. Going somewhere?

SONDRE (He nodded, shaking off the blush from before): Yes, I'm going to try and find my father and Gale.

VANCE: Now? We only just got settled in. You deserve to rest for a while.

SONDRE: Does evil rest? I don't think Xavious will stop until we're beyond obliterated and we need EVERYONE. It's nice we have new powers but I'm not gonna sit by and let two people I care about possibly be tortured by Xavious or worse, Arcana. I'm the only one that can travel through the Nether without risk of damage so my chances of finding the two of them are highest if I go NOW.

VANCE: And what if something happens to you? Your morpher got drained too.

SONDRE: The technological part of it is the temporary back-up, so I've got at least a few more morphs left in this thing until I can find an alternative power source. Till then, I'm still the Shadow Knight.

VANCE: …right.

SONDRE (He reached out and touched Vance's shoulder): I know you're not exactly happy about Alexis becoming the new Red Knight, but I need you to stick around. A team is only strong when it's together, not divided. Right now we are at a vulnerable stage of development and I have a feeling Arcana will see that. So it's your job, as well as the others, to make sure that does NOT happen. You need to be there for them and be a part of this team so that nothing can happen, understood? From one former Red Knight to another, you've lead by example and now it's time for someone else to take the stage. That doesn't mean you won't be the leader. It means you're strong and the weight of being leader can be lifted off, okay?

VANCE (He listened to Sondre's words, initially wanting to deny them but he nodded and smiled lightly): Okay, I'll do my best.

SONDRE: I know you will.

(Sondre gave Vance a light hug before turning and heading out the door. Vance stood there in the middle of the room, sighing quietly and turning to walk up the stairs to his room.)

**(FADE TO BLACK, CREDITS ROLL)**


	3. Fracture

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
EPISODE 33: Fracture  
WRITTEN BY ZAK KAYES, JOEY TURNER, AND JIMMY MAEHER**

**(ARCANA'S LAIR)**

(While Xavious had been making new foot soldiers and reclaiming his throne in the long six months, Arcana had mysteriously vanished. After his fight with JT and nearly being destroyed, Arcana wasted no time in working to get back his strength. And despite having the clear upper hand with his plan succeeding in destroying Grieger, Centaurion, AND his mind games successfully putting a fracture in the team, there was a newfound and unfamiliar anger inside Arcana as he gathered souls. For months he had scoured the Nether and the Earth, stealing souls to bring himself back to power. And he was nearly finished. Standing in the middle of the room, Arcana watched the fight against Nebulai unfold, his arms crossed with one hand going up to stroke along his new beard. He watched with amusement before turning his head lightly, sensing something. A shadowy figure emerged from the shadows with a Cursed Blade. Arcana quickly summoned his Cursed Blade and blocked the strike with one hand. He smirked, watching the cloaked figure try to deal slash after slash to him with each slash blocked. Arcana sidestepped and spun himself around, clocking the figure in the back of the head with a reverse roundhouse kick.)

?: Urgh… (The figure had a feminine sounding voice, slightly distorted.) So, you're getting your strength back quicker than I thought, master.

ARCANA: One's strength is only measured by their own perception. (He rested the blade on his shoulder.) You are only as strong as you perceive…Ziara.

ZIARA: …Wise words. (She nodded under her hood and stood up straight.) I'll be ready. I tire of just sitting back watching the Knights get stronger and resting when we should be able to strike them down when they are…

ARCANA: Patience, my apprentice. We've been over this. Though amusing it would be to level the playing field, in order to win this war though…we NEED them. And as I recall, even at your strongest, it took only ONE Knight to defeat you, by your former apprentice no less.

ZIARA: THAT WAS… (She growled.) That will not happen again, not in this lifetime.

ARCANA: We shall see. (He turned his head and looked back to Ziara.) …however, we may have company.

(Without warning, maniacal laughter filled the room as a shadowy figure began to materialize. A pair of red eyes appeared at first in a cloud of dark smoke before a familiar evil jester appeared in the room.)

YURANZO (He breathed in the air and exhaled, stretching his arms out): Ugh, being trapped in a statue for almost six months will give you such a crick in the neck! Again, I just wanna thank you for releasing me, Arcana. It feels SOOOOO good to be able to scratch under the belt again! (He cracked his neck and looked to Arcana.) Nice place you got here. I'm digging the whole "forbidden village" hideout.

ARCANA: Let's cut the pleasantries, Yuranzo. I believe, as the humans of this time would say, "you owe me." And what I asked for in in return was information…on Xavious.

YURANZO: Ahhh, right, right…the new "King" who had me fitted for concrete sleeves!

ARCANA: What have you learned?

YURANZO: Well, other than redecorating the place and upping security, not much. He's been creating these all new foot soldiers called Demonoids. (He pouted.) YOU KNOW, JUST BECAUSE WE'RE DEMONS DOESN'T MEAN WE DON'T HAVE COPYRIGHTING!

ARCANA: And you can't just create more Demonites because…

YURANZO: …oh I still can. But they'd take quite a long time to produce. And time, well, she ain't been too friendly to me. Ya couldn't have broken me out any sooner? Why now? You know what it's like being STUCK FOR SIX MONTHS?!

ARCANA (He just held up his blade): Try years being stuck in a cursed blade, then Sondre's psyche, and THEN come talk to me. (Yuranzo just smiled sheepishly.) And I didn't release you sooner because your role in this game is a lot smaller than you would like to believe. Anything else?

YURANZO: Hmm, let's see. There were the demonites, talk of the Titans, two of the neighboring prisoners were getting frisky… eww, ooh! And apparently the big, bad king is getting help from the outside: a human, to be precise.

ARCANA: And his name?

YURANZO: No idea, all I could make out was one word, repeated over and over: …Spectre.

ARCANA (For once his expression changed from annoyance to intrigue to confusion): Really… it's nothing more than a myth, a dark fable. And even if it were true, why would he be working with Xavious?

YURANZO: Hey, I'm just the messenger here buddy. Now what about the Power Rangers? I hear tell they were FINALLY destroyed!

ARCANA: Well…

YURANZO: FINALLY! Those stupid little brats finally met someone they couldn't stop! And Xavious brought a Titan to destroy them I heard. Well it's about time! I would've used one… if I had the key… and if they took me seriously, but WHO CARES?! The Mythic Knights are out of our hair forever!

ARCANA: They're alive.

YURANZO: …you say what now?

(Arcana smirked and motioned his hand to the crystal ball, replaying the events of the Dragon Knights destroying Nebulai.)

YURANZO: W-WHAT?! Oh COME ON! WHY CAN'T THESE KIDS JUST DIE ALREADY!? (He glared at Arcana.) You PROMISED me no more Mythic Knights!

ARCANA: That IS what was written, Yuranzo. The MYTHIC KNIGHTS were destroyed yet here they stand, stronger than ever before as DRAGON KNIGHTS. (He crossed his arms.) Whatever path they will follow, it will lead to an ending they won't be able to cheat their way out of.

YURANZO: …I hate technicalities, I REALLY do! (He drew his Red Psycho Sword.) Whatever, I'll just have to destroy these new "Dragon Knights" myself.

(Yuranzo was suddenly silenced once he felt the Cursed Blade right near his face.)

ARCANA: …Unless you want to be vanquished like Nebulai, you would do well to remember who the REAL enemy is. Xavious is our enemy, NOT the Knights.

YURANZO: …can't I at least destroy the stupid one?

ARCANA: In due time we shall, make no mistake. But right now, Xavious will waste his time and efforts to destroy the Knights while you, Yuranzo, will be my eyes and ears into the castle.

YURANZO (Groaned): I gotta work for that SNOB? (He pointed to himself.) But I wanna be my OWN snob! I even have my own cult….that's slowly dying.

ARCANA: Yes, but you're also a master spy. Don't think I don't know about how you sneak back into the castle to see what Grieger was up to. So when you're not busy with your cult, tell me if anything new develops.

YURANZO (He moved his sword up and moved Arcana's blade away): You say it like I have options.

ARCANA: How many lives do you possess again?

YURANZO: …touché. Very well then, I'll keep you posted … (Teasingly) BFF!

(Yuranzo looked to Ziara and her hood and stared at her for a second before shivering, then dematerializing into the shadows.)

ZIARA: Please tell me you don't trust that clown, master?

ARCANA: No Ziara, I would not trust that fool unless I knew he was of some value. With someone like Yuranzo however, perhaps defeating Xavious will not be as hard as I thought…

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

**(DRAGON STABLES)**

(Down in the dragon's new stables, the five dragons sat in their respective stalls, each one reading one of the books on transportation magic Alexis gave them. They hoped that at least one of these books would provide a key to helping create a portal to their old lair. They each hoped they would be able to bring their father to this new base of theirs, knowing their father could guide them on their new path to victory.)

PRISMIO: Um, anyone find anything useful?

LUCERNA: No, but I think I found a way to fix that whole "Bermuda Triangle" fiasco.

GLACIEM: Leave it to you to read into legends and myths, huh sister?

LUCERNA: Sorry but this sort of thing fascinates me! The unknown, the unreal, the supernatural, haven't any of you wondered? (They all looked at her weirdly.) …or am I the only one who DOES believe in human myths?

ARBUSTO: Perhaps you are, Lucerna. I'm just surprised at all this knowledge! There are so many intricate and fascinating spells. If Alexis has mastered all these spells, her brain must be a gold mine of magical knowledge! Oh WHY couldn't I have been paired with someone more…LOGICAL!?

CALISTO (He smirked): Then we'd be stuck with two Arbusto's who'd suck the fun out of everything?

ARBUSTO (He rolled his eyes): Yes, I'm sure. Perhaps I should find the one who sucked all the humor out of you.

GLACIEM (She giggled): Ooo, would you like some ice for that BURN, dear brother?

CALISTO: Hey! There is NOTHING wrong with my sense of humor! Neither is JT's. What's so bad about him? He's…relatively harmless. Alexis always talks about what a great guy he is.

ARBUSTO: Oh yes I'm sure she finds him FASCINATING! (He scoffed.) Females with their hormones and their… (Lucerna and Glaciem glared at him.) Err, and their WONDEROUS intellect. (He chuckled nervously.) But all I'm saying is why I have to be allied with someone so… ILLOGICAL! Do you know what he tried to do yesterday? He tried to make a pair of, what does he call them, nun chucks out of old chicken bones and a discarded chain! Is there a NAME for his level of dense ignorance!?

LUCERNA: Hey, those were some cool nun chucks! And I helped too, where do you think he got the chicken bones? (She let out a long belch and laughed afterwards.) Whoa, and a thank you to Mr. Mountain Dew!

ARBUSTO: …You disgust me sometimes with your immature manner… (He was silenced once Lucerna belched in his face again, his face tensing up afterwards.) …case and point. (He fanned away the smell.)

CALISTO (to Prismio): What about you, lil' bro? What you think of the muscle head?

PRISMIO: Oh! W-well I really like working with Curtis. He's told me so many stories, like how he used to fight demons even before becoming a Mythic Knight! (He was practically star struck when he talked of Curtis.) He's so awesome! I just hope I don't end up dragging him down.

GLACIEM (She smiled and nuzzled Prismio): Of course not, brother. With you by his side, you can only pull him up. (Prismio smiled hopefully.)As for Vance, he still feels out of his element. His heart matches his fiery and feisty attitude, as if his soul was a blaze with the light of a thousand candles.

CALISTO: See, it's like we were made for each other, he and I! How the heck did I get stuck with the one whose used ice before and you, sis, get stuck with the one who's so used to fire?

GLACIEM: Let's just chalk it up to creative irony. I've noticed though he's able to focus more on his music and the sounds he can make come from his guitar…it's entrancing, to say to the least.

ARBUSTO: His taste in music though shouldn't be so, how do I say it, loud.

LUCERNA: It's right up my alley, that's for sure. How's he adjusting to his new ice powers?

GLACIEM: So far, so good. It is conflicting, but not restricting, with his new ice abilities. It still feels like he is hiding something in his soul, but his heart is still in the right place.

PRISMIO: So what about you, Calisto? How is working with Alexis?

CALISTO: She's something else, I'll give her that. She's pretty happy now that she gets to be the leader of the team. So by extension, that makes me YOUR leader.

GLACIEM: No one is better than the other on this team, dear brother. So erase that thought now before you have four angry dragons ready to disagree with you.

CALISTO: R…right, I was just joking anyway. But so far, Alexis is kicking ass! She's got magic, she's gotten used to controlling fire like THAT, she's got a crazy boyfriend, she's got it all!

LUCERNA: You four seem quite happy with your humans. (The others looked to her.) I on the other hand don't NEED a partner. My skills are already top notch without a full human connection. Besides, even if there WAS someone to bond with, I like fighting alone.

PRISMIO: Uh, but you're only at half power, so wouldn't that mean that we're… (He tensed up under Lucerna's glare.)…m-more powerful than y-y-you?

LUCERNA: …Okay so I'm not at full power, so what?! I've still got at least eight different ways to pound you into the ground! (She demonstrated said fighting skills by performing a swift roundhouse kick; followed by two air jabs. Lucerna's demonstration was suddenly cut short, by the sounds of sad bagpipes, playing 'Amazing Grace' upstairs.) What the hell? Who's playing the bagpipes!?

CALISTO: Hey, what IS going on up there? (He put down his book.) I'll check it out. (He exited the stall, slowly heading upstairs.)

**(COMMAND POST)**

(Calisto entered the command post to find the source of the noise, and there stood JT, Alexis, and Curtis in front of JT's Mythic Knight tube. Each of the Knights had also switched up their attires. JT now sported a green jacket with a yellow t-shirt underneath and tan pants while Alexis now wore a red halter top with a black tank top underneath and blue jeans. Curtis had majorly changed his attire, now sporting a purple tank top, white vest, blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, and surprisingly enough glasses. Right beside them was a large portrait of JT's axe, and in front of it is a trail of candles. Curtis played the bagpipes, while JT stood up front with his head down. Alexis stood right beside him with her hand on his shoulder.)

JT (Stoic): We're gathered here today to pay our final respects to this beloved axe, Axey. Of all the axes I encountered in my travels, his was the most... (He paused and his lip quivered) …thunder-y!

ALEXIS (She stepped forward and cleared her throat): Um, I did not personally know Axey…but I have always admired his handiwork at bringing forth…the thunder. (JT smiled tearfully and Alexis turned to him, giving him a smile.)And of course Axey's wielder who I believe is a shining example to us all. Although he may be drained, the memories, and electrical problems that he left behind, will live on for the rest of our days.

(JT started bawling comically and hugged Alexis in a tight like a vice.)

JT: AXEY LIKED YOU THE MOST!

CALISTO (He scooted over to Alexis): What the hell is he doing?

ALEXIS (She whispered): Jack wanted to give his weapon a proper send-off.

CALISTO: …a eulogy for an axe? Isn't that a bit…weird?

ALEXIS: I know it's weird, but it's important to Jack. His old thunder powers were a big part of who he was. It's hard for him to give up what made him a Power Ranger.

CALISTO: Well okay, THAT much I can understand, but still! It's just an axe!

(Suddenly the bagpipe music stopped as everyone except JT looked at Calisto awkwardly. JT slowly turned towards Calisto with a grim look on his face. He slowly walked up to Calisto, never breaking eye contact.)

JT (He forced a smile): JUST an axe? I-is that what you think? Just an axe? (He gave a dry chuckle which Calisto awkwardly followed.) IT IS MORE THAN AN AXE IGUANA BOY!

CALISTO: …iguana boy?

JT: IT WAS THE BRINGER OF DA THUNDA! I TOOK DOWN MORE DEMONS THAN YOUR GREAT GRANNY MABLE COULD TELL HER BOOK CLUB BUDDIES ABOUT WITH THAT AXE! …that reminds me, I've gotta go to my Granny's book club tomorrow, we're reading No Country for Old Men, but NEVER THE LESS, A GREAT AXE IT BE! SO SOMEBODY'S gonna be showin' respect to AXEY, or someone's gonna be a Siamese pretzel WITHOUT ANY SALT! CALISTOOOOOOOOOO!

CALISTO (He gently pushed JT away): First off, I suggest you brush your teeth later, second I'm not showing respect for an AXE! It's…

ALEXIS (She stared at Calisto): CALISTO, APOLOGIZE.

CALISTO: ...fine… uh… rub-a-dub-dub, thanks for the axe, amen.

JT (He bawled hysterically and hugged Calisto again): THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL! (He recovered and let go of Calisto, making him fall forward.) And now let us have a moment of silence to reflect on Axey's long and luxurious life.

(There was a long pause. JT brightened back to his normal self.)

JT: Okay, funeral over, who wants pizza?!

CURTIS (He dropped the bagpipes): FINALLY!

(Just as they were about to exit, Alexis grunted in annoyance. She already knew Sondre left to find Terretto and Gale, but she didn't know where Vance was. Just as Curtis was about to leave, Alexis pulled him back.)

ALEXIS: Curtis, do you know where… (She noticed Curtis' glasses.) Wait, are you wearing glasses? When did you start needing glasses?

CURTIS: Well, the last battle with Nebulai took a toll on my eyes, so I went to get examined and now I need glasses.

ALEXIS: Oh. Well anyways, do you know where Vance went off to? JT wanted him to be here for the funeral.

CURTIS (He looked guilty): I know, I know. I also know where he is, but you're not gonna like it.

(Alexis' eyes widened, and then she growled in anger, immediately storming off and grabbing JT by his jacket and dragging him off to head to Vance's home.)

JT: I'm being kidnapped! (He called out) ARBUSTO! HOLD MY CALLS!

**(THE HOME OF VANCE ARCHER)**

(In the past week since returning to active Knight duty, Vance had been dividing his time between spending time with Todd and Rika and spending his time at the base training and fighting leftover demons. And by spending time, he meant barely being around when the Knights needed him. It was hard for the three of them to find a suitable area to practice so they'd often default back to Vance's house. They had converted the basement into a recording studio of sorts so it would have to do. They each took the mini stage in the back with Vance on lead guitar and vocals, Todd on accompanying bass, and Rika on the drums. They had just gone through the first set of three songs, taking a break to rest their chords.)

RIKA: And that makes song 3 out of 11! We're doing pretty good so far.

VANCE (he nodded): They're all coming out good. If we can finish these 11, we'll have something to present Mr. Connors when he comes back this Friday.

TODD: You mean…no way, a FULL CD!?

VANCE: Yep, our very first, and certainly won't be the last, CD available for digital and physical distribution!

RIKA: Now if that isn't progress, I don't know what is! (She got up from her drums and went over to the two of them.)

VANCE: And for the record, you two, this isn't MY success. It's ours. I never wanted to get into this unless I could find a cohesive unit to be a part of. No one is better than the other here.

TODD: Well duh, otherwise you wouldn't have convinced us.

RIKA: It didn't take much to convince you though, Todd. You practically begged and pleaded to be a part of this group.

TODD: S…so!? How come you weren't screaming and jumping at the chance?

RIKA: Because Vance is my best friend. He helped me out in high school, brought out my creative spirit, and formed this whole thing.

TODD: AND got us a graciously, and weirdly generously offered contract.

VANCE: I consider it more luck than anything. Now come on, let's belt out these next three and we'll save the others for tomorrow.

RIKA: Actually before we get to that, there's something I wanted to ask you.

VANCE: Shoot.

RIKA: Why'd you just vanish back in Terranobia after those two cosplayers showed up?

VANCE: …oh.

RIKA: We tried reaching you but we didn't hear from you until an hour later.

TODD: And THEN nearly at midnight that some big "emergency" came up that you needed to be on the first flight back home to.

VANCE: Well it WAS an emergency. I had to get back home to check on my dad. You guys read about the monster attack right?

RIKA: …well yes, we did. But then those Power Rangers showed up, that freaky thing got destroyed, and then we heard back from you and that everything was okay. You worried us to death, Archer.

VANCE: Well I…

TODD: Not to mention, ever since then, you've been showing up late to rehearsals that YOU set up and you've been acting stranger than usual. You're checking your phone a lot more often too.

VANCE (He was about to respond till he felt his phone buzz. He groaned and opened his phone, eyes widening slightly and quickly texting back): Don't worry. Everything is fine you guys. Now let's get back to-

ALEXIS: VANCE ARCHER!

VANCE: …oh you have got to be kidding me.

(There were sounds and muffled conversations upstairs before the door to the basement opened and Alexis and JT came downstairs. Alexis looked about ready to strangle someone and JT just looked concerned.)

JT (He called back upstairs): Great seeing you, Mr. Archer! (Vance just stared at him) …I was kidnapped.

VANCE: Did you not just get my text? I'm busy.

ALEXIS: Busy!? Oh no, not this time, Archer. Ever since you got back home, you've been spending more time here in your little basement then out where you are actually needed-

TODD: Woah woah, time out here! First off: Hello, good to see you two again, but maybe chillax for a second?

RIKA: Aren't you two the same people from the convention center?

ALEXIS: Yes, we are. And we're sorry to interrupt this little get together but Vance is needed elsewhere that is more important.

TODD: More important? (He looked to Vance.)

RIKA: …and what exactly is that supposed to mean? (She also looked to Vance, narrowing her eyes slightly.)

VANCE: U-uh…yeah Alexis, what could possibly be so more important than trying to get OUR first CD put out?

JT: You've got a CD coming out!? DUDE THAT'S—

ALEXIS: NOT important. Now I would appreciate it if both of you leave because I have a private matter to discuss with Vance.

VANCE: (He got up from his seat and looked to Todd and Rika and then smirked.) …you'll have to excuse her. She gets a little pissy when things don't go her way. (Alexis fumed at the statement.)

JT (Muttering): Yeah 'cause you NEVER get pissy when things don't go YOUR way. (Vance glared at him some more.)

RIKA: And who exactly are these two?

VANCE: Members of my sci-fi club. Not the one at West Meadowbrough but at Sundraville, but I'm late for this meeting. And apparently my club mates need me for club business. (He smiled to Todd and Rika.) It's okay. I'll handle this and we'll meet up later tonight okay, 8:00?

TODD: Sounds like a plan!

RIKA: Rock on.

(They both walked past JT and Alexis, giving them both looks before heading up the stairs and closing the door. Vance watched them leave before turning back to Alexis.)

VANCE: …you have a lot of nerve interrupting my rehearsal like that AND for talking like that to my friends.

ALEXIS: They aren't my friends, Vance. YOU have a responsibility to uphold that goes above everything else. Every time I try to reach you, you're busy with those two or you make up some excuse that prioritizes them above us.

VANCE: Maybe because I'm trying to help make a living for my family. It may not be the best job but I have to help take care of this house and provide for it too.

JT: Didn't you have that newspaper gig? What happened to that?

VANCE (Ignoring JT): Now what exactly was so important that you had to crash my rehearsal?

ALEXIS: Jack? (She looked back to him.)

JT: Uh… hey Vance, did you know that your dad makes awesome brownies? 'Cause they smell awesome, I think I should-

ALEXIS: It's okay, Jack. Tell him what he missed.

JT (He looked to Vance): I was uh…holding a funeral for Axey?

VANCE: …a funeral, for your weapon? (JT nodded timidly. Vance slowly looked back to Alexis with a glare.) You crashed my rehearsal because I missed a funeral for a WEAPON!?

ALEXIS: You weren't there to see how much it affected him! He was nearly bawling his eyes out over losing the weapon that helped him become a Knight! Do you have any idea how much that meant to him?

VANCE: I really don't see what the big deal is, Alexis. It's an axe, nothing more. (JT looked about ready to pop a blood vessel. Vance just rolled his eyes.) Oh what? You're seriously getting all worked up and dramatic over this?

ALEXIS: Apologize.

VANCE: ...Excuse me?

ALEXIS: Apologize to JT. This was an important moment for him and he wanted you to be there for him. Now apologize.

VANCE: Yeeaah, pretty sure you can't just boss me around and make me do whatever you want, "Lexi".

JT (He looked to the audience nervously): See right there, THAT was a mistake.

ALEXIS (She growled): Fine. As your new leader, I am asking-

VANCE: Oh! New leader, is that what you're calling yourself now? Just one week in and just because you think you're Red means you got the right to line us up and order us around? Well I got a news flash for you. (He narrowed his eyes.) Nobody crashes my rehearsal, nobody defends JT like a kid, and NOBODY bosses me around. You lost your weapons too and I don't see YOU holding a funeral! You lost your bow, your Master Wand, your Shark Fin Blades. I lost Excalibur, my flame bow…

JT: You barely even used that thing!

Vance: …and my Rapier. I am NOT crying over losing some weapons because I used them to the full advantage when I took out Grieger. Now until you prove that you CAN lead the team, I sure as hell won't be answering to you. It's bad enough I got demoted to Blue.

JT: Oh boy, here it comes again. (He stepped back, knowing there wasn't much he could do at this point.)

ALEXIS: And what, pray tell, is so wrong about being blue?

VANCE: Blue is second in command. I didn't know what power was going to be in those crystals but I guess in some sort of cruel twist of fate yOU are now parading around with fire powers that aren't yours.

ALEXIS: And you're going to get your panties in a twist because you're not the leader? Well cry me a river, Vance. Being blue is NOT the end of the world! There have been plenty of good Blue Rangers out there!

VANCE: Really? Name five.

JT: Tori, Ethan, Theo, Billy, and TJ. You MET TJ dude! And dude, you FOUGHT ALONG with TJ! You saw what he could do as Red AND AS BLUE! (Muttering) Besides if anything he was better off as Blue rather than Red.

VANCE: Yes, thank you for the history lesson. (He turned back to Alexis.) So as far as I'm concerned, Alexis, you may be the Red Knight and the supposed "leader" of this team, but I've been leading this team for almost a full year and when I give you the leadership duties, what's the first thing that happened? You nearly DESTROYED our chance at stopping Nebulai.

ALEXIS: Oh my God, you're STILL going on about that!?

VANCE: You act like I shouldn't!

ALEXIS: For your information, I was the one who FOUND the scroll leading to Divus AND helped set up our new home!

VANCE: And that automatically makes you entitled to boss us around and protect JT like some little two year old?

ALEXIS: I'm not—(She groaned and each of their communicators went off. Curtis had given them wrist watch communicators in case of something happening.) What's up?

CURTIS: We picked up some weird energy disturbance downtown! We'll meet you guys there.

ALEXIS: Got it. (She looked up to Vance.) Listen Vance, I am tired of arguing with you. Now either we work together or you stay out of my way. Am I clear?

VANCE (He looked to JT and then back to Alexis): …transparently.

(JT and Alexis both nodded and pressed a button on their communicators to take them back to base. Vance sighed and headed upstairs, opening the door and seeing Todd and Rika outside. He walked outside and got their attention.)

TODD: Yeah, you were right man. She IS pissy. We didn't want to eavesdrop.

RIKA: He was. So I took him outside. You okay?

VANCE: Yeah. Like I said, I'll see you guys tonight.

(Todd and Rika nodded as Vance turned and ran around the corner, teleporting away with his communicator.)

**(DOWNTOWN SUNDRAVILLE) **

(The Knights, fully morphed, arrived on an empty street in the middle of the city. Several empty cars were damaged, building walls were cracked, and trash cans and phone booths were turned over. Everyone minus Lucerna wielded their Dragon Bursters in their hands as they searched the street looking for the monster responsible for the destruction. )

ALEXIS: So this is where the distress signal came from?

CURTIS: Yes it did. The radar indicated that an evil entity was destroying the city in this exact location.

LUCERNA: Well I'm not seein' anything down here. Are you sure THIS is where the monster is?

ALEXIS: I admit our new tracking system isn't the best around, but it certainly doesn't make errors.

(Suddenly a loud robotic howl was heard from somewhere along the street. Everyone stopped to hear it.)

JT (He nervously gulped): Was that….a wolf zord? Oh man, HE'S USING OUR OLD ZORDS AGAINST US!

VANCE: No way, the Green Wolf Zord was taken away by Grieger. Xavious wouldn't bother using a weak robot to take us out.

LUCERNA: I wouldn't call a Mythic Beast zord WEAK, Vance.

UNKOWN VOICE (from an alley farther up the street): Your little friend isn't wrong.

(The Knights looked up towards the alley and heard the voice from there. They raced over to the darkened alley and looked to see who was hiding. Through the darkness, they could see two yellow eyes staring right at them. Out from the dark alley emerged a large robotic wolf-like creature. His silvery-metal body had light green streaks along his sides and back and he wore a silvery helmet on his head. He walked on all fours as he approached.)

ALEXIS: Who are you? Identify yourself!

LOBOSTRYKER: The name is Lobostryker, the newest addition to Xavious's army. You may not know me, but you may know my brother. (He stood up on is hind legs, shifting his form to that of a humanoid style.) Does the name Copystryker sound familiar?

CURTIS (pondering for a moment): …oh yeah, he was the shape-shifting demon we took out a long time ago.

JT (Sighed nostalgically): I remember that day, we fought against ourselves, literally, and I wore a skirt. You can't buy memories like that.

CURTIS: Funny, you don't look anything like him.

LOBOSTRYKER: That's because he was mutated into a demon while I was turned into a machine. It's a pity though; he would have been better off becoming something like me. Funny how things like that work out, but I won't need any fancy powers to rip you to shreds. And there's nothing you can do to change it!

VANCE: Oh there's gonna be a change, alright. Your brother faced the Mythic Knights and lost, but you've never faced the Dragon Knights, and if you miss your brother that much, I think we can arrange for you to join him.

LOBOSTRYKER: Let's just see how that plan lasts!

(Lobostryker let out a massive howl that blew the rangers out of the alley and into the middle of the road, knocking them down. Though hit badly, the Knights still picked themselves up.)

ALEXIS (Getting up): Okay guys, we've never fought a robotic general before, but it shouldn't be too different from regular demons.

VANCE (sarcastically): Yeah because obviously robots don't have an upper-hand in battling as opposed to organic monsters or anything.

ALEXIS (agitated): Hey! You think this is gonna be as tough as fighting Nebulai? Compared to a Titan, this being looks more controllable.

CALISTO: Well who cares how strong he is!? You take down one baddie, you can take 'em all! Come on Alexis, we can take this freak no problem!

LOBOSTRYKER: Your little blaster over there has a good point. You freaks will go down like the rest of them. (He chuckled quietly, growing claws on his front paws, and then a knife appeared in each claw.) So who's ready for a fight?

(The Knights got into a battle stance.)

VANCE/ALEXIS: READY!

JT/CURTIS/LUCERNA: READY!

(The five Knights charged in as Lobostryker rushed in as well. Alexis and Curtis slashed into the robot with hard slices with their weapons as Lobostryker slashed back with his claws. Curtis swung his Crusader to hit Lobostyker's head, but the robot ducked and punched the Knight in the chest, shoving him back and into a car.)

CURTIS (painfully): Damn, he's pretty strong for just one robot.

PRISMIO: W-we can do this, right?

CURTIS: Of course.

(Lucerna began a series of rapid-fire kicks to the robot's chest followed by two uppercuts to his head. As she was about to make another jab, Lobostyker grabbed her by her wrist and threw her to the ground. He looked up to see Vance coming down with his Ice Axe preparing to cut him, but the robot unleashed another howl that blew Vance backward through the air and crashing down onto the pavement.)

GLACIEM: You didn't anticipate Lobostryker's howling attack when you were in the air. Next time, I suggest you attack from the ground to avoid another rough landing.

VANCE: I saw an opening and I took it. It's not a big deal, not like it was gonna finish him off for good. He's far from finished.

GLACIEM: I'm just trying to warn you because if you don't think carefully about your enemy's battle strategy, you're going to lose more often than win.

VANCE: That's never stopped me before, so don't try to talk down to me about my fighting, okay?

(JT used his Nature Staff to whack Lobostryker but the latter blocked every swing with his front legs. The robot tried to stab the Knight with his knife, but JT pole-vaulted over him and delivered a swift kick to his stomach immediately followed by a bo-staff jab to the robot's head.)

ARBUSTO: Good use of your bo-staff, Jackson. You're getting better with it every day.

JT: Like a JT do son! ANDSTOP CALLING ME JACKSON! Now watch, as I put this pooch to bed with a little taste of… DA NATE-CHAAAA! (He rose his fist to summon a vine, but the vine sucker punched JT backwards.)

ARBUSTO (groaning): Of course I never said you were an EXPERT…

(Meanwhile, Lobostryker growled as he charged at JT again but as JT was about to strike, Vance called out.)

VANCE: Hey robo-wolf!

(Lobostryker turned around to see Vance coming at him with his axe in blaster mode, firing several shots at the robot. Lobostryker began charging at Vance with his knives extended out. Just as Vance changed his axe back to normal ready to slice, Alexis jumped down in the middle of the two and slashed her falchion against Lobostryker's chest, only to make the robot slash back even harder with his knives. He then punched Alexis across the head, which sent her flying into the side of a building.)

LOBOSTRYKER: Nice try, but a strategy like that will never work.

LUCERNA: Don't get too cocky, robot! You still have the rest of us to deal with. (She took out her Light Bow.) Think your little butter knives can handle my bow?

LOBOSTRYKER: My knives are gonna dice your puny arrows!

(As JT and Lucerna battled Lobostryker, Curtis and Vance rushed over to Alexis.)

CURTIS: Alexis, are you okay?

ALEXIS (painfully getting up): N, not really. I thought for sure my plan would work.

VANCE: Yeah because jumping in the middle of an attack will only work if a fully thought-out strategy is made. I had the chance to make a dent in his body, and you just had to jump in and ruin it.

ALEXIS: At least it was better than trying to attack from the air when you knew he had a howling attack to throw at you. He didn't see me until the last second….

CALISTO: …and you still messed up!

GLACIEM: Now come off it, Calisto. Alexis was making a good strategy, unlike you who would rather rush in to attack no matter how futile it is.

CALISTO: Oh really now? (Alexis's Dragon Burster suddenly floated out of her holster, and it transformed back into Calisto's dragon body.) You wanna say that to my face?

GLACIEM (She turned back into her dragon body too): Yes I would, but this is neither the time nor the place. We got a job to do here and my job at this moment is to help my partner and not lose my temper because of your recklessness and attitude.

CURTIS: I'm with Glaciem. (To Vance and Alexis.) If you two wanna fight, do it on YOUR time, not OURS! We're supposed to work together to fight the bad guy, not each other. You two should know this.

VANCE (Smirked): You hear that Alexis? Seems like Curtis would be the better leader of this team than you, right?

CURTIS: Hold on man, I never said…

ALEXIS: Oh get over it Vance! I'm the leader now and you're just gonna have to deal with it. I didn't complain when you were the original leader, and I had twice the amount of training than you'll ever have.

VANCE: Yet I'm still the one who took down Grieger all by himself. (He turned his axe into its blaster mode) So what are you gonna do about it?

ALEXIS: Don't push me, Vance. I don't like being pushed.

VANCE: Well considered yourself pushed.

CURTIS: You guys, stop it!

(But before Curtis could say anything else, Vance fired an ice beam from his blaster while Alexis launched a fire beam from her sword's blade. The two beams collided and shot up into the air. Curtis, Glaciem, and Calisto jumped out of the way as the beam came back down. It was heading towards the other Knights and Lobostryker. JT turned and saw the beams coming at him)

JT: ...Oh grandmamma!

(The beam made contact with his suit. It caused sparks to fly from his suit and it shot him far down the street.)

LUCERNA: JT!

ALEXIS (She noticed JT, screamed in horror): JACK!

(Seeing his opponent distracted, Lobostryker slashed his knives against Lucerna and using his front legs, smacked her back against a nearby car, forcing her to demorph. On the other end of the street, the blast caused JT to demorph as well and Arbusto turned back to his original form.)

ARBUSTO (In pain): Fire and ice, a most painful combination! (He gasped when he saw JT.) Oh my word, are you okay, dear boy?

JT (He whined delusional): Granny, the frozen turkey's doing the naughty salsa with the chili pepper. (He simply rolled over on his side.)

LOBOSTRYKER (He chuckled menacingly): This was one interesting fight. I've never seen a simple double element attack cause so much damage to one of its own team members.

VANCE (He growled) : Nice going, Alexis!

ALEXIS: Me!? You had just as much to do with this as I did!

VANCE: If you hadn't have been in my way, JT wouldn't have gotten hurt.

ALEXIS: Well maybe you should have been the bigger man and just stop whining about not being a leader, and just do as you're told!

VANCE: You think that was WHINING!?

LOBOSTRYKER: SILENCE! (Everyone turned to look at the robotic wolf) This is by far the most dysfunctional team I've ever seen. You two in the Blue and Red act like you would rather fight each other. I'm not going to waste my time with the likes of you until I can get a real challenge from everyone. (He opened up a portal) I'll be back when that moment happens.

ALEXIS: You're not going anywhere! (She rose up her Falchion.) FIRE FLASH!

(Her sword made the fire snake but as the snake moved towards Lobostryker, the robot leapt into the portal and it closed before snake could wrap around him. Alexis angrily demorphed, as did Vance.)

CURTIS: Damn it, now he got away! I'm going to check on the others.

(Curtis demorphed and rushed off to Lucerna, leaving the Red and Blue knights to angrily glare at each other before going off to check up on JT.)

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE: COMMAND POST)**

(Only a short while after the fight with Lobostryker, the Knights quickly returned to their base to recover from the intense fight. While the others went to their respective rooms to recharge for a while, Vance just stayed in the Command Post, looking up at the Red Mythic Knight armor. He sighed quietly, visions of the past adventures flashing through his head.)

VANCE: Maybe it's for the best. Maybe it's time I finally passed the torch.

(The door to the Command Post opened and Alexis stepped through, closing the door behind her. As soon as she did, everyone exited their rooms and crowded around the door.)

VANCE: I'm not here to talk, Alexis. What happened…happened.

ALEXIS: Oh I know. I know WHY it happened and just when I think I can get in your head to try and understand your point of view; all I see is someone not at a hundred percent.

VANCE (He finally made eye contact): And what is that supposed to mean?

ALEXIS: I can see why you didn't want to come back Vance and now I see why you're so distant when it comes to being a Knight. You never wanted to come back from the start. All you care about now is your music and your new friends. So I'm gonna make that easier for you. I'm taking you off the team.

VANCE (His eyes narrowed): What?

(Alexis began to step forward till she was only a few feet away from him.)

ALEXIS: If every fight is going to end up like what just happened today, I don't want you endangering the team or letting demons getting away. This life comes before anything else. When we need you, we NEED you. It is not your call to decide to come and help us when you feel like it. That isn't the Vance Archer I know.

VANCE: I don't have anything to say to you other than you can't make that type of call. I am not here to bicker. Now please, leave me alone.

ALEXIS: You are not sane, Vance! (Vance said nothing as he started to go, heading to the door.) You need help if—YOU GET BACK HERE WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, ARCHER! (Vance froze.) YOU listen to me when I'm—

VANCE: SHUT UP!

(Alexis stopped dead in her words, completely shocked at what she had heard.)

VANCE: Do yourself and everyone on this team a favor and SHUT, THE HELL, UP! I am sick and tired of you treating this team like we're some kind of army. WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS, ALEXIS! You don't know the first thing about what it means to lead this team nor do you have the slightest idea what to do with all this responsibility. And I don't get why you feel the need to rag on me or shove me around. You finally got what you wanted. It's all yours, you're the RED Knight. You're the leader. So why the hell are you still angry!?

ALEXIS: BECAUSE IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN LIKE THIS FROM THE START! And I can't even enjoy this satisfaction because you're constantly butting heads with me! I wanted to be the Red Knight so bad and I would have given anything to have us switch spots. But I didn't. I swallowed that bit of happiness so YOU can get your chance. And you had it. Well now it's my turn. And if you don't like the way things are, then deal with it. Go ahead and leave because that's all you ever seem to do.

VANCE: …no.

ALEXIS: What?

VANCE: I'm not leaving. In fact, I'm gonna do the exact opposite. I'm gonna fight.

ALEXIS (She smirked): Good, finally some sense—

VANCE: Against you.

ALEXIS (She blinked): You must REALLY be crazy to try and challenge my authority.

VANCE: What authority? You have no power over me. (He glared and got almost up in her face.) I think someone needs to knock some sense into you. Pretty soon, you might just have the whole team turning on you because of the way you're acting. You may have been GIVEN the Red Knight powers but I don't think you deserve them. You want to be the leader so bad, EARN it. Fight me.

ALEXIS (She laughed nervously): No. I'm not going to fight you.

VANCE: Why? Afraid you'll lose?

ALEXIS (She scoffed): Please, if you can't beat JT then what does that mean for…

VANCE: And you say I'm not in the right head. (He shook his head.) The woods. We settle this NOW. I don't care if you don't think we should. Now's the time to put up or shut up, so what'll it be?

(Before Alexis could answer, Vance turned around and everyone from the outside scattered off as he opened the door, leaving the castle to go to the woods.)

**(SOMETIME LATER…DEEP WITHIN THE MEADOWBOROUGH WOODS)**

(Glaciem had followed Vance into the woods, far off into the center of the woods nearby the mountains. Vance sat on one of the tree stumps by himself, casually floating around some ice crystals in his open palms. This was a form of meditating that Glaciem had taught him.)

VANCE: …I'm surprised you're still here, Glaciem.

GLACIEM: I see no reason why I shouldn't go. Though I do not approve that you and Alexis have to settle things this way, there is a time for talk and a time for action.

VANCE: Exactly. (He stood up.) I'm not going to destroy her or cripple her. This is only to settle things.

GLACIEM: And I understand that. So…I shall stand by your side.

VANCE: Really? I would have expected you to leave.

GLACIEM: Do you doubt me?

VANCE: No, I don't.

GLACIEM: Then I shall not doubt you.

(Vance smiled and went back to meditating. Not far from them were Alexis and Calisto, making their way through the forest before pausing halfway. Calisto was walking beside her and then paused to look back at her.)

CALISTO (He blinked and turned around): Oh come on. Don't tell me you're getting cold feet!

ALEXIS: I still don't see the point of all this. All this is doing is wasting valuable energy…

CALISTO: Blah blah BLAH. (He crossed his arms.) Listen, Lex. There's one thing you should know about me. I don't make excuses and I never back down from a fight.

ALEXIS: This is different. This is a waste of time.

CALISTO: Really now? (He smirked.) You keep making it sound like you're gonna just walk all over him.

ALEXIS: Well…o-of course I will!

CALISTO: Yeah…kinda not seeing it. Maybe I should have been Vance's partner. He never backs away from HIS challenges.

ALEXIS: Now that's just immature.

CALISTO: Least I'm not a coward.

ALEXIS (She suddenly drew her wand on him and glared): Don't EVER call me a coward. You haven't seen the things I have, Calisto. You've been into my mind and seen my memories but being a part of me and feeling that fire, I am warning you. I am NOT holding back. So are you in?

CALISTO (He smirked): That's the Alexis I sort of know. Let's do this.

(Vance slowly stood up, hearing the sound of footsteps approaching. He looked to Glaciem who nodded before turning around and walking past the stump, stopping a fair distance from Alexis. Alexis, though hesitant, stood in front of Calisto. They each walked forward and met a few feet away from one another like before.)

ALEXIS: Vance, we—

VANCE: No more words… (He got into a stance and narrowed his eyes.) …and no backing down.

(Alexis watched Vance for a moment, still reluctant to make a move. She almost didn't have to when Vance aimed a punch for her face. She quickly caught it in her palm and twisted his arm, hitting a knee into his stomach. Vance grunted as he stepped back but he wasted no time recovering and aiming a kick to her side. Alexis blocked that and the next few kicks before trying to go for a leg sweep. Vance front flipped over this and thrust his palms forward, hitting Alexis with a frost blast against her back. She flinched and felt the blast move her forward. She growled quietly and turned, starting to throw fireballs from both of her hands at Vance. He rolled away from them and ran up one of the nearby trees, back flipping off and shooting ice crystals from his hand that jut narrowly missed Alexis. They both rushed in and tried hitting one another with punches and kicks, both blocking each other's moves and practicing skilled counter after counter against each other. Vance remained on the defensive against Alexis' fierce kicks, waiting for the right moment to strike, unusual for Vance's fighting style.)

ALEXIS (She growled in frustration): Is this all you're going to do!? Afraid to hit a gi—AGH!

(She was silenced once Vance ducked under one of her spinning kicks. When she spun back to face him, Vance clocked her with a hard uppercut. With Alexis stunned, he spun around and drove his foot into her gut, sending her flying into a tree and slumping against it. Vance slowly put his foot down and kept his eyes locked on Alexis as she got to her feet.)

CALISTO: Aww come on, you could have blocked that!

GLACIEM: Calisto, stay out of this! Let them fight.

VANCE: No I'm ready to take this to the next level. (He extended his hand and Glaciem nodded, changing into his Burster.)

ALEXIS: Is that what we're calling it? Good, that was just a warm up! (She extended her hand and Calisto immediately changed into his Burster.)

VANCE/ALEXIS (They both smirked and rose their Bursters to the sky): DRAGON FURY, IGNITE!

(Now with both of them morphed and their weapons summoned, they each stared each other down before charging in. Their Axe and Falchion clashed at blinding speed. Having trained for so long, every day as Mythic Knights, the two seemed to be evenly matched despite their switched elements. Sliding back from a powerful blocked slice, Vance turned his head to notice the lake behind him and smirked. He leapt back and pointed his Frost Axe down at the lake, firing off a beam of ice that quickly turned the lake into a frozen field.)

ALEXIS: Is that the best you have!? FIRE FLASH!

(Alexis immediately summoned the fire snake from her sword and it immediately raced towards Vance, only for it to be smashed into pieces by an ice spike straight through it.)

VANCE: Not that easy, "Lexi".

(Alexis growled, racing onto the field before suddenly being slammed in the face by a sudden wall of ice. It started to pulse red and Vance sliced straight through the ice block to cause a mini explosion, knocking Alexis down hard on the ground. Vance spun the axe in his hand and began to shoot rapid beams of piercing ice crystals. Alexis did her best to block them but some got through and stuck to her armor. She shook them off and suddenly began to glow red, charging up her fists with fire. She dashed as fast as she could, jumping over the ice and hitting direct jabs at Vance. After a couple of good ones, Vance retaliated and grabbed her, throwing her up into the air. He leapt up and dealt a series of blinding fast slices in rhythm before hitting a swift backflip kick that drove her down into the ice. She seethed in anger as Vance landed.)

VANCE: FROZEN TUNDRA STRIKE!

(Vance launched his attack against Alexis, hitting six strikes to freeze her and the seventh straight through. Alexis began to spark and she groaned out in pain, dropping to one knee as she felt her energy being drained.)

CALISTO: CRAP! Come on, stay in this Alexis! You got this!

ALEXIS: Rghh…damn, that hurt…

VANCE: Give up yet?

ALEXIS (She quickly got to her feet and looked at her energy level then to Vance): Not a chance Archer!

(Alexis ran her hand along the Falchion to start charging it up. Vance began to use the ice field to his advantage, sending wave after wave of ice energy at Alexis to try and stun her. To his surprise, Alexis charged and sliced through them with her burning hot Falchion. She moved like a blur, fire trails following her movements while she hit Vance with a flurry of kicks and punches. Vance found he couldn't block any of them as he was assaulted from all sides. Alexis rolled away and charged up her sword for another attack.)

CALISTO: How about that new strike we been working on, eh?

ALEXIS: Got it. FIRA STORM!

(Alexis flipped her Falchion in her hands and pointed it up to the sky, making the sky grow dark. Vance looked up and was suddenly pelted with fireballs coming down like meteors. He did his best to block them with ice shields but while he was distracted, Alexis charged in and hit a deadly cross slice against his chest. Vance screamed out in pain and his armor began to spark more so than usual. He tried to get away but Alexis raced in with a high running knee that sent Vance skidding across the field and tripping, rolling onto the grass. He looked up to see Alexis jump into the air and shot a beam of fire down at the ice, effectively melting it. She landed on the grass by Vance and put the Falchion on her shoulder.)

CALISTO: Awesome! And he's down for the count! Told ya!

ALEXIS: Not yet.

CALISTO: …what?

ALEXIS: I am NOT finished with him.

CALISTO: B-but ya beat him!

(Vance slowly got to his feet and gripped his Frost Axe, realizing his energy meter was almost gone and his options were limited.)

ALEXIS (her voice became that of a dark growl): I'll make an example out of you. Get on your knees and BEG me not to destroy you!

GLACIEM: Vance, I suggest you end this fight now before it gets out of hand, please.

VANCE: I'm not going down so easily!

(He roared out and poured his energy into an ice beam shot directly from his palms. He focused his energy into trying to sustain the beam while Alexis watched. With plenty of energy left, she brought up only one hand and shot a fire beam right against his. The two streams collided. Alexis was pouring as much energy as she could into her beam as was Vance.)

CALISTO: Uhh Alexis, you might want to—

ALEXIS: SHUT UP! HE'S MINE!

VANCE: Wrong answer.

(Vance suddenly rolled away and the beam went straight through a tree, slicing through it.)

ALEXIS: WHAT!?

GLACIEM: NOW!

VANCE: FROSTBITE BLAST!

(Before Alexis could react, Vance had aimed his Frost Axe in the blaster mode straight at her. She had no time to react as a powerful navy blue ice ball zoomed right towards her and through her. She began to spark and Vance swooped in, getting Alexis onto his shoulders. He jumped up and drove Alexis' face down onto his raised knee. She spun down to the ground and slammed onto it. With the adrenaline kicking in, she immediately got back and roared in anger before being met with two more slices and his trademark 540 kick, sealing the deal as she was knocked away, slamming into one of the boulders. Her Burster fell to the ground and Calisto returned to his dragon form. Vance watched Alexis try to get to her feet and even though she made it up to a standing position…she fell over and finally demorphed. Vance demorphed and Glaciem returned to her dragon form as well. Vance panted, trying to get his breath back.)

CALISTO (He tried helping Alexis up to her feet): Alexis?

ALEXIS: DON'T TOUCH ME! (She growled, making Calisto back away. She tried to get up and struggled to do so.) …D-damn it, how did this happen!? This was supposed to be MY victory! How—

VANCE: The Alexis I know wouldn't "want to make an example" out of anyone. You poured your anger and frustration into the fire instead of trying to be ONE with it. You can't have the fire work FOR you. You need it to work WITH you.

ALEXIS: T-then…how did you master the ice so quickly!?

VANCE: I did what you did. After fighting you for so long and seeing how you were trying to dig into my strategies to finish this, I took a page from your book. You made this a lot more personal than it had to be. I had to remain calm because I knew you would be the one to give in to anger because of what had happened, which is why I set it up.

ALEXIS: Y…YOU WHAT!?

VANCE: I set this whole thing up to test you. I was almost ready to pass leadership duties onto you and I thought that this fight would be the way around. Turns out I was wrong though.

ALEXIS: …you set this whole thing up to test me to see if I could be a leader? Well, obviously I failed since I lost. I gave into my anger and I lost because of that.

VANCE: …and that's exactly how I lost to Jack. This battle showed me one thing though. You wouldn't give up. You showed that passion that I had when I was the Red Knight so in a way, it was like I was fighting myself. I honestly didn't care about winning or losing this time. Do you know why?

ALEXIS (She slowly got to her feet and took in a breath): Because you're the leader.

VANCE: No, it's about letting go of that hate and frustration. If you let go of that, you can master your element. That's how I won. I let it go. And I hope you can let it go too because if you can't, I don't want to have a repeat of this fight. (He extended his hand to hers.) …one bridge at a time.

(Alexis looked down at his hand. Calisto looked to her and Glaciem looked to Vance. They both nodded and Alexis slowly took Vance's hand, shaking it.)

ALEXIS: (Looked down) I don't know what came over me. I gave you a hard time, and worst of all Jack got hurt because of me.

VANCE: Please, if I know Jack, he's probably in bed right now, laughing the whole thing off. (Alexis glared at him.) Not like it's a bad thing that is. But anyways, we need to get back to base to recharge.

(Alexis nodded and the two of them, with their dragons, teleported back to base.)

**(SUNDRAVILLE FOUNDRY, 2 HOURS LATER)**

(While Vance and Alexis were recharging from their fight, Lobostryker decided to invade the local foundry. The workers ran out of the building, scared for their lives. Lobostryker used his mighty howls to blow some workers still inside around the building, smacking them into walls before getting up and leaving the building. Lobostryker surveyed the interior as he paced the main floor. He saw abandoned crane ladles hanging from the chains just above crucibles of molten metal.)

LOBOSTRYKER: This'll do, this'll do just fine. My Master will be pleased to have this place! Now, let me see… (He looked around the building again and saw a lone worker hiding behind a support beam.) YOU! Yeah you with the hard hat! (The man looked around startled.) What are you looking at?

WORKER (scared): N-nothing! Leave me alone!

LOBOSTRYKER: Oh, not very friendly are we? (He summoned his knives.) My master could use a human slave to help with his new robots. Are you going to come quietly, or do I have to do this painful way?

(The worker was still too scared to move as he fell to the ground and backed up towards a wall. Lobostryker snickered evilly as he walked closer and closer to the man with his knives extended. When he was finally toe to toe with the worker, he prepared to stab him but before he could, an energy blast struck the floor next to him. Lobostryker jumped when he saw the blast.)

LOBOSTRYKER: WHAT!? Where did that come from!? Who's here!?

(He turned around and looked up towards the catwalk and saw Vance and Alexis, fully morphed and ready for action, holding their Bursters.)

ALEXIS: The next shot won't miss.

LOBOSTRYKER: You two again!? But…but how!?

VANCE (to the worker): You on the floor, get outta here! (The man nodded, got up, and ran out of the foundry.) You just can't keep a Knight down for long, can you?

LOBOSTRYKER: Where's the rest of your team? Did they just give up and send you two in for sacrifices?

ALEXIS: They won't be joining us this time. Your business is with us, and ONLY us.

VANCE: And if you're not down with it, then you've got one dysfunctional duo ready to send you to the scrap heap!

LOBOSTRYKER: Please, you two, against me? You'll tear each other apart before even getting to me!

ALEXIS: You really think so? That'll be your first mistake.

VANCE: And your last.

(Vance and Alexis jumped down from the catwalk and landed on their feet. Lobostryker went in with his knives while Vance and Alexis went in with their Bursters. They fired several shots at the robot, but Lobostryker sliced through them with his knives. He then charged after Vance with a knife. He raised his arm and it came down, only to be blocked by Vance's arm, who then front kicked the robot in the stomach. Lobostryker was pushed back into Alexis, who used her Burster to shoot the robot in the back. The robot turned around ready to swing his knife, but Alexis back flipped out of the way. Vance summoned his Axe and then, seeing Lobostryker still facing the other way, slashed into him with the weapon. Lobostryker then back-handed Vance back into a support beam. The Knight quickly got back up and stood ready with his Axe.)

VANCE: Come on, really, a simple back hand? Gonna have to do better than that.

LOBOSTRYKER: Oh don't tempt me Blue Knight! (He let out a massive howl but Vance diagonally slashed his axe in front of him, creating a blurry blue strike. This time, he wasn't thrown back.) WHAT!? How come you didn't go flying through the air!?

VANCE: I realized your howls are really nothing more than energy waves. It pushes things back when it comes in contact with anything. So I just struck back with my own attack, cutting your howl in pieces. I should have tried that last time.

GLACIEM: Good thinking Vance, that was very good use of battle analyses.

LOBOSTRYKER: Howls or no howls, you're not leaving this place unless it's inside a metal casting!

VANCE: Not today!

(Vance charged in and struck many blows with his Axe while Lobostryker struck with his knives. They each made direct hits while managing to evade a few them by blocking with their arms. Vance gained the upper hand when he used his Axe to make several large dents in the robot's body, but it stopped once Lobostryker grabbed Vance by the wrist, squeezing it tightly.)

LOBOSTRYKER: Now how about that air ride I promised you?

(Lobostryker threw Vance up in the air and with no time to react, he let out a mighty howl that sent the Blue Knight over the side rail of the catwalk before falling onto its walkway.)

VANCE (He grunted to himself, stumbling to get up): That's right, just keep following the plan.

LOBOSTRYKER: That takes care of him. Now…

(Before he could finish, Lobostryker was stabbed through his back and out his stomach with the flaming blade of Alexis's falchion. Alexis removed her weapon as the robot began to emit small flames and electrical discharge. He started twitching and his speech strained as if he were breaking down.)

CALISTO: You didn't forget about us, did you? What a shame! And here I thought you were gonna give us that real fight you wanted.

ALEXIS (to Calisto): It won't happen now. If I got this right, his body's going to malfunction.

LOBOSTRYKER: You-y-y-y-y-you will regreeeeet that, red kni-i-i-ight!

ALEXIS/CALISTO: Make us!

(Alexis dashed off to stairs leading up to the catwalk. Lobostryker, unable to process correctly, chased after her. She ran up the stairs and joined Vance, who was regaining his composure. Lobostryker began to stumble up the stairs.)

LOBOSTRYKER: You chooooose to die-die-die-die up there!? Your defe-your defe-defeat is near!

ALEXIS (to Vance): You still in this fight?

VANCE: Never said I gave up, did I? (He looked down the walkway and peered over the side of the rail to see a crucible full of motel metal in the end of the catwalk.) I got an idea. Follow me.

(The two ran down the path of the catwalk way until they reached the end corner. When they stopped running, Lobostryker made his way to the top and locked his sights on the Knights in front of him.

LOBOSTRYKER (stammering): You've reached the e-e-e-end of the roooooad, Knights! T-t-t-t-time to say goooooooodbyyyyyye!

(The robot managed to gather enough power to fast walk down the catwalk.)

VANCE (to Alexis): So, you really think this'll work a second time?

ALEXIS: It worked last time, so it has to work now.

GLACIEM: You did lead everyone up here, Vance. The plan is all coming to together.

CALISTO: So let's not waste this moment. He's right where we want them! Do it!

VANCE/ALEXS: RIGHT! (They raised their Axe and Falchion together to form an "X".) FLAMING ICE STREAK!

(The Axe and Falchion emitted a large ice beam surrounded by fiery rings. It made direct contact with Lobostryker, piercing him through his chest and right out back, with blast blowing his helmet off his head. Lobostryker began to spark heavily as the outline of his body was covered in flames while his front and back were coated in ice. The robot leaned on the side of the catwalk rail, but the flames melted the rail away and he fell down into the crucible of motel metal. Vance and Alexis ran over and looked down as Lobostryker howled in pain when his body began to melt. His flailing arms melted off before he sunk under the molten metal. A small explosion was heard from under the metal and a bright light was seen before all silence fell upon the foundry.)

VANCE: Well that's it, he's gone. His entire body's melted away.

ALEXIS: A mega form cannot happen if the entire body is completely gone. You did good, Vance.

VANCE: Well I don't deserve all the credit. After all, it was your idea to stab him and cause a malfunctioning.

ALEXIS: True, but you had the idea of leading him up here just to throw him off the side to melt him.

GLACIEM: In either case, you both worked together and now that's one less problem of Xavious's to deal with.

CALISTO: But uh, what about that helmet thing over there?

VANCE: Helmet? (He turned to see Lobostryker's helmet still on the catwalk.) Oh right, that!

(Vance and Alexis walked over to the helmet and Vance picked it up, looking over its intricate deal and framework.)

ALEXIS: That thing looks extremely advanced for its time. Certainly not anything I've ever seen before.

VANCE: I'm not much of a tech person either… (He raised his communicator.) Curtis, we defeated Lobostryker, but he left behind some helmet thing. I don't know what it does, but you think you can look at this thing to see who, or even what, made it?

CURTIS: You got it, buddy! I'll take a look at it as soon as you two get back to the base.

ALEXIS: Excellent! We'll see you then.

CURTIS: Oh, and guys?

VANCE/ALEXIS: Yeah?

CURTIS: …nice job.

(Vance and Alexis nodded and with the helmet in their possession, they teleported out of the foundry.)

**(JT AND ALEXIS' ROOM, LATER THAT NIGHT)**

(JT and Alexis' room was not anything fancy, a perfect size for two people to sleep in. It included a large queen-size bed fit for two; on the left side of the room was a dresser with a large stack of dusty tomes and Alexis' wand on top, large carpet bags, and a desk with a framed picture of JT and Alexis' trip to Venice. On the right side of the room, near the exit door and the door to the closet, was another dresser supporting a large amount of Power Ranger action figures, Boxed Set DVD's, and deluxe Megazords; an accordion set aside the dresser, the lamp from A Christmas Story on a lamp table, assorted pizza boxes stacked next to the accordion, and on top of a table was a large pile of miscellaneous comic books. In front of the bed stood a digital television hooked with JT's old PS2 game console. At this moment, JT sat alone in the bed, flipping through the channels, in his tank top with a bandage over his chest. Alexis walked in; exhausted after the day she'd been, wearing her nightgown.)

ALEXIS: Hey Jack, how're you feeling?

JT: I've been WAAAAAAY worse, hon. I may be half frozen, half crispy, but I am still DOMINANT IN THE FACE OF PAIN! Arbusto on the other hand, sensing hostility in the force I am.

ARBUSTO (He called out from downstairs): Oh if I weren't the gentle dragon I am, I'd SHOW you how hostile I am!

JT (He nervously called back): You're upset, I can tell!

ARBUSTO: Oh you cannot fathom how upset I am! If you were to compare my rage to the burning, BLAZING sun turning into a SUPERNOVA, there would be BARELY ANY comparison to…

(A large smacking sound was heard.)

LUCERNA: SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!

JT: …he's fiiiiiine. (Alexis giggled a bit, but then her face returned to a concerned frown.) Lexi, you ok?

ALEXIS: No, not really. I just can't believe I let the heat of the fire get to me… I just lost control of myself…

JT: Babe, relax… (He sat up, grunting in pain.) It wasn't your fault. It's the power/responsibility scenario!

ALEXIS: You mean with great power comes great responsibility?

JT: Daaaaamn straight! You get new powers, ones that you're not used to or are like the polar opposite of what you're used to… your brain gets all fried! I had it myself when I was a wee child! (He inhaled deeply.) I got my very first coupon book, filled with coupons for free pizza. I used five coupons at once and got five free pizzas, and IT WAS PARADISE!

ALEXIS (She cocked an eyebrow, confused): Not exactly relative in this situation, but what happened?

JT (He looked embarrassed): …they came back up later that night.

ALEXIS: …uh-huh. I know it was just a test but, I don't know if I have what it takes to be a leader after that.

JT: …esqueeze me?

ALEXIS: I'm being serious Jack! I mean look at all that I've caused in just a week! It was my "brilliant" idea that got the Mythic Knight powers destroyed, I tried to force Vance back into working with us like he was some kind of tin soldier, I fought against Vance in spite and LOST, and worst of all, you, one of the most important people in my life, got hurt in the crossfire of our stupid little power struggle! (JT looked like he was about to say something.) I never wanted to hurt you, even if it was an accident! (Small tears started forming in Alexis' eyes.) Pfft, some Red Knight I'm making.

(This scene was all too familiar to JT. It brought him back to six months ago. He screwed up just as bad, and came this close to just walking out, leaving Alexis and everything he loved about the Power Rangers behind. But Alexis was right there to talk him out of it and show him that he was still important to the team and her.)

JT: Now hold it right there! NOBODY talks that way about my lady! Especially not….uh, my lady!

ALEXIS: Jack…

JT: Don't interrupt, I am NOT gonna let my lady go around saying she's a horrible Red Ranger, (He pulled a chart from under the bed, showing pictures of Troy from Megaforce, Mack from Operation Overdrive, and Alex from Time Force.) While no one bats an eyelash at THESE THREE!

ALEXIS (She wiped her eyes, then stared confused at the picture of Alex): Wait, who's that?

JT (He threw the chart across the room): No one important. But so what if you made one… or two… or a few mistakes this week, WHO CARES?! It doesn't matter what color you are! You're forgetting all the awesome stuff YOU'VE done! NOT the Red Knight, NOT the Blue Knight, YOU! The girl who knows more spells than I can count. The girl who fought her way out of some creepy goblin's limbo, and KICKED MAJOR DEMON ASS! And more importantly, the girl who actually listens to me when I start missing my parents. (That last example brought a sad smile to Alexis' face, as JT used his hand to wipe her eyes.) Lexi, YOU are an awesome person no matter what suit you wear. We all make minor mistakes. It only means you are HUMAN! Today was more of a life lesson type-dealie. Tomorrow you'll kick major booty, and still be the awesome girl that I love!

ALEXIS (She smiled even wider, sniffled slightly): I've heard something similar to that before.

JT: Hey, you didn't give up on me during the whole Arcana situation, so I won't give up on you. (They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then leaned in for a passionate kiss, Alexis taking care not to injure JT.)

ALEXIS: Thank you Jack.

JT: Anytime babe, it's just the kind of guy I am! (He scooted over, and then fell off the bed landing on his chest. He hollered in agony.) MY PROFOUND MOMENT IS RUINED BY AGONIZING PAIN!

ALEXIS (She cringed): …you want me to get the burn cream and the heater?

JT: PLEASE!

**(VANCE'S ROOM , 2:32 AM)**

(Despite gaining a high measure of energy for the fight against Lobostryker again, Vance was out cold for the rest of the night in his room...until the nightmares started to kick in. He could only see flashes of Arcana appearing in his mind as well as his laughter ringing in his ear. However, this time there was a vision of a black hole in the middle of the Nether and the castle within in the Nether shattering. He could see a figure moving towards the black hole and there was nothing he could do to save him. He woke up suddenly, not jerking awake, but his eyes shot open. He let out a light exhale, eyes wandering around the room before slowly laying his head back down.)

GLACIEM: ...another nightmare?

VANCE (He turned his head to the source of the noise and sat up slightly.): Glaciem, what are you doing here?

GLACIEM: When dragons bond with their other halves, they can sense everything their partner feels. Every thought, every memory, every bit of pain, it's all connected.

VANCE (He tried to narrow his eyes to make out Glaciem through the darkness): …mind turning on the light then?

(Glaciem nodded and made her way through the open down and walked over to the light switch. When the light came on, Vance was pleasantly shocked to see a human female, almost 20 years old in appearance, with black shoulder-length hair standing by the light switch. She wore a cyan, silk tank top that outlined her slender figure and pajama bottoms with little snowflakes on them. Her skin looked pale against the light and she moved a few blue tipped bangs past her amber eyes to look upon Vance.)

GLACIEM: Something wrong, Vance?

VANCE: No I just thought…

GLACIEM: That I was a dragon? Well, you're right. But we possess human forms. You didn't think we'd spend years on end locked up in a cave do you?

VANCE: Not at all. I just wasn't expecting you to show up. I've kinda gotten used to dealing with these alone.

GLACIEM (She nodded and went over to the side of the bed, sitting gently on the edge of the bed to look at him.): Well maybe you shouldn't have to. You can't necessarily be alone now that you're back with the others.

VANCE: It's a little more complicated than that.

GLACIEM: Is it? I really don't think so. (Vance looked to her.) Your nightmares are…vivid, to say the least. Having looked into your memories, you carry more baggage than anyone else I know. Every time you fight it feels like you have something to prove. Like in today's fight with Alexis.

VANCE (He sighed): I know. Things went overboard, more so than I thought.

GLACIEM: I could sense your drive to win was burning more so than mine. Calisto, he has that same kind of drive to win. What's the term, double or nothing?

VANCE: I used to be like that. (He looked away.) I'm not used to losing. When I did for the first time, I just thought it was a fluke. But then I lost again and it put a chip into my ego. So that gives me the extra motivation I need to not lose again.

GLACIEM: You're thinking I would have thought less of you if you lost, didn't you?

VANCE: How did you—(Glaciem gave him a look.) Right, part of me thought that, yes.

GLACIEM: Win or lose, you were trying to settle things and test Alexis's potential. And I can feel why. However, I don't think the not wanting to lose again was the ONLY motivation you had. (Vance said nothing.) I have been through your mind and seen many of your memories. You've LET me see some very personal things but every once in a while I pass by a door that I cannot open.

VANCE: I know. That door has something I'm…not exactly proud of. And it's not one I can open on my own. I've made a lot of my mistakes in my past that have shaped me into the person I am today. Even today, I regret a lot of them and I can't seem to get rid of them. (He touched his chest lightly, his hand over his scar.) And this is my reminder. These nightmares, they haven't stopped and I don't know WHEN they will stop.

GLACIEM: Maybe they will, maybe they won't. (She sighed lightly.) I think that door is holding in more baggage than you can hold. I know what that does to someone when it festers up. It's like a frozen river. It keeps the water from moving and locks it in place. Your mind, your soul, and your mentality shouldn't be clogged. It must flow without distraction. One day I know you'll let all this go and when you do, you and I shall be fully bonded and we will both be at our full potential.

VANCE: You think so? (He smiled at her.)

GLACIEM (She placed her hand on his and nodded.): I KNOW so. Shall I stay here to keep you company?

VANCE: Don't you have to be downstairs with the others? Like, is there a rule?

GLACIEM (She shook her head): I didn't see any. You get some rest, okay?

(Vance nodded and laid back down, sighing quietly before noticing Glaciem sliding over next to him. He watched her for the moment before slowly drifting off to sleep. Glaciem smiled and laid next to him, watching him fall asleep before falling asleep herself.)

**(FADE TO BLACK, END CREDITS)**


	4. Nature's Road

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
EPISODE 34: Nature's Road  
WRITTEN BY JOEY TURNER, ZAK KAYES, AND JMMY MAEHER**

**(JUNDAI MOUNTAINS)**

(For six months, Yuranzo's hideout in the Jundai Mountains remained untouched, and still undiscovered by any of Yuranzo's enemies. Only Braygo, Accelerazor, and two unused soul cards were the only signs of life in these mountains until now. A shadow portal appeared along one of the walls of the cave, and Yuranzo triumphantly stepped from the other side, back to his own sanctuary.)

YURANZO: FEAR NOT LOYAL SUBJECTS! YOUR CONQUERING HERO RETURNS! (He stood triumphantly only to find the cave completely empty.) Uh…hello? Boys? Braygo? Accelerazor? Anyone?

(Suddenly a large rumbling sound was heard, and Yuranzo just looked in fear, for running straight at him was an excited-looking Braygo.)

BRAYGO: BOSS!

YURANZO: …oh crap.

(Braygo scooped up Yuranzo into a bone-crushing bear hug.)

BRAYGO: BOSS! OH I MISS-DED YOU! Did you miss me? Because I MISS-DED YOUSE THE MOST!

YURANZO (He struggled against Braygo): Can't… feel… anything!

(Braygo let go of Yuranzo, who just collapsed on the floor. Accelerazor entered the cave center from the same hole that Braygo came through.)

ACCELERAZOR: Oye, what is it now Braygo?! Can't you see I… (He finally noticed Yuranzo and just sniffed.) Oh, YOU'RE back.

YURANZO (He hadn't noticed Accelerazor's bitterness): YES! Your brave and dashingly handsome cult leader has returned! And you would not BELIEVE the spirit-crushing pain I've endured! I came close to finally taking the throne for us! But then Xavious showed up, and we DUKED IT OUT! He tried to shake me off, but he was no match for my swivel kick slice attack! Or my…

ACCELERAZOR (He rolled his eyes): Well I heard that you got turned to stone by Xavious for six months before you could even get the throne. Talk about embarrassing. (He chuckled quietly.)

YURANZO (He stopped his little reenactment, looking embarrassed): LIES AND SLANDER SIR! …It was six months and a week. The point is I'm back! And the CULT OF THE JESTER SHALL REIN SUPREME AGAIN! And this time, we're aiming higher! Along with our little Power Ranger problem, we're gonna topple the new king off his little pedestal! And with you two by my side, we WILL be unstoppable!

ACCELERAZOR: Yeah…about that. See, the time you've been gone helped me do some thinking.

YURANZO: Ooo, a dangerous thought there.

ACCELERAZOR: I remembered that I was never meant to be tied down to YOU for the rest of my life! Arcana gave me those soul cards to give to you. I just figured I'd stick around see where this little cult of yours went and what a shock, it's going nowhere!

YURANZO: …what exactly are you saying?

ACCELERAZOR: What I'm saying is while you were away, Arcana came by, told us what happened, so sorry to say, but I'm outta here!

YURANZO: You're QUITTING ON ME!? You can't do that to me! I'm the one who gave you life, TWICE!

ACCELERAZOR: Yeah, but not having you in my skin gave me THIS! (He pulled out a silver, glossy, energy rifle.)

YURANZO: The hell!? Where'd you get that?! Demons don't usually get weapons like that!

ACCELERAZOR: None of your business! (He fired a yellow energy beam, which blasted Yuranzo into a wall. When the beam disappeared, Yuranzo fell to the ground, and Accelerazor leaped to the cave entrance.) So long sucker and look out Sundraville! Accelerazor's back, and I'm gonna RUN this stinkin' city into the ground!

(He cackled manically, and raced outside the cave entrance, and disappeared in the distance. Yuranzo got back up, clutching his ribs in pain.)

YURANZO: Yeah? W-well WHO NEEDS YOU!? Go on then! You'll be back! They all come back. OH I HOPE HE COMES BACK! Why does everything I work with TURN ON ME!?

BRAYGO (He put his hand on Yuranzo's shoulder): Well, look at the happy side boss, at least ya still gots me!

YURANZO: …I wonder if going to Xavious NOW will be enough for him to kill me.

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE: TRAINING AREA)**

(A little over a week following Lobostryker's defeat, the Knights wasted no time getting back into their usual training routine. Alexis and Vance had worked out most of their differences so the group could function better. Lucerna had decided it would be best for everyone to train against their respective counterparts while Lucerna observed and practiced on her own. Alexis sparred with Calisto while the dragon was holding up some pads for Alexis to hit. Having picked up a bit of kickboxing in Venice, she was able to hit hard and swift punches to the pads in rapid combos.)

CALISTO: There we go. Ya gotta strike hard and fast so they can't strike back!

ALEXIS: That's not exactly what I'm used to, Calisto. I'm used to strategies and counter attacks so just going in head on feels…foreign.

CALISTO: Eh, it isn't that big of a difference. Ya still kick about as much ass as me. I'm still better though-

(Alexis suddenly grabbed Calisto's arm and dragged him down to the ground, locking him in a cross face maneuver on the ground.)

ALEXIS: You were saying?

CALISTO (He struggled against her): Okay, okay! We're equal!

ALEXIS (She smirked and released him and got up): Good. Don't lower your guard to me and don't get cocky.

CALISTO: It's not cocky if you can back it up, baby.

ALEXIS: Until you CAN back it up, try flirting on someone who's SINGLE!

CALISTO: Right, just backing off now.

(At the same time, Vance and Glaciem were busy trying out various holds and moves on each other. Even though Glaciem was a fighter, Vance was careful not to hurt her as he practiced his muay thai against her, using his forearms and knees to hit along her body. Glaciem caught him and tried to twist his arm around but Vance flipped out of it and pulled Glaciem down with an arm drag. Vance knelt and attempted to pin Glaciem with an arm-bar but she rolled out of it.)

VANCE: Very good, you're catching onto my moves.

GLACIEM: You're not just barging in fists-a blazing though.

VANCE: Strategy will only get you so far though, Glaciem.

GLACIEM: Really? (She suddenly hit a leg sweep on Vance and pounced on top of him, pinning him by the shoulders.) I'd be inclined to disagree.

VANCE (He looked up to her and watched her before flipping her off onto her back and rolling to pin her down as well): Don't get too comfy on top.

(They both stared at each other briefly before blushing and moving off. Vance helped Glaciem up and they nodded before continuing to spar. Curtis and Prismio seemed to be having some problems as they fought. They had been practicing with catching and sending black orbs of psychic energy but when it came to hand to hand combat, all Prismio seemed to do was go on the defensive. Curtis tried for a roundhouse kick but Prismio caught it and shoved him back, about to try and go for a punch but hesitated.)

CURTIS: …Is something the matter? You've been doing nothing but blocking. You could have countered me at least four or five times.

PRISMIO (He nervously gulped): Uhh w-well …I-I don't think I should?

CURTIS: But why not?

PRISMIO: I-I…

CURTIS: You were doing just fine when we were fighting before—

PRISMIO: I-I just don't like to fight okay?

CURTIS (He thought for a moment): That doesn't make any sense. Come on, you're a good fighter.

PRISMIO: …Curtis …don't.

CURTIS (He ignored Prismo as he sped up his attacks): Don't hold back on me now.

PRISMIO: C-Curtis please…

(Curtis stepped back and aimed one direct punch that Prismio wouldn't be able to block but Prismio's eyes flashed dark purple and Curtis' fist halted in front of his face. Prismio spun around and drove his foot right into Curtis' stomach that knocked him back. Lucerna observed this but said nothing.)

PRISMIO: I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to—

CURTIS: Whoa, whoa, relax Prismo. It's okay. (He straightened himself up and smirked.) Nice kick though.

PRISMIO: R-really?

CURTIS: Yeah. Now why don't you actually try to spar against me? I'm not going to hurt you.

PRISMIO (He looked away briefly, noticing Lucerna who nodded.): …O-okay.

CURTIS (He looked at this communicator): On second thought, you practice by yourself for a bit. I gotta check something out in the Command Post. Be right back. (He left the trench area using the large teleportation pad near the base of the cliff.)

(Meanwhile, Arbusto and JT were sparring as well. Arbusto stood ready, while JT just scratched himself and got into his own more lazy battle pose. Arbusto stomped into the ground and 2 large boulders levitated up from the ground, and flew at top speed towards JT. But JT, not even paying attention, leaped backwards over one of the boulders, and ducked avoiding the other.)

ARBUSTO: What on earth are you doing!? That's not how you defend against a bombardment!

JT: What? That's how a JT rolls! Me, ever swift against the forces of… (He posed triumphantly.) DA NATE-CHAAAA!

ARBUSTO (He groaned): Why do you insist upon that? You're supposed to block my attacks with attacks of your own!

JT: What, you mean like a combat round of patty cake?

ARBUSTO: No, not like "patties" or "cakes!" It's a serious strategic method proving that we are in fact, in sync, I fire upon you and you counter with your own fire power!

JT: Pfft, child, you crazy! That's exactly what the baddies are gonna expect! You gotta mix things up, shut off the OOOOOLE think-tank! Element of surprise! One minute I'm here…. (He slid to the bottom of the floor, only to unexpectedly pop up directly behind Arbusto.) And now I'm here here! SQUEEE!

(JT suddenly jumped on Arbusto's back, Arbusto screamed in horror and started running around, flailing his arms rapidly.)

ARBUSTO: GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF OF ME!

JT: WOOT! I'M THE COWBOY I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE- (Vance, Glaciem, and Alexis looked at him in confusion) What?

(Arbusto continued flailing around until he became exhausted. He slowed to a halt and JT slid right underneath him. Before Arbusto could react, JT bent himself back and plunged both his feet into Arbusto, sending him flying and landing on his back. JT stood up and struck a pose.)

JT: YEEEAAAAH! VICTORY FOR THE JT! BAI-SCHWAN-ZIII!

ALEXIS: "Bai-schwan-zii"?

JT: Yeah, it's mah new catchphrase.

VANCE: Whatever happened to hi-gi-

JT: It didn't work out! (Arbusto groaned and JT nervously walked over to him.) Ooh, sorry about that Busty. I uh, I think I left my brain off for a bit too long. (He offered his hand out to Arbusto.)

ARBUSTO (He rolled his eyes): Well now that doesn't surprise me. And you may address me as Arbusto and NOT as "Busty", Jackson.

JT: Hey! You KNOW I hate being called Jackson! I prefer JT, Jack, Jackie, Super J, MT. JT-OPOLIS SUPREME, or Shelby.

ARBUSTO: …Shelby? (He grumbled.) Would you please ATTEMPT to have some form of logic in that black hole you call a brain!?

LUCERNA (She smirked): Come now "Busty", JT's got a pretty good style. Not exactly what I would do, but he gets the job done.

ARBUSTO: But…

LUCERNA: Ease up, brain boy. (She crossed her arms lightly and her smile changed to a frown.) Unless you wanna go a free rounds with me?

ARBUSTO: …point noted. (He turned to Alexis, Calisto, Glaciem, and Vance): One of you, assist me here! Isn't Jackson's lack of actual fight strategy more than a little aggravating?

JT: You do know I'm standing like right here, right?

GLACIEM: Show him some respect, Arbusto.

CALISTO: Dude, ya gotta loosen up. JT's got it going on. He's got like a year of fighting under his belt. I mean he's not as awesome as me but—(Glaciem elbowed him in the gut, causing a grunt.) O-okay, he's as equal as us. Better?

GLACIEM: Better. Prismio, do you have a problem with JT's fighting style? (He shook his head.) See? You're the only one Arbu-

VANCE: I'd kinda disagree.

JT: Of course you would.

VANCE: Don't let it get to you too much, Arbusto. JT's more of…an acquired taste. He barely takes ANYTHING seriously. (Alexis glared at him and Vance rolled his eyes.) But he does know what he's doing, most of the time.

ALEXIS: Indeed he does. Arbusto, in the middle of a fight, the enemy won't sit back and let you plan out your fighting, and you can't predict every move. You have to be prepared to improvise and counter whatever the enemy throws at you.

ARBUSTO: You mean fight without thinking?

JT (He slammed a graduation hat on top of Arbusto's head): THAT'S RIGHT! HE CAN BE TAUGHT!

ARBUSTO (He ripped the hat off his head): This is ABSURD! If I can't think while fighting, how will I win?

JT: You win by letting your gut guide you through a fight. You just shut your brain off, like me.

ARBUSTO (He groaned and rolled his eyes): Yes-yes-yes, and while I'm at it I'll eat greasy Italian food all day, massage my significant other's back with my feet, and write odes to Thomas Oliver's PONYTAIL all day long! I'm sure that will surely destroy every monster in our path!

JT: Oye! (He got up into Arbusto's face.) I'll thank ya kindly, not to speak ill of the Tommy's ponytail.

ARBUSTO: No true man of whom I know wears a ponytail!

JT: Hey, before he got a buzz and spikes, THAT PONYTAIL WAS BAD-ASS! It's more of a ponytail than YOU'LL ever get!

ARBUSTO: Why would I even WANT a ponytail?! I'M A DRAGON! It would be pointless!

JT: Yeah, about as pointless as a beekeeper with a falafel iron!

ARBUSTO: That doesn't even make sense!

JT: YOU don't even make sense!

ARBUSTO: YOU are an incompetent child in an adult's body!

JT: And you're an overthinking, pompous, WINDBAG!

CURTIS (Returning to the trench) HEY-HEY-HEY BREAK IT UP! Both of you! We've got a situation!

ALEXIS: What situation?

CURTIS: There's trouble on the highways! Looks like our old friend Accelerazor is throwing a "welcome back" party.

GLACIEM: Accelerazor?

ALEXIS: He's the first demon we defeated with the Jet Streamers. I was starting to wonder where he disappeared to.

VANCE: I'm not a party crasher, but I don't want to miss this.

(He and Alexis looked to Calisto and Glaciem, who nodded and morphed into their Burster forms. Prismio nodded as well and turned into Curtis' Burster.)

JT: I'm a little underdressed, though when has that stopped me before!? (He turned to Arbusto.) And when we're done, I'm gonna teach you the ins and outs of shutting your thinking-hole off!

ARBUSTO (He rolled his eyes): Oh ecstasy, I can't wait. (He morphed into JT's Burster.)

LUCERNA (She brought her arms up and crossed them together, morphing into her suit): Let's jam!

VANCE (He looked to Lucerna): Lucerna, where's your Burster?

LUCERNA: Oh, that thing from our first fight? I don't need it. That was just a prototype for demonstrating the Burster powers to you. (She rose up her right arm.) See this? This all I'll need.

(The knights ran to the teleportation pad with their Bursters held high.)

KNIGHTS: DRAGON FURY! IGNITE!

(They each morphed, teleported to the top of the trench, ran to the garage area to get on their Jet Streamers. They had been repainted all black with accents matching their respective colors. With no time to waste, the group set off.)

**(SUNDRAVILLE HIGHWAYS)**

(The Knights made their way as fast as they could toward the highways to witness the current destruction happening. Accelerazor had made quite a mess from his current position, using his new energy rifle to blast and wreck various cars and trucks heading their way. He had already caused a huge pile up near one of the exits, Accelerazor laughed manically as he turned to see an eighteen-wheeler heading right for him. A series of bursts from the rifle caused the truck's tires to explode, knocking the truck on its side. Accelerazor simply stepped aside and watched it slide into the pile up to cause another explosion.)

ACCELERAZOR (He laughed heartily, putting his rifle on his shoulder): Now this is more my style!

(However, Accelerazor wasn't expecting the energy blasts from the Jet Streamer to strike along his back. He grunted and turned around to see the Knights land their Jet Streamers on the highway, not too far from him.)

VANCE: The party's over, Accelerazor!

ACCELERAZOR: So it is true about you guys, but new powers aren't going to save you though! You Mythic Knights should have stayed down when you had the chance!

LUCERNA: And miss out on all the fun? How insulting.

ALEXIS: And for your information, it's DRAGON Knights now.

ACCELERAZOR (He laughed once more): So what? You switch colors, weapons, voices, it doesn't matter!

JT: Tell that to Bandai! Anyways, where'd you get that kick-awesome blaster Tenacious D-mon?! Yuranzo rip off the Robo-Cop or something?

ACCELERAZOR: None of your business where I got this, and I ain't working for that loser anymore. Now it's just me, running solo! And it's a shame 'cause that clown's on a one-way ticket to Hell. He ain't got a clue on what to do now besides hiding.

CURTIS: Yeah, that sounds like our Yuranzo.

ACCELERAZOR: Well I know exactly what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna destroy you and tear this highway apart! (He turned and began to race away.)

ALEXIS: Lucerna, Vance, follow him in the sky. See if you can cut him off!

VANCE/LUCERNA: Got it! (They revved their Jet Streamer and took to the sky, boosting after Accelerazor.)

ALEXIS: Curtis, Jack, follow me! We have speed on our side as well.

(JT and Curtis nodded, following Alexis as they took to the road. They drove by the pile up and onto the fresh highway. Accelerazor kept a steady pace up, looking back to see the three Knights chasing after.)

ACCELERAZOR: Big mistake.

(He turned around and kept his pace of running backwards and shot a stream of energy bullets back at them. The three Knights weaved and dodged the blasts, shooting back at him in retaliation. Several police cars had shown up and began to give chase to Accelerazor.)

CURTIS: What the-!? Oh so NOW the police finally show up!?

JT: Wait, we have POLICE!? (Curtis and JT just shrugged.)

ALEXIS (She looked to the police cars and drove alongside them): Please leave this to us! This demon's too dangerous for you!

(The police simply ignored Alexis and zoomed forward toward Accelerazor. Accelerazor saw this and jumped onto one of the police cars and had a better chance to aim, firing off a cluster of energy missiles from the rifle. They shot out onto the highway and narrowly missed the three Knights. JT charged forward and fired his blasts at Accelerazor but the blasts seemed to have no effect. Vance and Lucerna flew lower to the ground and rained down energy blasts that knocked Accelerazor off. He managed to keep up his speed on the highway. Out of anger, he turned around and blasted at two of the cop cars. Their tires popped and they flipped and rolled back towards the Knights. Curtis noticed this and used his telekinesis to stop them from rolling and moved to the side.)

CURTIS: Go ahead without me! I need to make sure those people are okay!

(JT and Alexis watched Curtis leave before nodding at one another and catching up to Accelerazor. Accelerazor looked back to see the four Knights hot on their tails. JT picked up speed and raced right alongside Accelerazor.)

JT (Irish accent): Already pally, pull it over to the side o' the curb!

ACCELERAZOR: You again!? RGGH! When will you punks quit!? (He suddenly zoomed ahead.)

JT: Resistin' an arrest are ye? Yer only makin' it worse for yourself! (He sped up after him with Vance, Alexis, and Lucerna right behind him.)

ALEXIS: I don't get it! Accelerazor's never been able to outrun the Jet Streamers before!

VANCE: He must have gotten a power boost to go with that gun of his. How do we slow him down?

JT (Overhearing everything, an idea popped in his head): IDEA! (He called back to Vance.) Vance! You still got an axe up your sleeve!?

VANCE (He quickly summed on his Ice Axe and nodded): Yeah, why?

JT: Lexi! Which way's the nearest roadblock?

ALEXIS (She looked at her Jet Streamer's computer): About five miles north! Why?

JT: Just go with it like a JT do! (He called out to Accelerazor.) HEY RAZEY! YOUR MAMA WEARS COMBAT BOOTS FILLED WITH GRAVY!

ACCELERAZOR: Hey! I wear combat boots! (He growled.) Oh I'm gonna turn you into a highway flat-dish pizza!

(JT fiercely took a turn onto one of the exit ramps, Accelerazor following behind.)

ARBUSTO: And what precisely is your strategy this time?

JT: It is simple, my little dragon-blaster buddy! We lure Nick Cage over here to the road-block and corner him, Vance freezes him so he can't run away, then we're having leather biker demon for lunch!

ARBUSTO: That's not a completely stupid idea... (He morphed out of his Burster mode and sat behind JT in his dragon form.) But would it not make more sense to turn around and let him chase us head first on the main road? All the excess cars would slow him down and make him easier to pursue!

(JT was about to protest but Arbusto reached forward and grabbed the handlebars.)

JT: Yeees but more cars means more people are gonna get hurt which, last time I checked in Power Ranger handbook, is NOT GOOD!

ARBUSTO: Yes, but the lack of cars here means less resistance and therefore he's only going to get faster!

JT: But even HE can't run forever! He's gonna get demonic athletes foot eventually!

ARBUSTO: Demons are not able to GET athletes foot, you ignoramus!

JT: I don't even speak Latin!

(The two continually yanked the handlebars back and forth as they argued, the Jet Streamer wobbled uneasily as they fought for control as reentered onto another exit ramp, looping them back onto the highway they were originally on. Accelerazor finally caught up, running right next to them and smirked.)

ACCELERAZOR: Hey, Road Ranger and Backseat Driver! One thing I can't stand is a bunch of road snails! SO GET OFF THE ROAD!

(Accelerazor stopped running for a minute, and delivered a hard and swift kick right into JT's Jet Streamer, causing it to skid right near the edge of the road. In the process, JT and Arbusto accidentally yanked the handlebars out of place.)

JT: THE HELL!? THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT!

ARBUSTO: Uh, Jackson, I believe we have a bigger problem at the moment. (They both noticed the broken handlebars.) This contraption can fly right?

JT: Yep, but it ain't gonna do much without these here handlebars!

(They both briefly paused at this notion and then screamed in terror and huddled closer together as the Jet Streamer continued forward, completely out of control.)

ACCELERAZOR: Sayonara Chowder Rangers! I gotta recharge my little toy here, but I ain't done with this city yet!

(Accelerazor spun around on his heels several times and went into a skidding slide, disappearing back into the Nether leaving behind a flaming skid mark. Right at that moment, the rest of the Knights flew down from the sky just in time to see him disappear.)

LUCERNA: Damn it! How does he keep getting away!?

ALEXIS: More importantly, where's…

(Alexis' question was answered almost immediately. JT and Arbusto screamed even harder, as the Jet Streamer went flying straight off the highway. Arbusto flapped his wings with all his might, levitating off the Streamer and landing safely on the road. JT on the other hand wasn't as lucky as he continued plummeting. Calisto, Glaciem, and Prismio morphed back into their dragon forms.)

GLACIEM: Arbusto, what happened?

ARBUSTO: I would just like to say for the record, none of this would have taken place if Jackson had just allowed me to drive!

LUCERNA: Oh cry me an ocean, Braniac. What about JT?

ARBUSTO: Not to worry, his armor will protect his body, and I'm sure he'll land nice and safely on top of a truck or…

(A loud crash was heard, followed by a car alarm. The others looked over the edge, and cringed at what they saw.)

CALISTO: Oh yeah. He landed on a truck alright, carrying four Volkswagen beetles.

JT (He whined, clearly disorientated): Baby you can drives mah car! Beep-beep!

(The other knights and dragons all glared at Arbusto.)

ARBUSTO (He chuckled nervously): Well… I believe that would be an assault insecty blue as they say?

JT: It's punch buggy blue grand-pa-paa!

**(LATER THAT DAY IN JT AND ALEXIS' BEDROOM)**

(An hour after Accelerazor had retreated for a recharge, the Knights and Dragons wasted no time getting JT back to the base. JT was no stranger to pain, but it was still not a pleasant experience. Not only was his Jet Streamer thrashed, but JT had completely dislocated his arm and sustained multiple scratches and bruises after falling onto the Volkswagen car. So once again he found himself on his and Alexis' bed, broken, battered, and frustrated. Alexis came in with a hot bowel of soup, while Arbusto just had a disappointed grimace on his face.)

ALEXIS: How are you feeling Jack? Any better?

JT: I've uh… I've had better episodes Lexi…I've had better episodes.

ARBUSTO: There you see that? THAT is what happens when you do not listen to me and pursue him head on! (He approached JT and examined his arm.) Hmm, well luckily your arm did not suffer any permanent damage. Just a matter of sufficient re-locating ought to fix you up. (He bent JT's arm fiercely upward, making JT holler in pain and Alexis cringe.) And now I just bend it this way- (He bent JT's arm backwards, JT hollered even more.) and finally-

(He twisted JT's arm one last time, JT's head by now was red with pain. The three weren't aware that Vance had been passing by and decided to listen in.)

JT: MERCY! (Arbusto finally let go of his arm which was burning in pain by now.) WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU BOY?! WHY'D YOU SNAP AND CRACKLE MY POP!? IF I HAD A NICKLE FOR EVERY JIMMY, RANDY, OR HAIM THAT TRIED TO KILL ME, I'D… (He noticed that his arm was now snapped back into place.) Ooh, my arm's fixed! Thanks!

ARBUSTO: Finally, some appreciation. (He was silenced once JT slapped him in the back of the head.)

JT: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? Why'd you let me drive us off the highway?!

ARBUSTO: Well maybe if you just drove the course like I wanted, Accelerazor wouldn't have gotten away! But no, you just had to be Mr. Element-of-Surprise!

JT: Oye! The element of surprise would've worked if you didn't try to be Ms. Daisy and let ME DRIVE!

ARBUSTO: My bottom I'd let you drive! You don't even have a license for operating ANY vehicle!

JT (He almost growled angrily): You don't need a license to drive a motorcycle.

ALEXIS: Actually Jack, that driving manual you gave me said you do…

JT: …well you don't need a license to drive a POWER RANGER motorcycle!

ARBUSTO (He groaned again): Why don't you ever listen to me!?

JT: It's not like you ever listen to me!

ARBUSTO: Well try making an intelligent decision for once! I am sick and tired of your childish actions and your immature mannerisms! This isn't some kind of game! We are fighting for the future of not just Sundraville but for the entire world! Do your own parents know how completely illogical their son is!?

(Arbusto had, accidentally, struck a raw nerve that had been aching away at JT for far too long. He just stood there, his lip quivering, completely at a loss for words, his face completely expressionless. Alexis on the other hand was furious! She was getting better at controlling her newfound temper, but the one thing that she would not stand for is anyone hurting JT, either physically or emotionally. Vance had left, not wanting to hear the rest.)

ALEXIS: Arbusto, that's enough!

ARBUSTO: No! I've held my tongue long enough! I simply cannot fathom, how ANY parents could have raised such a…

JT: Get out.

ARBUSTO: …pardon?

JT: GET OUT! (He growled and shoved Arbusto back.) Like it or not we're stuck together! I'm sorry that I want to just have a little bit of fun! You don't want to have ANY fun because you're so damn serious and uptight! I already have Vance treating me like crap BUT THE LAST THING I NEED IS TWO VANCES TRYING TO CHANGE ME OR TRY TO UNDERSTAND ME! If everyone understood me, I'd be some kind of predictable one-trick-pony and one thing I know I'm not is predictable!

ARBUSTO: Jackson I…

JT: AND STOP CALLING ME JACKSON! IT's JT! J to the freakin' T! You know what, for the rest of the day just stay away from me! I don't wanna SEE you, I don't wanna SMELL you, I don't even wanna use words that start with the letter U! So no umbrellas, no underpants, no… uh, what are those stringy instruments called again?

ARBUSTO: …ukuleles?

JT: Oh yeah, thanks. And NO UKULELES! (He shoved Arbusto out and slammed the door.)

ALEXIS: Jack, calm down! You're going to hurt yourself even more!

(JT looked at Alexis for a moment, seeing her look concerned, and sighed deeply, finally calming down.)

JT: I'm sorry babe. I just hate it when someone pulls that card on me! (He sat down sadly on the bed; Alexis put a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying to rub the tension off.)

ALEXIS: I know Jack, I know. I found that out the hard way, Arbusto… just needs to know the real you. Just relax okay?

JT: You're not going to try and get through to him?

ALEXIS: Arbusto's stubborn. It's best to let him cool down. Why, do you want me to leave your side?

JT: Touché, mi amour.

(Alexis giggled and kissed JT gently, deciding to stay with him.)

**(UPSTAIRS TRAINING ROOM)**

(Out of frustration, Arbusto went right upstairs to the spare training room. He paced angrily and attacked one of the punching bags in response, slashing and gnawing at it with his teeth. Once the bag was shredded, he shoved it away and looked around, still feeling pent up and angry.)

ARBUSTO: Absolutely ridiculous! Why on Earth do they keep defending that child? He clearly doesn't deserve to be a Knight if he's going to crack jokes and not take anything seriously!

VANCE: It's a defense mechanism.

(Arbusto nearly jumped when he heard Vance's voice and he turned to see the former Red Knight standing there with his hands in his pockets.)

ARBUSTO: What is?

VANCE: What JT does? All those annoying little things you can't stand? That's his defense mechanism. It keeps him distracted from reality.

ARBUSTO: But why? How does that make any sense?

VANCE: Well…it doesn't. But it somehow does to him.

ARBUSTO: Something tells me you were listening in to the little spat between me and Jackso…JT.

(Vance was about to say something but saw no point in denying or lying to the green dragon.)

VANCE: Yeah, I was. Listen, with Jack, patience is all you really need. Either you act as weird as him or you just be his friend. That's all I can suggest. (He turned to start walking away.)

ARBUSTO: You two seem like you used to be close. (Vance stopped in midstep again, turning to face him.) You didn't seem to care for him nor did you view him as a friend. You only viewed him as an annoyance, but you felt the need to check on him to make sure he was alright.

VANCE: What are you, my psychologist now?

ARBUSTO: Everyone else seems fine with him, except for you and I. And now you're giving me advice on someone you don't like. I'm sorry but even I find that a little suspicious. (Vance said nothing.) …you still care.

VANCE: This isn't about me, Arbusto.

ARBUSTO: No, I wouldn't say it is. But then again, why are you trying to give me advice? If you don't care, why are you bothering? You seem to be the only other one who knows who JT actually is and Alexis is in no mood to talk to me. So please, help me to try and understand JT or at least make me understand why you two are the way you are now.

(He had been trying to avoid this for as long as possible but Vance could already see flashes of the past showing up in his head. The only other person he had told was Curtis. Without the two working together, the team would fall. Vance sighed quietly and walked over, taking one of the seats and walking over. Putting the seat down, he sat nearby Arbusto.)

VANCE: It's not that I hate him or don't care. It's not that I find him to be irritating or annoying. You're right on one part. We used to be close. But a lot of things happened to change that.

ARBUSTO: What sort of things?

VANCE: Things that I'm tired of explaining. I let JT embarrass someone I once considered my best friend and in return, people died because of it. People had to die by my old friend's hands because I let JT do one harmless prank. And it's because of those consequences and the events that followed that made me look at JT in a very different light. I don't see him as my best friend anymore. All I see now is a reminder of what I let happen and that because of those events, not only did I have to kill my old friend, JT had to die trying to fix my mistakes. And everyone has been telling me to get over it but it's not that simple. And I know why JT is the way he is. I can't change him or force him to stop being himself, and neither can you.

ARBUSTO: Then why won't you go to him? He talks about you and still looks up to you.

VANCE: That kind of bond we had is over. We've changed too much. He has Alexis now. She liked me but I told her to go with JT and the two are happy together. He's happy, but I would suggest not looking down at him so much because he's done things you wouldn't believe. He and I, we've taken on the best Grieger had to offer and he's destroyed two demons all on his own and nearly killed one spirit. Don't underestimate him, there's something special about him. Okay?

(Arbusto nodded as Vance got up and went to the door, leaving and turning to see Glaciem standing there against the wall.)

GLACIEM: That was brave of you to tell him.

VANCE: …I know.

GLACIEM: Will you go to him now and try to understand? It might lessen the pain.

VANCE: One person at a time, Glaciem.

**(JT AND ALEXIS' ROOM, A LITTLE WHILE LATER)**

(Admitting he over-reacted and underestimated someone was never an easy task for a being of Arbusto's intellect. But hearing Vance shed a new light on JT. He was hesitant at first, but at last he entered JT and Alexis' room again, only to find the two in lotus positions, tranquil faces plastered on, and oddly enough a used pizza box rested upon JT's head. To Arbusto's surprise, JT was sitting upside down.)

ARBUSTO: Um, I'm not interrupting anything am I?

ALEXIS: No, I am helping JT calm himself with meditating, just as my Master taught me.

ARBUSTO (He noticed the pizza box): Forgive me for questioning this, but any particular reason why you have a receptacle upon your head and are upside down?

JT: Because fair lizard dude, he who masters balance with the fair square cube becomes one with the spiritual universe of the pizza box itself.

ARBUSTO: …uh-huh…and around when did the blood all go to your head?

JT: …about a few minutes ago. (JT fell over, sat upwards, and shook his head.) Now that my brain is unclogged… look Arbusto, about what I said before, I didn't mean…

ARBUSTO (He raised his claw to silence JT): Please, no need to Jackso- (He cleared his throat.) I mean JT. (JT perked up at Arbusto using his preferred name.) I feel it is I that owes YOU the apology.

JT (He and Alexis just looked confused): You do?

ARBUSTO: Yes… you see, I don't know if you noticed but, I've been treating you like a brainless dolt.

JT (He gasped in fake surprise): For real!? I did NOT see that coming! Took me completely by surprise!

ARBUSTO (He rolled his eyes): Okay, yes I deserved that. But seriously! Taking my frustration out on you wasn't a wise decision of mine. I merely try to help others with my intellect and sage advice, but every time I do I just end up being ridiculed and ignored… or in your case just confused. (JT blushed.) None of the others, especially Lucerna, understood the pressures of being the underappreciated smart one. Father accepted how smart I was, but he was far too busy training Calisto or Glaciem to even notice my more intellectual accomplishments! It appeared the only one who even seemed interested in them was our mother.

JT (He found himself taken aback): Your mother?

ARBUSTO: Yes, our mother Gratia. Undoubtedly one of the most graceful, beautiful, and compassionate dragons you'll ever meet in your life. She welcomed each strange creature like they were an old friend, but if she caught anyone even trying to harm her precious babies, they would be turned into CRISPY BACON, as you would put it!

JT: DAYUM SON! She sounded like an awesome mom!

ARBUSTO: Yes, indeed she was. I remember when I was younger, and Lucerna would…how you say, assault my cantaloupes?

JT: "Busting the kiwis," but go on!

ARBUSTO: Mother stayed with me all day, comforting me. She actually praised my intellectual accomplishments, and even encouraged me to keep pursuing them. She loved us all equally, but she could always relate to me the most, and I could always come to her when I needed her.

ALEXIS: What happened to her?

ARBUSTO: I can't remember. One day she just disappeared. We don't know what ever became of her. If she truly passed, father would have known. We looked for days, weeks almost, but no matter where we looked, we could never find her. But I know she's still out there.

JT: At least your parents are both still alive.

ARBUSTO (He blinked, confused, but then put 2 and 2 together): Oh my… I'm incredibly sorry JT. I-I didn't know.

ALEXIS: It's okay; I made the same mistake when the team was starting out.

JT (He nuzzled Alexis on the cheek): It's all good. I don't try to let it get to me too much. I mean, yeah not a day goes by when I don't miss them; but if I know my parents, and I did, they would want me to go out and enjoy life to the fullest.

ALEXIS: Well I still think they'd be proud of you, love. (She and JT hugged again.)

ARBUSTO: Indeed they would. And you're right; we are stuck with each other for the rest of this war. The least we can do is attempt to get along. Though I may need you to do all the fighting without thinking for both of us, okay?

JT: Like a JT do, son! Too bad my "freeze him in the road" plan didn't go so well…. (Suddenly, a new idea pinged into JT's head.) But I've not yet forgot to make biker boy eat dirt! Lexi, can you and the others be on standby?

ALEXIS (Confused at first, he smiled confidently): You got it!

JT: Busty, I've got a plan! Do you trust me?

ARBUSTO: No… but I'll go forth with you anyway!

JT: THAT'S THE SPIRIT!

(Arbusto morphed into his Burster mode, JT grabbed him, and the two zoomed out the door, ready for another fight.)

**(BACK AT THE HIGHWAY)**

(Accelerazor was back on the roads racing at breakneck speeds past cars and trucks, causing some to swerve out of control and some narrowly missing others while a few caused small crashes which stopped the traffic flow momentarily. Accelerazor raced even faster past more vehicles, startling the drivers as he passed. The demon stopped near an exit ramp to catch his breath for a moment. The scared drivers quickly drove onto the ramp and away from Accelerazor. He watched as everyone veered away from him.)

ACCELERAZOR: Oh how I love to see these humans take off when I hit the streets. So…as long as I have the speed and the power, there ain't nothin' anybody can do to bring down the King of Speed!

(Suddenly, several green laser blasts were shot toward the ground. Accelerazor looked up and saw something coming toward him from the sky. It turned out to be the morphed JT on his Jet Streamer and the blasts came from Arbusto in his Burster form.)

ARBUSTO: Good aim, Jack! Now let's give this guy…hehe…a run for his money!

JT (He face palmed): See, this is what happens when you don't read that one-liner book I gave you!

ACCELERAZOR: Him again? What, do I gotta break him again?! (Groaned) Next time I kick him, he ain't getting' back up!

(Accelerazor took off down the empty street as JT touched down and began speeding his way down the road to catch up to him. The two of them raced along nearly neck and neck. Cars coming up from ramps saw the demon and JT and quickly turned down other ramps to avoid crashing into either of them. Other cars and trucks saw the Knight and demon coming very fast towards them and some slowed down while others pulled off to the side to avoid collisions. Soon it was just JT and Accelerazor racing alone onto the interstate. JT tried to fire more blasts at the demon, but Accelerazor was getting too fast to be hit once.)

ACCELERAZOR: Is that the best you got!? TAKE THIS!

(Accelerazor fired off a series of lasers from his rifle that struck various cars. They spun out and started flipping towards JT, crashing and exploding on impact. JT activated the thrusters and flew up over the wreckage, landing neatly down on the ground.)

JT: Oh come on, he can't be THIS fast!

ARBUSTO: I wouldn't keep firing all these blasts at him. I'm going to run out of energy before this is all over.

JT: Hmm, just gotta figure out how to overtake him… (JT thought for a moment and then remembered something about the interstate.) Wait, I know one place he hasn't been yet.

ARBUSTO: What are you trying to say?

JT: Oh just watch and learn! (He revved his engine and began to increase his speed. He eventually caught up to Accelerazor and overtook him as he called out.) Did you say "King of Speed?" I can't hear it all the way up here!

ACCELERAZOR: WHAT!? No one's faster than me, ya little punk! You're gonna be road kill when I'm through with you!

(Accelerazor turned into a whirlwind and was catching up to JT. The Knight looked behind him several times to blast the demon, which did make contact but had no damaging effect. JT looked ahead and saw an exit ramp on his left and long stretch of road in front of him. The middle lane had a ROAD CLOSED sign standing in the center. JT simply picked up speed and drove past the sign with Accelerazor doing the same. JT could see the incomplete overpass just ahead. There was an extremely large gap that separated both ends with more road underneath.)

ARBUSTO: What are you INSANE!? Wait let me rephrase that, YOU ARE INSANE! You're gonna try and jump that thing? You'll never make it!

JT: Who said anything about "jumping?" I've faced this speed demon before. This won't be the first time we melted his latex like this. I know exactly what'll happen.

ARBUSTO: Don't tell me you really think he's ... (He sighed) …If you feel this is best, then I got your back if something happens.

JT: That's all I needed to hear.

ACCELERAZOR: Jump all the bridges you want. I'll follow you until you're mine for the choppin' block!

(JT quickly slammed on the brakes and stopped dead only inches from the edge of the overpass. Accelerazor saw this and his whirlwind form faded. At the exact moment, JT fired a several blasts at the demon's feet, forcing him to trip over his own tracks as he stumbled past the Knight and fell down from the overpass. He landed on the ground with a crunch, making a huge impression on the pavement. Accelerazor staggered to his feet.)

ACCELERAZOR (He groaned in pain): This sure ain't…like falling off that mountain when those…Red and Black Knights did me in. But it's not worth the effort complainin'. It's still one to one.

VANCE: Try five to one.

(Accelerazor turned around and saw Curtis, Vance, Alexis, and Lucerna with their weapons, morphed and ready for the fight.)

ACCELERAZOR: Where did you come from? I didn't even see you!

(JT suddenly leapt down, flipping and landing neatly on his feet.)

ALEXIS: See? He's always got some form of a plan.

JT: Eeeeeeeeexactly! Had this in the bag the whole time. (He looked to his Burster.) Right, buddy?

ARBUSTO: As much I would have appreciated a plan that didn't involve the possibility of dying via road jumping, I can see this plan did work better than I would have expected. I'm pleased to have you as my partner.

JT: Daww, you're so cute when you admit I'm right! (He nuzzled his Burtster, taking babyish) Who's a good partner? Who's a smarty partner who listens to the crazy boy's plan? You are, yes you are! (He noticed the others starting at him and he rubbed the back of his head.) Hehe, maybe just stick with a thank you?

ARBUSTO: I'd enjoy that…WITHOUT THE AFFECTION!

LUCERNA: Enough you two! We still got a road demon to face.

ACCELERAZOR (He growled): When I get back from recharging, I'm going to make you suffer…

LUCERNA: Not today! You're not going anywhere! (She yelled to the others) Everyone, get your weapons and throw them up in the air.

VANCE: Uh, why?

LUCERNA: You'll see.

CURTIS (He nodded and rose up his Crusader): Everyone ready?

LUCERNA (She rose up her bow): READY!

VANCE/ALEXIS/JT (Doing the same): READY!

VANCE: ICE AXE!

LUCERNA: LIGHT BOW!

JT: NATURE STAFF!

CURTIS: IVORY CRUSADER!

ALEXIS: FLAMING FALCHION!

(They threw their weapons into the air. The axe turned into its gun mode while the bow attached itself to the underside the gun nose. The staff broke in two, revealing cannon noses under each half. One half connected under the left side of the bow while the second half attached under the right side. The Ivory Crusader attached to the top left side of the bow, its hilt facing outward with gun nose opening from under the hilt. Finally, the falchion attached itself to the top right side of the bow, with its hilt opening a gun nose and facing outward like the Crusader. The newly made blaster dropped down from the sky. Vance and Lucerna gripped the left side of the Nature Staff while JT and Curtis gripped the right. Alexis was in the middle with her hand of the trigger of the axe's gun. Accelerazor saw the new weapon and quickly tried to summon a portal to escape, but his injuries were preventing him from using his arms.)

LUCERNA: Nowhere left to run, eh? That's just how I like it. Time to test this bad boy out! READY! AIM!

ALL FIVE: FIRE!

(Alexis pulled the trigger and all five weapons shot all five beams, each with their respective ranger color. The beams came from each gun nose and then all five merged into one large multicolored orb that went through Accelerazor's body. The demon started sparking and fell to the ground, exploding. The blaster disassembled as the Knights took back their weapons.)

VANCE: Awesome new blaster, so much better than our old one.

JT: I can't wait to use it more often! Now I'll be able to live out my dream of holding our own version of the Power Blaster!

CURTIS: And joy killing in three…two…one…

(A lightning bolt struck the ground and the remains of Accelerazor brought him back to life in mega form.)

ACCELERAZOR: It feels great to be big again! (He laughed crazily as he stopped on the road, creating massive impressions and shaking the rangers to the ground.)

CURTIS: We gotta take care of this guy now.

VANCE (He nodded, taking out and raising his Burster): Then I say its zord time.

ALEXIS/JT/CURTIS (Doing the same): Let's do it!

ALL 5: GRAND HYDRA ZORDS, ARISE!

(The five feral zords appeared in the sky and the rangers hoped inside, and everyone except Lucerna plugged their Bursters into their respective slots.)

ALL 5: HYDRA ZORDS, BATTLE MODE!

(The zords transformed into their metallic forms.)

ACCELERAZOR: Get ready to get run over, rangers!

CURTIS: Don't count on it!

VANCE: Power of Five.

ALEXIS: Unite by the power…

JT: Of the Golden Dragon.

LUCERNA: Hydra Spirits.

ALL 5: ARASTANU!

(The megazord formed and though Accelerazor tried to smash it, an energy shield prevented him from doing so.)

ALL 5: GRAND HYDRA MEGAZORD, POWER UP!

ACELERAZOR: So these are your news zords? (He putt up his fists.) I'm gonna have a bang up time destroying them bit by bit!

(Accelerazor raced in with quick punches and kicks, as did the Megazord. Both attacks were evenly matched. The Megazord punched and kicked harder after it landed a swift elbow to the demon's jaw. The Megazord side kicked Accelerazor far back and he landed on his back, cracking the road and sending vibrations through the Megazord.)

JT: A little more wobbly than last time, but I think we got this one nailed!

VANCE: Knowing Yuranzo, he must have done something to him, so he's no pushover yet.

ACELERAZOR (He got up quickly): I'm not going down this easily. Our last mega fight was just the amateur round. Time for the real deal!

(He extended his spike fists out and turned into a whirlwind. He made his way back to the Megazord and using his speed, he whipped around the Megazord and kept smacking into it with his spikey punches. The Megazord sparked all around and inside the cockpit too.)

CURTIS (He looked to the energy meter): His strikes are depleting our energy levels. If we don't land a counter attack soon, he'll drain us of all our power.

PRISMIO: Oh no, this is not good, NOT GOOD AT ALL!

CALISTO: Oh stop your blubberin'! We still got time before our luck is gone.

GLACIEM: We need the sword, now!

LUCERNA: I'm on it, sis! (She pressed several buttons on her panel.) Summon Auric Dragon Sword!

(The Megazord raised its arm and grabbed the sword as it came down from the sky. The Megazord struck the sword down against Accelerazor, who was stopped from the strike. As he stopped, the Megazord struck the sword against the demon's raised fist. The Megazord dealt strike after strike as Accelerazor dealt punch after punch. The demon opens his fists and pushed the Megazord back with his open palms. The megazord stood still and the glow in its eyes went out.)

ACCELERAZOR: What's wrong rangers, you run outta gas? (The megazord still stood unmoving.) Well, what are ya waitn' for, a written invitation to attack? No matter, I'll run ya right off the face this planet!

(He charged in with his open arms and hands extended outward as he prepared to attack. When he was just near enough, the Megazord's eyes lit up and in a flash, it thrust the sword blade right through Accelerazor's left hand. The demon recoiled and yelled out in pain while his other hand flailed. The Megazord quickly stabbed through his other hand, and Accelerazor yelled even louder.)

ACCELERAZOR: MY HANDS! MY BEAUTIFUL HANDS! (He tried to clench his hands into fists, but the pain and giants holes in each hand prevented him from doing so.) THIS CAN'T…BE!

ARBUSTO: Now let's send him to the impound lot!

JT: Oh come on! I wanted to say that!

KNIGHTS/DRAGONS: OMEGA STRIKE!

(The Megazord ran its hand across the blade of the sword, making it glow. The sword rose to the sky, and was struck by three lightning bolts, and then the Megazord dealt three devastating slices. It surrounded Accelerazor in a lightning-like aura, preventing him from moving. Finally, its left hand glowed with a blazing fiery glow; the Megazord dashed forward, and punched the demon with said fiery fist. Accelerazor was pushed backwards, when many miniature explosions occurred all over him, and a blinding white light flashed out of his stomach. He fell forward, and exploded.)

GLACIEM: At last, down for the count!

CURTIS: For good this time. They only have two lives so we can put that freak show to rest.

VANCE: Then explain Hexor?

CURTIS: …shove it.

JT: Score one for the JT!

ARBUSTO: No, score one for US.

(Vance looked over briefly to JT and smiled lightly under his helmet.)

**(JT AND ALEXIS' ROOM)**

(Another day, another monster defeated, and another bond formed. That's what Alexis was thinking the minute she walked into her and JT's bedroom and saw JT and Arbusto happily sitting on the bed, reading some of JT's comic books, and sharing a pizza.)

ARBUSTO: Bitten by a radioactive spider?! But that seems preposterous! Would the spider not cause some sort of drastic and extreme mutation?

JT (He chuckled): Dear Arbusto, the field of science is putty in the world of Marvel! Where mutants go to school, Tom Hiddleston rules Comic Con, and Stan Lee is in EVERY movie! (He noticed Alexis and leaped at her.) LEXI! (He kissed her on the cheek.)

ALEXIS: Well, you two seem to be better.

JT: Yeah well, I figured it was time to educate Arbusto in shutting the old think-tank off. How you may ask? By taking the rest of the afternoon off JT style!

ARBUSTO: Well, I guess even I'm in need of a little decompressing. This battle with the demons was one of the most strenuous and emotionally withdrawing fights any of us have ever faced, but I need to remember to find time to live life and… uh, "chill the axe?"

JT: ...Eh, close enough.

ARBUSTO: And face it Jackso- JT, you and I are going to be together for a long time so, I suppose it is time I got to know the real you. I'll admit your lifestyle is a bit …unorthodox. I just never expected this greasy Italian food to be so delectable! (He ferociously took another bite out of a pizza slice.)

JT: Sh-yeah it is! The first stage of living like a JT, once you go Pizza, you never go back. (He took a huge bite of his slice, accidentally causing some sauce to fly onto Arbusto.)

ARBUSTO: Of course, a few lessons in proper eating etiquette wouldn't hurt either.

JT (A piece of cheese hung out of his mouth): What're you saying exactly?

ARBUSTO: I'm saying you could show a little self-control with your eating!

JT: Dude, I'm SAVORING the holy pizza!

ARBUSTO: Well how does one savor their food when they are splashing it upon OTHERS' FACES!?

JT: Face contact with the pizza can also count as savoring! People should learn to enjoy the thrills of wearing what they eat! Like…like maybe rent a pizza tuxedo!

ARBUSTO: ON WHAT UNIVERSE ARE THERE PIZZA TUXEDOS!?

JT: A UNIVERSE I WANNA LIVE IN!

(At this point, the two were arguing about who knew what. Seeing as there was nothing left she could do, Alexis awkwardly backed out of the room. There were still a lot of differences that these humans and dragons needed to work out if they want to stand a chance in the fight against the demons, one small step at a time.)

**(FADE TO BLACK, END CREDITS)**


	5. Raise the Jackal's Laguna!

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
****EPISODE 35: Raise the Jackal's Laguna  
****WRITTEN BY JIMMY MAEHER, ZAK KAYES, AND JOEY TURNER**

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE) **

(Down in the trench of the Knight's underground castle, Curtis and Prismio were doing some training. There was a tree at the end of the trench that had two stuffed dummies hanging from a branch. Prismio stood off to the side as he saw Curtis kick box the dummy. He punched and kicked the dummy swiftly and skillfully as if it were real. Then he summoned his Ivory Crusader and extended the blade out as he whipped the dummy to shreds, making it fall to the ground. Prismio looked at Curtis and then the dismembered dummy nervously.)

CURTIS: See that? That's how you take down the bad guy by yourself. Now you go take out the other dummy.

PRISMIO: What, m-me!? Noooo, I don't, I don't need to really do that. I'm…I'm only at half strength alone, remember?

CURTIS (He sighed): Prismio, it's not that difficult. I know you're still a little on edge from the last training session but you weren't really like that when I first met you. You looked like you were about to kill me if we didn't leave the cave.

PRISMIO: Well I would have put you in a headlock, or maybe smacked you around a bit, b-but I wouldn't ever really "kill" anyone. That's just not me.

CURTIS: Nope, I don't believe that. During our first few battles, you were doing great as my partner.

PRISMIO: Yeah, but in my Burster form. I hardly ever use my Dragon Knight form. Calisto and everyone usually do that. I just…

CURTIS: Just what?

PRISMIO (He anxiously tapped his claws together): …kinda, sorta, maybe stand off to the side quite a bit? Heh?

CURTIS (He shook his head and sighed lightly): Prismio, you have to learn to fight and stand up for yourself. You can't hide behind others and make them do all the work when you cop out too much. Now go up to that dummy and you show it whose boss.

(Prismio put on a slightly determined face as he walked up to the dummy. He clenched his claws as he hopped from left to right like a boxer. He started throwing a few jabs, soft at first and then more aggressively. He kept up with the jabs and threw in some kicks, but the dummy didn't even take much damage. Suddenly he punched hard enough to send his fist through the dummy's stomach. Prismio screamed when he saw his fist go right on the back of the dummy. He quickly pulled his hand out.)

PRISMIO (He freaked out): Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! D-did I do that!? No, no, NO! I wanna destroy demons, not leave them with open wounds so they can come back stronger to kill me! (He flew over to a rock formation and curled up frightened.)

CURTIS (He groaned disapprovingly): You can't even take down a simple dummy, can you? (He sat down on a large rock and put his hands on his head.) There is gonna be tougher than I thought.

(Then the castle alarm echoed throughout the cave as JT's voice came over the system via microphone.)

JT (His voice became all announcer like): Attention castle dwellers. All rangers get yo butts to the Command Post please. All rangers get yo butts to the Command Post please.

ARBUSTO (His voice could be heard from behind JT): AHEM!?

JT (He sighed): All rangers and DRAGONS to the Command Post please. Thank you! (Not knowing he left the system on, he giggled.) Hey, this is kinda cool. (He went into a deep voice.) Attention all rangers, I am your father…and your grandmother!

ARBUSTO: Must you continue to toy with technology? Now give me that microphone!

JT: Ooh wait, I'm not done yet! (He started off-key singing.) _I can feel it, coming in the air tonight-_

ARBUSTO: Oye, PLEASE give me the microphone!

JT: _Oh lord! And I've been waiting for this moment all my life-_

ARBUSTO: Okay, seriously… (Shuffling noises were heard.) Give me that microphone!

JT: Hey! Gimme that back! I wasn't done with my solo!

ARBUSTO: Oh I think you are quite done assaulting peoples' eardrums!

JT: Hey! I think I've got a VOICE for radio!

ARBUSTO: Too bad that doesn't account for intelligence!

JT: You don't need brains to get in the entertainment biz! Just look at the Kardashians!

ARBUSTO: I still don't know who those are!

(The sound of their struggle continued until the sound of a door opening was heard and then Alexis could be heard over the loudspeaker.)

ALEXIS: Jack, Arbusto, what are you two doing!? And do you even realize that you left the sound on?

JT/ARBUSTO: ….IT WAS HIS IDEA! (The sound of running and door slamming in great haste was heard, followed by Alexis's annoyed sighs, and then the sound of the microphone was turned off.)

**(THE JUNDAI MOUNTAINS: YURANZO'S HIDEOUT)**

(The evil jester sat in his throne and re-watched the fight between the Dragon Knights and Demonoids, Nebulai, Lobostryker, and Accelarazor. He observed their fighting styles and methods, shaking his head lightly and snickering at each monster's destruction.)

YURANZO: Well, should-a saw that coming. You should have stayed on the winning side, buddies. (He sighed and chuckled to himself.) It's too bad. Hexor had one too many screw ups, Accelerazor was too plainly arrogant, and Braygo…well he's Braygo. Take out the power, leave only the leftovers. I have bigger plans…like getting rid of those dragons! If I separate them from their dragons, they're powerless! (He watched the screen closely and then noticed Curtis and Prismio training.) Ooo, my least favorite color, other than the color of a Jack Collins. Let's start with that one…

FIRST VOICE: Are you done talking to yourself?

(From the shadows of the corner, two sets of glowing green eyes opened up. Yuranzo turned and shook his head.)

YURANZO: W…perhaps I was!

SECOND VOICE: So, you gonna tell us what we need to do or are ya just gonna flap your jaw a little more?

YURANZO (He groaned): No, are you two ready?

FIRST VOICE: Oh course, my liege. We are here to serve you as our master.

SECOND VOICE: Hey, don't speak in such a way! Don't forget our one TRUE master.

YURANZO: Yes, yes, I know. You'll soon see your REAL commander, but keep one thing in mind. (He pulled out five demon cards and smirked.) It is I who holds the keys to you and your friends' existences.

BOTH VOICES: Understood!

YURANZO (He casted a shadow portal behind them): Now on your way!

(The two sets of eyes walked backwards into the portal and it closed up as Yuranzo sat back own on his throne. He ran his hand through the air, which changed the image on his mirror to a shot of downtown Sundraville.)

YURANZO: Let's just see if our little heroes can withstand my new personal subordinates.

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

**(DOWNTOWN SUNDRAVILLE)**

(The Knights teleported to the downtown area of the city and found an army of Demonites causing were attacking civilians and destroying anything in their way like vehicles and buildings. The people ran off the street and took shelter inside nearby buildings. The Knights took out their Bursters.)

LUCERNA: Are these the Demonites you guys told us about?

ALEXIS: They are. These are Yuranzo's own foot soldiers, which he made while working for Grieger. I haven't seen them in a while.

CURTIS: Though it's surprising. Why would Yuranzo still send these things? These are nothing new compared to the Demonoids.

VANCE: I could care less. It's obvious his "cult" isn't doing too well, so he's sending out these guys as a desperation move.

GLACIEM: Don't underestimate the Jester, Vance. This may look easy at first glance, but this Yuranzo, from what you told me, isn't one to just do something just for the sake of doing it.

CALISTO: Well then how about WE do something! Everyone ready?

OTHERS: READY!

(The Knights crossed their Bursters and arms while Lucerna crossed arms.)

ALL 5: DRAGON FURY! (They rose up their Bursters and arms.) IGNITE!

(They fired and morphed quickly. Charging in with their Bursters, they fired off quick shots at the Demonites to stun them. Each displayed their own powers and skills against various Demonites. Because of their new ranger powers, the Demonites could barely hold their own against such powerful shots. Yet the foot soldiers continued to fight back with their usual attacks of punching and kicking. No matter how many Demonites went down, more kept showing up. The Knights saw that the army was getting larger by the second. The Knights were now fighting against twice the number of soldiers than before.)

JT: They keep coming back!? What, did Yuranzo turn on some kind of infinite Master Ball GameShark code or something?

ARBUSTO: I don't know what games and sharks have to do with this, but it would appear he has cast a spell on his Demonite army to expand when its members fall short in number. If we don't try to take them all down in a short amount of time, they'll keep returning.

ALEXIS (She took out her Falchion and wielded her Burster at the same time): Then I say if it's twice the amount of demon scum, we use twice the amount of firepower!

VANCE: Now we're talkin!

(Vance, JT, and Curtis took out their weapons with one hand and held their Bursters in the other while Lucerna took out her bow. They raced back in and spread out. Vance sliced into the Demonites with his Axe while shooting his Burster at the others. He threw in a few kicks as he threw his Burster up in the air to transform his Axe into gun mode. His Burster fell back in his hand and using both gun weapons, he fired many blasts in a circle to blow the Demonites away and they exploded when they crashed to the ground.)

GLACIEM: Two guns for the price of one victory? Good thinking, Vance!

VANCE: Like a Vance do! (He suddenly realized what he said.) …Great, now I'm starting to sound like him.

JT (He got right next to him, laughing): What was that, buuuddy?

VANCE (He shoved JT away): Shut it.

(Meanwhile, Alexis slashed into some Demonites and fired shots as well. As some were trying to sneak up on her from behind, she quickly turned around to blast them off. She swung her Falchion out and sliced deep into the demons on her side.)

CALISTO: You wanna wrap this battle up? These guys aren't even trying anymore!

ALEXIS: I couldn't agree more. FIRE FLASH!

(The fire snake curled around her Falchion and it chased several Demonites and came in contact with them. Just it was nearly done constricting them, Alexis fired a blast from her Burster at the Demonites, causing an explosion bigger than usual for her final attack.)

ALEXIS: Finally, about time that move hit.

(JT was busy using his nature staff to sock Demonites left and right and blasted at them at the same time. One Demonite managed to grab JT and chuck him against a brick wall. He steadily rose back up.)

JT: Well that's Demonites for ya. You fight 'em, beat 'em, and then they come back to throw you into the walls like the old days. Oh I love them so!

ARBUSTO: So is there any plan for you to take out these nuisances before we become wall art?

JT: Why yes, as a matter a fact, I do! Excuse me for a moment… (He tossed Arbusto up into the air very hard and very swiftly and the dragon screamed at the surprise maneuver.) Now that that's taken care of, it's time for you demons to witness firsthand the power of DA NATECHAAA! NATURE BARRAGE!

(He summoned two large rocks from the ground and the Demonites were stunned as the rocks collided into them. JT followed up with two hard slices from his staff and caused them to explode. After that, his Burster came back down and JT easily caught it in his hand.)

JT: BAI-SCHWAN-ZIII! How dost thou like THAT plan?

ARBUSTO: Did it have to involve me GOING INVOLUNTARILY AIRBORNE!?

JT: …yes, yes it did, AND I AIN'T ASHAMED OF IT!

(Lucerna was having a much easier time against her own set of Demonites. Her fast kicks were keeping them at bay as she fired many arrows from her bow. Some managed to swipe the arrows away, but Lucerna continued to fire twice as many arrows. She elbowed the soldiers on her sides and backhanded others who came from behind.)

LUCERNA (She yawned): The others were right. Demonites are so much easier than our usual Demonoids. If I were a Mythic Knight last year, there'd be none of these things left. And speaking of nothing left, time for the STAR ARROWS!

(Five arrows appeared on her bow and she fired them at a Demonite, capturing it in a star formation to create an implosion. Other Demonites charged to stop her, but Lucerna summoned more arrows into her bow, aimed them toward the sky, and released a shower of arrows down on the remaining soldiers. Each one was struck with five arrows each and they all imploded.)

(Curtis was not having as good a fight as the others. He was able to slash into the Demonites with his Ivory Crusader but Prismio wasn't making good contact with the Demonites because of the apprehension he felt about seeing more of them than he was ready for. Even if he did make a few good shots, it wasn't enough as Curtis went in to attack the Demonites that should have gone down from the blasts head on.)

CURTIS: Get your act together, Prismio! We still have more of these guys defeat.

PRISMIO: I'm trying, I'm trying! Give me a break. I've never had to deal with this many bad guys before!

CURTIS: They're foot soldiers, not generals. They're simple to knock away, a general isn't. Just…just keep firing.

(Curtis aimed while Prismio fired but the dragon's anxiety was getting to be too much for him as his blasts got smacked away by Demonites who wasted no time charging in.)

CURTIS: Quit messing around! Just hit them, DO IT! DO IT!

(Prismio couldn't handle the yelling and attacking anymore. The Burster flew out of Curtis's hand and Prismio morphed back into his dragon form. He flew over to the top of a building and crouched down covering his head and closing his eyes.)

PRISMIO (He whined to himself): It'll be over soon, it'll be over soon…

CURTIS (He looked up to the rooftop): Are you kidding me right now?!

(He was distracted and didn't pay attention to the Demonite who grabbed him by the wrist and threw him into the center of a group of Demonites. The soldiers attacked him but Curtis was still able to attack back with his Crusader. He extended his sword out and used the chain segments to smack the Demonites away using his Uni-Slicer. His sword returned to its original state and he put it away. He bent over to catch his breath as some Demonites struggled to get back up. While this happened, the demons from Yuranzo's hideout were eyeing the violet Knight from a dark alley.)

FIRST VOICE: That's the one, right?

SECOND: Aye, it'd be best to retrieve him now while his partner is gone. Good thinking of Yuranzo to send in more Demonites to keep them distracted. Ready the rope.

(Out from the alley, the large black rope came shooting out and its loop tied itself around Curtis, tightening him around his stomach and arms. The grip was so strong it forced Curtis to demorph and fall to the ground. He painfully yelled out and the other Knights turned around to see Curtis being pulled into the alley.)

KNIGHTS: CURTIS!

(Prismio heard Curtis's name and he quickly peered down from the rooftop to barely see Curtis's head getting pulled down into the alley. The Knights ran over to the alley but it was too late. They arrived only to see a portal close, leaving no trace of Curtis or whatever took him. Vance brought up his wrist communicator and talked into it.)

VANCE: Curtis, are you there? Come in? (There was no response.) Curtis, come in now. Where are you?

(Nothing was heard. The Knights demorphed and the Bursters returned the Dragons to normal.)

ALEXIS: What the hell just grabbed Curtis like that?

ARBUSTO: Some sort of dark lasso I think.

VANCE: They're gone though. Both Curtis AND Prismio.

JT: Where do you think they went?

PRISMIO (He came up to them from behind): Uh, I know I'm here?

(Everyone jumped and turned around to see Prismio.)

GLACIEM: Prismio, thank goodness you're alright! But where's Curtis?

PRISMIO (He fidgeted with his claws nervously): I uh, I don't know.

LUCERNA: What do you mean you don't know? Didn't you see who or what took Curtis away?

PRISMIO: N-no, I didn't.

VANCE: So what are you trying to say?

PRISMIO (He rubbed the back of his head): Hmm, you see…when the Demonite army started getting bigger and bigger, I guess you could say I…well…took flight.

CALISTO (He narrowed his eyes): …You mean you ran away?

PRISMIO: Not really run away but…

CALISTO (He growled, about ready to lose his temper): No, you ran away. You ran away and let Curtis get kidnapped.

GLACIEM: Calisto, calm down…

CALISTO: Calm down? You want me to calm down!? A teammate who trusted you got taken away and you were supposed to protect him as he would protect you!

PRISMIO: But…but I…

VANCE: No excuses, because there isn't one that can be made. We've fought Demonites all the time. Yeah sometimes they can be a little too much, but too much where we can't do anything to help each other. I didn't leave, so there's no reason you needed to.

PRISMIO (He looked to JT): Uh Jack, you wanna back me up here?

JT (He didn't know what to say): Weeeeelllll, I'm not one to point fingers at who did what, what ate what, or when did who smack who with whose cheeseball sandwich, buuuuuut (He tried to get away from the awkwardness by pointing up.) Oh look, a birdy!

ALEXIS: But there's no bird.

JT (He muttered through his teeth): Just roll with it, babe…

GLACIEM: That's enough, you guys! Leave Prismio alone! He didn't mean to do it on purpose. I'm sure he had a good reason, right my dear brother?

(Prismio just lowered his head and said nothing.)

CALISTO: Well that answers that. Come on, let's go home. SOME OF US need to pinpoint the location of a true hero.

(The dragons held onto their companions while their Knights and Lucerna teleported away, but Prismio stayed behind for a moment. He looked down the alley where he last saw Curtis being dragged off. He sighed deeply and shook his head.)

PRISMIO: My fault, all my fault. I did this, I ruined everything.

(He flapped his wings and took to the air to fly back to the base, sad and alone without his partner.)

**(THE HERONIO SEA)**

(Curtis awoke on the deck of a large ship somewhere in the middle of the sea. He still felt dizzy after being taken away by whatever it was that lassoed him from the previous battle. He lay on the floorboards near the stern with his hands tied behind his back.)

CURTIS (He groaned, dizzily): Where…where am I? Everything seems really…spiny. (Feeling his hands tied together) What, my hands! (He struggled to get them untied.) I…I can't get them off.

VOICE 1: It's useless to fight such strong ropes, me harty.

CURTIS: Who's there!?

VOICE 2: Your worst nightmare, of course!

(The door leading to the galley opened up and out walked two pirate-like demons. One was a mutant cyan angler fish with large razor teeth. He wore a brown jacket, gray trousers, brown boots, and black pirate hat. The other was a large stonefish-looking demon. He wore blue vest over a white shirt, tan trousers, brown boots, and black pirate hat.)

ANGLER: Welcome aboard our ship, our honored guest! The name is Gunner Angler, and this is First Mate Stonefish.

STONEFISH: Our fearless captain and harties will be so proud to know that we successfully captured a power ranger.

CURTIS: Your fearless commander… (He suddenly came to a realization.)…Wait, don't tell me…

(Suddenly a shadow portal opened up on the ship and out stepped four more demons. One was tall silvery lamprey demon sporting an indigo jacket over a red shirt, white trousers, black buckled shoes, and a captain hat. Next, there was a yellow demon stingray with turquoise spots. He wore a black sleeveless sailor suit with tears in the shirt. He wore a red sailor tie and white sailor hat. The third demon was large brown shark that walked with a cane that resembled the nose of a saw shark and looked like a sword. He was maroon with beard stubble and he wore a white shirt with a black lace belt, black trousers, and red head scarf. The last demon towered above them all. It was a large bulky demon with a peg leg, eye patch, and a large pirate hat with hundreds of tattoos on his dark orange body. Curtis knew who it was.)

CURTIS: B-Bloodbeard!?

BLOODBEARD: The very same, boy! I see you've met my personal gunner and first mate. But now you have the privilege as the first human to gaze upon my entire team. (He pointed to the lamprey.) Boatswain Lamprey, (He pointed to the stingray.) Sailor Stingray, (He pointed to the shark.) and my Lieutenant Sawshark, and together we are the band of seafaring demons who shall control all the seas of the human world in the name of the great jester Yuranzo!

CURTIS: Yuranzo!? Wait…the "GREAT" Yuranzo?! Why would you even want to help that clown anyway!?

SAWSHARK (He raised his cane): How dare you speak such vile things about the great Yuranzo. I should cut you to ribbons right now…

BLOODBEARD: Lieutenant, please, no need for that. We already have something prepared for our Knight friend here.

ANGLER: But are you sure we grabbed the right one?

LAMPREY: You did, and he was the only one we wanted.

CURTIS: But why only me? That doesn't make sense.

BLOODBEARD: You are the closest thing to the Green Knight we got, so you'll do fine.

CURTIS: Green Knight? You mean Gale?

BLOODBEARD: Yes, the she-devil of a witch who robbed me of the Horn of Justice! And I vowed to make sure she would pay for this injustice! But she isn't here and I know you fancy her, so I can just use you instead...

CURTIS: Correction, I DID fancy her. I found someone else who doesn't treat me like she used to.

BLOODBEARD: Whatever ya say, land lubber. But 'tis not the only reason why you were chosen. You had a dragon partner whose fear is greater than his courage. Separating you from that beast was the best way to make sure you were right for the stealing.

CURTIS: Let me guess, Yuranzo sent out more demonites than usual just so Prismio would run off?

BLOODBEARD: I always knew ye were the smart one, violet… well compared to the yellow barnacle brain who tried to blow me up! And yet you failed to see the obvious plan unfold right in front of you.

STINGRAY: And now we're off to the same volcano island where our fearless commander lost his life. Thankfully the great Yuranzo brought him back with that little card of his.

SAWSHARK: Even we had cards made for us. It feels great to be alive! So savor these last moments while you still have breath, dear Knight. Your days are almost through.

BLOODBEARD: Cease this jabber, my shipmates. Take him to the bow at once. I want him to have the first look at the death that awaits him.

ALL 5: AYE!

(Lamprey and Angler picked Curtis up and brought him to his feet. He each put one hand over each Curtis's arms and, along with the rest of the crew, proceeded to walk the Knight to the front of the ship. Curtis said nothing as they walked. His eyes were closed and slowly breathed in and out and then quickly.)

CURTIS (He muttered to himself): Please work, please work, please…please…PLEASE work… (His wrists beginning to glow white)

LAMPREY: What are you mumbling about, you scallywag? Are you reciting a little prayer before you…?

(Before he could anything else, Curtis let out a loud roar and he broke the ropes of his hands. He shoved Lamprey and Angler off to the side, who were surprised to see their captive free from their grip.)

CURTIS: YES! I still got some of my super strength left! (He started to feel the effects of his super strength weaken.) Ow, okay, maybe not enough left.

ANGLER: What the…ho..how!?

BLOODBEARD (He drew his sword): Get him, me crew! He won't last long without his morphing companion.

CURTIS (He quickly got into a battle pose): I don't think so…

(Bloodbeard's crew summoned their cutlass swords while Sawshark raised his cane. Curtis summoned his Ivory Crusader and began to fight the demon pirates as Bloodbeard simply walked over to the side of the ship to view the fight. Curtis slashed into each of demons with his blade. Angler and Stonefish tried to strike Curtis from both sides but the Knight was able to block Angler's sword with his own and stopped Stonefish's with his hand. He threw his hands forward to shove the weapons and delivered a side kick to Angler and quickly swung to the side to slash Stonefish, who recoiled back and fell over.)

STINGRAY: Now you're gonna get it!

(He ran in with his sword but Curtis easily blocked all his attacks. Stingray tried to stab Curtis but the Knight simply grabbed the blade and gripped it tight enough for Stingray unable to move it. Stingray struggled to get control of his weapon.)

CURTIS: You must be the weak one of the group. And I thought Yuranzo only wanted the best demons in his cult. It looks like he made a mistake with you.

(He thrust his Crusader out in its segmented form. He whipped the chained segments across Stingray's chest and the demon was knocked to the floor next to Stonefish, who got back up while the Stingray remained unable to move. Stonefish came charging back with his sword. Curtis back flipped away from the demon, unaware that Lamprey was right behind him. The boatswain slashed against Curtis's back, who doubled over in pain and gasped for breath as he used his sword to stagger back up to his feet.)

LAMPREY: Have ye forgotten about me?

CURTIS: No, but you're not gonna forget me once I finish you off!

(Caught off guard, Stonefish came up from behind and stabbed his sword into Curtis's left arm. Curtis yelled out as blood began to run down his arm and onto the ship's deck. He grabbed his arm while still trying to hold his Crusader. Without much time to react, Angler flew down along the ship's mast rope and used both his feet to kick Curtis to the floor. Curtis, who was in too much pain to move, dropped his Crusader and it disappeared. Curtis tried his best to get to his feet but his arm was throbbing too much for him to do much of anything. Angler landed near the ship's bow and walked down the steps to where Curtis was. The Knight was about to fall over but Stonefish and Lamprey grabbed him his arms and held him up on his knees as Sawshark raised his cane sword to Curtis's neck.)

SAWSHARK: You really thought your one sword could defeat a set of five? You're an embarrassment to swordsmen everywhere. (He looked to Lamprey and Stonefish) Tie him up again, and this time, there will be no resistance.

(Angler extended his hand out and another black rope appeared. The two demons tied Curtis's hands together again and raised him to his feet once more. Meanwhile, Stingray slowly got back to his feet and saw his crewmates leading Curtis up the steps to the bow.)

STINGRAY: Hehehe, that'll show him to mess with us.

BLOODBEARD (walking over to Stingray): You mean, mess with THEM. You didn't hold your own against an unmorphed ranger.

STINGRAY: Well…noooo I didn't…but if I hadn't have been on the offensive the whole time, maybe I could have…

BLOODBEARD: Screwed up even more than just now? Sailor, you may be a member of the great Yuranzo's cult, but your status on this ship is still immature. I saw you fight, and you battled as if this ranger was at full power.

STINGRAY: But if he has no ranger powers, then why not go all out?

BLOODBEARD: You dare put little stock into a warrior who has been fighting for longer than you have been living? (He shook his head.) It's disappointing of you to think such nonsense. Do you intend to serve me for as long as you live?

STINGRAY: I'd die by your side if that's what it took.

BLOODBEARD: Then do not, and I repeat, do NOT fight with everything you got unless you really need to. Your crew didn't just now, so you will learn to fight like them.

STINGRAY (He saluted): Aye-aye, Captain!

(Bloodbeard turned to walk back to the galley. He stopped near the door.)

BLOODBEARD: Alert me when the island is near. I intend to use this time to prepare for our next attack.

STINGRAY: Yes, my Captain. I will inform the others of your request.

(Bloodbeard said nothing as he opened the door and then closed it behind him. Stingray made his way over to the bow where the others were waiting with their captive as they headed on their way to the volcano.)

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE – COMMAND POST)**

(The Knights and their dragon companions were trying to locate Curtis on the computer system. They tried to pick up any evil entities in the area where he was last seen but they couldn't see anything on the monitor.)

ALEXIS: It's no good. Whatever took Curtis, they didn't leave any kind of trail behind.

GLACIEM: Are you absolutely sure there is nothing in the battle area?

ARBUSTO: Not that we can see. The crooks took him down the alley and then his energy just dropped off the radar completely. Let's face it, Curtis is long gone.

CALISTO (He shook his head): This is just pathetic. We shouldn't even be doing this if Prismio had only done his job in the first place. Father always worried about him getting a partner, now I can see why.

VANCE: Speaking of which, where is he? I didn't see him come back.

JT: You think maybe he's out looking for Curtis?

(A sudden shiver went up Glaciem's spine.)

GLACIEM: I'll be right back, everyone. (Walking to the door of the Command Post)

LUCERNA: Where are you going?

GLACIEM: Not far, so don't worry too much. I'll be back. (Closing the door)

**(DRAGON STABLES)**

(Prismio made it back to the base and quietly snuck into the stables. He sadly stood looking in the mirror mounted on the wall.)

PRISMIO: What do I see? All I can see is a dragon who messed up. I messed up and now Curtis is gone. I don't deserve to call myself a partner. Maybe it'd be for the best that I just stop trying to be a good partner and just go back to live with Father.

GLACIEM: That won't work.

(Prismio turned to see Glaciem walk into the stables.)

PRISMIO: Oh uh…hi Glaciem. Um, y-you doing good?

GLACIEM: Come off it, Prismio. I know why you're here.

PRISMIO: You know that and I know that, but no one else does. Are the others on their way too?

GLACIEM: No, because they're too busy trying to track Curtis in the Command Post.

PRISMIO: Then how did you know I was here?

GLACIEM: Sibling intuition, I know when someone's here and I especially know when someone's not being themselves.

PRISMIO: Well you'd feel the same way if you let someone abduct Vance, but I doubt that would ever happen. You'd be there to save him because you're a better companion than me.

GLACIEM: That's not true. You're a good companion. Curtis wouldn't be your partner if he knew you weren't good enough.

PRISMIO: If I'm so "good," then why did I leave the fight like a coward? Curtis was there all by himself and I should have done something.

GLACIEM: You were just scared, we all are. I was scared when I first started learning how to fight, and still felt the same after more battles. Heck, even now I still get a tad intimidated. A fighter has to experience fear, or else they're not really fighters.

PRISMIO (He sighed and groaned): By that logic, then I must be the bravest fighter around. (He put his head against the wall.) Just please leave me alone, Glaciem. I caused enough trouble today as it is. Let the others find Curtis and when he gets back, I'll ask him to break my bond with him so he won't have to deal with the likes of me ever again.

GLACIEM: You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself all the time, Prismio. You need to stand up for yourself. You really think Curtis would want to see you like this? (Prismio said nothing as Glaciem sighed.) Maybe I'm not getting through to you. But I know someone who will. (She grabbed Prismio by the arm.)

PRISMIO: Hey, what are you doing!? Where are we going?

GLACIEM (She opened a small square section on the wall): To a place to help you, that's where.

(She pressed a light brown button and a cyan portal appeared on the side of the wall. The two dragons entered through it.)

**(TERRANOBIA - DRAGON CAVE)**

(Divus was lying around inside the cave sound asleep. He was awoken by the sound of a portal opening. He opened his eyes to see Glaciem and Prismio walk through the portal and into the cave.)

GLACIEM: Hello, Father. It's nice to see you again.

DIVUS: Welcome, my children. I am pleased to see you as well. But where may I ask are your other brothers and sister?

GLACIEM: Back at our base in Sundraville. I figured it'd be easier if only Prismio and I came here.

DIVUS: What seems to be the trouble, my children? Are you two injured? Are Calisto, Lucerna, and Arbusto alright?

GLACIEM: We're all fine, Father. None of us are hurt. This matter has something to do with Prismio.

DIVUS: Prismio, has something happened to you? I could sense something in my scales that indicated that you were not in a good state of mind.

PRISMIO: Well it's…something like that. It has more to do with Curtis than me.

DIVUS: And what may that be?

PRISMIO (He took in a deep breath): It all started with a fight against these things called Demonites. Curtis and I were taking some down but when too many started showing up, I…well…took off and left him to fight alone…

DIVUS: …continue, my son.

PRISMIO: And before I knew it, something dragged him away and now we can't find him.

DIVUS: Who is this "we" to which you refer? There is no "we" when a Dragon Knight's partner has vanished and a search has begun.

PRISMIO: I don't understand, Father.

DIVUS: You let Curtis get taken away; therefore he was YOUR responsibility. Your responsibility is to serve your partner as your partner does for you. If he goes missing, you are the first creature to look for him.

PRISMIO: But why, Father? Why should I be partners with any human? I don't know where Curtis is and I don't think he'd even want to be my partner after he's found, if he's even found. I just... (He nearly started to sob.)

DIVUS: STOP! (His booming voice stopped Prismio from sobbing) Prismio, I knew from the day you entered this world that you were a dragon of great power. You have let that power emerge when you needed it or when you needed an extra push in the right direction.

PRISMIO: But is all my power really worth it if I can't stand toe to toe with monsters like my brothers and sisters? What about before? When…THAT happened?

DIVUS: My son, if there is one thing I must make clear, it is this. You are nothing like any of your siblings. They are who they are and you are who you are. You may be more fearful than they are, but you cannot let your fear control you. You must overcome all fear to ensure the safety of yourself and those around you.

GLACIEM (She looked to Prismio): If you were abducted, do you think our mother would have stayed behind and waited for the others to find you? No, she'd be searching all day and night until you were rescued. What goes around has to come around.

DIVUS: Your sister is correct. Your mother would not want to see her youngest dragon run away from trouble. She'd want you to fight bravely and achieve victory.

PRISMIO: …I don't want to disappoint her, it'd be the last thing I'd ever do.

DIVUS: Then you must be the one to find Curtis and bring him back to his friends. Can you get the task done?

(Prismio closed his eyes and let Divus's words sink in. He opened his eyes and his face turned into a face of confidence.)

PRISMIO: Yes, Father, I'll do it. I'll save Curtis and make whoever took him pay for what they did. But…I still don't know where he is.

DIVUS: Concentrate, my son. You have a connection with him. You let your guilt and sadness cover up your instinct on finding him. Now focus on his energy and feel him out.

(Prismio closed his eyes and waved his open claws in front of him. In his mind, he saw the ocean and a ship with Curtis on it. He could see Curtis breathing heavily and tied up. He opened his eyes suddenly after.)

PRISMIO: I found him! He's on a ship somewhere over the Heronio Sea. (He sniffed the air and his eyes widened.) Hey, I think I can pick up on his scent too. He's not far from here. I'm off! Wish me luck!

GLACIEM: You're going alone?

PRISMIO: This is my problem. I'm going to take down those pirates and show them what a real Dragon Knight can do!

(Prismio raced off for the exit of the cave and Divus and Glaciem looked on until he ran out of sight.)

GLACIEM: Now that's the Prismio I know. He'll make everyone proud.

DIVUS: I never expect anything less from any of my children. His efforts will not be in vain.

**(BACK ON THE BLOODBEARD'S SHIP)**

(The shipmates were nearing the island. They could see the volcano towering above the horizon. The shipmates grinned evilly as Curtis looked up to see what awaited him.)

ANGLER: There she be, lads, the volcano. Hmm, there seems to be no smoke coming out from the top. No eruption, I assume? No matter, just throwing our captive in will be more than satisfying.

STONEFISH: Shouldn't we finish off this impudent human before tossing him? He might escape.

SAWSHARK: His chances of surviving the volcano, with an eruption or no, are too slim. He only has a few minutes left to live. (He looked to Curtis.) Isn't that right, purple one?

CURTIS (He groaned weakly): You're not gonna get away with this. I bet you anything I'm going to be saved by the time we get there.

ANGLER: I wouldn't pin your hopes on that. Even if someone does try to attack, you're in no condition to fight with a broken arm. I better inform our Captain that we're nearly…

(Out of nowhere, everyone looked up and into the horizon to see something big coming towards the ship.)

LAMPREY: What is that thing?

ANGLER (He took out a spyglass): No, it couldn't be!

(It was Prismio heading towards the ship. He flew overhead and landed down on the ship's deck, looking confident but still timid in stance.)

CURTIS: Prismio!? Thank God you're here, where the hell were you!?

PRISMIO: I'll tell you later, Curtis. I just need to handle these pirates first.

ANGLER (He put away the spyglass): Well, well, well, what do we have here? It appears to be this human's dragon partner.

STINGRAY: The scared weakling? This battle is going to be too easy!

SAWSHARK: Don't be a fool, Stingray. This is one of the offspring from the legendary golden dragon the great Yuranzo told us about. He may have looked weak back in the city, but he's not to be crossed off yet.

STONEFISH (He drew his cutlass): Weak or not, I could use a bit of fighting before throwing the human to his death.

PRISMIO (He nervously yet boldly posed): Let Curtis go and I won't have to get…well…rough.

SAWSHARK (He readied his sword): With options like that, how can we refuse a challenge? Get 'em, boys!

(The five shipmates charged in with their swords as Prismio puts up his claws and clenched them into fists, crossing his arms.)

PRISMIO: DRAGON FURY, IGNITE!

(Prismio morphed and leapt into action. He went on his usual defensive mode by blocking and dodging the sword strikes with his hand. Stingray and Angler got up in his face but he focused and thrust his palms forward, knocking the two back with psychic waves. Lamprey sliced against Prismio's chest and the dragon countered with a sidekick that sent Lamprey skidding along the deck before smacking himself against the starboard side. Stonefish tried to stab Prismio but his attack was knocked away by Prismio's left palm and was hit by the dragon's right fist. He hit a series of punches and kicks before disarming him and back flipping, the force of the flip channeled into a kick that knocked Stonefish away.)

STONEFISH: Impossible! This dragon is not supposed to win!

SAWSHARK: Don't focus on winning; focus on making sure he loses his confidence.

(As the shipmates continued to fight, Curtis was moving his wrists around to loosen the ropes. He soon felt less and less tension as he continued to struggle free despite his broken arm.)

CURTIS (He grunted quietly): Come on, it's almost off…

(Prismio elbowed Stingray and threw a combination of jabs at Lamprey before kicking him off to the side. Stonefish ran up and tried to slash quickly but despite getting only a few good hits, Prismio overcame the attacks and head-butted the demon to ship's bow. Just as he landed, Curtis managed to stand up the best he could as the ropes fell off his wrists.)

CURTIS: Yes, I'm out! (He clutched his still bloody arm.) Argh, it still hurts to move…

PRISMIO (looking to Curtis): Curtis, are you alright?

LAMPREY: The human's broke free! Tie him up!

STONEFISH (dropping his sword as he rose up): No, not anymore! (Picking up Curtis by the neck) I don't give a damn what the Captain wants. Your little dragon is ruining everything we planned.

PRISMIO: DON'T YOU DARE HURT HM! LET HIM GO OR I SWEAR I WILL HURT YOU!

STONEFISH: Let him go, he says? (He laughed and looked over the side.) If ye insist!

(Prismio's eyes widened under his visor because at that moment, Stonefish brought up his sword and raised it up, ready to slice into Curtis to finish him off. But just as the blade was about to connect with the flesh, it halted when a dark violet glow appeared around it. Stonefish turned back to see that a dark purple glow had surrounded Prismio.)

CURTIS: P-Prismio?

(Prismio suddenly zipped forward and drove his foot into Stonefish, knocking him back and into some barrels. Prismio caught Curtis in his arms and set him down in the corner of the ship's stern, guarding him and summoning the Ivory Crusader, wielding it in an offensive stance. Curtis noticed that the gem in the middle had suddenly turned a bright red and that Prismio himself was making strange sounds.)

SAWSHARK: You gotta be kidding me!

STINGRAY: What is this sorcery!?

PRISMIO: ...I warned you. (His eyes suddenly flashed a dark purple underneath his visor.) I don't care how many of you there are! You will NOT…HURT…MY…PARTNER!

(Curtis watched in fear and confusion as Prismio suddenly roared and extended his hands out. The roar of a dragon echoed through the air as Prismio's armor suddenly turned to a very dark violet. Angler chuckled and approached Prismio.)

ANGLER: Ooo, I'm sooo afraid of a new paint job. Cut the act, you little dra—RGCKKK!

(Angler had little time to react when he yelped out in pain, looking down to see that Prismio had plunged the Crusader right through his chest and out the back. The other crewmates gasped as well as Curtis at what they just saw. Angler began to spark and growl out in pain as Prismio pulled out the Crusader. His eyes flashed and with one swift slice, Prismo beheaded Angler and his head exploded as did the rest of his body. There was silence as Prismio levitated the remnants of Angler and chucked him straight out to sea.)

CURTIS (He mumbled to himself): …major déjà vu here, what the heck is going on with him…? (He fell to his side, slipping in and out of consciousness.)

SWORDFISH (He nervously chuckled): This…this can't be! No one ever said anything about this beast looking like that.

STINGRAY (He backed up, scared): Hey...m-m-maybe…it's only temporary?

(Prismio suddenly lurched forward, seemingly not in control of his body, immediately attacking the other crewmates. Curtis just sat back and held his shoulder, watching Prismio go on a rampage with vicious strikes and slashes to the rest of Bloodbeard's crew. Stingray managed to knock down Prismio and the rest of the crew joined in on smashing him and trying to dog pile him but Prismio roared out and caused an energy discharge, causing the crew to go flying. Stingray and Sawshark landed in the water to leave Lamprey and Stonefish to face off with the angry Prismio. Prismio rushed in and flipped in the air, driving both his feet into their faces. Prismio landed on his back and flipped up, twirling in the air and slicing into the two crewmates at the same time. His attacks were fierce and merciless, each strike finding its mark against the chests and backs.)

STONEFISH (He growled): This freak's unstoppable! (He yelled out to the captain's door.) CAPTAIN! WE NEED…

(He found himself suddenly silenced when he was picked up by the leg and dangled in the air, Prismio running right over and slashing at him like a piñata, over and over.)

PRISMIO: Nobody is gonna help you from THIS "freak"! How about I teach you what it's like to feel fear and feel scared!? HOW ABOUT YOU FEEL NOTHING!? PYSYCHO VOID!

(Prismio slammed his hand onto Stonefish's face and a dark mist began to envelop Stonefish's head, creating a cloud of darkness. Stonefish growled out as his entire body began to shiver and twitch violently, making it look like he was having a seizure. Prismio then ran his hand along the blade to make it turn purple and sliced into Stonefish twice. A few seconds later, Stonefish dropped to his knees and fell face first to the ground, not moving. Lamprey looked down in horror as he tried to nudge and wake up his crewmate.)

LAMPREY: S-Stonefish! Get up! What did you do to him!?

PRISMIO: The same thing I'm going to do to you! (He growled, wielding the Crusader as the glow on his body still shone dark purple.) ONLY MUCH WORSE!

(Prismio clashed with Lamprey, steel meeting steel each time as they fought till Prismio got the upper hand and made his sword glow green. He kicked Lamprey into the ship's mast and swung swiftly in a cutting motion through Lamprey and the mast. Lamprey let out a loud groan of pain as the mast behind him suddenly started to topple over into the sea. Lamprey chuckled and was about to make a move until Prismio grabbed him, as well as the unmoving Stonefish, lifted them both up, threw them into the air and slashed into both of them, causing them to explode and fall to the ground in little pieces. Whatever was left of those pieces, they got chucked into the sea by Prismio's levitation. At last, the door to Bloodbeard's galley flung open and out stepped the captain. )

BLOODBEARD: That's it! What in the Nether is- (He looked to see a violet Dragon Knight standing there next to Curtis while Stingray and Sawshark attempted to get back onto the side of the deck.) W-what is the meaning of this!? You couldn't have taken out three of my crew!

CURTIS: You doubt his power? Bad idea. Your crew over there did. Now look at them. 3 down and only 2 to go! (He coughed slightly, holding his shoulder.)

BLOODBEARD: Then I guess I'll have to finish the job myself. (He drew his sword.) You think you can handle me?

PRISMIO (He panted quietly before roaring out and holding the Crusader close, making it glow brightly purple): YOU'RE GOING DOWN, BLOODBEARD!

(The two fighters ran in and clashed swords against each other. They both struggled as their blades kept trying to push the other. Bloodbeard gained the upper hand and lunged forward to knock Prismio away but Prismio sidestepped and delivered a rapid series of kicks that made Bloodbeard skid back. They raced in and clashed their swords again. They were equally matched, neither side getting hurt. Prismio though was able to throw energy blasts of psychic energy to stun Bloodbeard long enough to get in some slices. Prismio kept jumping and flipping around Bloodbeard till he was grabbed and slammed into the floor by his leg. Bloodbeard charged and hit Prismio with some more slices before Prismio countered and flipped over Bloodbeard, wielding the Crusader in a different position.)

BLOODBEARD: I don't care how strong you think you are; if I go down, you do too!

PRISMIO: YOU FIRST!

(Prismio ran in and whipped his sword forward with its chained segments. The segments made contact with Bloodbeard and he fell over. He stumbled back up as the Crusader returned to its normal state. Prismio then punched Bloodbeard across the face as the demon captain fought back with his own punches. He rose his sword up and slashed into Prismio. Prismio came back with more strikes, as did Bloodbead, as they both moved their way towards the ship's bow. Bloodbeard was near the edge but was too wrapped up in the fight to notice. Prismio flipped the blade around and focused his energy, snarling with anger as the gem in the middle suddenly turned green.)

BLOODBEARD: Ooo, what's your fancy little mood sword gonna do to me?

PRISMIO: Let's find out! KINETIC RAID!

(Prismio began to swing his sword skillfully and launched a barrage of multi colored energy waves at Bloodbeard to stun him. Each wave did more than stun and caused Bloodbeard to spark and moan out in anger and pain. To add one final strike, Prismio chucked the crusader like a boomerang and using his psychic power. He added in 4 more strikes before having it return to his hand. He charged forward and followed this up with a solid front kick that knocked Bloodbeard on his back and he dropped his sword. Now the demon was on his back, halfway over the ship's edge.)

PRISMIO: Who's the captive NOW, huh?! You abducted and nearly killed one of the best partners I've ever had in combat. Now you're going to pay for your crimes! UNI-CRUSHER!

(The Ivory Crusader began to glow silver and was ready to land the finishing blow. But unbeknownst to Prismio, a dark energy wave struck him in the back and he fell to the deck. Bloodbeard quickly kicked Prismio out of the way and picked up his sword.)

BLOODBEARD: Interesting battle, Dragon Knight. I must thank you. No one has ever tried to throw me off my own ship before. (He looked up to see the thing that saved him walk towards him.) Excellent work, my Lieutenant.

SAWSHARK (He bowed): The pleasure was all mine, Captain. It would be best to retreat for now, before that dragon loses control again.

BLOODBEARD (He turned to see the volcano island right near them): Normally I'd stay on course, considering how close we are…but one must not take too many chances in one day. Sawshark, Stingray, abandon ship!

(He walked past Curtis and Sawshark helped Stingray up over the ship. Curtis rose up slowly to see the demon opening a portal.)

PRISMIO: Giving up already? I'm not done ripping your crew to shreds!

BLOODBEARD: Not giving up, I've got much more plans for you. You can bet that we'll meet again, Knight…fare thee well.

(Bloodbeard suddenly opened up a portal and the three demons suddenly vanished. Prismio charged after but the portal closed and he skidded to a stop.)

PRISMIO: GRR! DAMNIT!

CURTIS (He tried to approach Prismio): Prismio, they're gone…

(Curtis yelped out suddenly as Prismio backhanded him and knocked him down, drawing the Crusader on him. The sword was inches from Curtis's neck as they stared at one another.)

CURTIS: Calm down, Prismio! It's okay. They're gone. It's me, Curtis, your partner?

(Prismio stared down at Curtis before having the Crusader vanish and the glow on his suit turning back to normal. Curtis slowly got up and looked at Prismio, watching him demorph.)

PRISMIO: …l-let's get home…

**(UPSTAIRS TRAINING ROOM)**

(Flashes of what had happened on the ship raced through Prismio's mind. He laid in the corner of the room, curled up in a ball and trying hard not to cry, tears streaming down his face anyway. He hid himself in the darkness and mumbled to himself, cursing himself for what had just transpired. Lucerna combed the castle looking for Prismio. He had disappeared as soon as they had arrived home, and while the others thought that it may be best to let him be, she felt that he more than likely needed someone to talk to. Besides that, it had never been in her to leave Prismio alone when he was unhappy. She finally found him in the training room after hearing the sound of muffled sniffles.

LUCERNA: Prismio?

PRISMIO (He froze and turned to the sound of the voice): L-Leave me alone! Please! ...D-don't get any closer...

LUCERNA: Prismio, it's just me. (She approached him slowly, hoping he wouldn't bolt.) Hey, you want to talk?

PRISMIO (A pair of eyes watched from the darkness but he didn't move): ...I...

LUCERNA: (She offered a hand out to him): Hey, come over here. I thought you didn't like the dark.

(Reluctantly, Prismio slowly withdrew from the darkness and sniffled quietly, looking down. She attempted to pull him into a hug and he allowed this and sobbed quietly, shaking in her arms.)

PRISMIO: I-I didn't...I-I couldn't...I-It just happened I…

LUCERNA: Shhh...It's alright. Let it out, little brother. (She held him tightly and let him cry.) I know what happened.

PRISMIO: H-he...told everyone?

LUCERNA: Not exactly. I overheard him talking to Vance. When your name came up, I kind of eavesdropped... (She pulled away enough to look at Prismio.) I understand why you're upset Prismio, but you did what you had to do. They were demons, and they would have killed both you and Curtis if you hadn't fought back the way you did. I know that you lost control and everything, but you stopped yourself before you did any irreversible damage. (Smiles kindly at him) I'm proud of you for that.

PRISMIO (He looked into her eyes, still crying slightly): H-how can you proud of me after what I did...?

CURTIS: She's not the only one.

(Prismio nearly jumped and scuttled behind Lucerna as Curtis walked in.)

LUCERNA (She chuckled lightly): Right back to being the timid baby of the family. (She stepped aside, not letting Prismio hide from Curtis.) Maybe you should listen to what your partner has to say. After all, who knows you better than he does?

(Prismio looked down and tried not to make eye contact.)

CURTIS: Hey.

PRISMIO (He sighed quietly and looked up to him unsure of what to even say): Look I... (He suddenly burst out crying, clearly scared.) I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO ALMOST KILL YOU, I SWEAR!

CURTIS: Woah woah, relax. Prismio...

LUCERNA (She hugged him): Breathe, bro. In and out, slowly...don't hyperventilate again.

PRISMIO: HOW WOULD YO...s-sorry… (He sighed quietly.) I d-don't know how it happened...I can't control this...I-I promised myself I wouldn't lose it again.

CURTIS: Lose what?

PRISMIO (He looked down slightly): ...d-darkness...something that I can't get rid of no matter how much I try.

(Lucerna stepped aside to let Prismio and Curtis talk directly, knowing that Prismio needed to hear this from Curtis.)

CURTIS: Trust me on one thing, alright? (He put his hand on Prismio's shoulder.) For starters, darkness is a part of all of us. We can't destroy it or ignore it forever. Unfortunately we need it so survive. You were only doing what you felt was right. You may have gone a bit overboard, but you're an incredible fighter when you push yourself. You just need to learn a different level of control. Don't hold it all in and then let it explode. Learn to be one with it.

PRISMIO: How can I be if it terrifies the Hell out of me, especially with your weapon? I felt all this darkness inside of me once I tapped into its power. It was like I unlocked something inside me again.

CURTIS: Again? (He looked to the scar above Prismio's heart and then to Lucerna.)

LUCERNA: Prismio was...he's had an encounter with Arcana before. (Curtis's eyes widened.) He got stabbed by that Cursed Blade. He was stabbed trying to protect me.

CURTIS (he looked to them both): You've met him?

PRISMIO: Y-yes...that's why I can't control this. That's why I don't want to fight. I used to be a pretty good fighter too, but now I've got these new powers and well...I don't want to hurt anyone. You saw how dangerous and powerful I was out there. If I hadn't gained control, I could have killed you, and my Father and siblings wouldn't ever speak to me again. I'd have to hide for the rest of my life.

CURTIS: No, that's what Arcana wants you to think. You're MUCH stronger than he could ever imagine. If someone like JT can bring him to his limit, I'm sure that you and I can do the same...right, partner?

PRISMIO: ...p-partner?

LUCERNA: Besides, who says we would never ever speak to you again? (She teasingly poked his nose.) You're our brother, Prismio. There's no way we would ever turn our backs to you. I mean, seriously, if we can take Calisto and his hotheaded, egotistical grandstanding, what in the world makes you think we would ever abandon you for something you can't help? (She lightly kissed his forehead.) We love you, little brother, and nothing any demon could possibly do to you will change that.

(Curtis nodded as well. Prismo wasn't sure exactly what to say at first but then looked up to him and nodded, smiling, embracing Curtis.)

PRISMIO: ...T-thank you.

**(ARCANA'S LAIR)**

(Deep within Arcana's lair, the familiar demon made his way into a room with a bed in the middle. The bed had a sheet with a dark purple glow over it, covering a human like figure. Arcana paused in front of it and crossed his arms lightly.)

ARCANA: Well now, I think you're ready to awake. It may have taken a lot longer than usual, but I am proud to now see my best weapon back to full strength.

(He moved his hands over the sheet and the glowing stopped briefly as the figure suddenly began to move and sit up. He slowly got up off the bed and stood up, the covers falling off to reveal… Quintin West.)

ARCANA: Welcome back, Quintin. Are you ready to destroy the Knights once more?

QUINTIN: …when do we start?

**(FADE TO BLACK, END CREDITS)**


	6. A Second Tail Part 1

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
EPISODE 36: A Second Tail Part 1  
WRTITEN BY ZAK KAYES, JOEY TURNER, AND JIMMY MAEHER**

**(ARCANA'S LAIR)**

(Once Quintin had awoken and got his bearings back, Arcana wasted little time in putting him back into training. Quintin's body had even changed slightly with his body scarred yet toned and his hair having grown back just slightly. He noted his own voice had gotten gruffer and considerably deeper and that his resolve seemed to be stronger than ever. Sparring against Arcana, the two went back and forth with counter after counter but instead of rushing in head first with as much power as he could before, Quintin seemed more cunning and his moves seemed calculated and thought out. Arcana saw this while the two clashed blades and to his surprise found himself disarmed once Quintin got the upper hand with a kick. The replica of the Cursed Blade was pointed right at Arcana with a very malicious look in the wielder's eyes. Arcana made no sudden moves but chuckled quietly.)

ARCANA: Excellent. In such a short amount of time, you've returned to the ultimate weapon I crafted you into before, but only much better.

QUINTIN: Thank you, Master. (He bowed slightly towards him.)

ARCANA: Kneel. (Quintin did so and looked down while Arcana began to pace around him.) It has been a long, long six months for you. You were lucky to still be alive after I found you in the warehouse. Such resolve from a young fighter, it almost makes me…sentimental…over some of the finest I have trained in the past. They have come and gone like the wind, some perishing in the trials of battle while some have chosen the path of least resistance and made their first and last mistake to challenge me. You though, Quintin West, have proved to be the strongest of them all.

QUINTIN: But I lost. I failed to destroy the Red Knight, Master.

ARCANA: Oh I wouldn't be so sure. As I have said before, physical brutality will only go so far with those six. But you have done well in planting the seeds of doubt into the Red Knight's head. Psychological warfare is all we needed to bring them to their knees. And besides, I do enjoy a good challenge. Now then, why do you not refer to the Red Knight by his real name?

QUINTIN: Their names don't mean a damn thing to me anymore.

ARCANA: What do you recall from your past?

QUINTIN: Only the screams of the people I killed in that school. All I see is fire. All I see is a world ready to burn by my hands. All I feel inside me is vengeance.

ARCANA: And what is your mission?

QUINTN (He brought his head up and smirked, standing up and looking into Arcana's eyes): Exactly what you trained me for, to destroy the Mythic Knights.

ARCANA: Good, very good. Now come, there's someone I'd like you to meet.

(Quintin nodded and followed Arcana out of their training area and up to the next floor of their lair. In one part of the room, a figure was seen chained up by the arms and waist in the corner. Another hooded figure stood nearby the crystal ball, re-watching the fights with Bloodbeard and Accelarazor. She shook her head lightly to see Arcana and Quintin enter the room.)

ZIARA: It is time, Master. One more drain is all I need and I shall finally return to my true form.

ARCANA (He looked to the chained figure in the corner): She's held on for a lot longer than I anticipated.

QUINTIN: Let's get this over with then.

(Quintin walked over to the figure in the corner, smirking as he removed the hood to reveal Gale Collette, the Green Mythic Knight, severely weakened after having been drained. She slowly looked up to see Quintin and shuffled back in surprise.)

GALE: Q-Quintin!?

QUINTIN (He looked into her eyes briefly before grabbing her by the arm and yanking her up, holding her still): I'm gonna enjoy watching her suck the last life out of you. Maybe you'll get to see your precious little Knights finally fall by my master's hands. That'll be a sight to see.

GALE (Barely able to speak due to fatigue): Not gonna be that easy, traitor… (She coughed, looking down slightly.) They WILL find me, and they're gonna rip you apart just like they did Grieger.

ARCANA (He chuckled quietly, moving in front of her and grasping her chin under his palm, moving her head up): There's where you're wrong. Had my plan to destroy Centaurion from the inside out not existed, you would all be trapped in his castle as slaves for all eternity. Every victory comes with a price, Freya, and even when you cut the head from a snake; it will have one last bite left to kill you.

GALE: Yeah? Well from what I've seen, they're doing just fine with their new powers.

ARCANA: And also without you. (Gale' eyes narrowed.) If you have any hopes of escaping, I won't stop you.

ZIARA: WHAT!?

GALE: Like I would ever believe you…

ARCANA: The inevitable can only be delayed so long, Freya. You've hung on longer than I expected. Even now, the darkness inside you is reminding you of who you are. Just look at them; they've stopped looking for you. They seem far too busy with their new dragon companions to even remember who you are. Why would you even waste your time going back when you know it is only a matter of time before they fall once more? You don't belong on their side. You belong on ours. Together, the four of us will bring down Xavious just like we did Grieger and we will destroy him and take the throne for ourselves. The world will fall into darkness and we will exist as its reapers, champions of death, and rulers of the eternal. (Gale still said nothing.) Join me.

GALE: Like I would ever make the same mistake Vance did. Go ahead and kill me. (She glared at him.) Because they WILL find you and they WILL destroy you. I'm not falling for your stupid mind games.

(Ziara and Quintin both looked to Arcana, who nodded in response to them.)

ARCANA: Very well. Have it your way.

(Arcana stepped back and Ziara stepped in, suddenly planting her hand on Gale's face. The hand began to glow dark green and Gale struggled, feeling her life start to be drained out of her like a straw. She tried moving against her but soon found her strength weakening. Ziara released her hand and Gale slumped to her knees. Stepping back, Ziara looked to her hands and moved them up to her hood, finally pulling it back to reveal the familiar face of the vixen assassin..)

GALE: Z-Ziara…

ZIARA (She giggled to herself, removing the cloak completely): Mmm, finally. My face, my body, my strength, it feels great to be whole again! (Gale looked up at her wide eyed and barely able to move.) And you thought you had finally gotten rid of me. Oh Freya, you and I are going to be spending lots of time together.

(Ziara suddenly brought out a knife from her waist holster and played with it in her hands. Quintin walked back over to Arcana and was about to say something until Arcana turned his head, sensing something. Gale braced for her death as Ziara raised the knife.)

ARCANA: Wait.

ZIARA: Oh what now!? (She got up and looked to Arcana.) Can't you see I'm…?

ARCANA: Silence. (Ziara paused.) …Someone is here. I do not know who but I have a good hunch as to who it might be. (He smirked and looked to Ziara.) Ziara, find out who's gotten into our realm and destroy them. Quintin and I have some old friends we wish to meet.

ZIARA: But… (Arcana shot her a glare and she grumbled.) …Yes, Master.

(Arcana summoned a shadow portal and he and Quintin stepped through. Not far from the lair, however, was a familiar Shadow Knight, watching the building with a keen eye.)

SONDRE: Found you…

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

**(MIDDLE OF SUNDRAVILLE)**

(Answering a strange disturbance from downtown, the Knights found themselves contending with yet another Spectre Bot. This one, a weird beetle humanoid creature called Yango 4, put up an incredible fight against the five Knights. But, as per the usual for them, they destroyed the monster with their Nova Blaster and once it was blasted to pieces, it didn't grow into a mega mode. The five Knights stood there, putting away their weapons and demorphing while their Bursters returned to their dragon forms.)

VANCE: That's one more Spectre Bot sent to the scrapyard!

CURTIS: Is that we're calling them now?

VANCE: Yeah, it sounded good to me.

LUCERNA: Isn't JT the one who names the monsters?

JT: Yeah! I am the only Dr. Namenstein around here! And really, Spectre Bots?! Why not something kewl like, THE SPECTREMINATORS! Or the DEMOBORGS! Ooh wait, I got it: THE SPECTROBLITERATORS!

ARBUSTO (He rolled his eyes and whispered to Calisto): You ever think about convincing Alexis to donate him to science?

CALISTO: Nah, I try it and Alexis will make me into a handbag. Besides, those names WERE kind of clever.

(Curtis walked over and started rummaging through the remains of the Spectre Bot.)

ALEXIS: Any parts we can salvage?

CURTIS: Well, mostly the head. That's got the central brain and data. You can reverse engineer just about anything from it.

CALISTO: Yeah, but how many more parts do we have to get before we get a full set? What's the point?

PRISMIO: C-Curtis knows what he's doing, okay?

CALISTO: Well I'm not doubting him. I'm just wondering what we're gonna do.

(Vance turned his head slightly and looked up to the sky, noticing it was beginning to darken.)

JT: Vance, what's up?

VANCE: …we need to get out of here, now.

GLACIEM: What's wrong?

(Curtis turned and looked up to notice the sky was changing. Soon the other Knights and the Dragons began to notice. Vance immediately summoned his weapon as did the others.)

LUCERNA: Anyone want to explain what exactly is going on?

(There was silence before a familiar, eerie laugh began to fill the area. Even though it was day time, the sky had darkened so much that it had changed to night time.)

PRISMIO: W-wait I know that…n-no, that can't be!

CURTIS: Prismio?

ALEXIS: Weapons out, everyone!

(The five quickly banded together and formed a circle to cover vision on all sides, bringing out their weapons and forming the Nova Blaster. A mist had rolled in through the grounds as a shadow portal opened up and out stepped Arcana and Quintin, both hooded and carrying their weapons. Vance nearly dropped his weapon in response to their arrival but he held the cannon up and growled. This time they were ready.)

KNIGHTS/DRAGONS: FIRE!

(The energy ball shot from the blaster and slammed right into Arcana and Quintin but at the last second, Arcana rose up his hand and opened a shadow portal in front of him. The Knights gasped and before they could react, Arcana snapped his fingers and a portal opened behind the Knights. The energy ball went rocketing through and suddenly slashed through the Knights. They screamed out from the pain and the explosion that followed sent them rocketing back. Once they landed, they slowly got up to their feet to see Arcana and Quintin standing there. Arcana removed his hood and shook his head.)

ARCANA: It is going to take a lot more than that if you think a new toy can stop me, Vance Archer.

VANCE: …Arcana… (He got up to his feet and wielded his Frost Axe.) Have you finally come out of hiding?

ARCANA: That's ironic, especially coming from you. How are the nightmares?

JT: Your mind games aren't going to work anymore, Arcana! (Vance turned his head as JT and the other Knights approached.) We played your little game, you had us down, but we're STILL here. And besides, last time I saw you, you got your BUTT-WHIPPED BY THE JT! AND-

ARCANA: Did you not die trying to deliver said "butt-whipping?"

JT: …shoot, I was hoping he forgot that.

CURTIS: Well he came back! We ALL came back! And not just in one piece. We've got new powers, new "toys," and new ways to send you back to the Nether.

ARCANA: Is that so? Perhaps then I shall pay your little girlfriend a visit. Or, I wonder, is it boyfriend now? (Everyone turned to look at Curtis, who said nothing.) I suppose it's irrelevant. I had my fun last time. Because that's all it was to me, fun. Now then, what do I do with you five?

LUCERNA: Leave before we obliterate you and send your carcass as a decorative rug to your buddy, the new king!

ARCANA: That so called king is not my "buddy" and your idle threats are only words, Lucerna.

LUCERNA: W…how do you know my name?

ARCANA: Do you really think I don't know who you dragons are? Oh, I know ALL about you five. One I know all too well. Isn't that right, Prismio?

PRISMIO: L-LEAVE ME ALONE! STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY FAMILY OR I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOU TO PIECES!

ARCANA: Oh with that amount of anger and darkness, I have no doubt you will try. But you will fail. Just like your mother.

CALISTO: YOU LEAVE OUR MOTHER OUT OF THIS!

GLACIEM: W-what is he talking about?

ARCANA: Your mother lies dead somewhere deep in the Nether. (He raised the Cursed Blade.) And they do say dragon blood is a very good polish for a sword.

LUCERNA: YOU BASTARD! THAT'S A LIE!

ARCANA: Are you so sure? You don't know what I'm capable of.

CALISTO (He smirked, hiding his anger): Yeah? Well you don't know our mother! She would have destroyed you before you had the chance to strike!

ARBUSTO: I've had just about enough of his nonsense. May we PLEASE destroy him!?

GLACIEM (She growled): My thoughts exactly.

(The dragons quickly changed back into their Bursters and the Knights quickly morphed.)

QUINTIN: Don't get too ahead of yourself. (He brought up the Cursed Blade, as did Arcana.) They're right, master. I suggest we show them what the both of us together are capable of.

(Arcana looked to the Knights and then to Quintin before nodding, getting his weapon ready.)

ARCANA: Very well. Let's test your new powers.

(The two of them raised their Blades up and morphed into their Black Knight forms. Quintin suddenly dashed away and JT and Alexis quickly gave chase to him, leaving Lucerna, Vance, and Curtis to face Arcana. Arcana didn't make a move as the three tried to surround him. Vance and Curtis both rushed in together and aimed their swords. Arcana watched and brought up his sword to block both of their overhead strikes. The three began to clash against one another and Arcana front flipped over Curtis, driving his feet into Curtis to knock him away. He rolled on the ground and shot dark lighting at Vance to stun him. Vance blocked it with his axe and rushed in, starting to deal strike against Arcana, and blocked some of Arcana's wild slashes. Lucerna rushed in and hit Arcana with the sharp ends of her bow, hitting him with a hard uppercut followed by a hard upper slash which sent Arcana skidding back.)

ARCANA (He chuckled to himself): Three on one? I don't quite see how that's fair.

VANCE: You're the one who told me not to play fair. (He turned his Axe into its blaster mode.) I don't care what I have to do to destroy you now. You ruined my life so I'm going to ruin YOURS!

(Vance yelled out as he charged in, wildly shooting at Arcana. Arcana blocked some of them but Vance got up in his face and sliced away at him, throwing ice crystals at him and then charging up his axe. Arcana tried to block against Vance but Lucerna and Curtis rushed in and began to overwhelm Arcana with shots and strikes. Giving him a window of opportunity, Vance aimed his axe at Arcana.)

VANCE: FROSTBITE BLAST!

(Vance's attack launched away and Arcana once again summoned up a shadow portal to send it back around to Vance. Vance was ready this time and in a split second side stepped the blast and kicked t into Arcana. Arcana growled as the blast went right through him. Curtis saw this and leapt in.)

CURTIS: UNI-SLICER!

(Arcana had enough strength to block the attack and clashed his blade right against Curtis to try and stop his attack. The energy from the block caused an energy discharge that knocked the two of them back. Lucerna used this chance to shoot a few light arrows into Arcana to stun him. Vance leapt in for a few more strikes. Vance was gaining the upper hand. Arcana then gained the upper hand and knocked Vance away and charged in, zipping like a blur and slicing through him easily. He lassoed the three of them together and spun them around, slamming them into the ground. When they tried to get up, he charged up a ball of dark energy and slammed it into the ground, causing splash damage which knocked the three back.)

LUCERNA: Urg…this guy just doesn't quit. Come on, we have to keep fighting!

(Meanwhile, Alexis and JT stared down Quintin, visor to visors. They didn't waste any time and drew their main weapons, ready to pounce on this new threat. For a long time, Quintin didn't move, but sidestepped around them menacingly. Not ready to be intimidated by him yet, they matched him step by step.)

QUINTIN: Aw, isn't this cute? My master gets the REAL prize, and I'm stuck with the leech and his little lap dog.

JT: Oye! I may be a leech, but call my lady a dog again and I'll make you black and RED ALL OVER!

QUINTIN (He chuckled to himself): Oh what? What are you gonna do? Shoot me with DA THUNDA?! Oh that's right, your precious thunder's gone! But here, you can have MINE! (He raised his hand up, and shot a burst of dark electricity right at JT, shocking him and causing him to fall over.)

ALEXIS: JACK!

(Alexis growled in anger and raised her Falchion and prepared for an attack. Quintin leapt at her and prepared to slice, but Alexis caught it with her Falchion. She then tried to slice at him herself, but Quintin shielded and sliced into her. He tried a roundhouse kick but she rolled under him, avoiding the kick. The two clashed swords again, but Alexis roundhouse kicked Quintin, and gave a hard slash. They clashed again, but this time Quintin slashed into Alexis, causing her to roll away. Several warning shots were fired at Quintin's back, causing him to turn around as JT leapt at him, the Nature Staff twirling in his hands. Quintin immediately stood up and prepared a slice, but JT blocked it with his staff and kicked him back. Quintin rolled away clear, and then unleashed a barrage of lightning at both JT and Alexis, causing both sides to stumble back. Quintin then slowly approached JT menacingly.)

QUINTIN (He snickered quietly): All that new power and you STILL can't stop me!

JT: "Still?" What do you- (His eyes widened under his visor.) Wait a minute, where do I know you from?

QUINTIN: Having some trouble remembering? (A dark flash occurred, and a bowling ball appeared in his hand.) Well maybe THIS ought to wake you up! (He chucked the bowling ball at JT's head, causing him to stumble back further.)

JT (He growled): AGAIN?! What is this the season where JT just gets hurt every five… (Then it dawned on him; the bowling ball and the attitude. And just like that, the memories came back, and for the first time in six months, he was paralyzed in fear.) …Y-YOU!

QUINTIN: Guess you're not as stupid as I thought you were.

JT (He raised his staff defensively): N-no! It can't be! Vance killed you! You can't…

QUINTIN (He chuckled darkly): Silly Jackson, you can't kill a Black Knight THAT easily. Who do you think I am? I sure as hell ain't your FILTHY, pathetic, WEAK parents!

(Having struck a nerve, JT stood right up, no longer cowering.)

JT: Don't you ever, EVER, EVER talk about my parents!

QUINTIN (He mocked him in a fake baby tone): Aww, what's the matter wittle Jackie? Don't you miss them? I'm sure if they could just see their little boy now, they'd be so proud to see him: hiding behind his pallies who only keep him around because they feel sorry for him. (He went back to the normal tone.) How are they gonna react knowing their son created a murderer? THAT is your greatest failure, JT, making me. I bet if they saw what their precious little boy's become, they'd be wishing they could go back and stop themselves from ever having you!

JT (He clutched his head as Quintin struck every nerve, trying to hold back the tears): Shut up… SHUT UP!

QUINTIN (He just smiled under his visor): Aww, don't worry Jack. (He raised his Blade.) It'll only take a few seconds. You'll be gone, and you won't have to live knowing that you made me… and don't worry, I'll take REAL good care of Vance AND your little girlfriend!

(He raised his Blade higher, ready to finally put an end to this. But as he prepared for the fateful lunge, something was holding the Blade back. He turned his head and found a terrifyingly pissed off Alexis holding the blade back.)

ALEXIS (Her voice became menacingly very quickly): You know, you keep saying that Jack's an idiot and yet you just made the biggest mistake you'll ever come to know. (Her visor opened.) You messed with my love, and made me angry.

(Suddenly, a huge geyser of fire roared out of Alexis' mouth, nailing Quintin right in the face, making him stumble back. Quintin clutched his helmet front in pain.)

QUINTIN: YA CRAZY BITCH!

(Quintin uncovered his helmet just in time to see Alexis deliver a fierce roundhouse kick right into his gut, sending him flying.)

CALISTO: WOO-HOOO! AW YEAH! I taught her that!

ALEXIS (She rushed to JT's side, and helped him up): Jack, are you ok?

JT: I'm good babe, but I think I've had more than my fill of Black Knights for one lifetime! (He raised his staff.) May I?

ALEXIS (Though she was concerned, she knew JT wasn't ready to give up so she nodded): I'd be insulted if you didn't.

(JT leapt to Quintin, ready to take him down again. The group worked as hard as they could against the two. Despite gaining the upper hand against Arcana, the five were barely able to keep up with the two Black Knights teaming up against them. The two raced around and sliced over and over into the group at blinding speed. Once the two were on opposite sides, they ran their hands along their Cursed Blades.)

ARCANA/QUINTIN: DARK HEART SLASH!

(Together the two zipped through the five at the same time, appearing together nearby the Knights. The five started wildly sparking and they each fell down, demorphing from the pain. Quintin walked over and pointed his blade down at Vance.)

QUINTIN: Just like last time, huh Archer?

VANCE (He looked up, taken aback): …Quintin?

(Quintin raised his sword up and suddenly drove it down towards Vance. Vance struggled against him as he brought his own axe up, trying to stop the blade from touching him.)

ARCANA: Wait! (Quintin froze.) …there's someone in our lair, someone who does not belong. I can sense him.

QUINTIN: Good to know. Now let me finish off.

(Arcana suddenly opened a shadow portal for the both of them and dragged Quintin away, letting them vanish suddenly through. The Knights watched this before slowly getting back up, each of the dragons morphing to their dragon forms.)

ALEXIS: Is everyone alright?

LUCERNA: Definitely been through worse. Who is that guy? How does he know us?

CALISTO: More importantly, what does he know about Prismio or our mother?

ARBUSTO (He walked over to Prismio): You have some explaining to do then, Prismio. What do you know of Arcana?

PRISMIO: I-I don't know! I-…he's…

LUCERNA: He's the reason Prismio has amazing strength and power. He was stabbed by Arcana's blade.

CALISTO: And you didn't even bother to tell us!? You better have a good reason too!

PRISMIO: Look, I-I can explain. You see, I-I…

ARBUSTO: Have you been telling him about us!? How else would Arcana know of us!? ANSWER ME! (JT started dragging him back.) LET ME GO JT! I DEMAND ANSWERS!

GLACIEM: THAT'S ENOUGH, ARBUSTO! (She glared at Arbusto.) Don't you see? Arcana is playing mind game with us. He's trying to turn us all against each other!

VANCE: He will do anything to tear us apart and if any of you are stupid enough to fall for it, he'll wipe us all out. (He looked to everyone.) We need to get back to base, NOW!

(The others nodded and they summoned their Jet Streamers.)

ARBUSTO: I still want answers later!

JT (He still dragged Arbusto to the Jet Streamer): There, there buddy. Be a good temper tantrum dragon and I'll buy you an ice cream after.

ARBUSTO: I hate ice cream!

**(AN ABANDONED TOWN IN THE NETHER)**

(It hadn't taken long for Sondre to get inside Arcana's lair and rescue Gale but no sooner had Sondre removed the chains; Ziara showed up and ejected Sondre out of the lair and onto the wasteland ground of a ruined town. Ziara wielded her Serpent Soul Scythe against Sondre's Shadow Defender. The two clashed back and forth throughout the town and it seemed as though Sondre had the upper hand. He leapt over Ziara and hit her several times with the coil of his Defender before moving in and hitting a kick that knocked her through one of the little buildings. Gale had made her way out of Arcana's lair and stumbled over to where Sondre stood.)

GALE: We need to get out of here. She's not gonna go down so easily.

SONDRE: You're in no position to fight them. Leave this to me.

(Ziara roared in anger as she created an energy discharge to destroy some of the buildings. She panted and held her Scythe up.)

ZIARA: You stupid halflings. Both of you will fall by my Scythe!

SONDRE: Not on your life. (He grunted, suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his chest. His suit began to spark and fizzle, vanishing and reappearing on his body.)

GALE: Sondre, what's going on?

SONDRE: I-I don't know! How am I…I can't be losing my powers already!

ZIARA: Perfect timing!

(Sondre was powerless to block Ziara's swift and powerful strikes with her scythe. She attacked Sondre viciously, grabbed him, and flung him into one of the buildings. She laughed evilly as she fired a series of dark crystals that stuck to Sondre and electrocuted him. Gale tried to step in but was too weak to try and deal any damage. Ziara shook her head and grabbed Gale by the neck, picking her up and choke slamming her to the ground.)

ZIARA: I offered to teach you all that I know and this is how you want to be destroyed? How fitting. (She laughed to herself.) Hold still then, I'll make this nice and slow for you.

(Gale braced herself. Sondre had gotten to his feet as fast as he could but he wouldn't be able to reach her in time. But then suddenly, the roar of a dragon echoed throughout the area. A fireball rocketed from the sky and slammed into Ziara, sending her flying and slamming into a wall. Gale and Sondre looked up and saw a burgundy red dragon soar through the sky and land on the ground. On its back was a mysterious burgundy colored warrior. His armor was almost identical to a Dragon Knight and a chokutō found itself attached to his back.)

SONDRE: Who is that?

GALE: Please tell me he's on our side.

(The Knight looked back to the others and nodded before getting off and taking out his weapon, walking to Ziara. She got up to look at him and backed up.)

ZIARA: Oh you got to be kidding me, there's another one of you!? Why don't you all just die!?

SONDRE: Let's get out of here.

(Sondre grabbed Gale and channeled his energy, suddenly vanishing through his shadow with her, fully escaping the realm.)

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(The Knights returned to base quietly, shaken up not just from the fight, but from the fact their darkest enemy had finally returned. The five Knights all sat quietly by themselves in the main living room area. Vance was busy pacing while the others sat next to each other. No one knew exactly what to say.)

VANCE: This doesn't make any sense. It just…can't be possible.

ALEXIS: What?

VANCE (He paused for a moment): I don't know how, but I'm pretty sure that was Quintin.

JT: it was…. (He clutched the bump on his head.) I got the bump to prove it was him.

ALEXIS (He placed an ice pack on JT's bump): It just doesn't make sense. Quintin is, or was dead. You made sure of that, Vance.

VANCE: I know it doesn't make sense. But it IS him! Arcana must have done something to bring him back!

JT: Unfortunately for Power Rangers, whether it's dark magic or syndication, the dead don't stay dead for too long. So what does this mean?

VANCE: I don't know. But this only means we've got an even bigger challenge ahead of us.

CURTIS: Then, are we gonna do anything besides just sitting here?

ALEXIS: Well, what exactly would you suggest? Now that he's back, we're all going to have to be careful.

JT: As if we weren't already enough before, what with some of us being paranoid and all…

VANCE (He stopped pacing and looked to JT): I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE PARANOID! (Everyone looked at him.) Arcana's back and he's not going to stop for anything in order to destroy us. So from now on, nobody leaves here alone and everyone stays on their guard ESPECIALLY at night.

CURTIS: He doesn't know where our base is, though. We're safe here.

VANCE: Are we? (He narrowed his eyes.) We aren't. Not while that psycho and Quintin are on the loose. Not only do we have to deal with Xavious and his new Spectre Bots, we have to deal with Yuranzo AND Arcana. I think we all have the right to be on edge and paranoid.

ALEXIS: Admittedly, it was a lot easier when it was just Grieger to deal with.

JT: Well I ain't quitting until all those baddies have their collective fudge beaten out of them! I say bring it on!

CURTIS: I would normally say we've taken on worse than this, but we haven't. Not like this.

VANCE: We NEED to stick together as a unit. We may not have everyone here but the sooner we…

(The group paused once they heard the sound of the door opening. They each summoned their weapons and waited for a sound.)

SONDRE: Hello! Anyone here?

VANCE: …Sondre?

(The others raced out of the room and were surprised to see Sondre walking into the room with Gale in his arms.)

VANCE/ALEXIS: SONDRE!

CURTIS/JT: GALE!

SONDRE: She's just barely hanging on.

VANCE: Where the heck did you find her?

SONDRE: Arcana had her captive, along with Ziara.

JT: OH COME ON! Now Ziara's back too!? What is this, a less sucky version of the Overdrive Villain-palooza!?

SONDRE: And Arcana, but I have a feeling you've already met him again. She's been draining Gale of her life energy and siphoning it into Ziara in order to return her to her full form. (He looked to Curtis and smiled.) She's safe. You need to get her up to your room and take care of her.

(Curtis nodded and took Gale from his arms, taking her immediately upstairs. Sondre turned to look at the others.)

SONDRE: On the plus side, I've discovered Arcana's hideout but it's heavily protected. Besides that, fill me in. What exactly has been happening?

ALEXIS: We've had to deal with these new robotic creatures from some place called Spectre Industries.

SONDRE: …Spectre Industries? So that's where they're coming from.

JT: Sounds like that name rings a bell.

SONDRE: It does, and it's been following us around for quite some time: the train, the Xtreme Supercar Racing Grand Prix, Flagstaff Royale to name a few. (He rose up his morpher.) Not to mention the original prototype for the Shadow Knight morpher, at least from what Antonio told me. And now you've been fighting some of their robots?

VANCE: For the past few days, yeah. Curtis has been collecting their parts and trying to figure out where they come from and he did awhile go.

SONDRE (He looked to Vance and nodded.) I see you decided to stick around.

VANCE: I have my reasons. (He heard a beep come from his wrist watch and turned.) Give me a sec. (He hurried over to the command post.)

SONDRE (He turned his attention to JT): What about you? You holding up alright?

JT: Aside from getting hurt every five minutes, I could be better.

SONDRE: Has Vance tried…?

JT: Still distant. But Alexis and I have been really good. (He winked at Alexis.). I'm just happy Gale's back. Now I got my cousin back and everyone's back together!

SONDRE: For the most part, yes.

JT: Also, umm …Arcana mentioned something about Curtis and his girlfriend and…boyfriend. (Sondre said nothing.) I KNOW Vance doesn't swing that way and I don't know if…well …it's not you, is it?

(Before Sondre could respond, Vance suddenly came running out of the Command Post and heading down to the door.)

JT: Whoa! Vance, where are you going!?

(Vance said nothing as he opened the door and raced out. JT ran into the command post to see what was going on and his jaw nearly dropped at the sight. He quickly raced out as well, heading to the garage.)

SONDRE: What's going on?

JT: Leave this to me and Vance!

(Sondre watched him leave before crossing his arms, thinking for a moment.)

**(SUNDRAVILLE POWER PLANT)**

(Quintin had arrived in the power plant and began to not only scare people away but also kill them. He didn't care who got in his way, shooting out wild arches of dark electricity. He laughed manically as he watched the destruction unfold.)

VANCE: THAT'S ENOUGH!

(Quintin turned to see Vance and Glaciem running through the area to get to him, stopping a fair distance away from him. Neither of them said anything until Quintin grabbed his cloak and threw it off to reveal himself to Vance.)

VANCE: It IS you. How…how can you possibly be alive?

QUINTIN: And you aren't surprised to see me? Now there's a shock, seeing as how you tried so hard to try and save me from the darkness. Well I'll tell you how. Hate, a pretty freaking powerful emotion if you use it just right. Hate's about one of the few things I got left in me. And right now, it's ALL I need.

VANCE: These people are innocent! What the hell is killing them one by one for sport going to accomplish!? This is between you and me!

QUINTIN: Not anymore.

VANCE: What happened to the Quintin I once knew?!

QUINTIN: What happened? Like you really need to ask such a stupid question! A pipe through the chest happened, that's what. You KILLED me Vance.

VANCE: You think I wanted to!? Not a day goes by that I wish I didn't have to! Don't make me have to fight you again, please!

QUINTIN: Make you? What makes you think I'm gonna make you? You no longer have a choice in the matter. This game ain't about you and me, it's about everyone. I've had a long, LONG time to think of ways to make you suffer and I think I'm gonna start by taking your life apart bit by bit until there's nothing left. I let go of all the memories of the good times we had because with them, they just bring me down. They SLOW me down. And more importantly, they are meaningless when they don't mean a damn thing anymore. You betrayed me, Vance, and now that I'm back, my new goal is to destroy you. With the Cursed Blade, it's gonna make all that hate inside me much stronger. And there's nothing you can do to stop me! Ya should have stayed down like a good dog when you had the chance, Archer. Now I'm gonna have to put you down like the bitch you are.

VANCE: I'd love to see you try. (He blinked as he turned and saw JT and Arbusto running over to him, stopping beside him.) Jack, what are you doing here?!

JT: Quintin! (He stepped forward and narrowed his eyes.) Look, it's me you want, okay? This whole crazy thing has been about me and my stupid mistake so if it's gotta be this way, I'm not afraid. But you LEAVE VANCE ALONE!

QUINTIN (He said nothing at first): …Okay Jack, you got me. You know what, you were right. It was all just one stupid little prank that got out of hand, right? We all make mistakes. It's not worth getting all fed up and pissy over, now is it? Come on, JT, let's be best friends again!

JT (He rolled his eyes): And NOOOW you're just being cynical.

QUINTIN: No shit, Sherlock. Give me a break. (He raised his Blade.) You are like a cancer. You're a cancer to this earth and your stupid friends. And now I'm gonna rectify that by making you SUFFER!

(Quintin suddenly launched dark lighting at JT. The blast knocked Vance into some pipes and as he looked up to see what was going on, he could only see Quintin electrocuting JT with dark lightning.)

ARBUSTO: YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU FIEND!

(Arbusto charged in but was met with a swift slice from the Cursed Blade. Arbusto fell and was met with the same electrocution as JT. Glaciem looked to Vance.)

GLACIEM: Vance, don't just sit there! Do something!

(All Vance could do was watch at first as he saw JT scream in pain and trying to escape from the attack. Vance was frozen in place at what he saw, seeing even more images flash through his head. He couldn't focus and grabbed his head in his hands. All of the past was coming up to haunt him all at once. Quintin released JT and Arbusto from their torture and rose his blade up.)

QUINTIN: Say hello to your parents for me, Collins!

(JT was too weak to try and defend himself and braced himself for his death but the sound of steel clashing against steel caught his attention. Vance had stepped in and blocked the slash with his axe, struggling to push Quintin back and finally doing so with a hard kick. Quintin watched in surprise as Vance helped JT up.)

QUINTIN: What!? How!? How can you choose him over me again!?

VANCE: Because you are NOT the Quintin I used to look up to and admire. You are nothing more than a monster that cannot be tamed. All this time, you had your control over me by making me hate and despise JT and myself for what had happened. Well no more. I am done with people toying with my emotions and I am DONE with feeling all this indecision! If I have to choose any side right now, it's JT'S!

JT: You mean that?

VANCE: Yes, for once, I do.

QUINTIN: You're making a HUGE mistake, Archer…

VANCE: The only mistake I ever made now was to ever let you into my heart. (Quintin growled while JT, Arbusto, and Glaciem smiled.)

QUINTIN: You can't hope to beat me. It's impossible! You never could and you never can! If JT can't, then why c…?

GLACIEM: QUINTIN! Do yourself and everyone else a favor and SHUT…YOUR…DAMN…MOUTH!

VANCE: That's my girl.

(He smirked and extended his hand; Glaciem turned into his Burster and appeared in his hand. He looked to JT and Arbusto and nodded. Arbusto morphed into his Burster and appeared in JT's hand.)

VANCE: Ready, for old time sake?

JT: Like a JT and Vance do!

VANCE/JT: DRAGON FURY, IGNITE!

(The two quickly morphed and wielded their weapons in battle stances, ready to attack at a moment's notice. Quintin noticed this and chuckled to himself, raising up his Cursed Blade and gaining his Black Knight armor.)

QUINTIN: It's funny. Last time I fought you, I actually gave you a chance without your morpher. Well now, this is different. And I ain't holding back again!

(Quintin chuckled to himself and ran his hand along the Blade and then along the hilt, creating another blade starting from the hilt. Quintin wielded his new double bladed sword and got into a stance. Vance and JT nodded as they charged in. Quintin started shooting arches of electricity at them. Vance and JT leapt and rolled under some of the arches, going in to attack Quintin. The two attacked fiercely but Quintin was having little problem blocking their strikes. They kept pushing him back with their strikes but Quintin wasn't falling for their strategy. He shoved them back and dealt a series of precise slices to both Vance and JT, leaping over them and launching a ball of dark energy that exploded at their feet, knocking them down. JT got up first and charged over, clashing his staff against the Cursed Blade. The two struggled in a stalemate while Vance got up and ran over to the side with his axe in blaster mode.)

GLACIEM: You must have a plan this time, don't you?

VANCE: Honestly, I'm just making this up as I go along. (He began to climb one of the ladders leading to the one of the walkways above.) Higher ground is the best option.

(JT put his staff away and decided to switch to hand to hand combat, hitting a hard series of punches that rocked Quintin. Using Vance's training, he hit a hard roundhouse kick that knocked Quintin away, followed by a leaping clothesline that knocked Quintin off his feet. JT rolled and looked around him briefly before stomping his foot on the ground to make the ground shake. He then extended his hands and long energy vines sprouted from his wrists. Using them like whips, he began to slice and strike Quintin rapidly with the vines in a rhythm, causing Quintin to spark. Quintin though was quick to catch onto JT's strategy and when JT locked one of the vines around Quintin's neck and the other on his wrist, Quintin suddenly started pouring dark energy into the vines. JT screamed out as he tried to channel the vines with his own energy.)

ARBUSTO (He groaned in pain): He's using our own energy against us!?

QUINTIN: Oh more than just that, I'm TAKING your energy! (He laughed as he suddenly made the vines glow black.) Have a taste of your own medicine, JT!

(JT tried his best to fight against Quintin but realized he was fighting an uphill battle. Thankfully Vance had found a good place to attack from.)

VANCE: FROSTBITE BLAST!

(Vance launched an ice ball from his axe and it rocketed down, slicing through Quintin. Quintin growled in pain and JT used this distraction to retract his vines, wrap them around Quintin's legs, and started to whip and slam him into the ground. He eventually chucked Quintin up in the air and Vance leapt over the railings, grabbing Quintin and slamming him into some pipes. The pipes dented and JT leapt up the walkway to join Vance. The two posed with their weapons and panted.)

ARBUSTO: Give up yet? You're outmatched Quintin.

QUINTIN; Outmatched? You wish! You can't beat me on your own, so you need your little sidekicks to do it for ya!

JT: Oh yeah? That little sidekick gave your master a beat down all on his own! So I'd think real long and hard about the insults you throw at me!

VANCE: It doesn't have to be this way.

GLACIEM: Don't make us destroy you, Quintin. You don't belong on the side of evil.

QUINTIN: Ohhh trust me, evil is exactly where I belong. Now shut up and fight!

GLACIEM (She mumbled to herself): Such arrogance and rudeness, what did Vance see in him?

(Quintin roared as he shot a blast of dark fire at the duo. Vance and JT both blocked with their weapons and sidestepped Quintin, making sure to attack him from the front and from behind. Quintin knocked JT away and began to duel against Vance. The two were evenly matched with sword strikes until Quintin disarmed Vance and sliced rapidly into his body. Quintin grabbed Vance and hit hard knees to his chest and to his head. He picked Vance up and slammed him face first into the walkway. Vance got up and threw rapid ice crystals at Quintin to try and stun him but they were having seemingly no effect.)

QUINTIN: DARK HEART SLASH!

(Vance quickly brought up an ice shield and though it weakened the strike, Vance still felt a huge chunk of the attack slice into him. Quintin grabbed Vance by the neck and flung him onto one of the other walkways. JT had formed a rock hammer and used this as a distraction to start hitting Quintin as if he were a whack-a-mole game. Quintin grunted as he tried to block some of the attacks but he was consistently hammered into and knocked off onto one of the lower levels. JT leapt over, checked on Vance, and got up to the level he had knocked Quintin onto. Looking around, he suddenly got dragged through a portal in the ground and then ejected out from the wall into some pipes. Quintin leapt through the portal and dealt a series of slices before JT countered and knocked Quintin back.)

JT: BATTER UP, BITCH!

(JT swung the rock hammer as hard as he could into Quintin to send him flying. JT zoomed forward and kicked Quintin back into some more of the pipes, stamping on the ground to produce two rocks.)

ARBUSTO: And now for the finale!

JT: NATURE'S BARRAGE!

(The two rocks slammed into Quintin and JT rushed over with one swift double slice. Quintin roared out in anger as he sparked but it wasn't enough to kill him. Quintin chuckled to himself before getting up and flipping his blade.)

QUINTIN: ARS ARCANA!

(JT did he best to block Quintin's attack but each attack found their mark, leaving JT stunned and knocked on the ground. Quintin was about to attack till he sensed someone behind him. Vance leapt to try and attack Quintin but Quintin caught him and flipped him over to land by JT. Quintin just laughed as he shot out dark fire that knocked Vance and JT off onto another walkway. The two struggled to get up as Quintin suddenly unloaded dark lightning on both of them. The two brought up their weapons to fend off the attack but it was starting to drain their energy.)

GLACIEM: ARGH! Hold on both of you!

VANCE: I-I'M TRYING!

(JT looked up to notice some of the walkways had been trashed and one was about ready to break. JT looked to Vance and motioned up to the walkway and it didn't take long for two and two to put together.)

ARBUSTO: Your minds are linked! Now would probably be the best time to do something!

QUINTIN: You two aren't gonna do anything! It's over!

VANCE: Not by a long shot! NOW!

VANCE/JT/GLACIEM/ARBUSTO: DOUBLE DRAGON POWER!

(Quintin watched in surprise as Vance and JT shifted their weapons and made Quintin's lighting streams cross one another. The result caused a mini explosion that stunned Quintin. JT rolled away and he and Vance both shot crystals at the supports of the hanging walkway. The result caused it to shatter and crash onto Quintin. Quintin fell through two more walkways and once he landed on the ground, JT was quick to grab a chunk of the roof and send it crashing down onto Quintin. Both Vance and JT jumped down and looked at the wreckage, panting as they were both on their last legs.)

ARBUSTO: That has to be it.

(There was silence before a hand burst out of the wreckage, Quintin growled like an animal as he crawled his way out, clutching onto the Cursed Blade.)

GLACIEM: He can't get up from such an attack. That's not possible!

VANCE: Looks like there's only one thing left to do.

JT: Floor's all yours. Let's end this.

VANCE: For good. FROZEN TUNDRA STRIKE!

(Vance rushed forward and dealt six slices onto Quintin, turning him into ice before roaring out and slashing into him one last time to cause him to spark and explode. Vance leapt back and looked to where Quintin once was, panting as he put his weapon away.)

VANCE: …that… (He started to laugh.) THAT WAS AWESOME!

JT: Damn right! The old Archer and Collins Dynamic Duo of Destruction is back, baby!

VANCE: Back? (He smirked.) We never stopped.

(The two fist-bumped and Vance started noogying JT on the helmet, but then paused as a low laugh began to fill the area. They turned to where the explosion had occurred and were shocked to see Quintin suddenly come back together.)

ARBUSTO: H-he-he regenerated!?

GLACIEM: It can't be true!

JT: We've got literally nothing left! How the hell are we supposed to beat him now!?

QUINTIN: Simple, (He raised his blade.) You won't. FINAL CHAOS STRIKE!

(Vance and JT could do nothing to counter Quintin's onslaught of attacks. It was as if all their attacks had done nothing to him a Quintin sliced into them over and over from all angles. He leapt up, drew a circle of black fire, and zipped through it, slicing into Vance and JT once more. They both screamed out in pain before falling over, sparking, and actually creating an explosion behind them. The resulting energy discharge caused them to demorph and they laid face down on the ground, severely weakened. Quintin laughed as he walked over to the two, sword on his shoulder.)

QUINTIN: Well what do you know? Even with your little freak, you STILL couldn't stop me. You got lucky last time, Archer, but this time, its game over.

VANCE (He could barely move but tried to get up): N-not on your life. You're just gonna have to kill me.

QUINTIN: Now that's the smartest thing you said all day. (He rose up his blade and smirked.) Any last words?

(For once, Vance didn't have a retort and neither did JT. They were too weak to continue fighting and what was worse is that they couldn't call for backup. They were trapped for good this time. But just as Quintin was about to plunge the Cursed Blade into Vance, the loud roar of a dragon echoed throughout the plant. Quintin looked up just in time to see the same burgundy colored Knight from the Nether crash down from the roof. The dragon flew low and the warrior sliced straight into Quintin. Quintin grunted in pain as the Knight grabbed him, swung him around and threw him right into a wall. The Knight drew his chokutō, only this time, it transformed into a large Buster sword. He aimed it at Quintin and for once, his enemy didn't know what to do.)

QUINTIN: Who the hell are you!?

KNIGHT: The one thing you will learn to truly fear.

(Quintin was about to make a move but realized the position he was in and he chuckled to himself, looking to Vance and JT as they both lay passed out on the ground.)

QUINTIN: Oh it's not over. Whoever you are, their fates are sealed. You've just denied the inevitable.

(With that, Quintin summoned a portal behind him and vanished through it. The Knight's sword then shrunk in size and became a chokutō again. The Knight holstered his weapon and walked over to Vance and JT, kneeling down to check on them to feel their pulses.)

KNIGHT: Barely alive.

(Glaciem and Arbusto demorphed from their Bursters and looked to the Knight.)

GLACIEM: JT's barely breathing. We need to get him back to base STAT.

KNIGHT: Let me help?

ARBUSTO: Just because you saved us does NOT mean we need your help.

GLACIEM: Arbusto, Vance barely has a pulse. All four of us are lucky to even be standing here right now. Please, don't make this difficult.

ARBUSTO (He looked back and forth between the Knight and Glaciem before nodding): Very well, help these two onto our backs and follow us.

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(After their grueling fight with Quintin and having passed out after in the process, Vance was the first to awaken and found himself in his bed. Glaciem was right there to stop him from sitting up briefly.)

GLACIEM (She rested a hand on his shoulder): Relax, Vance. You're safe.

VANCE (He felt his bandaged ribs and sat up slightly): What happened?

GLACIEM: You blacked out, hun. Whoever that Knight was that saved us, he brought us back to base.

VANCE: W-wait what?! You LET him into our base!?

GLACIEM: Don't worry, Calisto and the others are keeping a close watch on him.

VANCE (He slowly got up out of bed and reached for his hoody, slipping it on): Well then, let's go meet who this new Knight is.

(Glaciem nodded and helped Vance up, taking him out of the room and down the hallway to the stairs. They could hear conversations going on as well. When Vance entered the room, everyone took notice. JT was lying down, still unconscious but breathing, Arbusto and Alexis by his side while everyone else found some place to stand and sit. The Knight had his arms crossed and nodded towards Vance as he entered.)

VANCE: So, how long were me and JT out for?

ALEXIS: Only about an hour or so. You both heal quickly. (She hugged JT's head lightly.)

VANCE (He nodded and turned towards the Knight): We owe our gratitude to you for saving us. Apparently one of my team mates told me you ensured the safe return of Sondre and Gale. (The Knight nodded.) Well then, thank you. We could use all the help we can get.

CURTIS: More importantly, who are you?

KNIGHT: …I don't know if I should say anything yet. All that matters is that I'm here to help and that I want to get rid of Arcana just as much you all do.

SONDRE: How though? We don't know anything about you. How do we know you're not working for him as a spy?

KNGHT: I'm done with that freak show and his mind games. Because of that, I've done a lot of terrible things in my past. So now's a good time to make things right.

VANCE: Make things…wait.

(The Knight stepped back and brought his wrist up. The others were about to summon their weapons until Vance brought his hand up, telling them to wait.)

KNIGHT: Power down.

(The Knights watched this new Knight demorph and all their jaws dropped once they saw that this new ranger was none other than…Quintin West. He had significantly changed. He had short dreadlocks, a burgundy hoody, dark jeans, and worn boots. In the process, his Burster changed forms as well, becoming a burgundy colored dragon with black accents along her scales. She sat obediently by Quintin's side.)

OTHERS: WHAT!?

QUINTIN: Well, ain't this a happy reunion.

**(FADE TO BLACK, END CREDITS)**


	7. A Second Tail Part 2

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
EPISODE 37: A Second Tail Part 2  
WRTITEN BY ZAK KAYES, JOEY TURNER, AND JIMMY MAEHER**

**(ARCANA'S LAIR)**

(Quintin, at least what everyone thought was Quintin at first, had gotten back to Arcana's lair as quickly as he could through the portal he summoned. He silently made his way through the first floor and grumbled to himself.)

ZIARA: What the hell was that!? (Quintin froze and turned to see Ziara stomping towards him, suddenly slamming him back with a punch.) You just left without finishing them off!?

QUINTIN: Well I WAS until some jackass showed up and stopped me! You saw how exhausted I was! I can't do a three on one match with someone fresh! Did you SEE the size…?

ZIARA: DON'T give me any excuses, Venomite! Your mission is to destroy these Mythic Dragon Knights at all costs and with no exceptions! You had those two down and you chose to retreat because of ONE stupid Knight with a big sword? Give me a break.

VENOMITE (His eyes glowed purple, and his voice changed into the sinister voice of Venomite): You wanna talk about retreat!? How come the Green and Shadow Knights got away!? Did they just walk on out while you were sleeping?

ZIARA: They…w-wait, don't turn this around on me! This is YOUR fault!

VENOMITE: Oh yeah, real freaking mature! Maybe you should have just stayed put and just let me do the work.

ARCANA: That's enough! (Venomite and Ziara turned to look at Arcana, who walked towards them.) Both of you failed to destroy the Knights, but destroying them is NOT our main objective. Not right now.

VENOMITE: What, we NEED their help!? HAH! Coming from the guy who just left.

(Arcana suddenly drew his Blade on him, pointing it right to Venomite's neck.)

ARCANA: You would do well to remember who you are talking to, Venomite. If it weren't for me and all of the darkness drained from Quintin, you wouldn't be able to even handle your new powers or even be standing here.

ZIARA: We have more important things to worry about. First off, who or what is this new Knight? He looks just like the others!

VENOMIITE: Now there's like what, six of them?

ARCANA: …I don't know.

ZIARA: What? Master, how do you not know? Everything that's going on is "what was written." How do you not know of this?

ARCANA: Whoever this new Knight is, he's…an anomaly. He was never supposed to exist yet here he is. The Sixth Dragon Knight and the Dragon Knights weren't even supposed to exist. For once, I don't know.

VENOMITE: Well, what DO you know then? What are we going to do about Sondre and Gale?

ARCANA: The Knights used up their powers in one wave to try and stop Nebulai and they failed. They channeled the power of their gems, even when Gale was trapped here. Somehow, Nebulai's energy wave crossed dimensions and started depleting her gem power. So the Green and Black gems are hanging on borrowed time. Their powers will soon weaken and they will be Knights no more. For now, (He looked to Venomite.) YOU have a job to do. Find this new Knight and figure out who he is.

VENOMITE: You got it. (He summoned a portal and vanished through it.)

ZIARA: Why do we waste our time with him?

ARCANA: Everyone serves a purpose, Ziara. You shall see.

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

**(WEST MEADOWBOROUGH WOODS - NIGHT)**

(Needless to say, the reaction to having Quintin, an enemy of the Knights, just walking through the door to their home was negative to say the least. No one besides Vance seemed somewhat happy to see Quintin, JT having fainted the first time he saw Quintin. Alexis had politely thanked Quintin before telling him to leave. When dinner rolled around, Vance had eaten quickly before taking two plates of fresh food, both human and dragon, out of the base and into the woods. When he spotted Quintin, he waved to get his attention. But as he got closer, the dark red dragon suddenly got up in Vance's face.)

CICUTA: Back off. My Knight wishes to be left alone for the night after the "lovely" reception your team mates gave him.

VANCE: Whoa hold on, that wasn't what it looked like.

CICUTA: What was it supposed to be, then? I don't trust you, human. What do you want?

VANCE (He slowly rose up one of the plates): …I figured you two might want something to eat?

QUINTIN: Cicuta! (She turned her head to him.) It's alright. He's a friend, somewhat.

CICUTA (She turned her head back to look at Vance and growled quietly, allowing him to pass): You try anything and I'll burn you to a crisp.

VANCE (He chuckled nervously): I-I uhh, don't doubt it. (He put the plate down for Cicuta and walked over to Quintin.) Here, its biscuits, potatoes, and pork chops with some fresh milk. I know it's not a lot but, it's the best I could do.

QUINTIN (He took the plate and looked to Cicuta): Nah man, that's more food then we can usually scavenge in a week. Cicuta, what do we say to people who are actually nice to us?

CICUTA: Thanks for the free food? (Quintin gave her a look and she grumbled.) Thank you.

QUINTIN: Mind leaving us alone for a second?

(Cicuta looked to the two of them before taking the plate and flying away, over to one of the trees nearby to eat quietly. Quintin returned his attention to Vance and sat down on a stump to start eating, almost before pausing as Vance stood there.)

QUINTIN: …How can you be so nice to me all of a sudden? After all the sick and twisted things put you and your friends through, especially after…well you know.

VANCE: I know.

QUINTIN: Why? That doesn't make any sense. More importantly, you're HAPPY to see me too?

VANCE: I can't be happy to see someone who I still consider one of my closest friends?

QUINTIN: Still? Dude, I got you with the Cursed Blade AND blew up our school. I should be dead by now after all I've done.

VANCE: Obviously, you're not. Don't you think that's a sign or something?

QUINTIN: Yeah, I guess you could say that. (He continued to eat as Vance at down in front of him.)

VANCE: Answer me one thing. Is it really you? Not some clone or trick? How can I be sure you're not a spy still for Arcana?

QUINTIN: …I can't prove that. That's the hardest part. I may never be able to convince you it's me because all I've got are stories. That doppelganger, Venomite, he's got all my memories too. Well…none of the good one at least.

VANCE: Like?

QUINTIN: …I remember this one time you, me, Curtis, and JT went to Dave and Busters and JT flipped shit when you beat him at air hockey, remember? (Vance snickered.) Or when we all got together at Curtis's place and got drunk off ice cream? Hell, what about when you and I got our dads together to go and take us to go fishing that one time?

VANCE: I remember that. JT got pulled in by an old car tire! And you got all excited because you saw something in the water and tried to go for it and it was a used Trojan condom? (Quintn groaned but laughed anyway with him.) That's the OLD Quintin I used to know, before you came back and started going all psycho bully on us.

QUINTIN: Remind me to never to go through that phase again. (He paused eating for the moment and looked away slightly.) Right about now, I'd like to forget the past year and just pretend it was an old nightmare.

VANCE: That's a relief to hear. I'm relieved to hear it.

QUINTIN: How?

VANCE: Because I always knew there was good inside of you. No matter how deep down it was buried, I knew there was at least SOMETHING there. Even back in high school, yeah you treated me and JT like crap but I knew why. And all this time, I kept blaming myself for forgetting. I let you down as one of my closest friends, so I wanted to fight as hard as I could to break through to you and to tell you I'm sorry. You ARE good. You always have been, even before your life went straight to Hell and even after what you did to me. I never gave up fighting the darkness and I don't think I ever will. (Quintin nodded his head lightly.) …I take it you know the reason I'm out here?

QUINTIN: Yeah, and it's a long story.

VANCE: Those are usually the best ones.

QUINTIN: …Okay. I can't remember when exactly but this girl bumped into me at school and told me she knew a way to make all the pain go away. Next thing I know, I'm teleported away to some freaky house and Arcana's right there to pull the right strings to get my attention. He told me he could make me stronger and get back on my feet. And I listened, right until he got me with the Blade. (He touched his heart.) Ya know, it was just like turning on a faucet and just letting it pour out. He unlocked all this hatred and anger in me that I couldn't control myself. I could only watch what happened to me during my two fights with you.

VANCE: But how did you survive though? The whole warehouse went down.

QUINTIN: Arcana found me when I was just barely alive and he rescued and healed me. He put me on this dark magic version of, like, life support or something. He woke me up a month later and said that he needs me to be at full strength, and in order to do so, he just sucked all the darkness out of me and created a clone of me.

VANCE: The one me and JT fought at the power plant?

QUINTIN: Yeah, he called that version "more reliable." But he left me with a "parting gift"…and that was to make me a Halfling. And then he just took me, threw me in a portal, and I landed outside this village called Neero.

VANCE: So, what's it like? I mean, being a Halfling.

QUINTIN (He raised his hand up): You barely even notice it. But it makes me feel safe so, I guess that's what matters. I was stuck in that town for like three months with barely any food but ya know what I did in those three months? I trained every day. I had my motivation to keep going because I knew one day, I didn't know how, but one day I would get out and find a way to bring down Arcana.

CICUTA: That's when he met me. (Vance and Quitin turned to see Cicuta walking towards them, pausing in front of them.) Listening to his story again, you're the one he called Vance, right? (Vance nodded.) He spoke very highly of you in the past.

VANCE: Why?

QUINTIN: Well it was you and Curtis mostly. And, I guess a little bit of JT. It was our group. You know, our little clique?

VANCE: Right. So how does…Cicitua, right? (She nodded her head.) How does she play into this?

QUINTIN: Well after three months of being stuck in Neero, the village got attacked by three demons that had a red dragon by their side. I hid from them and waited from them to leave before following them into the mountains. When I got to one of the caves, I saw those three thieves using some kind of lantern to try and control Cicuta but…

CICUTA: I broke out of it and sliced them all their deaths. I was ever so hungry… (Quintin and Vance gave her a look.) After what they did, they deserved it. And you were very lucky, Quintin. If you hadn't destroyed the lantern, you would have been next.

QUINTIN: Long story short, I befriended her and now she's my companion.

VANCE: How did you get her crystal?

CICUTA: I gave it to him. I didn't know exactly what it was until I saw you and your friend wearing suits that looked like mine. It gave us both the strength and the power to get out of the Nether. We found one of the cracks and just…you know…slipped through.

QUINTIN: We've only been here for about two days. And getting food is much harder out here.

VANCE: So…that makes you a Dragon Knight? Well that's great! Now maybe we have an advantage against all these demons and…hopefully some way to fix things between us.

QUINTIN: We'll see. Can't make any promises though.

**(TERRANOBIA – DRAGON CAVE)**

(Calisto, Glaciem, Arbusto, Prismio, and Lucerna entered their old cave in Terranobia through the same portal from the Knight Ranger Base. They walked over to where they saw their father, Divus, laying on the floor, only he wasn't surprised to see them, as if he knew they were going to appear.)

DIVUS: My children, it is with great pleasure to see you all together again. I am glad you are here.

GLACIEM: Forgive us for showing up unannounced, Father, but we have some news that is very vital for you to hear.

DIVUS: What is it? I can only hope you are all getting along with your partners as of now, correct?

PRISMIO: Yes, Father.

LUCERNA: There have been no problems for quite a while now, except for this one.

ARBUSTO: It appears that another dragon has come into existence and she is also a Dragon Knight with a human partner. Now, what was her name again?

PRISMIO: I believe it was, I think, Cicuta?

CALISTO: Yeah, Cicuta, that's it. She has a human partner named Quintin. Vance and JT seem to know a lot about this Quintin guy. So at least we know he's not a complete stranger to everyone.

DIVUS: I did feel the power of a dragon from far away but it was the same power the five of you have. It felt familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time.

LUCERNA: The bigger question is, who exactly is she? She has the powers of a Dragon Knight and everything that represents one, but I thought we were the only Dragon Knights around.

DIVUS: I'm afraid not. There were indeed six dragon eggs made between your mother and I a very long time ago. Only now has my sixth offspring returned.

CALISTO (He groaned, losing a bit of his temper): Wait a minute. We had another sister the whole time, you knew about her, and you didn't tell us about it!? How could you lie to us about…!?

GLACIEM (She put her claw on his shoulder): Calisto, try to relax. Father must have had his reasons for not letting us know. (She looked to Divus.) Forgive his outburst, Father.

DIVUS: It is perfectly alright. I can understand how sudden all of this is, but please allow me to explain. This all began a short while after you five were born in the 1st century. Cicuta, the name your mother had chosen for her, was not ready to hatch. To my knowledge, I did not know when she would emerge.

GLACIEM: But what happened to her?

DIVUS: It was late in the evening and I was out looking for food for you all. You and your mother were fast asleep when it happened. While the five of you were in the far back of the cave, Gratia was guarding the egg of your soon-to-be sister. Then out of nowhere, several bandits stormed in and tried to take the egg. Your mother awoke and tried her best to stop them from stealing her offspring, but these cruel bandits subdued her with many cuts and stabs along her entire body. She was severely injured but thankfully, she managed to breathe again, only this time without Cicuta.

LUCERNA: She was stolen right in front of us, and you didn't feel you had to tell us? Why? We want the truth.

DIVUS: You were all still too young to even know she existed. Your mother did not want you all to worry about Cicuta. She wanted you to become strong dragons and powerful warriors. The crystals you were born with would make you what you are today.

ARBUSTO: With all due respect, Father, it was highly immoral of you to deceive us about something that happened when we young. Not knowing this dark secret for nearly two thousand years is not fair.

DIVUS: You are correct, my son, but you must think about it from this perspective. Even if Cicuta were here the whole time, would this have changed anything about how events were to play out?

CALISTO: Hmm, good point. But hey, we know she's back now and with another Dragon Knight on our side, we can definitely win this war!

LUCERNA: We don't NEED another dragon on this team. We're already strong enough as it is. Another fighter is only going to weigh us down.

GLACIEM: Strength in numbers, my dear sister. I saw what Quintin was able to do with Cicuta and her powers. Clearly she's not holding us back. Rather, she's actually pushing us forward.

ARBUSTO: Are you even sure we can trust this "Cicuta" creature? I have a feeling she may not be a true dragon.

DIVUS: On what grounds do you support such claims, Arbusto?

ARBUSTO: Well, doesn't it seem too convenient that she just happened to show up at a moment we needed her? I have feeling King Xavious is behind this, like he created a dragon based on our powers to make everyone believe she's "one of us."

GLACIEM: But if that were true, then wouldn't it be too much of a coincidence that he gave her a name that our father just happens to recognize as one of his own?

ARBUSTO: I'm not sure. Coincidence in name or not, this dragon may just be a way of trying infiltrate both our partners' base and our cave to gain information that can be used against us.

DIVUS: My son, I can assure you that this dragon is truly one of you, but I cannot sway your opinion. You are entitled to believe what you wish. (He looked to Prismio.) Prismio, you've been rather silent on the matter. Is there anything you would like to include?

PRISMIO (He fidgeted nervously): I-I-I don't know what to say. I mean, maybe she's real or not, but then again there's room for one more hero, right? But, if I think about it…

CALISTO: We get it, you're unsure. Come on, guys, do we really need to doubt who the new dragon is? I don't care if she's related to us. If she's that powerful by herself, think about how strong she'd be if we fought alongside her. It sounds like a win-win to me.

GLACIEM: Calisto's right. If we intend on taking down Xavious, Arcana, and Yuranzo, having more help on our side would be a plus.

ARBUSTO: But what if this is all part of Xavious's plan, taking down two factions and then taking us down when we least except it?

LUCERNA: We could always just ignore her completely by not adding her to our team. If she were to turn on us, it'd be less of a shock if she were not one of us.

DIVUS: My children, I can see you are all conflicted about what to think regarding Cicuta. No matter what you choose to believe, Cicuta will prove to be just as strong as all of you. Although I can determine who one of my offspring is, I too will not doubt the possibility of this new warrior being a duplicate of your long lost sister.

PRISMIO: So, what do we do with her?

DIVUS: It is not up to me to decide. You must decide whether to invite her into your company. My only advice is to just keep an eye on her for any suspicious activity. I also advise you all to bring her to our cave next time you appear before me. I will be able to determine if she was indeed hatched from the same egg I remember. Thank you again for visiting, my children. You may go now, and don't forget to trust your instincts.

ALL FIVE: Good-bye, father.

(The dragons backed up and opened the same portal they used to enter the cave. They stepped through it and it closed, leaving Divus by himself to contemplate with everything surrounding the news about Cicuta.)

DIVUS: I know it is Cicuta, it has to be her. Neither of my children possesses such great power. I only pray they make the right decision. They'll need her.

**(CURTIS'S ROOM, LATER THAT NIGHT)**

(Curtis hadn't left Gale's side and neither did Alexis, both staying by her side and using a little bit of magic to start restoring her life force. Eventually, she was able to open her eyes and sit up slightly, looking at Curtis and Alexis.)

GALE: W-Where am I?

CURTIS: You're home. You're far away from anyone that can hurt you.

ALEXIS: It's gonna take some time but your energy will eventually return to you. I'm surprised that you're still alive after having been drained for so long.

CURTIS: What's the last thing you remember?

GALE: Umm… (She saw a few flashes of her breakup with Curtis.) Mostly going into the Nether and getting to Grieger's castle but…I got captured, by Arcana. He told me he needed me for a better purpose and started using me to bring back Ziara.

CURTIS: We'll worry about Ziara when we need to. Right now, you need to lie down and get some rest.

(Alexis nodded and turned to leave, heading out of the room. Curtis looked back to her and smiled lightly.)

GALE: What's with the purple now? Everyone seems so different.

CURTIS (He chuckled lightly): It's uh…it's a long story. A lot happened while you were away.

GALE: How much?

CURTIS: Uh, let's just say a lot. I'm gonna get you some water. You just relax, alright?

GALE (She nodded and watched him leave): Curtis? (He stopped and looked back at her.) …It's good to see you again.

(Curtis smiled, heading out of the room and closing the door behind him. He turned to see Sondre walking down the hall.)

CURTIS: Hey.

SONDRE: How is she?

CURTS: Doing alright. She's just resting right—(Before he could finish, Sondre captured him in a gentle kiss. Once it was broken off, Curtis smiled lightly.) Well, I take it you missed me.

SONDRE: Of course.

CURTIS: Would it have killed you to have tried to contact me?

SONDRE: No reception in the Nether, Curtis.

CURTIS (He rolled his eyes and shook his head): You know what I mean. I'm glad to see you're both back.

(Sondre smiled and looked away slightly.)

SONDRE: So what happens now?

CURTIS: What do you mean?

SONDRE: Well, you seemed happy to see her.

CURTIS: AND to see you as well.

SONDRE: I realize that.

CURTIS (He frowned slightly and tilted his head): You're jealous.

SONDRE: I have no reason to be, Curtis. But now that she's back, I'm going to take a guess that things will go back to the way they once were?

CURTIS: Honestly, I can't say for sure. (He reached his hands out and cupped Sondre's face.) What I do know is that I'm right here with you. And you have no idea how happy I am to see you, or how much I've missed you.

SONDRE: It couldn't have been that long.

CURTIS: A day without you is already painful enough.

SONDRE (Smiled): We can't keep this a secret forever.

CURTIS: I know, but I know that we can get through this. And I promise you, nothing is going to change, okay?

SONDRE (He nodded lightly): …Alright.

(Sondre smiled as Curtis leaned in to kiss him gently. What neither of them noticed was JT, who had turned down the hallway and immediately stepped back.)

JT: WHAT THE SNUGGLE MUFFINS!? (He was trying to stay quiet but accidentally yelled.)

(Curtis and Sondre stopped when they noticed JT. Curtis jumped in the process.)

CURTIS: JT! Crap, I can explain! I-

JT: Wait, let me just see if I got this little picture right! (He pulled out two socks made to look like Curtis and Sondre.) For the majority of last year, you guys were like- (He spoke through the Curtis puppet.) "You tried to hurt my friends, I HATE you" (He spoke through the Sondre puppet.) "I'm emotionally unattached, so I don't hate you." (He spoke through the Curtis puppet.) "I SMITE THEE!" And now you guys are all… (He pressed the puppets together, making it look like they were kissing, making weird lip noises.) …Lucy, Ethel, YOU GOT SOME 'SPLAINING TO DO!

CURTIS (He breathed deeply to calm himself down): First off, I was not all "I SMITE THEE" with Sondre…

SONDRE (He looked away): You kind of were. (Curtis blushed furiously.)

CURTIS: Second, after me and Gale broke up… (JT's eyes widened.) It's a long story. Sondre was there for me to, well, stop me from drinking myself into depression. You and Alexis were off having fun and I was just basically by myself with Sondre. Things just sorta happened at first, they got umm…steamy to say the least in ways I didn't expect, and we just clicked. And for the record, I do NOT kiss like (He imitated JT's fake kissing.) …I KISS LIKE A PRINCESS! (He realized what he just said and Sondre face palmed.) Wait, that didn't come out right… what I mean is-

(JT threw away the socks, placed his palm in front of Curtis, and approached them both.)

JT: You know, this is just like when Velma and Shaggy dated in Scooby Doo Mystery Inc. Nobody saw it coming, nobody understood it, and everyone questioned it. So, if you guys are "DATING," I just wanna know ONE THING!

CURTIS: …Yes?

JT: If you guys get married, CAN I CATER YOUR RECEPTION!? (He dropped onto his stomach.) PLEEEAAAASSSEE! LET ME CATER THE RECEPTION! I WANNA MAKE THE CHICKEN OR THE SEA BASS! …Hey, by the way, why's it always the chicken or fish? I mean, what about the beef or the lamb, or even the…

CURTIS: Whoa-whoa-whoa! First off, you don't even like lamb, and second, are you saying… you're ok with us being a thing?

JT: I'm a little shocked about the whole you and Gale being splits-ville thing… and I was not expecting you to be lip-wrestling with your greatest rival… (Sondre and Curtis blushed awkwardly.) But who am I to stand in the way of true dude lovin'?

CURTIS: Thank you, JT. I was just nervous that the others wouldn't accept this. But being with Sondre has made me happier than I've been in a long time. He's like my best friend now- (JT gave an offended humph.) Uh… is something wrong, buddy?

JT (He faked being offended): Oh, no it's all good. I just thought I was your best friend.

CURTIS (He rolled his eyes and just smirked): Aw come on, Sondre's my best LOVER friend, but you're still NUMBER ONE BUDDY! (He pulled JT into a headlock and playfully noogied JT's scalp.)

JT: UNCLE! UNCLE! AUNTY! (He wiggled out of Curtis' grip.) So wait, I just wanna know one last thing: Did you two do…ya know…?

SONDRE (He closed his eyes and blushed furiously): …Yes, quite a few times actually.

(JT's jaw dropped with a thud, and he gurgled in his throat in shock.)

CURTIS (He smirked mischievously): Yeeeaaaah, in fact, you want us to tell you exactly how we…?

JT (He suddenly ran for it): NOOOOOO! (He ran down the hall, until all that was heard was the sound of screaming and crashing.) WHY DO I NEVER LEARN NOT TO RUN DOWN THESE FREAKISH STAIRS!?

(Curtis and Sondre chuckled lightly, unaware that Gale had been listening in. She simply leaned against the door in shock before the alarm went off. Without warning, everyone ran into the Command Post. They each checked the screens, waiting for the disturbance to show up. Gale entered the post unnoticed.)

CURTIS: Oh what is it now?

(Vance and Quintin both teleported into the room and walked over to the screen. The group was shocked though to see that a football game had been interrupted by…"Quintin?" Everyone looked to Quintin, who clenched his fists in anger.)

QUINTIN: NOW do you believe me? That's Venomite.

JT: Venomi… (He suddenly realized who that monster) Ooooh…that thing! …Hey, when do you think we'll be getting more original monsters to fight again?

ALEXIS: Well we can't sit back and let whoever that is terrorize innocent people. Let's get going.

CURTIS: After our fight against Arcana and that clone, I don't think we have enough energy. (He brought up their energy meters on the screen.) We're just barely at 50 percent.

SONDRE: Then I will go.

GALE: I wouldn't advise that. Your morpher was acting weird against Ziara.

(Everyone turned around to see Gale in the same room with them.)

CURTIS: Gale, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting.

SONDRE: Don't worry about her right now. Just let me go get down there and take care of this myself. (He slightly stumbled.)

VANCE: You're barely able to stand properly right now. Now even me and JT have enough to take him on again.

JT: Are you crazy! I've been itching to take on that over-sized wad of goo again! I'm cool, I'm ICE BA- (Fell over) …I'm ice in the south tropics!

QUINTIN: Well, guess that leaves the obvious alternative. (The Knights turned to him.) Me.

ALEXIS: We don't need your help, Quintin. We're grateful for what you did before but…

QUINTIN: You're kidding me, right? I've got more than enough energy to take on Venomite. (He looked to Vance and JT.) No offense guys but if he can walk through two Knights at full power, what's four at half power, five exhausted dragons, and two faulty, not to mention, dying morphers going to do? He's too strong and there's not enough time. I'm the only at full power here.

CURTIS: You really think you can take him on by yourself?

QUINTIN: I know I can. (He looked to Alexis.) Give me a chance, please? Do you really wanna waste time?

ALEXIS: (She looked to the others who nodded their head minus JT.) …Alright. But if you try anything funny, you're gonna have more than just Arcana to worry about.

QUINTIN (He shrugged): Had worse. Might wanna work on the tough girl act, though.

(Alexis was about to say something as Quintin turned and left the room but grumbled, crossing her arms.)

ALEXIS: I still don't like him.

CURTIS: We may have to. He's one of us now.

JT: I object boy! He may be a Dragon Knight but he's only that in name. The sooner he helps us and hits the road, the better.

VANCE: Are me and Curtis the only people who are mildly pleased to see the old him back?

JT: Don't you see, Vance!? He's just trying to lure us in with the old "I'm reformed and I give you muffin baskets of friendship so I can secretly destroy you and take away your best friend and girlfriend again" act!

VANCE: And you call me the paranoid one. Well I trust him. And I'm not gonna quit on him before he has the chance, so I suggest you zip it, and watch as he proves himself. (JT just said nothing.)

**(SUNDRAVILLE DOME)**

(Venomite was having the time of his life stampeding through the arena. Football players and spectators ran for their lives but Venomite was quick to catch up to them and cut some of them down with the Cursed Blade. Unlike some of the other demons, Venomite had no problem stabbing people in his path. To make matters worse, Venomite was able to create his own henchmen named Leechers that were busy trying to poison people. Ziara stood beside him, looking around the area for anyone.

VENOMITE (he chuckled to himself as he let the Blade rest on his shoulder): Come out, come out wherever you are, Knight! I know you're around here somewhere! Show yourself or I'll—

QUINTIN: You'll what? (Venomite turned to see Quintin leaning against Cicuta. He had his hood up on his hoody with his hand on the pockets. Ziara summoned her Scythe and watched Quintin from afar.) Ya know, I've used the whole "or what?" thing and now it's just gotten so…boring.

ZIARA: You again!? Whoever you are, this is none of your business.

(He was silent at first before moving away from Cicuta. He paused before pulling back the hood with a playful smirk on his face. Ziara and Venomite gasped in surprise, for the first time in a long time, over what they just saw.)

QUINTIN: What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost.

VENOMITE: (He was so busy panicking, his voice turned back to normal) W-wait what!? Arcana left you for dead! You can't be real! You can't be!

CICUTA: If you wanna get technical, yeah, he did die. As far as everyone knows, he just "died" in the school he destroyed months ago.

QUINTN: But now I'm back, for two reasons: redemption and revenge. And what's even better, now I have the means to do so.

VENOMITE: How the hell did you get a dragon!? That means you're…

QUINTIN: A Power Ranger? Yeah.

CICUTA: More than just any Ranger: a Dragon Knight. And those are the ones you don't mess with.

QUINTIN: Can't say I ever say this coming either but these things happen for a reason. (He crossed his arms and smirked.) So…we gonna get down to business?

CICUTA: Or are you two gonna run like the little cowardly bitches you always were?

VENOMITE (He growled and suddenly shifted to his demon form): I'LL SHOW YOU WHOSE—

ZIARA: Don't waste your breath. He's only trying to rile you up. You really think you can take what you learned and use against us?

QUINTIN: That's the plan.

CICUTA: Because neither of us will ever be used like puppets or toys again. We make our OWN damn choices. We're not here to be Black Knights. We're here to be DRAGON Knights. You got a problem with that?

ZIARA: You've made one by coming back and sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong. You're making the biggest mistake of whatever life you have left by aligning yourself against us. I've destroyed them in one fell swoop once before, I can easily do it again. Though, perhaps I might show the slightest bit of mercy if you turn yourself in. You don't belong on their side. What could you, Quintin West, possibly hope to offer them? They don't trust you and they never will after what you did to Vance and JT.

QUINTIN: I don't doubt that. But I know you're full of it and I'd be stupid to even think about your offer. Did all that time off make you even more idiotic? …You know what, don't answer that.

(Quintin extended his hand and Cicuta suddenly turned into a Burster very similar to the other dragons. He grabbed it from the air and spun it in his hand.)

ZIARA: Very well then. (She looked to Venomite.) He's all yours. (She suddenly summoned a portal and vanished.)

VENOMITE: WAIT WHAT!? (He looked around before growling and summoning his Black Knight armor.) Forget her. I don't need her to crush you!

QUINTIN: Famous last words. DRAGON FURY, IGNITE!

(Quintin performed the same moves as the others and raised his Burster to the sky, pulling the trigger. A beam shot out from the Burster and enveloped Quintin in a dark burgundy-colored light. Once he gained his suit, he also gained the chokutō on his back and he pulled it out, wielding it easily.)

QUINTIN: Soul of the toxic embers! Poison Dragon Knight Ranger!

VENOMITE: That fancy sword of yours ain't gonna be enough to stop me.

QUINTIN: Not many stand a chance against my Toxic Stryker. Yet it was more than enough to just get you to pussy out. (He snickered as it transformed into its Buster sword form.) Yeah, because that totally takes much. (Venomite growled loudly.) Ooo, did I strike a nerve?

CICUTA (from his holster): I think you did.

VENOMITE: OH GIVE ME A BREAK! LEECHERS, ATTACK!

(Venomite extended his hand and shot out various piles of goop that began to materialize into purple versions of Demonites with black armor on the heads, chests, and hands. Quintin looked all around him as the remaining Leechers began to converge on him. He looked over his shoulder and smirked, watching their movements.)

CICUTA: Please, we've taken on worse than this.

QUINTIN: Oh yeah. Now let's give everyone a show.

(One unfortunate Leecher tried to make a leap for Quintin but Quintin spun around and cleaved the Leecher clean in half. Quintin used his senses to his advantage and spun around, slashing into the Leechers with precision and fury. With such a powerful weapon and the Leechers not having a single weapon other than the little canons on their wrists, they tried and failed to block the Stryker. Quintin front flipped over the little circle around him and cut into two of the charging Leechers. He rose his hand up and began to shoot various fireballs at some of the Leechers. Once they were stunned, Quintin slammed the Stryker into the ground to cause a crack to come the Leecher's way. Once it made contact, it shot arches of electricity up to destroy them. Quintin turned to Venomite and shook his head.)

QUINTIN: Really? I eat punks like this for breakfast.

CICUTA: Where's the REAL challenge?

VENOMITE: Right here! ARS ARCANA!

(Quintin saw this and his senses kicked in, allowing him to dodge each of the strikes thrown at him. He deflected the last shot and the Blade went flying, sticking into the ground on impact. Quintin rushed over and dealt several hard slices into Veonmite's chest. Venomite caught Quintin's Stryker in an overhead swing and opened the mouth section of his visor, shooting a dark energy wave right at Quintin's helmet. Quintin grunted in pain and stumbled back, unable to defend against Venomite's claws. The claws stung against the armor but Quintin pushed through it. Quintin made his sword briefly vanish and front flipped over Veonmite, grabbing the demon's head and slamming it to the ground. Quintin hit hard kicks against Venomite's chest and an uppercut that sent him skidding. Quintin was quick to rush in and attack against Venomite with powerful punches before being knocked away with a kick and a few shots from his Burster. The two quickly summoned their weapons but Quintin smirked through his visor, running his hand along the blade to turn it green and shrink it down in size to its chokutō form again.)

VENOMITE: W-what the-?

QUINTIN: Handy little weapon, this one. Why don't we show you?

(Quintin charged in with the blade and clashed against the Cursed Blade. When the green blade connected, Venomite screamed out in pain. The blade was like acid against him and Quintin was quick to deal harsh slices against Venomite's legs to try and weaken him. Venomite was struggling to counter against Quintin but he found his shot when he was able to hit some punches to his head and a slash that knocked Quintin away. Venomite laughed as he suddenly began to use both his hands to plunge dark electricity into Quintin's body. Quintin growled and struggled against the pain, finding himself on one knee. Venomite inched closer, ready to deal a finishing blow before using the electricity to suddenly pick up Quintin and throw him into the stands. Venomite jumped and launched explosive balls of poison at Quintin to weaken him. Quintin got right back up and wielded his weapon, panting and showing slight signs of fatigue.)

VENOMITE: Hah! I'm not even at full strength and I can still school your ass! Why don't you just stay down so I can make an example out of you?

CICUTA: You're gonna regret it.

VENOMITE: As if. DARK HEART SLASH!

(Venomite leapt forward to deal the attack but Quintin brought up his Stryker, which transformed to its bigger form again, to counter the attack. To Venomite's surprise, the energy from the Dark Heart Slash started to transfer over to the Toxic Stryker.)

VENOMITE: H-HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT!? How many tricks does that stupid knife have!?

QUINTIN (He struggled against him): More than you can imagine!

(He suddenly kicked Venomite back and aimed his blade. Venomite couldn't react in time as Quintin powered up his sword and released Venomite's attack right back at him. The discharge sent Venomite flying and slamming into the field section of the dome. Quintin leapt off the stands and gripped the Stryker, powering himself up for a final strike.)

CICUTA: Let's finish this.

QUNTIN: Gladly. How fitting, I know just what to name this attack now. Hey, Arcana! I know you can hear me! You want a war, guess what? YOU'VE GOT ONE! POISON HEART SLASH!

(Quintin rose his hand up and suddenly blasted Venomite with a wave of poisonous acid-like fire. The blast paralyzed Venomite and Quintin ran his hand along the big Stryker to turn it green and glow with dark fire. Quintin vanished in the blink of an eye. A shrieking sound made Venomite clutch his stomach as Quintin appeared kneeling a few feet away from behind his enemy. Standing up, he posed as Venomite sparked and fell over, exploding.)

CICUTA: What a pushover. He didn't even make me break a sweat as a Burster.

QUINTIN: It's not always going to be that easy, Cicuta.

CICUTA: I know. But it doesn't change the fact that we're unstoppable.

(Right as Cicuta said that, lightning struck the remains of Venomite, and he arose again, growing into mega mode, back in his original gooey, insectoid form, smashing his way through the dome's cover.)

VENOMITE (His voice boomed through the area): If I were you, I wouldn't be so quick to celebrate! This is one bug you shall not squash EVER AGAIN!

(He fired a purple energy beam from his claws; Quintin was quick to roll away from the blast.)

QUINTIN: I'd hold on to that pointed nose of yours there, bug-eyes! I've been waiting for a proper place to dish this out! (He looked to Cicuta.) Shall we?

CICUTA: We shall. Do you remember what to do?

QUINTIN (He raised his Burster to the sky) Oh yeah, I've waited long enough for this beauty! STONE POISON DRACO ZORD! ARISE!

(Quintin fired from his Burster into the sky. The blast turned into a ball, exploding in the sky with a dark burgundy energy wave. When the dust cleared, there stood a giant, burgundy, feral dragon that looked like Cicuta. It was twice as big as any of the Grand Hydra zords, had a texture that looked almost like stone, had 5 menacingly sharp horns upon its head, and a tail with a mace-like ball at the tip. Venomite saw the dragon, and fired a series of toxic sludge balls at it, but they barely left a scratch. The zord opened its jaw and fired a toxic green beam at Venomite. The beam turned into a liquid on Venomite's claw and caused it to suddenly dissolve and fall off, making him groan in agony.)

VENOMITE: YOU MISERABLE HALFLING!

QUINTIN (He chuckled to himself, crossing his arms): Now THAT is what I call power! Time for some extermination.

(Quintin leapt up into the Stone Draco Zord and plugged his Burster into the console.)

CICUTA: Alright, just like we practiced.

QUINTIN/CICUTA: Power of Poison, unite by the power of the Golden Dragon! Draco Spirit, ARASTANU!

(A white flash surrounded the Draco Zord, making it sleeker. The zord then stood upright until it was standing on its hind legs, which were now completely straight. The front legs folded in each other until they were arm-length, and two new more humanoid claws popped out. The tail also detached, the mace tip sliding off, and the tail splitting in half, both halves mounted themselves on the Draco's shoulders. The Draco's neck pulled right into its body, and the head folded forward onto the torso, a tiny head with a toothy mouth-guard popped up. The mace opened up, the tips folding upward making it look like a crown, and then locked in place at the back of the Zord's head. Finally, the Megazord reached for its back and pulled out two blasters and spun them in its hands.)

QUINTIN/CICUTA: STONE DRACO MEGAZORD! ARMED AND READY!

(The Stone Draco Megazord stood motionless and Venomite growled, shaking his head. The Knights, who watched from the Command Post, each watched with amazement.)

VENOMITE: Now you're mocking me! You dare use something as beautiful as POISON for your nobility!? I refuse to stand for this! (His arm molded into a fencing sword.) I'm going to turn your little tinker-toy into a matchbox!

(Venomite ran towards the Megazord, which didn't even flinch, and sliced into it twice. The third slice was very heavy, but still the Megazord didn't even flinch once.)

QUINTIN: You through yet? (The megazord just raised its fist and slammed Venomite in the gut, forcing him backwards.)

CICUTA: If there's one thing I can't stand, it's BUGS!

(The Megazord stomped forward and dealt three major blows to Venomite, toppling him over. Venomite got right back up and the two began to clash. Venomite got the upper hand and grabbed onto the Megazord's head, hitting hard with punches to try and disorient Quintin inside. Despite a few sparks, the Megazord was quick to hit back with hard punches and kicks, eventually knocking Venomite back.)

QUINTIN: Time to raise the stakes!

CICUTA: Acid Revolvers!

(The Megazord spun its two blasters in its hand, and then fired several warning blasts, one blaster followed by the other. Each blast left a noticeable hole in Venomite.)

VENOMITE: What…what is this TORTURE!? (His remaining arm fell off and he nearly screamed.) W-wait! You and I share a common enemy! That idiotic Jackson ranger! Think about all he's done to you!

QUINTIN: Oh I had a long, LONG time to think about that. And you know what? I don't like him. The little brat ruined my life, but he didn't destroy it for good. And I sure as hell ain't gonna let some glorified mosquito do him in! (The Megazord then fit one of his blasters into the slot right behind the other, making them form one giant rifle.) Oh yeah, and just in case I didn't make my point clear, DOUBLE CORROSIVE BLAST, FIRE!

(Right as he said that, the rifle glowed a sickening green glow, and fired a massive green beam surrounded by burgundy energy waves. The blast fired right through Venomite and when the beam subsided, Venomite just stood there with a giant hole right through his torso.)

QUINTIN: Game.

CICUTA: Set.

QUINTIN/CICUTA: MATCH!

(He snapped his fingers, the hole through Venomite sparked, and finally Venomite fell backwards and exploded. And this time, he would be gone for good.)

QUINTIN (taking off his helmet): Down for good. Do yourself a favor and STAY down, (He smirked, crossing his arms.) 'cause the Poison Knight is here to stay.

**(KING XAVIOUS' CASTLE, THRONE ROOM)**

(It had seemed unusual that Xavious would have chosen to sit back after releasing a Titan to destroy the Knights on his first go. Triano had questioned what Xavious was doing at first but the king had far many more tricks up his sleeves. He sat, watching Quintin destroy Venomite, Venomite destroy Vance and JT, and Arcana and Quintin tag team against the Knights. Triano watched as well, a hand on his chin.)

XAVIOUS: So…there are seven of them now, seven Knights.

TRIANO: Are you really surprised? (He smirked.) You stepped up their game after all.

XAVIOUS: Yes, I did. It's quite the rogue gallery of villains we have here. The Black Knights, this Cult of the Jester… (He scoffed at the name.) As if that pitiful jester hopes to oppose me. And for Arcana, that demon is a powerful puppeteer. A worthy adversary he may be, but he hides behind words and strings. Grieger created him, and I shall destroy him.

TRIANO: What about Spectre? You've been away for a while. You haven't noticed what he's been doing? He's been sending these robotic creatures all around the world. The Knights call them Spectre Bots.

XAVIOUS (he paused before putting his hands together): Spectre. now there's a name I haven't heard in quite some time. That's a name etched within the darkest ruins of the Nether.

TRIANO: But WHO is he? WHO, your majesty?

XAVIOUS: Someone who is biding our time just like us. I would call him an ally of sorts. Now I've been aware of Grieger's strategy of just sitting back and absorbing souls. My strategy is much more simple, with my own personal project.

TRIANO: Hmm… My liege, it's not my place to ask, but what of the Grand Master?

XAVIOUS: What of him? He's been quiet down in his cell, that's all I can really ask of a prisoner.

**(TERRETTO'S CELL)**

(Down in Terretto's cell, Terretto was meditating peacefully for the first time in weeks. But his peace was short lived, as a creepy, distorted laugh echoed throughout the cell. Terretto opened his eyes in fear and looked around, but found no one)

VOICE: Terreeeeeettooooooooo, you can NOT escape meeeeeee!

TERRETTO: Where are you?! …SHOW YOURSELF!

VOICE: You know exactly where I am. You know what is in store for you. The more you fight it, the stronger I become.

TERRETTO (Eyes widened): You… no, I am stronger than you! I can resist you!

VOICE: Maybe, but you won't be able to for long. Can you feel it?

(Terretto grunted, and saw in horror what looked like claws coming out of his fingers. But he grunted even harder, making them descend back into his fingers)

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(The Knights and Dragons had watched Quintin's fight as well as they each recovered, taken aback by Quintin's strength, speed, and skill against Venomite. They were even more surprised though to see Quintin had his own Megazord. Once the fight was finished, Quintin returned back to their base and walked into the living room area with Cicuta to see everyone re-watching the fight on the crystal ball they brought down from the Command Post. He remained silent as they continued to watch before clearing his throat. He remained demorphed and walked a little more into the room.)

QUINTIN: So, how'd I do?

VANCE: Freaking AWESOME for starters! (He walked over to Quintin and fist bumped him.) You just completely torched him!

QUINTIN: AND sent his ass to the fire! (He laughed with Vance.) He was a pushover. But that's just the beginning. Soon, we'll be checking demon's names off our list so fast that they'll have to come up with more just to keep going.

ALEXIS: Don't get too ahead of yourself. You helped us out quite a lot today, but that's just a short term thing. Long term, I'm not so sure.

QUINTIN: Hey, I'm not expecting to get all goody-goody with everyone. (He looked at JT, who glared at him.) Come on, people, we should be celebrating! I mean, that's what you guys do after you win, right?

SONDRE: Well, yes. But we can't get too caught up in the aftermath.

CICUTA: Nobody's planning on that.

QUINTIN: So how'd we do then? Good enough to at least stay here one night?

CURTIS: Well…

VANCE: Where is he supposed to go? He can't exactly get a hotel or anything.

QUINTIN: I'm kinda used to sleeping outside, to be honest.

JT (He placed a folded tent into Quintin's arms): Well who am I to deny a man of nature? So you go on ahead, get yourself all cozy'd up outside. We'll come by every once and a while and rustle you up some vittles! Hmm, funny word, vittles…hehehe.

ALEXIS: That doesn't exactly seem fair though.

JT: Wait, what? (He started to get nervous) But uh Lexi, he…he said it himself. If he LOOOVES the outdoors, then you seriously can't deprive him of the outdoors and want him to stay here, do you?

ALEXIS: Well, it depends on what everyone else thinks. Majority vote.

CURTIS: Well, I'm not gonna lie, what you've done in the past is pretty unforgiveable. I know what it's like to be controlled and used like a puppet.

QUINTIN: That's putitng it the nice way. For what you've done, you've earned at least SOME level of trust.

GALE: Ditto. It'd be wrong to just kick you out after helping us three times today.

SONDRE: Plus, Alexis, you said you would possibly consider him staying if he was able to defeat Venomite. For me, I'm fine with having him stay here for a while.

VANCE: He can stay in my room then. I'll keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't cause TOO much trouble.

ALEXIS (She looked to JT, who frowned at her): …sorry Jack, it's a majority vote.

JT (He looked to everyone in disbelief): ...you know what? Fine. (He got up and just left the room. Vance and Quintin saw this and shook their heads.)

CICUTA: What's his problem?

VANCE: LONG story.

ALEXIS: I'll talk with him later, but for now... (The other Knights got up and walked over to Quintin, putting their fists out.) Don't make me regret this decision, Quintin.

QUINTIN (He nodded and smiled lightly): Trust me. You won't.

(The others started walking out of the room, but just as Quintin and Cicuta were about to leave, they were halted in place by JT, Arbusto, and JT's staff)

JT (His tone was eerily quiet): You better keep that promise, Quintin. I don't know how Vance can forgive you so easily, but I'll never forget what you and your pretty-boy master put him through, or me. I'll work with you if I have to, and I don't care what you do to me anymore, but if you do ANYTHING to hurt the others, ESPECIALLY Vance and Alexis, I'll…

QUINTIN: You'll what? Kill me? (He looked down at JT.) Join the line.

(JT groaned and approached WQUintin but Cicuta growled and suddenly headbutted him out of the entranceway and onto his ass.)

QUINTIN: Cicuta, cool it! (He turned to JT.) Look, I won't hurt Alexis, and the LAST thing I want is to hurt anyone on this team! Like it or not, we're stuck together. I'm a Dragon Knight and I inten to make the best of it. And I DON'T need your approval. (He and Cicuta walked away, leaving a hurt JT being helped up by Arbusto.)

**(ARCANA'S LAIR)**

(Arcana watched silently on the crystal ball, observing Quintin's fight with a hand on his chin, saying nothing as he noted Quintin's fighting style and the use of his Megazord. A shadow portal opened p and Ziara stepped through with a card in her hand.)

ZIARA: I've just about had it with those stupid Knights and their stupid Megazords! I don't understand how Venomite could easily walk through the Aqua and Emerald Knights yet this new Poison Knight shows up and trashes Venomite in a matter of minutes!

ARCANA: Indeed, how? (He turned his head.) Perhaps if you had actually bothered to assist him, he wouldn't have lost so quickly, hmm?

ZIARA: I-I… Master, I'm not at full strength.

ARCANA: Any form of effort would be better than none at all, Ziara. However, that does not matter. Do you have the card? (Ziara nodded and handed it to him.) Good, Venomite served his purpose.

ZIARA: How?

(Arcana walked over to a case in the back of the room that was covered by a cloak. Ziara tilted her head curiously before Arcana uncovered the case, showing a tall and bulky robotic figure that looked like a Black Knight but only with a gargoyle like physique with a cape, sharp horns on the helmet, spiked shoulder pads, and a sleek black paint coat for the armor. Arcana looked to the card and raised his hand up, extracting all the darkness from it in one large orb of energy.)

ARCANA: We know now what kind of powers Quintin possesses. We know that he now has a companion, one of darkness that I could sense from afar that has a unquenchable thirst for battle, that has been corrupted before and can be corrupted again. We know what he is capable of.

ZIARA: Then what is this…thing, supposed to be?

ARCANA: A gracious "donation" from Spectre Industries. Using the last of Venomite's energy, which contains the last of Quntin's conscious hatred and lust for revenge as well as Venomite's abilities and powers, this new body shall be its host. It will know only one objective and it shall follow your every command without question.

ZIARA (She smirked slightly): Good, I could use a good lapdog.

ARCANA: Do NOT abuse your power over him. You two will learn to work together whether you like it or not.

(Ziara nodded and turned to leave the room. Arcana opened the case and opened up the chest plate for the robot, placing the card inside and closing the plate shut. A few seconds later, the eyes turned on and the head look down to Arcana.)

ARCANA: You are going to be the perfect combination of 6th Century and 21st Century powers, melded into a lethal combination of robotic and dark magic. For this, you answer to no one but Ziara and myself. You will do as you are told and you will stop at nothing to destroy the Dragon Knights. Henceforth and forever more, I name thee…Raiyu.

(After Ziara had left the room, she suddenly stopped and put a hand to her head, starting to see various memories flash in her head.)

ZIARA: What…what was all that about?

**(FADE TO BLACK, END CREDITS)**


End file.
